Third Times A Charm
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: Sequel to Three Blind Mice. Katie gets closer and closer to finding out her destiny. While Sam and Dean learn of theirs. Each of them have a part they must play. Will they accept their parts or will they play by their own rules. Only one of those ways will get rid of Lucifer. And hopefully answer the question, "Where in the World is God?"
1. Back to the Basics

**A/N: Welcome back! Here you are with the fourth installment of my series and let me tell you it has been a great pleasure writing them. I've already written the first three chapters so far. And let's just say you better add this story to your alerts because I'm currently writing chapter four, and it's getting good. I really hope you guys enjoy this new story. Thank you once again to those who have ventured with me to this point. And here is chapter one.**

* * *

The moment the words came out of Katie's mouth, she'd regretted it. In that same moment Gibbs dropped his cup and just froze.

"I shouldn't have done this" Katie thought. She looked around nervously. "Crap" She turned back to look at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, you still there?" Katie asked. The man didn't say a word. She didn't know what to expect, but driving Leroy Jethro Gibbs speechless was not one of them. Katie turned and closed her eyes. " I hope this works" And then suddenly she hears the clunking of feet hitting the floor. She opens her eyes and gives a lopsided smile to her mother. "Hey"

"Katie?" Elizabeth says. "What is going on, everybody's freaking out about this whole…" Elizabeth turned and finally notices Gibbs. "Lee?" Gibbs still hadn't moved or said a word. "What's wrong with him?"

"I told him" Katie replied and Elizabeth turned to her. "It's not my fault, I was just plopped here and then he walked through the door, and I figured it was time"

"You figured it was time?" Elizabeth asked. "You had no right!"

"No, you had no right to keep this from him!" Katie snapped back, standing to her feet. "Right now, we're going to need all the help we can get, I think that's why he was supposed to know, I think he's supposed to help"

"No" Elizabeth shook her head. "He's supposed to stay out of this, you think I enjoyed keeping this from him, but I had no other choice, it was the only way I could keep him safe, and then you just had to go and ruin that"

"Look, you can be upset with me all you want, it still doesn't change the fact that he knows and he's not taking it well, so talk to him" Katie said. " I have to go"

"So, you're just going to drop this bomb and expect me to clean it up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well yeah pretty much, this was your secret. You have to tell him the why's and why nots of the whole thing" Katie replied. "Plus, Dean has been yelling my name for the past hour and if I don't show up I'm afraid either he or my head is going to explode" Katie stood up from her seat about to head out of the diner when she suddenly got an idea. She walked back over to the booth and Elizabeth looked up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I have an idea" Katie replied before looking down at Gibbs and slapping him hard against the back of his head. He suddenly snapped out of his daze and glared up at her. Katie slowly backed away. "Uh, gotta go, see ya soon" Katie turned and ran out of the diner. Once outside she closed her eyes as she could still hear Dean in her head. She focused on him and before she knew it she was standing in Chuck's living room, which looked a mess. "Will you stop with the yelling" Dean looked over at her before grabbing and hugging her tightly.

"Where the hell did you go?" he asked still hugging her.

"A diner in Mexico" Katie replied. Dean pulled back and looked at her confused. "Don't ask, so what did I miss and why is your hand bleeding?

"Oh this is nothing, but me and Sam ending up on some random plane isn't" Dean replied.

"Airplane?" Katie asked before turning to Chuck. "And what happened here?"

"Archangel made Castiel go cah-bloo-ee" Chuck replied.

"What?" Katie asked. "Wait Cas can't be dead"

"I'm telling you what I saw with my own eyes" Chuck said. Katie closed her eyes and then cracked one eye open.

"Ah, crap" Katie sighed opening her eyes.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"They're coming" Chuck said and they all turned to him. "I can feel them" Suddenly Zachariah appears, along with two other angels. Katie instinctively step forward in front of him.

"Thought we'd find you here." Zachariah said with an annoying smile, he glances down at Katie before looking between Sam and Dean. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, asshat." Dean snaps pointing at the angel.

"He's not going anywhere with you" Katie says and Zach looks down at her before turning back to Dean.

"You're upset." Zachariah says and Dean glares back at him.

"Yeah. A little." Dean snaps " You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!

"Maybe we let it happen." Zachariah replied. " We didn't start anything." The angel turned to Sam and smiled. "Right, Sammy?" Everyone of them really wanted to hit this guy in the face. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now."

"Why is that you're the only one in the room, who's excited about this" Katie snapped. "However you see it, this happened because you and your psychotic brother's and sisters"

" C'mon, pointing fingers does nothing, we have to fight and that mean's we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"You want to kill the devil." Zachariah states. "We want you to kill the devil its.. synergy"

"No, its crap" Katie replied. "We don't trust you, so we're not working with you"

"Oh, but dear you really don't have a choice" Zach said taking a step toward her, Dean was about to make a move when Katie held up hand for him to stop.

"I will always have the choice" Katie replied. "I think it's time you realized that"

"And I think it's time for you to realize that this isn't a game" the angel snapped. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel?" Sam asked. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He is an angel. Them's the rules." Zachariah replied. " And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies" A sudden headache strikes Katie and she closes her eyes as the scene of people screaming and flames filling the streets. Her eyes snap open to see a smiling Zachariah looking down at her. "It's starting isn't it?"

"What's starting?" Dean asked stepping beside Katie.

"Nothing" Katie replied. She was going to tell him the truth sooner or later, but not now, definitely not now.

"Oh, don't worry Dean's it's just the burdens of being the chosen one" Zachariah replied. "Hey you wouldn't by chance know what you've been chosen for exactly?"

"Like I would tell you" Katie snapped. "You'll find out the same time everyone else does, and I can't wait until that stupid smile is wiped off your face."

"But until then" Dean said before swinging the door to reveal the banishing sigil and slapping his hand across it causing Zachariah and the other two angels to disappear.

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch" Dean said and they all turned to him.

"This sucks ass." Chuck says finally speaking up.

"Yes Chuck" Katie said giving him a light tap on the shoulder. "Yes it does."

Later that evening Katie, Dean, and Sam find a room to try and hide out from the angels for a while. Katie and Dean are alone while Sam, is out getting something or other.

"Ok, I'm ready" Dean said sitting at the table cleaning his guns. "Tell me this big secret"

"You mean right now?" Katie asked walking over to him.

"Yes, right now" Dean replied. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like it so you might is well just get it over with" Katie took a seat in front of Dean.

"Ok" she sighed. "Back in LA, when I… when I died, I met with the light again" Katie replied. "And I figured the only way I was coming back was if I finally embraced it"

"Of course you did" Dean said sitting down the gun.

"Just listen ok?" Katie replied. "It told me that embracing the light, might destiny was necessary for me to save the world"

"Right" Dean said before running a hand through his head.

"So, I did it" Katie replied looking over at him trying to read his expression. "But there is a price"

"Yeah, there always is" Dean replied. "What is this time, you have to give up your powers, sacrifice a goat?"

"No" Katie sighed. She reached over and grabbed Dean's hands. And that was the moment he knew this was serious.

"What is it?" Dean asked. She felt the tear threatening to fall, but she couldn't because if she started crying she'd never be able to stop. She took a deep breath.

"Dean I have…"She knew saying this was going to be hard, but now at this moment, the look in his eyes was killing her.

"Damnit woman, just say it!" Dean snapped, and that's when a tear fell from her eye.

"Dean in order to fulfill this big destiny of mines, I gotta leave" Katie replied. "All of this behind" Dean closed his eyes and his head dropped and she looked away. She hated saying the words out loud.

"No" Dean said looking up at her. "You're not leaving me, find whoever it is I have to talk to, angel, demon hell even God but you're not leaving me" Katie jumped into his lap and Dean wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her forehead on his'. "I won't let you go"

"I love you, you know that right?" Katie asked closing her eyes. "No, matter how this all plays out, no matter what ends up happening never ever forget that I love you ok?" Dean brought her hand to the back of her head and brought her lips down to his. Suddenly the door opened revealing a very embarrassed Sam.

"Oh, Sorry" Sam said and Katie quickly wiped her eyes before hopping off of Dean's lap.

"No problem Sam" Katie said turning to look up at him. She suddenly felt a bit naueus. She looked at Sam's hand and began stepping back. "Are those?"

"Hex, bags yeah" Sam said looking over at Katie. "Wait, Oh, I forgot"

"It's ok" Katie replied. "It's really not as bad this time, where did you get those?"

"Uh, I made them" Sam replied and Katie and Dean both looked at him surprised. "Ruby taught me"

"Right" Katie said. "Hell of a teacher that one is" She looked up at Sam and immediately felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry, so how are feeling, I mean you're not still jonesing for the demon blood ,are you?"

"No, it's strange" Sam replied. "No, shakes, no fever, it's like whoever put me on that plan cleaned me right up"

"Supernatural methadone" Dean said as he began cleaning his guns again.

"Yeah, I guess" Sam replied turning back to Katie. "Where did you go?"

"Diner in the middle of the dessert" Katie replied. Sam looked at her confused before looking over at Dean who just shrugged.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"To meet my father" Katie replied.

"Why did you need to see Robert?" Dean asked turning to face her.

"I didn't" Katie sighed. " I met with my birth father"

"Your birth father?" Dean asked. "I didn't know you even knew who he was"

"I didn't" Katie replied. "Not until the whole LA, thing" She could sense Dean tense up at the mention of LA. She knew the information she'd just told him, popped up in his head.

"Well who is it?" Sam asked. "Is it Bobby, because me and Dean kind of figured it was him"

"But it would be really weird" Dean said shaking his head.

"It's not Bobby" Katie replied. "It's Gibbs" Dean turned to face her.

"Gibbs, Gibbs?" Dean asked. "As in scary, gray haired marine Gibbs?"

"The one and only" Katie replied. "I told him, he freaked so I let my mother take care of it"

"Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Katie asked.

"Well, it just seems like a lot to have taken in" Dean replied.

"It is" Katie said. "I don't think it's all hit me just yet, but I guess when it does I'll have my little freak out moment"

"Should we be worried?" Sam asked.

"Oh Sam" Katie said patting him on the shoulder. "You should be terrified" She smiled up at him before turning to the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked and she smiled over at him.

"I just need some air, I'll be right outside" Katie said.

"Yeah, well don't go far" Dean said, Katie nodded before stepping out of their room. She closed the door behind her and let the cool night air blow past her. She couldn't help the sudden urge to scream. She couldn't stop seeing the images of the people screaming as tornado's, earthquakes and tsunami's destroyed their lives. She couldn't stop seeing them.

"Focus" Katie thought to herself as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She figured the whole satan on earth thing wasn't going to bode well, but she never imagined that it would start up a whole slew of natural disasters. Suddenly she was able to push the images deep, so the urge to blow her brains out subsided. She was broken out of her thoughts by the vibrating of her phone in her pocket. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID before placing the phone to her ear.

"Well, you're back" Katie replied. "So, how are you?"

_"You mean after finding out that I have another daughter?" Gibbs asked. "Well I'm good and you" Katie rolled her eyes at his saracasm._

"Look I'm sorry, you had to find out like that" Katie replied. "But I guess there is no right way to say 'hey, I'm you daughter'"

_"I'm glad you told me" Gibbs replied. "But you, shouldn't have had to. Your mother should have"_

"She thought she was protecting you" Katie said.

_"Well I don't need protecting if it meant me being separated from my…" Gibbs shook his head. He still couldn't believe Katie was his daughter._

"Look Gibbs I don't expect this whole parental thing from you" Katie said. "I'm an adult, and grew up with a really great father, so if it makes uncomfortable or anything, we can stick to the our current relationship as friends"

_"But you're not my friend" Gibbs replied and Katie couldn't help the hurt she felt at his words. She at least thought they'd become friends. "You're my daughter, and I'm your father and that means we should get some things straight"_

"Oh, really" Katie replied as she began walking toward the vending machines. "What sort of things?"

_"Well I think you should know the rules" Gibbs replied and he heard Katie snort._

"Rules?" Katie said. "You just found out I'm your kid, what a couple of hours ago and there are already rules"

_"Yeah, there is" Gibbs snapped. "Is that a problem?"_

"Not at all" Katie said looking over the snack choices in the vending machine. Gibbs began rambling off a number of these 'rules' that Katie found herself zoning in and out of as she sat on the ground with a bag of peanuts.

_"You listening to me?" Gibbs snapped._

"Yes" Katie replied as she popped another peanut in her mouth.

_"Well the number one rule, never be unreachable" Gibbs said. "If I call you, you answer understand?"_

"Yeah, I got it" Katie replied. "Always answer my phone, geez you sound like Dean"

_"Speaking of, I 'd like to talk to him as well" Gibbs said._

"I'm not really around him right now" Katie replied. "But I'll be sure to tell him you wanted to speak to him"

_"You do that" Gibbs replied. "So…uh how are you"_

"You don't have to do that Gibbs" Katie replied. "We don't need to have some conversation about nothing"

_"Then don't talk about nothing" Gibbs replied. "Tell me something"_

"Ok" Katie sighed. "I've been having these visions, you've been watching the news, the natural disasters, well I've been given close up footage in my head"

_"Why?" Gibbs asked._

"I don't know" Katie replied running her hand through her hair. "But I think I have it under control, they're not blaring in my head anymore, but it's taking a lot to keep it that way"

_"Have you talked to Dean?" Gibbs asked._

"No" Katie sighed. "I think I've told Dean enough today, I'll wait a bit before dropping this on him"

_"You told him?" Gibbs asked._

"Yeah" Katie replied leaning her head back against the wall and sliding down to sit. "Not a very pleasant conversation, he's refusing to accept it, I can't say I blame him, I mean I was in the same boat a year ago, I couldn't accept him leaving"

_"It's not an easy thing to just accept" Gibbs replied. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, I mean I just found out about you and tomorrow you could just be gone"_

"Don't worry Gibbs" Katie replied. "You'll be fine, all of you will"

_"You underestimate to hold you have on people" Gibbs replied. "The day you leave , will be the day a lot of people lose apart of themselves"_

Katie felt the lump in her throat. She didn't want to think about the people she'd been leaving. She had no idea what this accepting her destiny even meant, only that she'd have to leave her life behind. Did that mean death? Or was she going to have to go far away? With all the new and big information swimming around in her brain, those specifically were kept out.

Katie was torn from her thoughts by a car pulling up in the parking lot. A woman jumped out. The woman seemed to be talking to herself as she headed for their room.

"Uh, Gibbs, I'm going to have to call you back" Katie replied standing to her feet.

_"Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked Katie watched as the woman seemed to take a couple of deep breaths as she approach the door._

"I don't know yet" Katie said. "I call you later" She hung up the phone and walked over to the woman. "Uh, excuse me, can I help you with something" The woman turned to Katie and a big smile graced her face.

"Oh. MY. GOD!" the woman squealed. "It's you, Katie. I mean the hazel eyes, the hair" the woman rambled. "And your hair is growing longer again, which I like because I wasn't liking you with short hair, I think this is more you"

"Hold up" Katie said holding her hands up to stop the woman from talking. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Becky" the woman replied. "Mr. Edlund sent me with a message"

"Who, Chuck?" Katie asked and Becky nodded. "Ok" Katie turned and opened the door. Sam and Dean looked up at her then over at the unfamiliar woman in confusion.

"Princess?" Dean said standing up from the bed. "Who is this?"

"Princess?" Becky repeated. "He actually says that. You must be Dean" She said before turning to Sam. Her breath seems to hitch as she stares at him in somewhat amazement.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asks.

"Sam...is it really you?" Becky replies before walking over and placing a hand on Sam's chest. "And so firm"

"She's not bashful" Katie muttered and both Sam and Dean looked over at her.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asks looking down at the woman. She pulls away never breaking eye contact.

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're— " She says turning to Dean, who's hand is firmly on his gun out of sight. "-not what I pictured."

"Guys this is Becky" Katie says and they both look over at her. "Apparently she has a message from Chuck"

"Yes, he's got a message" Becky says. "But he's being watch. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way, the demon stuff was getting kind of old"

"You have no idea" Katie replies. "What's the message?"

"He had a vision. '_The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it_.'" Becky stated. The words '_Michael's sword'_ seemed to play on repeat in Katie's head. She stares at the Sam and Dean and Becky who's conversation suddenly goes mute '_Michael's sword'_ rings through her head again. She closes her eyes tightly as a loud ringing blare in her head. When she opens her eyes, three pairs are turned to her. Katie's eyes are locked on Dean who seems to have a bright light shining around him.

"Katie" Dean says walking over and placing a hand on her back. She closes her eyes and when she opens them, the light that was surrounding him is gone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what that was" Katie replied looking up at Dean. "But it was weird." She turned to Becky who's hand was on Sam's chest once again.

"Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?" Sam asks looking down at the woman.

"No." Becky replies seriously. Katie just rolled her eyes and went over and grab the woman's hand.

"Ok, thanks Becky" Katie replied opening the door. "I'll walk you to your car"

"Uh, Bye Sam!" Becky yelled as Katie pulled her. "Call me!"

"Becky!" Katie pulled the girl to her car. "Get a hold of yourself"

"Sorry" Becky said straightening out her clothes. "He's just so-"

"I don't need to hear it" Katie said cutting the girl off. "Just get home and don't talk to anyone you don't know"

"I won't" Becky said smiling. "You can count on me, I mean if you guys ever need anything, I mean anything here" Becky reached in her car and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing her number. "Just give me a call and I'll drop everything and I'll be there"

"That really won't be necessary" Katie said taking the paper. "But thanks anyway"

"You're welcome" Becky says hoping in her car. She starts the engine and rolls down the window. "Remember if you ever need anything" Katie nods. "Oh make sure you tell Sam, if he ever needs me, I'll come running"

"I'll be sure to tell him" Katie replied. If possible the woman's smile got wider before she pulled off. Katie looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and just shook her head. She turned to go back to their room.

" In a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs?" Dean says as Katie walks in. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know" Sam says as they turn to Katie. "Any idea?"

"Castle. Hill. 42 dogs" Katie says. "Doesn't ring any bells"

"Really?" Dean said. "Because something was going in the head of yours before, what was it?"

"I told you I don't know" Katie replied. "She said 'Michael's sword' and it just kept repeating in my head, hell I didn't hear anything else she said. She looked over at Dean. "Oh there was something else"

"What?" Dean asked.

"You were surrounded by this light" Katie replied. Dean and Sam both looked at her before Dean glanced down at himself and Sam looked over at him as well.

"I didn't see anything" Sam said.

"Neither did I" Dean replied.

"Well you wouldn't" Katie snapped. "This was all in my head, remember?" She shook her head before going to take a seat at their table. "It could be nothing, I mean there's some much going on in my head, that I wouldn't be surprised if things started getting crossed"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "What's going on?" Katie hadn't meant to let that little piece of information slip.

"I'm going to give Bobby a call" Sam said before leaving Katie and Dean alone in the room.

"What's going on?" Dean asked kneeling in front of Katie.

"Ok" Katie sighed. She told him of the visions she was trying so desperately to not see. His head dropped and Katie grabbed his chin and moved it so he was looking back up at her. "No, no more of that, I'm fine, I'm handling it"

"How are you handling it?" Dean asked standing to his feet towering over her. "I know you princess, and I know seeing what you're seeing must be hurting you"

"Dean" Katie said standing to her feet. "It's fine, I'm fine, I am handling it. Don't worry about me"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen" he replied before planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Everyone wants to take you away from me, I think that warrants some worry" Katie just brought her hands around him and hugged him tightly. Katie pulled away from Dean and looked up at the ceiling. "What?"

"Someone's calling me?" Katie said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"It's Tommy" Katie replied looking back at Dean.

"Well what does he want?" Dean asked still holding on to Katie.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "He sounds frightened, I should-" Katie stepped back but Dean kept a firm grasp on her. "What are you doing?"

"You're not leaving" Dean said and Katie looked at him. She brought her hands to the sides of his face and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"Dean, I'll be right back" Katie whispered their face merely inches apart. "I promise" He stared at her for a long moment before relinquishing his grasp on her and letting her pull away from him. "I just going to find out what's wrong and I'll be back"

"Five minutes" Dean said and Katie glared at him. "What, nothing should take longer than five minutes"

"Dean" Katie said. "I will be back soon" she kissed him on the nose and stepped back. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave before disappearing before his eyes.

Katie found herself standing in the middle of a destroyed apartment. Tables, chairs were tipped over, papers strews all over the place.

"Tommy!" Katie yelled. And she stepped over the mess. She heard the muffled noise of someone screaming. Katie slowly followed the noise to a closed door. She reached for the door knob and twisted it open to reveal Tommy, tied to a chair with his mount covered with a piece of tape. "Tommy?" he screamed through the tape and before she knew it something hit her hard in the back of her head and then there was darkness.

Images of people screaming as pieces of building fell all around them flash in Katie's mind. The screaming got louder and louder until Katie's eyes whipped open. She found herself tied to a chair staring at a still bound Tommy.

"Sorry, for the trouble" she heard a voice say. She looked up to see a man standing above her, his eyes cold black. "But we needed you out of the way to get to your hubby"

"Who are you?" Katie asked as she looked down at the witch's trap drawn below her.

"Just a demon, trying to survive" he said. "And for that to happen we need to know where that sword is"

"And you think I'm going to tell you?" Katie asked looking up at the demon.

"Well you or that husband of yours" the demon said running a finger along her jaw. Katie pulled her face away.

"You know people are tired of the same old demons" Katie said staring up at the man as the ropes that bound her began burning away. "Me, I like simple"

"How?" the demon asked backing away. "You're not supposed to… this is impossible" Katie stood to her feet and stared the demon right in the eyes.

"Oh, nothing's impossible" Katie said before reaching forward and touching the demon's forehead. She watched the lights flash in his eyes before he fell to the ground. She turned and walked toward Tommy. She removed the tape from his mouth.

"I'm sorry" Tommy said. "They said if I didn't they were going to hurt my family"

"It's fine" Katie said cutting the ropes from the man. "Are you ok?" She looked him over and noticed a few bruises and scratches.

"Yeah" Tommy replied standing to his feet. "I'm good, thanks for coming"

"Don't mention it" Katie replied. "I'm sorry about all of this, I mean it's was because of me that they came here"

"Don't" Tommy replied. "The moment we met I knew you weren't just passing through my life, and I was ok with that, so I'm in this"

"You say that as if you know what you're getting into" Katie replied. "This, was nothing compared to what's coming Tommy, so think before you sign up for something you're not prepared for"

"Look, nothing has been the same since I met you" Tommy said. "I just feel like I'm supposed to be helping you, so just let me" Katie looked at him for a moment before sighing. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen and scribble a number.

"Ok, call this guy" Katie said handing Tommy the paper. "Tell him you're a newbie and you need to know how to stay hidden, he's gonna tell you what you need to do" Tommy looked down at the paper.

"JT?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, just tell him you know me and he should help you" Katie says.

"Thanks" Tommy replied. "Is there anything you need me to be doing?"

"No, not now" Katie replied. "Just keep your eyes open, there's going to be a lot of strange things happening soon, and knowing about all of this may help people stay alive"

"Right" Tommy nodded.

"Hey, look just stay safe and be smart" Katie said. "Never put yourself in a position you're not one hundred percent sure that you'll get out of"

"Ok" Tommy replied. Katie nodded before feeling a sharp pain in her gut. She grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes to see Bobby being stabbed. "What's happening?"

"I gotta go" Katie said before disappearing. She was standing back in their motel room. Her eyes see Bobby bleeding on the floor. She looks up to see Sam and Dean fighting with a man and woman, both demons. Katie notices the knife in the man demon's hand and quickly stretches out her hand and forces the knife out of his hand and into his gut, and out the other side into the woman demon. In a matter of minutes smoke erupts from the mouths of both demons before the bodies fall to the ground. Katie runs over to body and kneels down to him. "Bobby!" Katie leans over and grabs his wrist for a pulse. It's there but barely. Katie's eyes began to blur as the wall she's tried so hard to keep up began falling and the horrible visions begin slipping through. She stands to her feet. "He needs to get to a hospital"

"You can get us there faster" Dean said kneeling down to the old hunter.

"No" Katie said closing her eyes and bringing her hands to the side of her head. "I can't, not… there's no time to explain, just get him in the car and to the hospital!" Sam and Dean both turned and grabbed the man. Katie ran and opened the door so they could get out. Katie followed them as her head began pounding as she tried her hardest to just stand. She watched as they laid Bobby in the backseat of the impala.

"C'mon" Dean said motioning for Katie to get into the car. She didn't respond just looked at Bobby's unmoving body in the backseat of the impala as her head seemed to feel with the horrible sights of people and animals screaming and dying in pain. Dean grabbed her shoulders and tried shaking her back to reality. "Hey, look at me Princess" Katie met Dean's eyes.

"Dean, just go now!" Katie snapped. "Please, get him help" Dean looked back at her not wanting to leave, but he knew she was right. Bobby needed medical attention and soon.

"Ok" Dean growled. "But…"

"Dean, go!" Katie said. Dean looked at her for a second longer before running and getting into the impala and peeling out of the parking lot.

Katie watched the impala disappear in the distance as her head felt like it was going to explode. She grabbed at the sides of her head and shut her eyes tightly.

"Stop!" Katie yelled. "Just make it stop" She watched as men, women and children lay on the ground bleeding screaming out in agony. Tears began falling from her eyes. She had to watch, without being able to do a damn thing about it. "MAKE IT STOP!"

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see she was no longer in the parking lot of the motel but in a basement. Gibbs was staring at her worry, clearly written all over his face.

"Please just make it stop" Katie whispered and Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't do this, I can't" she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his shoulder before feeling a soft whack to the back of the head. She pulled away and looked the marine in the eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes you can" Gibbs said. "Look, I know I don't know much about what's happening to you, and I may not have spent much time with you, but what I've found out in this little time is that you're strong" he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You can do this" Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon the images blurred away, and soon they were gone. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for that" Katie said. "You're actually pretty good at the whole pep talk thing"

"Well I've had lots of practice" Gibbs said.

"I have to go" Katie said and Gibbs nodded. "I'll talk to you later"

"I know" Gibbs replied going back over to work on his boat. Katie smiled before appearing outside the doors of the hospital. She ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me" Katie said getting the nurse's attention. "Was there a man, just brought in stab womb to the stomach, late fifties"

"Yes, do you know him" the nurse said standing to her feet. "Two guys brought him in, but left when I told them I needed to ask them some questions. How do you know him?"

"He's like family" Katie replied. "Is he ok?"

"He's in surgery" the nurse replied. "We won't know anything until their done. I could use your help filling out some information" the nurse went back behind the desk to grab a clip board.

Katie stands in the hall of the hospital when she suddenly feels a sharp pain in her gut once again, but this time it's different. It feels as if her insides are on fire. She falls against the wall.

"Oh my" the nurse says running over and grabbing Katie by the arm. "Are you ok?" Katie turns to her and nods.

"I'm fine" Katie pulls from the nurses grasp and turns and walks toward the doors and as soon as she's outside she closes her eyes and focus' on Dean. He's in pain.

When she opens her eyes she's standing in front of Zachariah. He looks down at her and she doesn't recognize the expression on his face. It's quite different from the look he'd given her earlier. She looks over her shoulder to see both Sam and Dean on the floor in pain surrounded by bodies, she can smell the sulfur and know they were demons. She sees Castiel standing not far from her. Everyone is quiet as if she'd interrupted their conversation. She turns back to Zachariah and looks him square in the eye. "Undo whatever you've done to them now" she growls and without hesitation, to his own surprise he complies before vanishing. Katie, a bit surprised at how that worked, turned to see Dean and Sam standing to their feet.

"You two need to be more careful." Castiel says.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean replied glancing over at Katie before turning back to Castiel.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel." Castiel says. " And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

"Cas" Katie says and he turns to her. She tilts her head in their direction. "Do it" the angel nods before placing the palms of his hands on both Sam and Dean's chest. Both gasp before he releases them.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked looking between Castiel and Katie.

"An Enochian sigil." Castiel replied. " It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel replied. "I carved it into your ribs." There was a brief pause before Dean turned to Katie.

"What about you?" Dean asked before turning back to Castiel. "Shouldn't you do your thing with her too"

"I can't, it would just heal itself" Castiel replied glancing over at Katie. She looks over at him and there is also a look in his eyes that she doesn't recognize.

"I can't hide" Katie said. "But then I again, from that look Zach was giving me I don't think many angels are gonna come looking for me"

"He can sense it" Castiel says. "As well, do I"

"Senses what?" Dean asks looking at the angel.

"That I'm much more than they thought" Katie replied looking over at Castiel.

"Which is what exactly?" Dean asked and Katie turns to him.

"I don't know yet" Katie replied honestly. She knew she'd been chosen to this important life changing thing, what that thing was, was still a big mystery. She turned to Castiel. "I'm glad you're back among the living"

"Thanks" Castiel replied still looking over her.

"So, you did die?" Sam asked and the angel turned to him.

"Yes" Castiel replied.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked. Cas was silent before glancing over at Katie and disappearing. Sam and Dean both turned to her and she looked back at them.

"What?" Katie said. "I don't know" She looked up to the ceiling. "Well I have an idea, but I'm not sure, whatever let's just get back to the hospital"

Back at the hospital the three Winchesters were currently witnessing Bobby biting the head off the doctor.

"Unlikely to walk again"? Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" The old hunter yelled. Katie tried to calm the man down but it wasn't helping. Sam and Dean stood by the window just watching. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" The doctor flees the room and Bobby turns to Katie. "You believe that yahoo?"

"I can't believe you" Katie said. "I'm going to go talk to him, see if there's anything else he was going to tell us before you bit his head off" She leaned down and kiss the man on the forehead. "Chill out, old man" She walked out and found the still shaken up doctor and was able to get him to tell her all the things Bobby was going to have to do once he got home. She knew it was going to be hard for the man, to have to change his entire life around but she knew if anyone could do it would be that stubborn SOB.

When she walked back into Bobby's room she found him alone. She walked over and he looked up at her.

"So I talked to the doctor" Katie says. "There's a lot we're gonna have to do when we get you home"

"Yeah, yeah" Bobby mumbled. Katie just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Katie said and he looked up at her confused.

"Why?" he asked. "You're not the one who stabbed me, that was my own doing"

"I know, but I'm sorry" Katie said grabbing his hand. "So, what are we going to do about our Lucifer situation"

"Well that husband of yours believes we can win" Bobby replied and Katie looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I think he full of crap too"

"We're a lucky bunch aren't we?" Katie said sarcastically. "We get the pleasure of trying to save the world"

"Yeah, a real pleasure" Bobby sighed.

"So, where did my boys go" She asked.

"I think those two need to get some things straightened out" Bobby replied.

"That doesn't sound good" Katie replied. "I should go check on them, you're good?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Bobby replied and Katie just gave him a smile and a light squeeze to the hand before leaving him to search for Sam and Dean. She was walking toward the exit when she saw Sam walking in toward her and he looked upset.

"Hey" Katie said stopping him. "What's up, what's happening?" Sam looked down at her and just shook his head before turning and continuing back to Bobby's room. Katie watched as he walked away and turned back to the exit. She walked out and spotted the impala. She found Dean sitting in the driver's seat, his eyes looking forward. Katie stepped in and took a seat next to him. They sat there in silence for a long moment.

"I don't want to talk about it" Dean said breaking their silence and Katie turned to him.

"Dean-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Dean snapped, his eyes never turning to face her.

"Ok" Katie replied turning and looking forward as well. She knew she couldn't possibly understand what was going through his head at this moment. The things with Sam, and even her, along with finding out that he's Michael's vessel must be really taking a toll on him and she didn't want to push. She reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Ok"

* * *

**A/N: I know the first chapter was a bunch of stuff you've already seen, but I made sure to throw some originality into it as well. **

** Next chapter: An unwanted visit Katie wasn't expecting and Katie gets shocking news about someone close to her.**


	2. Of Angels and Hookers

**A/N: Hello peeps. Here is the next chapter in our story. There will be a mention of Hooker and Angels, you will love it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie stands in the bathroom, just staring at her reflection in the mirror. They'd just came from the town apparently full of demons or what everyone was made to believe. No, War had stepped in to town and confused a whole lot of people in the process. At least in the end they found out his power was linked to his ring, and was able to get it from him. Or more like cut it off of him.

They'd stopped at a rest area for a bit and the only thing Katie was thinking about, what she couldn't stop thinking about was where in the world was Cas. She found out before their hunt that she missed him at the hospital when they were visiting Bobby. He took Dean's necklace to use to search for God to put Lucifer back in his cage. That's why she was confused. Apparently the necklace would light up in the presence of God. She just finally wanted to know if the permanent tattoos on her body were true. Maybe she wasn't him, maybe he was her. That saying still confused the hell out of her, but she believed the logical place for Cas to start looking was her. She was the last to speak with his father.

Katie shook her head at the thoughts before washing her hands. When she walked outside she noticed Sam carrying his bag the opposite way of the impala.

"Hey" Katie said and Sam stopped and walked over to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving" Sam replied and Katie eyes went wide. "It's just right now, my head is in some many places, that I just can't hunt"

"Sam, look I get you're confused about some things" Katie replied.

"That's an understatement" Sam said. "This is what best, for us to just go our separate ways"

"Sam, right now is not the best time for this" Katie replied.

"I'm sorry, this is just what I have to do" Sam said. "For me" Katie looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Ok, just be safe" Katie said. "And if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me and I'll be there"

"Thanks" Sam replied with a small smile. He gave her a slight nod before turning and walking away. She watches as he walks over to a pickup truck and ask the driver something before getting inside and driving away. Katie turned to see Dean still sitting at the picnic table, fiddling with the ring. She walks over and takes a seat next to him.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Katie asked and Dean just looked over at her. "Now is not the time for us to be splitting up, we're stronger together" Dean didn't say a word, he just stood up and walked away from her toward the impala. Katie stood to her feet and followed behind him. She caught up to him and stood in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "Don't just walk away from me Dean"

"I don't want to talk about this" Dean replied. "Now move" He moved to step around her but she moved with him blocking him again. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I couldn't stop him, hell maybe I didn't want to. A little time apart maybe good for us. It's just something he needs to do, and I accept it and you just need to" Dean stepped around Katie and walked to driver's side of the impala. He rested his arms on top of the car and looked over at his unmoving wife. "You coming?" Katie turned around to face him and folded her arms.

"You two are the biggest girls I've ever met" Katie replied before stalking over to the impala and getting in. Dean couldn't help the small smile on his face before getting into the car as well.

Katie guessed she understood why he left. She didn't like it but she understood. Sometimes we just need to step back and regroup, and that's what Sam needed to do. Hopefully it didn't take long, especially with this whole Lucifer walks among us thing.

They'd been driving a while in silence, and Dean noticed Katie glancing over at him every once in a while.

"Something on your mind princess?" Dean asked and Katie finally turned to him.

"Maybe" She replied.

"Well then let's hear it" Dean replied eyes still on the road.

"I'm a little scared of what this is going to do to us" Katie said and Dean looked over at her. "This time alone, I mean we've been sitting here for hours and haven't said a word to each other"

"I'm confused" Dean said.

"What if all this time with just you and me we realize that maybe we don't like it" Katie replied and Dean looked at her even more confused.

"You've spent way too much time in your head" Dean said shaking his head. "You're overthinking and that can be real dangerous"

"Shut up" Katie said slapping him on the arm. "Maybe you're right, see this I why I don't need any silence" Katie opened the glove compartment and rifled through some of Dean's cassette before picking one and popping it in. Dean watched as she turned up the volume and smiled when he heard the song that was playing. Led Zepplin's Ramble On was playing through the speakers. He turned to look at her and she was smiling as well, that smile that always seemed to stop his heart for a split second.

"You know!" Katie said bobbing her head to the song. "There is something you should know" She turned to look Dean. "This is kind of my favorite song as well"

"Oh no, not you" Dean replied smiling even wider as he turns toward the road. "You're into boy bands and songs that make you cry"

"Yeah, well that is good music" Katie replied laughing. "But this, this is awesome music"

"You know" Dean said looking over at Katie once again. "I think I love you more knowing that" Katie hit him on the arm again before joining in on the song.

That night they ended up at another random motel, but for the first time in a long time they ordered a single. Dean had been flipping through the channels on the television while Katie was in the bathroom . He looked over at the door, wondering what was taking her so long.

"What are you doing in there woman!" Dean called.

"None of your business, man!" Katie called from the bathroom. "But I'm sure you'll like it" Dean smiled at her words which only meant one thing. He was going to get lucky tonight. He jumped to his feet and was about to take off his shirt when Castiel appeared in front of him.

"God." Dean says startled to see the angel. "Don't do that"

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replies. Dean glances over the angel's shoulder to the bathroom door.

"Look Cas now really isn't a good time" Dean said hoping to still salvage what's left of this night with his wife. "How'd you find me anyways? I thought I was flying below the angel radar."

"You are." Castiel replied. "Bobby told me where you were." Castiel glances around the empty room before turning back to Dean. "Where's Sam and Katherine"

"Well Sam, the Mrs and I decided to take separate vacations for a while , so Sam's gone and Katie's in the bathroom, so if you wouldn't mind we were sort of in the middle of something" Dean said hoping the angel would get the hint, but he knew it was a long shot.

"I need your help" Castiel replied and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do" Dean said glancing over at the bathroom door once more. "What is it, did you find God yet?"

"No, not yet, but that's why I need your help" Castiel replied. "I believe I know who can help us find him" Dean looked up at the angel confused before hearing the bathroom door open. He looked over the angel's shoulders and his eyes went wide at his wife.

"Oh Dean" Katie said stepping out of the bathroom wearing absolutely nothing. The smile she had fell when she saw the back of Castiel's head. "Cas!" the angel was about to turn around but Dean quickly stopped him and Katie hurried back into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"You have the worst timing ever" Dean said and Castiel just looked at him totally confused at what just happened.

Katie came out of the bathroom fully dressed, still glad that her angel friend hadn't seen more of her than he needed.

"Cas" Katie greeted. "I didn't expect to see you here, now" Katie looked over at Dean who just shrugged. Castiel looked up to her and for some reason pulled out Dean's necklace. He let the necklace hang from his hand and it began moving rapidly from side to side. Dean looked between the necklace and Katie before turning to Castiel.

"What's happening?" Dean asked.

"I'm not God" Katie said and both men looked over at her. "I feel him but I don't know where he is, I'm sorry"

"Why is it doing that?" Dean asked.

"She was the last to talk to him" Castiel replied. "His essence must still lingers on her causing this reaction from the medallion"

"So, what are you doing here again?" Katie asked.

"I need your help" Castiel replied glancing between the two. "Both of you"

"With what exactly?" Katie asked. "Your search for God?"

"It's not God." Castiel replied. "It's someone else."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Archangel." Castiel stated. " The one who killed me." Katie and Dean stared back at him in confusion.

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked.

"Raphael" Katie said and this time Dean and Castiel looked over at her. "How did I know that?"

"Good question" Dean replied. "But I stopping asking those questions a long time ago princess" Katie just glared over at him before turning back to the angel in the room.

"Why do you want to find him?" Katie asked.

"For information

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him." Castiel replied. Dean and Katie share a look before turning back to the angel.

"Excuse me" Katie said. "You're serious about this aren't you"

"Give us one good reason why we should do this" Dean stated.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Castiel said before turning to Katie. "And you've chosen by my father for something important"

"Oh so we're your bullet proof vest?" Katie asked folding her arms. "This is big Cas, think about this"

"I know, I need your help because you are the only ones who'll help me. Please." Cas pleaded and the two Winchesters share a glance once more.

"All right, fine." Dean replied.

"Ok" Katie said shaking her head. "Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel says reaching to touch Dean and Katie's forehead but they both back away.

"Whoa." Dean says and Castiel hand falls to his side.

"What?" Castiel asks confused.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week." Dean replied.

"And I couldn't stop dreaming about bunnies" Katie said and Dean and Castiel turn to face her. "Well they were really freaky looking bunnies"

"Whatever" Dean said. "We're driving"

They'd been driving for a while when they passed by the 'Now Entering Waterville' sign. Katie glanced back at Castiel who was in the backseat looking out the window. She could see the hope in his eyes. She wondered if she should tell him the last thing his father said to her, about the whole "watching and waiting" He knew what was happening but was doing nothing about it. But she felt wary about repeating things He told her, always reminding herself that He tells what He tells to the people He wants to know.

Katie began staring out the window, when suddenly she saw everything outside the car being engulfed in fire. She glanced over at Dean who didn't seem to noticed, which could only mean that this was another vision. She tried to remain calm so she didn't worry Dean. Katie closed her eyes and soon saw a town being plagued by a hail storm, which then turned to lightning that caused fires, soon spreading across the town.

Katie opened her eyes and felt Dean grab her hand. She turned to him and he looked over at her.

"Another one?" Dean asked and Katie nodded a yes.

"At least this time it didn't feel like my head was about to explode" Katie replied placing her other hand on Dean's.

"Maybe he can help" Dean said nudging his head back to Castiel, who seemed oblivious to the conversation they were having.

"We'll ask him later" Katie replied turning to look out the window, relieved that the fire was gone.

Dean pulled into a gas station, to change into his suit after Cas said they need to talk to the sherrif of Waterville.

Once they pulled up in front of the Sherriff's station, they all got out.

"You sure you don't want to go in with us?" Dean whispered over to Katie. "I mean I'm not sure Cas can pull off pretending to be FBI"

"Dean, I can't pull off pretending to be FBI" Katie replied. "You just make sure he talks as little as possible"

"That's easier said than done" Dean replied before placing a kiss on her cheek. He and Castiel began walking up the stairs to the station. "Why are we here exactly?" Katie heard Dean ask before she turned and placed both her hands on the hood of the impala and closed her eyes. She lifted her head at the sound of screaming and quickly opened her eyes. She was shocked to see that it was night time and there were a bunch of people running through the streets, some were fighting, like seriously fighting outside of a gas station. She heard screaming from behind her and turned to see a man kneeling on the ground seamlessly oblivious to the chaos happening around him. Katie walks over and kneels next to the man.

"Raphael" She says and the man's head lifts up and turns to face her with a smile.

Katie feels a hand grab her shoulder and she turned to see Dean looking down at her, his face full of concern. She looked around a bit and noticed she was back in the present. Dean helped her stand to her feet.

"You ok?" Dean asked and Katie nodded a yes.

"I'm good" Katie replied. "But I think Mr. Raphael knows we're looking for him"

"We have to get to St. Peter's hospital" Castiel said and Katie looked over at him.

"We think that's where we'll find him" Dean said.

"Ok, then let's go" Katie replied and they all turned and got into the car.

They arrived at the hospital and the moment they stepped inside, she knew he wasn't there. They found the guy Katie saw kneeling in her vision sitting in a wheel chair just staring into space.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore." Dean says.

"Just an empty vessel." Castiel replies.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean asks and Katie looks to the angel interested in the response as well.

"No, not at all." Castiel replied. "Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." Dean turns away.

"We really need to introduce you to lying Cas" Katie says shaking her head, she looks over to the man and walks over and kneels in front of the man. He never even notices her. She wouldn't let this happen to Dean. Katie touches the man's hand and is surprised to see him turn toward her.

"I'm sorry" she says. She doesn't know why she says it. She just met this guy and for some reason there's a feeling of guilt inside her. She stands to her feet and walks past Dean and Castiel. Dean looks back at the guy who's eye's silently followed Katie out the door. Dean turns to follow after her. He grabs her arm when they reach the car. She turns and looks behind him confused. "Where did Cas go?" Dean looks behind him confused as well.

"He was just right…" Dean shakes his head. "Forget it, what just happened back there?"

"With what?" Katie asked.

"With the catatonic guy" Dean said. "He looked right at you"

"I don't know Dean" Katie sighed. "I'm not very knowledgeable of people in catatonic states, maybe he looked at me, maybe he didn't" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car. "I need sleep"

Dean pulled in front of an abandoned cabin. Katie stepped out and looked at the place and sighed before looking over at Dean.

"You spoil me" Katie said and Dean chuckled before walking over and picking her up bridal style.

"Nothing but the best for my princess" Dean said carrying her to up the walkway through the door. The place wasn't spectacular, but neither one of them expected it to be.

"I'm a lucky woman" Katie said looking around a bit.

A while later Katie lays on the couch unable to sleep, as Dean paces through the cabin flipping through his dad's journal. She wonders what's going through his head, but she knows getting him to talk about what he's feeling is like trying to get Cas to understand a joke. He glances up from the journal and sees her staring at him.

"I thought you were tired?" Dean asks.

"Well I can't sleep with you thinking so loudly" Katie replied stretching her arms and standing to her feet.

"Funny" Dean said sitting the journal down and going over and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know I have been thinking" He leans down and bringing his lips to her neck.

"Should I be worried?" Katie asked bringing her arms around Dean's neck closing her eyes.

"No, before Cas came by" Dean said in between kisses.

"You mean before our angel friend almost saw me in all my glory?" Katie asked laughing. "That would've been all sorts of awkward"

"Yeah, but I was thinking maybe we pick up where we left off" Dean replied bringing his lips to hers. She leaned her forehead against his.

"I would love to" Katie sighed. " But we can't" Dean looked down at her confused.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Cas" Katie sighed before turning around. "Is here" Dean followed her eyes to see the angel standing there holding a ceramic jar.

"Dude, you have the worst timing ever" Dean said and Katie lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Where did you go?" Katie asked looking back over to him.

"Jerusalem" Castiel replied simply.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked sarcastically. Katie shook her head at him before turning back to Cas.

"Arid" Castiel replies setting the jar on the table. Katie walks over and examines the jar on the table.

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"It's oil" Castiel replies looking down at the jar. "It's very special, very rare" Castiel sits down at the table.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean replies and Katie glares over at him.

"No, it's a holy oil Dean" Katie replies leaning on the table.

"So this ritual, when does it got to go down?" Dean asks.

"Sunrise." He replies.

"Tell me something." Dean says looking over to Castiel. "You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"Not likely" Katie replies. "From what I've read trapping an angel with this stuff it's gonna be a little bit harder than that"

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asks.

"You two do." Castiel replies. Dean and Katie share a look before turning back to the angel.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow." Dean says.

"Yes." Castiel replies.

"You sure you want to do this" Katie replies. "You're putting a lot on this guy just talking"

"There is no other way" Castiel replies.

"Well. Last night on earth." Dean says. " What are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Castiel replies and Dean scoffs.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean says and Castiel turns away, uncomfortable.

"Dean, don't" Katie warns but Dean just keeps pressing.

"You have been with women before. Right?" Dean asks. "Or an angel, at least?" Katie glares at him and then looks over at Castiel who is obviously uncomfortable.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asks and Katie scoff.

"I really don't want to hear this" Katie replied.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel replies and Katie looks over at him. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for him.

"All right." Dean says grabbing his jacket. Katie watches him, a bit confused. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Katie asks standing to her feet.

"I'm helping a friend out" Dean replies. "We'll be back soon" he turns to Castiel who stands to his feet as well. "Definitely not that long"

"Dean" Katie sighs folding her arms over her chest. "Don't corrupt our angel"

"I'm not corrupting him" Dean replied before giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'm just gonna help him out"

"Fine" Katie said. "Someone should get lucky tonight, because it definitely won't be you" She turned and rifled through her bag and pulled out a book.

"You evil woman" Dean said and Katie just winked at him before plopping on the couch and opening her book. "C'mon" He turned and walked out of their cabin. Castiel looked over at Katie and she could've sworn it was fear in his eyes before he turned and followed after Dean.

Katie sees the door close and drops the book on the couch. She stands to her feet and stretches a bit before she freezes. A chill goes through her body as she slowly turns around and finds herself staring in the eyes of pure evil.

"Sorry to just stop by like this" He says a grin playing on his lips. "But I just couldn't pass up the chance to meet my father's pet, you've been rattling a lot of cages you know that" Katie remains silent. This is unexpected. Freakin Lucifer is standing in front of her. So many thoughts run through her mind, but she keeps her eyes focused on him. "Aw, c'mon what I've been hearing about you, you're supposed to be a spitfire" He takes a step toward her and chuckles when she steps back. "You're afraid of me, that I didn't expect, so what are you exactly" Katie's mouth stays closed but she feels something ignite inside of her and she starts to feel it. The light. She closes her eyes and drops her head. "You're not gonna cry are you?" Katie lifts her head and Lucifer stares at the light illuminating from her eyes. "Well I'll be, that is a neat trick"

"You haven't seen the half of it" Katie replies and his smile grows wider.

"And she speaks" Lucifer replies taking a step toward her, and to his surprise this time Katie stands her ground. He stands just inches away from her and closes his eyes and sniffs the air around her. "I can smell him on you" He opens his eyes and leans his head closer to hers. She can feel the warmth of his breath as he speaks. "Where is my father?" This time Katie smiles.

"Daddy's mad at you" Katie says. "But he's gonna teach you a lesson one way or the other"

"Oh really." Lucifer replies. "How's he gonna do that exactly?"

"Oh, there's no fun in knowing" Katie replied. "You'll see soon enough though" he stares at her for a moment before looking up to the ceiling as if he hears something.

"Well, it's been a pleasure but I'm afraid I must bid you adieu" Lucifer replies before disappearing. Katie's eyes quickly change back to normal and soon a sickening feeling plagues her and she runs to the bathroom, and retches into the toilet. She lifts her head and leans against the sink.

After a while she brushes her teeth and gets herself cleaned up. She doesn't want there to be any sign that He was here. She ends up sitting back on the couch staring up at the ceiling. She finds her eyes getting heavier and heavier until exhaustion finally wins out and she falls asleep.

_She finds herself standing outside the house. Her dream house. The tire swing swaying in the win. She hears a child's laugher coming from inside and walks over and looks into the window. She smiles seeing Dean sitting on a couch tickling two small children. A little boy. _

"_Ok.." the child says in a fit of laughter. _

"_What was that, I didn't hear you" Dean replies still tickling the boy. _

"_You win" the boy says. "You win" Dean stops tickling him and sits the boy on his lap. _

"_Let's hear it" Dean says and the boy sighs. _

"_The impala is way cooler than the bat mobile" the boys says. _

"_Don't you ever forget it" Dean replies and the boy hops off his lap._

"_Psych!" the boys says before running off. _

"_Come back here!" Dean says standing to his feet about to run after the boy when his eyes find a distraction. Katie follows his eyes and is surprised to see herself, with a very pregnant belly. _

"_Let him go" Katie says and Dean walks over to her and lays a hand on her belly. _

"_Hopefully he recognizes how cool my car is" Dean says before bringing his arms around her waist. _

"_It's a girl" Katie replied. _

"_You said that about the little bat boy upstairs, and I ended up being right on that one" Dean said. "Yeah, you're gonna have a house full of boys" _

"_Nope" Katie said shaking her head. "This house has enough testosterone, I'm telling you it's girl" _

"_Well put your money where your mouth is Mrs. Winchester" Dean said and Katie smiled. _

"_Ok, what are we betting?" Katie asked. _

"_If it's a boy, I get dibbs on the name and if it's a girl you get dibbs" Dean replied. _

"_Alright" Katie replied. "But I'm going to win" Katie rested her hands on Dean's chest. _

"_Sure you are princess" Dean said before leaning forward and kissing her. _

_Katie sat outside the window not wanting to leave. This was the life she wanted. Her and Dean, just happy. She looked up when she saw something dripping from the windows. She reached up and touched the red substance and looked at her fingers. _

"_Blood" she whispered. She looked back up to the window to see the blood dripping faster and thicker. It began covering the windows making it hard for Katie to look inside. She stepped back to look at the entire house to see the blood, was beginning to cover the entire house. "No!" Katie screamed she ran to the front door and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. She banged on the door, when she felt someone behind her. She turned to see herself standing there hand resting on her pregnant belly. Katie walked over to her. "Why is this happening?" _

"_Because these are lies" She replied. "You need to face the truth. The more you attach yourself to these thought, the harder it will be for you to do what it is you're needed to do" _

"_But this is what I want" Katie replied. "Isn't this what I deserve, I mean after everything I've done for the good of the world, hell for the good I'm going to do, is it too much to ask for a happy ending" _

"_You know that happy endings are only guaranteed in stories" She said. "In real life, the hero doesn't always live happily ever after" _

"_Then what's the point?" Katie snapped. "What's the point of fighting, if in the end you get screwed" _

"_Because what we want isn't as important as what the world needs" She said. "The world is going to need you" _

"_I don't want the world to need me" Katie said. "I just want…no I need…" She turned to the house now completely covered in blood. "I need to believe that I can have my happy ending someday" Katie turned back around and She was gone. _

She was shocked awake by the slamming of the door, and Dean's laugher which stopped when he noticed that he'd woken up his wife.

"Oh, sorry" Dean said holding a paper bag. "I brought you food" He noticed something in her eyes. It looked of sadness. He dropped the bag on the table and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream" Katie replied standing from the couch. "Very bad dream"

"You want to talk about it?" Dean asked and Katie gave him a small smile.

"No, that's ok" Katie replied and Dean placed his hands on her waist.

"You're shaking" Dean replied. "What happened?" she looked at him. She couldn't tell him of her visitor, he'd totally freak. But she didn't want to lie, not anymore.

"I saw him" Katie whispered and Dean quirked an eye brow in confusion.

"Saw who?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"Ole Lucy paid me a visit" Katie replied and she felt Dean grasp her tighter. "Don't worry he didn't do anything to me, it was strange, he was just observing me and asking me questions"

"What kind of questions?" Dean asked.

"If I knew where his father was, what am I exactly" Katie replied. "Same old, same old then her left"

"You sure he didn't hurt you?" Dean asked and Katie placed her hands on the side of his face.

"No, I'm fine I was just a bit surprised that he was here" Katie replied. "But he didn't do anything"

"How did he even find you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "But he left in hurry, he's definitely has something in the works"

"Well hopefully our teenage mutant angel can help us out" Dean replied.

"Hopefully" Katie replied. She tried pull away but Dean's hands were firmly attached to her waist. "Dean what are you doing, I want to eat" Dean just smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her waist and picking her up. He carried her over to the table, sitting down and placing her in his lap. "You know some woman find an over protective man a turnoff"

"Not you though princess?" Dean asked and Katie couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She grabbed the bag Dean had brought and rifled through it and picked up a carton of French fries.

"I don't care what you do, as long as you feed me" Katie replied before tossing a fry in her mouth. She could feel the rumble of Dean's laughter underneath her. "So, where is our angel, has he been traumatized?" Dean laughed even more.

"Tonight has been the best night ever" Dean replied. "I wish you were there, it was priceless"

"You know I don't even want to hear about hookers and angels" Katie replied shaking her head. "I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth" Dean laughed again and leaned forward and began kissing her neck.

"You know we have a little bit of time before sun rise" Dean replied trailing kisses along Katie's shoulder.

"You must have thought I was kidding when I said that you weren't getting lucky tonight" Katie replied trying to stay strong, but his kisses seemed to be breaking her down. She bit her lip stopping the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

"I know what you said" Dean replied still leaving kisses to Katie's neck. "But I'm confident that I can change your mind"

"Oh, really and how did you plan on doing that?" Katie asked dropping the French fries on the table, finding herself no longer hungry, for food anyway. She felt his hand slide along her leg moving slowly up her thigh.

"Convince yet?" Dean asked and before he knew it Katie spun around straddling his lap. She brought her mouth to his ear.

"Nope, not yet" she whispered before jumping off his lap and running to the other side of the room. "But I'm going to make you work for it" Dean stood to his feet and she could see the hunger in his eyes. "Come and get me babe" Dean was over to her before she knew it, grabbing her and bringing them both to couch"

Sunrise came way too soon in Katie and Dean's opinion. They met up with Castiel back at St. Peter's Hospital. Katie couldn't help the wandering thoughts she had of Castiel with a working girl. She wanted to laugh, but she didn't want to embarrass him.

When the coast is clear, they slip into Raphael's vessel's room. Donnie was his name. Katie and Dean watch as Castiel pours the oil in a circle around Donnie's wheelchair.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies." Castiel says looking over at the two.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire" Dean states. " but one question. How the hell do we get him here?"

"Very simple." Castiel replies. "There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Castiel leans down to Donnie's ear and chants in Enochian. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard" Dean and Katie share a look before turning back to Castiel.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asks.

"Be ready." Castiel replies before dropping the match on the oil, which bursts into a ring of flame.

They sit there and wait and Dean glances over at Katie and nudges his head to Castiel. She figures now is a good time to pick the angle's brain.

"Cas?" the angel looks over to her. "Lately I've been having these visions, I mean I've had visions before, but these are different, it's like I'm seeing all of these "natural" disasters in my head, and I seeing the people hurting and crying out for help" she looks up to him. "I was just wondering if you knew why?"

"I don't, I'm sorry" Castiel replied. "But I'm sure there is purpose to these visions, even something as simple as a lesson"

"A lesson?" Dean asked "What kind of lesson, it's hurting her to see this crap, not able to do anything about it, what does that teach her"

"It's her lesson to learn Dean" Castiel replied turning back to Katie. "She is the one who must answer that question"

"Thank you Castiel, you have been a great help" Katie replied sarcastically. "They should write odes to your wisdom"

"Thank you" Castiel replied appreciative of the sarcastic complement.

"We're definitely gotta teach you sarcasm" Dean replied with a laugh.

They sat there most of the entire day, but still no Raphael. After another couple of hours the trio finally called it quits and decided to head back to the cabin. Katie sat in the backseat of the impala, her head laid on the back of the seat, with her eyes closed trying to think what lesson she could possible learn from seeing the horrible images that played in her head. She lifted her head when the impala came to a stop in front of the cabin.

Katie lagged behind Dean and Castiel as they made their way into the cabin. She looks up to dark clouds forming. She seemed to be in her own little zone as she walked into the house and froze.

"Wait." She hears Castiel says. "Bright light" They both look up to see Donnie standing in the center of the cabin. Katie steps forward next to Dean. They all watch as a flash of lighting that appears in the form of wings. Suddenly light bulbs shattered they stand in the darkened room,

"Raphael I presume" Katie says and the man smiles the same smile from her vision, that makes her uneasy.

"Hello Katherine" the angel replies, the way he looks at Katie makes Dean wary. He grabs Katie's hand, his eyes never leaving the angel. Raphael chuckles before turning to his brother. "Castiel"

"Raphael." Castiel greet as they walk closer toward the angel.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive." Dean taunts. "All you do is black out the room."

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael replies and almost as if on cue more lightning flashes from outside. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap." Dean snapped. "Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are." Raphael replied.

""You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." Castiel snapped.

"But I will take him to Michael." Raphael replied, and without a second thought Katie released Dean's hand and stepped forward to the angel.

"No you won't" Katie said and Raphael seemed to study her as she moved toward him. "Not without going through me first"

"You know your arrogance amazes me" Raphael replied. "To think that you could stop me"

"Well, I've surprised myself at what I'm capable of, so I'm pretty sure I could show you a thing or two" Katie says and the angel chuckles.

"I'm still don't get it" Raphael replies. "Why my father has chosen you as his new pet, you're nothing more than-"

"Oh Dean I'm not one you like to anger" Raphael states. "Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious." Dean replies.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Raphael says a pompous grin in place.

"Yeah?" Dean replies. "I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?" Raphael asked.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean says before lighting his lighter and dropping it igniting a circle of holy oil in a circle around the angel.

"How do you like them apples" Katie taunts smiling.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea." Dean says tilting his head over at Castiel who walks over and stands in front of his brother.

"Where is he?" Castiel asks.

"God?" Raphael asks with a smile. " Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

"You're lying" Katie snaps. " I've spoken to him"

"So have I" Castiel added remembering his brief meeting with his father before pulling Dean from hell.

"Have you?" Raphael asked. "I mean you humans see things that aren't true all the time and mistake them for reality" he looked at Castiel. "And there are lots of forces out there that could've manipulated into seeing something that just wasn't there"

"What are you saying?" Katie asked.

"I'm say my Dear Katherine, that my father is dead" Raphael replied. "And if you saw him, then maybe this job of yours really has pushed you over the edge" Katie glared at the angel. He was lying, he had to be. "Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah?" Dean says. " Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?"

"Careful." Raphael replied seriously. " That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse." Dean countered.

"Who ran off and disappeared." Raphael replies. " Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared." Dean said. " He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"

"This is funny to you?" Raphael asked. " You're living in a godless universe."

"And if that's true, what while daddy's away you guys decided to throw an apacalyspe?" Katie asked.

"We're tired" Raphael replied. "We want it to be over. We just want paradise"

"You my friend are a dick" Katie snaps. "This isn't some game, some daddy abandoned me crap, these are people's lives"

"They don't deserve your pity" Raphael replied. "They live able to do what they wanted, and now they've turned this world into a cesspool of murder, and adultery"

"These are also the same people created in your father's image" Katie replied. "Each and every one given the choice between right and wrong just like you and you brothers and sisters are given and I can almost promise you that those decisions will come back to bit you in your ass" Suddenly the windows burst open.

"If God is dead, why have I returned?" Castiel returned. " Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael asked.

"No." Castiel replies.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up." Raphael replies.

"I want to punch you in the face so badly right now" Katie says.

"Let's go." Castiel says turning away from his brother.

"Castiel, I'm warning you." Raphael says. " Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day." Castiel says turning back to face Raphael. "But today, you're my little bitch." Katie and Dean look over at their angel friend impressed. Castiel turns and walks out of the cabin.

"What he said." Dean says turning to follow Castiel. He glances over at Katie who doesn't move. "C'mon princess" Katie looks over to Dean.

"Five minutes" She says.

"No" He says shaking his head. "Let's go"

"Give me five minutes" Katie replied. "I'll be right out" They stare each other for a moment before Dean shakes his head again. She's got that look, the one that tells him that he's not gonna win this one.

"Fine" Dean says. "Five minutes, and I'm counting" he glances over at the angel who grins at him before turning and leaving Katie alone with the angel.

"I'm flattered, but you're really not my type" Raphael says and Katie's face remains serious as she walks to stand in front of him. The only thing separating them is the circle of fire.

"Your father is not dead" Katie says. "I have seen him, and I feel him, even now" What Katie does next surprises the angel and to some extent herself. She steps over the line of fire and stands only inches from the angel. "He's watching everything you do, everything you say and one day, I'm afraid pretty soon, you will have to account for those things"

"How can you be so sure?" Raphael asked and this made Katie smile. She didn't really know why, but, this question amused her.

"In the beginning there was the word and the word was with God and the word was God" Katie recited. "It's all in that little book about your father, you should read it sometime" She looked down at her watch. "Looks like my five minutes are almost up, I should go" Katie turned and crossed the flames once again. She turned to the angel once more. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again" She turned and walked out of the cabin leaving the angel with her words.

"Nice chat?" Dean asks when Katie comes out of the house.

"I think I just scared the hell out of him" Katie said smiling.

"Nice" Dean says giving Katie a high five.

Katie climbed into the backseat of the impala again letting Castiel ride shot gun again. She leaned against the door looking out the window up at the night sky. She replayed the conversation she had with Raphael. She wanted to scare him, but now she found herself wondering if she believed her own words. She couldn't stop thinking about what he said. If God was around, why would he be letting these terrible things happen? Did she really talk to him? In all reality what was so special about her, that she would be one he talk to? Maybe she was crazy?

"What do you believe?" Dean said and Katie looked over at him. That was the question she'd been thinking about. But he was talking to Castiel. Katie glanced over at the angel.

"I believe he's out there." Castiel replied and Katie turned and looked out the window again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. So did she. He had to be out there.

"Good." Dean said. "Go find him."

"What about you?" Castiel asked.

"What about me?" Dean asked thinking about the question as well. "I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I got my woman and my car, I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?" Castiel asked and Katie looked over at him. They hadn't talked about Sam, but she had no doubt that Dean was thinking about him. Worried even, but he was too damn stubborn to let it show.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you two in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun." Dean replied. "I'm good, we're good" He looks over at the passenger seat to find it empty. "And you're gone"

"It's what they do" Katie replied before moving forward to climb over the seat. Once settled she smiled over at Dean. "Did you mean what you said, are you really ok?"

"Yeah" Dean said glancing over at he. He was lying, but mostly to himself. She knew it. "I'm good" He turned back to the road.

Her phone rang and she reached into her pocket to retrieve it from her pocket. She looked down at the ID and smiled at the name.

"I was wondering when you were going to call" Katie said. "Life at NCIS must be hectic"

"_You have no idea" Gibbs replied. "We have a problem, I think falls under your jurisdiction" _

"What's wrong?" Katie asked glancing over at Dean.

"_It's Abby" Gibbs replied. "She's missing" _

* * *

_**A/N: Where's Abby? You'll find out in the next chapter, along with a few familiar faces we haven't see in a while. So what did you think, I'd love to hear what 's going through those heads of yours about the story so far.**  
_


	3. Without A Trace

**A/N: Hello all, another chapter for you. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. And a thanks to Terry for your review, I really appreciate it. I'm a really big fan of both shows and really like combining the two, so you will see a lot of NCIS or at least Gibbs throughout the story seeing as he is Katie's father. I have big plans for the agent, like when he meets Katie's adoptive parent, that's gonna be priceless. But we're getting ahead ourselves. Here's the latest chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to call" Katie said. "Life at NCIS must be hectic"

"_You have no idea" Gibbs replied. "We have a problem, I think falls under your jurisdiction" _

"What's wrong?" Katie asked glancing over at Dean.

"_It's Abby" Gibbs replied. "She's missing" _

"What do you mean missing?" Katie asked. "Have you checked her apartment, or the convent, she loves that record store around the corner from her house"

"_You think I'd be calling you if we hadn't" Gibbs snapped. "She's gone" _

"Why do you think this is my kind of thing?" Katie asked.

"_We checked over her apartment" Gibbs replied. "We smelled something funny, so we checked it out, there were high levels sulfur, that's bad right?" _

"Yeah, that's bad" Katie sighed. "Look we're on our way, just make sure the rest of your team is taking extra precautions to stay safe, you as well"

"_You think whatever took Abby may come after us?" Gibbs asked. _

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances" Katie replied.

"_Ok, get here and be careful" Gibbs ordered. _

"You too" Katie replied before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Abby's missing and Gibbs thinks it may be demon related" Katie replied. "They found high levels of sulfur at her place"

"Why would a demon take Abby?" Dean asked.

"I don't know to get to me, or you or all of us" Katie replied. "Seems to be the normal M.O"

"They find anything else?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure they'd recognize anything if they did" Katie replied. "Abby is the one who usually would know"

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Dean tried to calm her down. He knew her and Abby were really close, and if anything happened to the Goth he knew his wife would never forgive herself.

They arrived in Washington DC the next morning. Dean wasn't too pleased with letting Katie go to NCIS alone, seeing as the last time she did, she almost never came out.

"The answer is no" Dean said for what felt like the millionth time. They'd been arguing about this in the motel room all morning.

"Dean, if something took Abby there could be something in her lab or somewhere there in the building" Katie replied.

"Except I can't go there with you, which means you're not going" Dean replied.

"Dean, I'm not some helpless child, I know what I'm doing and I will be fine" Katie replied.

"You said that the last time you went there" Dean snapped. "Find another way princess" Katie's phone ran interrupting them.

"Yeah" Katie answered.

"_Where are you?" Gibbs asked trying not to let his frustrations take the best of him. Everyone around him was frantic with worry and he had to keep his head on straight. _

"We're in DC" Katie replied.

"_Then get here, now!" Gibbs yelled and Katie glanced over at Dean. _

"I can't" Katie replied. "Look, Dean's not too thrilled of the idea of me going in there without him"

"_Put him on the phone" Gibbs snapped. _

"Gibbs you're upset and worried about Abby and talking to Dean may not be the best idea right now" Katie sighed.

"_Put. Him. On. The. Phone" Gibbs growled. _

"Fine" Katie said holding the phone to Dean. "He wants to talk to you" Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing to phone and putting it to his ear.

"Look pops before you even-" Dean's words were cut off by Gibbs. Katie watched as her husband listened to whatever threat Gibbs was giving him. He glanced over at her and sighed. "Fine, fine but I promise if anything happens to her, I'm coming for you old man" Dean snapped the phone shut.

"Good talk?" Katie asked.

"Oh, shut up" Dean replied. "You're going, but you're going to be careful and when I call you, you answer on the first ring"

"Dean I will be fine" Katie said. "I'm just going to check out Abby's lab, and then I'll come back and we can check her apartment"

"Fine" Dean said. Katie could see that he wasn't too happy with the arrangement. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I'll be fine" Katie replied. "I'm coming back to you"

"You better" Dean replied placing a kiss on the top of Katie's head.

Katie arrived at NCIS, this time a visitor's badge was waiting for her. She got on the elevator and rode up. She found her mind reeling, trying to figure out who could've taken Abby and why. The familiar ding of the elevator snapped her out of her thoughts and she stepped out. She walked to the bull pen to see all four agents working hectically trying to find their missing forensic specialist. Everything stopped when they laid eyes on her. She looked up to see Gibbs, who walked over to her.

"I should see her lab" Katie said knowing greetings at this point were unnecessary, and with all honesty a waste of valuable time. Gibbs nodded and led her and the rest of the team down to Abby's lab. It seemed dark in dreary in the dark lab without the Goth bouncing around, with her music playing. Katie walked forward while the rest watched hoping she found something out. She closed her eyes and ran her hand across Abby's desk. The faint sound of Abby's music began to get louder and louder. Katie opened her eyes to see the goth typing away on her computer.

"What's she doing?" Tony asked as they watched Katie was staring into space.

"I do not know" Ziva replied. "But I think we can find Abby faster if we get back to actually searching for her"

"Which is hard when someone leaves without a trace" McGee added. "Maybe she can find something we can't"

"I still don't see how, she's just a girl" Ziva replied.

"She's a little more than that Ziva" Gibbs chimed in. "Now will you three shut up"

Katie watched as Abby spun around on her chair before she reached in her lab coat and pulled out her vibrating cell phone. She smiled as she looked at the caller ID.

"_Now I know the world is coming to an end if you're calling me" Abby said into the phone. Katie moved closer but couldn't hear who was on the other end. "What can I do you for" Abby listened and he smile fell. "Are you sure?" Katie watched the goth turn around and type something on her computer. "Yeah, I can do that" Abby printed something from her computer and walked over to pick them up. Katie looked over the papers, to see they were a police report from a murder case in 2002. "Don't mention it, anything I can do to help" Abby walked back over to her chair and sat down. "What's the address?" Katie watched as Abby began scribbling something on a piece of paper, but Katie could never read Abby's chicken scratch, so she didn't understand it. "I'll be right over" _

Katie closed her eyes and took another deep breath before opening them and turning to the group of agents.

"I'm going to need to see Abby's phone records" Katie said. "She spoke to someone here, before she left, I don't know who, but she did"

"We have the phone records upstairs" Tony replied and Katie nodded.

"She also looked up an old case from 2002" Katie said turning to McGee. "You think you can find out what case she accessed"

"Yeah, that should be no problem" McGee said going over to Abby's computer and typing away.

"When you said she knew them?" Gibbs asked.

"Had to be a friend" Katie replied. "But if she's looking up information on a murder case, and there was sulfur at her place, that could only mean one type of friend"

"A hunter" Gibbs said.

"Yeah" Katie replied. "Phone records" Gibbs, Katie, Tony and Ziva headed back upstairs while McGee searched Abby computer.

Katie sat at McGee's desk going over Abby's phone records when she saw the call that matches up with the time she was down in her lab. To say Katie was surprised was an understatement.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked and Katie looked up to him.

"Yeah" Katie said taking out her cell phone and dialing the familiar number.

"_Look, sis now is not a good time" Jason answered. _

"Well I'll be quick, where is Abby?" Katie asked.

"_Abby?" Jason replied nervously. "Abby Scuito, why would I know where she is?" _

"Oh, I don't know because you called her two days ago to find some information for you" Katie replied and he was silent. "What, trying to think of another lie?"

"_No" Jason said. "Look Kat, you're gonna be mad" _

"Oh, I'm already there" Katie snapped. "Where is Abby?"

"_We sort of lost her" Jason replied and Katie ran her hand across her face. _

"How the hell do you-" Katie looked up at the three agents watching her. "How did this happen?"

"_She came by with the intel, then she asked if she could help out more" Jason replied. "We said no, of course we said no but she's very persuasive with those eyes" _

"Jason!" Katie snapped. "What happened?"

"_Look we were looking into some recent murders that mirror past murders from 2002" Jason said. " Long story short there was an evil spirit possessing people and killing them" _

"What does that have to do with Abby?" Katie asked and Jason was silent again. "Please do not tell me, what I think you're telling me?"

"_What do you think I'm telling you?" Jason asked. _

Katie looked up at the three agents who all looked agitated waiting for what Katie knew. She turned away from them.

"Tell me Abby isn't possessed by an evil spirit and is now God knows where?" Katie whispered.

"_I can't do that Kat" Jason replied. _

"Where did she go?" Katie asked.

"_Well we're looking?" Jason replied. "But she's quick?" _

"Who is the spirit?" Katie asked.

"_Derrick is working on that?" Jason replied. _

"That's just perfect?" Katie replied. "Abby's life rests in the hands of a buffoon"

"_Hey look we're sorry, but name calling will not help us bring Abby back" Jason snapped. "We messed up, we know that, now we're gonna fix it" _

"You better hope we fix it or there's a room full of federal agents who are going to murder you" Katie replied. "If there is anything left after I'm through with you"

"_We will find her" Jason said hoping to reassure her. _

"We better" Katie replied. "Call me if you find anything" She snapped her phone shut and turned and stepped back a bit when she saw the three agents were uncomfortably close to her.

"So?" Gibbs asked. "Where is she?"

"I don't know" Katie replied. "But we'll find her?"

"Well who was that?" Tony asked.

"That was Jason" Katie replied. "My soon to be dead older brother" She looked down at her watch. "Look I'll find Abby, you guys just sit tight" She was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"We're not just gonna sit tight" Gibbs snapped. "We're gonna help you find her and we will bring her back"

"No!" Katie snapped. " Look, this whole mess started because we brought people into this who shouldn't be brought into this" Katie looked at the three agents. "I get that you want to help, but this is dangerous, and I won't put any of your lives at risk, I won't make the same mistake my brother did"

"We will not just sit and wait around for you and your brother to find Abby" Ziva said. "Like you said this was your brother's mistake, why should we trust you to bring her back"

"You don't have to trust me to do a damn thing Office David" Katie snapped. "But I will find Abby, and I will bring her back safely without putting more people I care about in danger" She turned to Gibbs. "I'm not letting that happen"

"And we're gonna get Abby" Tony said and Katie looked over at him. "She's family and sitting on our asses while she's out there isn't something we can do"

"You're going to have to" Katie snapped.

"No" Gibbs said and Katie turned back to him. "We don't, you're either gonna work with us, or you're not, but either way we're not sitting this one out" he looked down into her eyes and could've sworn he saw a bit of Kelly. "What's it gonna be?"

Katie looked up at the senior agent, then over at his two subordinates.

"I don't like to bullied Gibbs" Katie said. "If we're ever gonna have any type of relationship, you better understand that" She walked over to McGee's desk and grabbed a pen and paper. "We will not discuss this here" She scribbled the address of their motel on the paper. "Meet me here when McGee has the information on that case, until then put Abby's face everywhere, maybe even any stolen vehicles in the area"

"You think Abby stole a car?" Tony asked. "I didn't even know she knew how to steal a car."

"Well the Abby you all know and love is no longer with us at the moment." Katie replied.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked.

"It means I'll tell you what you need to know when I see you at this address" Katie handed him the paper before moving past the three agents. They watch as she got onto the elevator.

"Where does she get on telling us we can't help find Abby?" Ziva asked sitting back down to her desk.

"It's 'get off' and I agree" Tony said sitting back down at his desk.

"She was trying to protect us" Gibbs said and they looked up to him. "I'd do the same thing" They watched as he walked out of the bull pen.

"What do you think she meant when she said 'If we're ever gonna have any type of relationship'?" Tony asked looking over at Ziva.

"I do not know Tony, and frankly I do not care" Ziva replied. "Right now, I just want to focus on getting Abby back"

"Right" Tony said. "But I am curious"

Katie walked into their motel room and scanned the room but didn't see Dean. She stripped off her jacket and threw it on the bed.

"Dean!" She called but she got no answer. She walked over to the bathroom but he wasn't there either. She figured he went out for food, but the impala was still outside. She took out her cell phone and dialed his number. She listened as the phone rang, when suddenly she heard Reo Speed Wagon "I can't fight this feeling anymore". It was the ringtone she put on his phone for whenever she called. He hated it, but it always made her smile. She went over and found his phone on the bedside table. "What the hell?" Dean wouldn't go anywhere without his cellphone. Katie tried not to panic as she sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried focusing on Dean, but she couldn't. She focused every beam in her body on Dean, but she couldn't seem to find him. She growled in frustration and jumped to her feet. "Cas!" she yelled. She heard the fluttering of wings and turned to see the trench coat clad angel. She walked over to him. "Where is Dean?"

"I don't know?" Cas replied. "He still has the sigils inscribed on him"

"What does this mean?" Katie asked. "I can't sense him anywhere"

"I don't know" Castiel replied. "I am supposed to meet him tomorrow"

"Dean didn't mention anything about that" Katie said. "What were you meeting about"

"I've heard word that the Colt is still out there" Castiel replied.

"The Colt?" Katie asked. "As in The. Colt."

"Yes" Castiel said.

"You think that has something to do with it?" Katie asked. "Someone doesn't want you to find it"

"I do not know" Castiel stated. Katie sighed before closing her eyes again, trying to sense where Dean was.

"Where are you babe?" Katie whispered, when suddenly she once again heard the fluttering of wings. She opened her eyes to see an angel she really wasn't in the mood to see at the moment.

"What the…?" Zachariah asked. "How did you bring me here?"

"I didn't" Katie replied before turning to Castiel. "Did I?" The angel just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would I bring you here?" Katie asked and then she thought about the last thing she said before the angel arrived. "Wait, you know where Dean is don't you?"

"Dean is where he needs to be at the moment" Zachariah replied. Katie walked over to him and planted herself directly in front of him.

"Bring him back, now!" Katie yelled and it brought a smile to the angel's face.

"You do no intimidate me little girl" Zachariah replied. "There was a brief moment I thought you were a threat, but that soon faded"

"I really don't care how you feel about me, but bring him back" Katie said.

"No, can do" Zachariah said. "You see, no matter how much you want to deny it, there is a war coming and we're gonna need that husband of your to buck up and take his place" Katie clenched her fists trying so desperately to control her anger. She hasn't seen what happens when the light mixes with anger.

"Is he safe?" She asked.

"Yes, I need him alive" Zachariah replied.

"Ok, you're gonna bring him back now" Katie said.

"Nope" he replied. "And if you'll excuse me I should get back"

"Don't you dare…" he was gone before could finish her sentence. She really wanted to hit something. The thought must have been strong enough to cause one of the lamps to suddenly shatter. Katie didn't even spare it a look, before she turned to Castiel. "There is no way you can find Dean?"

"No, there isn't" Castiel replied.

"Fine" Katie sighed. "Find Zachariah, and I will get him to talk"

"I'll try" Castiel replied before disappearing. Katie stood there for a moment before she heard her phone ringing. She went over to the bed and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" Katie answered.

"_Hey, it's me" Sam said. _

"Sam, look, I'm sorry now's not really a good time" Katie replied. "Can I talk to you later"

"_What's wrong?" Sam asked. _

"Your brother is missing" Katie replied. "And so is Abby"

"_Missing?" " Sam asked. "I spoke to Dean earlier" _

"What about?" Katie asked.

"_I got a little visit from Lucifer" Sam replied. "Apparently I'm his vessel" _

Katie sat down on the bed. Today really was not her day. She ran her hand across her face and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie replied.

"_Nope" Sam said. _

"I saw him too" Katie said. "The other day"

"_Well what did he say?" Sam asked. _

"Nothing really" Katie replied. "It was more like he was trying to size me up"

"_What do you think it means?" Sam asked. _

"I don't know" Katie sighed. "Now, I need to worry about finding Abby. She's the one that completely just gone, then I will find Dean, and then I guess we deal with what to do about the whole vessel issues"

"_Did you need my help?" Sam asked. _

"Are you ready for that?" Katie asked. "You left for a reason Sam, and you can't be here if you're not ready. So are you ready to put your hunting boots on?"

"_I'm not sure?" Sam replied after a pause._

"Well, when you are, I'm in DC, just give me a call" Katie replied. "I'll keep you update on anything new"

"_Right" Sam said. "Thanks for understanding" _

"No, problem Sammy" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. She stood to her feet. Too much was happening right now. She let out a sigh as she looked around the room. She was alone. She ran her hands threw her hair. She picked up her phone and text Jason, to just give up his search and meet her at the motel room. She needed whatever information he had on the evil spirit possessing Abby.

Right now there was nothing for her to do, but to wait. She sat on the bed and decided to try focusing on Dean. She knew it was probably useless but right now she didn't like him being so far away. She could see why it was so hard for him to let her go earlier. It would probably be even harder for him to let her out of his sight if he knew what she was currently hiding. It wasn't something she was sure about, and she didn't want to say anything until she was positive. She would worry about that, until after he and Abby were found.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when there was a knock on her door. She stood up and opened it to reveal Gibbs, and his three agents. She let them in.

"This place is…" Tony said glancing around the room. "Cozy"

"Shut up Tony" Katie replied.

"Where's Dean?" Gibbs asked noticing the look in her eyes.

"He's not here" She replied before turning to McGee. "You figure out what Abby was looking at?"

"Yeah, it was a unsolved murder case" McGee said reaching in his bag and pulling out a folder and handing it to Katie. "Entire family killed, but the was no evidence to point out a murderer."

"So, what did your brother tell you?" Gibbs asked.

"That he asked Abby to find him this information, and when she did she asked to go with them to check it out" Katie replied looking over the files.

"And he did?" Tony asked. "What an idiot"

"Hey!" Katie said glaring up at the agent. "I'm the only one in this room who can call him an idiot, go it"

"So, what happened to Abby?" Ziva asked.

"There was an angry spirit in the house, these people were found dead" Katie replied. "That is now possessing Abby"

"Abby is possessed?" Tony asked as if saying it help to make sense of it. It didn't.

"Yes, look my brother and his friend are on their way here to show me what info they have on the spirit" Katie replied. "Once I know who it is we're looking for, it'll be easier for me to find her"

"Then what will you do, to unpossess her?" Ziva asked folding her arms. This was all beginning to become way too much.

"With a spell" Katie replied walking over to one of their bags in the corner. "Then we have to get rid of the spirit"

"How do we do that?" McGee asked. Katie pulled out a hand full of necklaces.

"We don't" Katie said before walking back over to the agents. "Once we have the spirit out of Abby, you take her and you all get far away"

"What are you going to do?" Gibbs said as Katie passed them the necklaces.

"Something illegal" Katie replied. "Something none of you will be privy to, and that I'm not taking no for an answer" Katie handed the last necklace to McGee. "I've already ruined enough and your careers will not be one of them"

"What's with the necklaces?" Tony asked.

"Put them on" Katie replied. "Those are gonna prevent the spirit from going into one of you guys"

"These necklaces are gonna prevent that?" Tony asked slipping the necklace over his head. "Why doesn't Abby have one?"

"Because she's not supposed to need one" Katie replied. "She told me that she was going to get the tattoo of the symbol on the necklaces, but apparently she never did"

"Really, I thought she'd jumped at the chance at getting another tattoo" Tony said.

"I have seen these symbols before" Ziva said looking down at the necklace. "Back home, some of my father's associates had these symbols inscribed on them" Ziva looked over at Katie.

"What kind of work is your father in to?" Katie asked.

"I apparently have no idea" Ziva replied. "But I do not believe I will need this"

"Why not?" Katie asked before Ziva moved her jacket and shirt from her shoulder to reveal the anti-protection symbol. "A gift from my father" She brought her jacket back around her and held the necklace to Katie who took it.

"Interesting" Katie replied.

"So what do we do now?" Gibbs asked before there was a knock at the door. All the agents hands went for their guns. "You expecting someone?"

"Yes" Katie replied. "It's just my brother and his friend remember"

"The one who got Abby into this mess?" Gibbs asked and Katie nodded. "well then let him in"

"Look, I know you're all upset with them, but now is definitely not the time for yelling and chewing them out, doesn't change anything and it solves nothing, got it?" Katie said.

"Fine" Gibbs replied and his three agents looked at him surprised. Gibbs wasn't the type to take orders and to see him take Katie's had them all a bit curious. Katie turned and opened the door.

"Hey" Jason said stepping in the room and noticing the four unfamiliar faces. "Who are these people?"

"Jason, Derrick" Katie introduced. "Meet Agent McGee, Dinozzo, Officer David, and Special Agent Gibbs" she turned back to the two men. "They're here to help find their friend Abby"

"Look I know all of you probably don't want to hear this, but I truly am sorry for what happened" Jason said.

"Rule number 8 I believe" Katie said and Gibbs looked over at her with a small smile. "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness, actions speak louder than words, so let's find her"

"Ok" Jason said. "Derrick found everything he could on our spirit"

"Really?" Katie said.

"Don't sound so surprised" Derrick says sitting his laptop on the table. "I'm not a complete idiot"

"Key word 'complete'" Katie said and he just glared at her. "So what did you find?"

"Ok so the house was rebuilt. The original house was the home to the Weber Family" Derrick says pulling the picture up on his computer."The oldest son, Steven totally just snapped"

"I've heard of him" McGee said. "He just went crazy, and killed his entire family before killing himself"

"Yeah" Derrick replied. "Over the years nobody wanted to buy the house, until in 2000 a couple decided to buy it, and rebuild it then move their family in"

"Let me guess that just ticked little Steven off?" Tony asked.

"Yep, and well he killed them all" Derrick said looking back at the senior agent.

"That was nine years ago, what set him off this time?" Gibbs asked.

"The house is being renovated" Jason said. "Crew have been complaining about things moving, and strange sounds which is why we were going to check it out, which is what we were doing"

"When Steven found a free ride in Abby" Katie replied.

"Yeah" Jason said.

"Any idea where Steven is headed?" Gibbs asked.

"Witness testimonies said Weber began acting strangely after therapy sessions with a Dr. Mark Lamper" Derrick said. "Maybe he's gonna go pay the old doc a visit"

"McGee go back to headquarters and get me a address on this Lamper guy?" Gibbs said.

"On it boss" McGee said before turning to leave.

"Tim wait" Katie said and the agent turned to her. "That's not necessary"

"It's not?" McGee asked.

"Jason tell them the good thing about having magical powers?" Katie said looking over at her brother.

"You tell them" Jason said. "I'm not just gonna tell them because you said tell them"

"Why are you being such a girl?" Katie asked and he glared at her.

"Why are you being such a girl?" Jason mocked her.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped smacking them both in the back of the head. The siblings turned to him. "Will you get on with it?"

"Right sorry" Katie said. "I can use a spell to find her" She turned back to Jason. "So,girly man, is getting rid of Weber going to be easy or hard?"

"Don't call me girly man" Jason replied. "And it's gonna be an easy one"

"Well you two take care of that and I'll go get Abby" Katie replied.

"Fine" Jason replied. "Let's go dude" Derrick stood to his feet and Katie grabbed his arm.

"You did good Ricky" Katie said and he glared at her.

"I hate that name" Derrick replied.

"I know" Katie said. "Now be gone with you, I'll call you when I it's good to go" They watched as the two hunters left.

"We don't have to sacrifice any small animals do we?" Tony asked and Katie glared at him.

"Nope, just one male of the Italian decent" Katie replied looking over at the agent seriously.

"Haha very funny" Tony said with a nervous smile, Katie's expression never changing. "You're kidding right?"

"Shut up Tony" Katie said. "I just need you all to grab each other's hands" They all looked at each other before moving forward and grabbing hands. "Now, this is going to feel a bit weird, especially since it's gonna be your first time, but just take deep breaths and close your eyes"

"This is safe right?" McGee asked.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" Katie replied. "Trust me"

"That doesn't help me at all" Tony replied closing his eyes.

"Everyone just focus on Abby" Katie said. "Think about how much you care about her, and how much you want nothing more than to find her right now" All four agents closed their eyes and did as Katie said.

_**I do seek, what is unknown**_

_**To find the lost and, bring her home.**_

_**Search the skies, and shake the grounds**_

_**Find the missing, and make the missing found**_

The agents opened their eyes when they suddenly felt a rough wind, and to their surprise they were no longer standing in Katie's motel room, but outside a suburbon home. They release each other's hands and looked around a bit. They couldn't believe what Katie just did.

"Ok this is beyond bizzare" Tony said. "Where are we?" He said bent over grabbing his knees. His heart was racing as he stood up straight and surveyed the area.

"I think this is Weber's house" McGee replied looking to the big blue house in front of them.

"McGee, Dinnozzo take the back" Gibbs said as the agents took their guns out of their holster. "David, Winchester, you're with me through the front" they all nodded . Tony and McGee ran to the back as Ziva and Katie followed behind Gibbs to the front door.

"Gibbs" Katie whispered and the senior agent turned back to her. She looked at him and he nodded and stepped back a bit. Katie walked forward taking the lead. She looked at the door to see that it was cracked open a bit. She slowly and quietly pushed the door open. The lights were off but they could see that the place was torn apart. Ziva followed behind Katie before turning and checking the living room. Katie checked the kitchen, while Gibbs checked the hall closets.

"Clear" Ziva whispered.

"All clear" Katie replied. They saw as McGee and Tony came in with guns drawn.

"All clear boss" Tony said. Gibbs turned to Katie when suddenly there was a thud from upstairs.

"Ok, when I get this bastard out of her, you grab her and I'll get you guys out of here" Katie said.

"We're not leaving you here alone" Gibbs replied.

"I have to make sure this thing finally bites the dust" Katie replied. "Along with making sure each and every one of you leaves this house in one piece"

"I'm not leaving this house without you" Gibbs said taking a step toward the woman. Katie glared up at him and he glared down at her.

"Is anyone else scared?" Tony asked watching the two.

"You're a real suborn bastard, you know that don't you?" Katie asked. "I must have inherited that from you"

"I can't take all the credit" Gibbs replied. "You mother is a piece of work"

"Follow me" Katie said shaking her head before walking toward the stairs. Gibbs was right behind her.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she did Tony" McGee replied.

"That makes a lot of sense actually" Ziva replied before drawing her gun and following upstairs.

"It strangely does" Tony said before he and McGee joined.

They quietly made their way upstairs. As soon as they touched the top step they couple hear the unmistakable voice of their dear Forensic specialist.

"Doctors are supposed to help people" Abby said. "Not hurt them"

"I'm sorry, whatever it is I did to you" Dr. Lamper cried. "Please just don't let me fall" Katie opened the door to see Abby holding the doctor by the neck hanging above the balcony. The agents moved into the room, each looking in unbelief at the sight in front of them.

"You're not sorry" Abby replied. "What you did, I was just a little boy" the man looked at Abby confused.

"Steven" Katie said and Abby's head turned to her. "You need to bring him back inside now"

"No" Abby replied. "He must pay for what he has done"

"Yes, I agree but killing him will not be true justice" Katie replied. "Death is far too good for him, hand him over to the police and I'm sure his years in jail will be a far better punishment" Katie took a step toward them. Abby's head turned to the doctor.

"No, death is exactly what he deserves" Abby said before dropping him. Katie ran to the balcony and reached out a hand and Lamper was stopped from plummeting to the ground. She released the man so he hit the ground with a small thud before turning to Abby.

"What have you done!" Abby screamed before running toward Katie. Gibbs was right behind her and wrapped his arms around her to stop her.

"McGee" Katie tossed her cell phone to the agent. "Call Jason, and when I give you the word, tell him to do it" McGee nodded before pressing the button on the phone. "Ziva go grab the doctor before he gets away" Ziva nodded before running out of the room.

"Dinozzo get over here" Gibbs replied struggling to hold Abby. Tony runs over grabbing her arms trying to keep her still. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" Katie nodded.

"_**Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...**_" Abby began screaming at the top of her lungs as Tony and Gibbs struggled to keep a hold of her. _**"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus tecessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..."**_ Katie looked down at her hands which was now glowing white, and she felt the familiar power of the light. She looked back up to Abby and looked her in the eyes and suddenly Weber's eyes met hers and he settled down. _**"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis,Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt..."**_ Gibbs and Tony glanced over at each other before turning back to Katie, who's eyes were now glowing white. "_**Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." **_

Suddenly Weber's spirit flowed out of Abby's mouth. They all watched as the spirit of a boy appeared in front of Katie. Before he could make a break for it, Katie reached a hand toward him stopping his escape.

"McGee!" Katie yelled.

"Do it" McGee said into the phone. And suddenly they watched as the boy's spirit burst into flames and disappeared right before their eyes. They all stood still for a moment still trying to comprehend who just happened.

"Uh Guys" Abby said and they all turned to her. "What just happened?"

"I don't know" Tony replied. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have nightmares for a while though"

"Katie" Gibbs say and they all turn to her, as her eyes still illuminate. She closes her eyes and drops her head. "Katie" he says releasing Abby and walking over to her. He grabs her shoulders and she lifts her head and opens her eyes revealing normal eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah" Katie replied. He let go of her shoulders and turned to Abby. "How about you Bee, you ok?"

"I'm fine" Abby replied. "I was possessed wasn't I?" They all nodded a yes to the Goth. "Did I hurt anybody?"

"Nope" Katie replied. "But you missy, you're getting that tattoo"

"I know, but I wanted to find the right guy because I wanted it perfect" Abby said.

"Whatever find someone and get it" Katie replied. "And that goes for the rest of you"

"I don't like needles" Tony replied. "Can't I just keep the necklace?"

"You're a girly man too" Katie sighed. "Let's get out of here"

After watching the good doctor confess to all his crimes (Thanks to Ziva's persuasive skills) they took Abby to the hospital just to make sure she was alright. They waited outside in the waiting room as the doctors checked her out.

"I have to go" Katie said and the team looked over at her.

"Dean hasn't called once since you've been with us" Gibbs stated and Katie looked up at him. "Is he alright?"

"I'm about to find out" Katie replied. "I'll stop by before I leave" he nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead. Katie nodded to the three agents before turning and walking down the hall before she stopped and turned back to them. "You guys did really good today, not a lot of people could see what the four of you saw today and still come out , well sane" she gave them a small smile. "Something big is coming, and you all are gonna have to be strong and keep your heads on straight, and always keep your eyes open" They all nodded toward her and she nodded back before turning around. Once outside and when the coast was clear Katie appeared on a dark road.

"Cas" Katie said and the angel appeared in front of her.

"I haven't found him" Castiel said. "He is hiding well"

"I brought him here once" Katie said. "Maybe I can do it again" She stepped back away from the angel and turned around. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the light shined through. "Zachariah, I call you here to me now" Suddenly the balding angel appeared in front of her once again surprised.

"What the…?" the angel asked looking into Katie's white eyes, that suddenly went back normal.

"Hi there" Katie said stepping forward toward him. "Do I intimidate you yet" the angel looked at her without saying a word. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes" She reached toward him and he jumped a bit, but her hands went to his tie straightening it. "Bring Dean back now" The angel lifted a hand and Katie turned to see Dean appear in front of her. She smiled and over to him wrapping her arms tightly around him, he doing the same. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and they pulled away.

"How did you find me?" Dean asked.

"I didn't" Katie replied before turning, but Zachariah was gone. "But Zachy saw things my way, I can be really persuasive" Dean leaned down and kissed her. "Where were you?"

"The jackass took me to the future" Dean replied. "Or what appeared to be the future, it could've just been some more of his made up crap to get me to say yes, to being Micheal's prom suit" Dean took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Something I should've done a long time ago" Dean said before dialing his brother's number.

The next morning Katie stood in the hospital room as Abby finished getting ready to leave. She smiled as her friend ranted about having to spend the night in the hospital.

"They just wanted to make sure you were ok" Katie said and Abby just looked over at her.

"Yeah, well I told them I was fine, which I am" Abby replied. "So where is Dean"

"He's going to get Sam, then they're coming back to get me" Katie replied as they walked out of the room.

"You didn't have to stay just to see me off" Abby replied. "I mean your dad would've made sure I got home safely" Katie glared over at her. "What, he is your dad?"

"Yes he is, but I'm definitely not ready to start calling him that" Katie replied. "I'm not sure I ever will"

"So are Jason and Derrick dead?" Abby asked.

"No, they'll live to hunt another day" Katie replied. "After a good talking to from Gibbs" Katie shook her head. "Jason says he likes him, reminds him of an older male version of me"

"Ugh, did you hit him?" Abby asked.

"Well, yeah duh" Katie said before pressing the elevator button and Abby laughed.

"The exit is downstairs" Abby said looking over at Katie who'd just pressed the button to go up.

"I know" Katie replied. "We're not leaving just yet" The doors of the elevator slid open and the two stepped on.

"Then where are we going?" Abby asked and Katie sighed.

"For the past couple of weeks I've been having these strange feelings" Katie said pressing the floor she needed to go.

"Strange feelings?" Abby asked. "Wait are you sick, like really sick, oh my God you're dying aren't you?"

"Abby stop!" Katie yelled. "I'm not sick"

"Then what is it?" Abby asked when suddenly the door slid open. They stepped off the elevator and Abby looked along the walls at the row of pictures of babies lined the wall. She turned to Katie, eyes wide. "Are you…?" Katie turned to Abby and shrugged her shoulders before turning to a picture of a baby's hand wrapped around a woman's finger.

"That's what I'm here to find out" Katie replied.

* * *

**A/N: Who stuck that Evil cliffhanger in there?...Oh right that was me :) So what do you think the answer to Abby's question will be?**

**NEXT Chapter: Katie gets shocking news that will change her and Dean's life.**


	4. Nobody's Fault

**A/N: Hello there! Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sam, Dean and Katie walked down the hall of the hospital. Ever since Dean's little trip to the future they'd decided that they were stronger together. They watched each others backs and that's what they needed. They needed each other to stay grounded and focused. Dean didn't go into great detail, but they figured whatever it was, it was bad for his change of heart.

Katie's hand gripped around her cell phone. She'd been waiting for her test results for weeks now. She called a couple of times and apparently there had been a few mix ups and they had to do a lot of tests over and hers was at the end of the line. The waiting was killing her, not more than the hiding. It was getting hard and harder for her to explain why she didn't want a drink or why she seemed to take it easy when it came to hunting. Dean seemed to notice her changed behavior but he didn't ask her about it and she was thankful, because if he didn't ask, she wouldn't have to lie. Katie grimaced at the words written across the door. She hated morgues and if she really was pregnant, she was positive her weak stomach wouldn't last.

"I'll wait for you guys out here" Katie said and they looked over at her.

"We'll be in and out" Dean said before kissing her cheek. She watched as they walked through the doors and sighed before finding a nearby chair and taking a seat. She closes her eyes and sighes. Ever since she left the hospital that day with Abby, her mind raced with 'what ifs'. What if she was pregnant? What would that mean for her impending destiny? What if this kid became the new must have among the evil doers of the world? What if Dean doesn't want any kids? They hadn't really talked about having kids yet. It was never a good time, hell it still isn't a good time. What if they weren't ready for this?

Ever so often her mind wandered to how great this could be. She'd always wanted kids, and ever since she and Dean got together, she always wanted to have his children. She'd think about him teaching a son about girls and fixing on the impala. Or her teaching a daughter to bake some of Grandma Rose's famous pies.

Her thoughts always ended on her dream. The dream of her dream house, and her dream future being drowned in blood.

She didn't want to get ahead of herself. She still didn't have the test results so she would deal with those bridges when they came. The sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. Without checking the caller ID, she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Katie answered.

"Have they called?" Abby asked excited. "Am I going to be an Aunt?"

"Abby you've called me every single say since I left DC" Katie replied. "I told you when they call, I would let you know"

"I know but I'm just so excited" Abby squealed. "Have you told Dean yet?"

"No" Katie replied. "I'm not going to say anything until I'm one hundred percent sure"

"I still can't believe they haven't called you yet" Abby replied. "You know if Gibbs were to call, I bet he could put some fire under their butts"

"Abby No" Katie warned. "You tell no one, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, my lips are sealed" Abby said. "I have to go, but you call me as soon as you get the results ok?"

"I will" Katie replied. "Talk to you later Bee"

"Talk to you tomorrow" Abby said quickly before hanging up.

Katie shook her head before bring the phone away from her ear. She loved Abby, she really did but this woman was driving her crazy. She stood to her feet when Sam and Dean came from behind the doors.

"So...?" Katie asked.

"Well she scratched her brains out" Dean said scratching his nose, but he quickly dropped his hand. "Literally" The thought caused Katie's stomach to churn.

"We should go talk to the family" Sam said.

"Right" Katie replied before they turned and headed out of the hospital. Dean glanced over at her as they walked out the doors of the hospital towards the car. He'd noticed Katie acting strange for a while and couldn't figure out why. He did notice her cell phone that seemed to be permanently glued to her hand for a while now.

"Expecting a call?" Dean asked and Katie looked over at him as they got to the car. Katie turned to him and smiled nervously.

"Uh, no" Katie said. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know" Dean said. "It's just I haven't seen you without your phone in your hand in a while" Katie looked down at her phone and then back up to Dean.

"I hadn't noticed" Katie replied before turning and getting into backseat of the impala. Dean just watched as she got into the car before going to the driver's side.

Katie stood off to the side as Sam question the parents who the dead girl worked for. She was babysitting when they found her. She glanced over at Dean who was talking to the little boy the girl had been watching and she couldn't help but notice the fear in the boy's eyes when Dean grabbed his shoulder. Katie glanced over at the parents who hadn't been paying attention before making her way over to Dean and Jimmy.

"We gonna start talking truth, or are you and me gonna have to take a little trip downtown?" Katie heard Dean saying and she scoffed before reaching out and pinching him in his side.

"Ow" he said quietly not to get any attention. He looked over at Katie. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Katie asked looking down at the boy. She kneeled in front of him. "Please forgive my partner, he's well he's special, look we're not gonna take you to jail but we really need to know what happened"

"Ok" the boy sighed. "I'll be right back" the boy ran off and Katie stood to her feet and turned to Dean. "Why were you scaring the kid?" she whispered.

"It was working until you came over here" Dean replied and Katie just glared at him.

"Fear is not a way to deal with children Dean" Katie replied. "It's how you deal with unruly husbands" she smiled before turning to Sam and the parents.

"I'm not scared of you" Dean whispered to her and Katie smiled.

"Sure you aren't" Katie replied.

"I'm not" Dean said folding his arms.

As they were leaving Jimmy's house Dean pulled the bag of itching powder from his pocket.

"I still don't think itching powder would cause that girl to scratch her brains out" Katie said as the made their way to the car.

"I know it's nothing more than maple seeds" Sam added.

"If you two have any theories, I'm open to them" Dean said when Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah?" He answered. "Ok we'll be right there"

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Looks like we have another one" Sam replied.

"Oh for pete's sake are we going back to the morgue?" Katie asked climbing into the impala.

Katie stood outside the room, with the latest victim, when she spotted and old man pacing nervously. She looked around a bit before going over to him.

"Hey" she said. "Are you ok?" the man stopped pacing and looked over to her.

"I didn't mean to do it" the man replied. "It was just a joke, I didn't think it would actually work"

"Think what would work?" Katie asked and the man opened his hand to reveal a joy buzzer. Katie looked down at it confused and then back up to the man. She heard footsteps and glanced over to see Sam and Dean walking over.

"Uh, Mr. Stanley" Sam said and Katie placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked over at her confused.

"I've already questioned him" Katie replied. "Just find something to get that, and whatever you do, don't use your hands" Sam and Dean looked at her before looking down at the joy buzzer.

Back at their motel Sam and Dean decide to test the buzzer. Katie sits on the bed away from them, watching in amusement at their rubber gloves and goggles.

"You two look ridiculous" Katie said smiling. Her smile fell when she caught a whiff of the ham that was sitting on the table.

"Yeah, but we won't get electrocuted" Dean said before looking back at her. He noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Katie said shaking her head. Dean just shrugged his shoulder before turning back to the ham.

"You ready?" Dean asks looking over at Sam. Sam brings his goggles to his eyes before nodding.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard." Sam replied before Dean presses the buzzer to the ham. They watch as the ham is electrocuted. Katie walks over to get a better look just in time to see steam coming from the ham as its color darkens. Dean removes the buzzer and they listen to the sizzling of the cooked ham.

"That'll do, pig." Dean says before he and Sam remove their goggles.

"What the hell?" Sam asked in disbelief at the fully cooked ham. "That crap isn't supposed to work"

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean says taking off his gloves.

"This is definitely weird" Katie says looking down at the ham.

"So...so, what?" Sam asked. "Are—are we looking at cursed objects?"

"Sounds good." Dean says before pulling out his knife and cutting a piece of ham. The smell got stronger and Katie became more nauseous. "Maybe we're dealing with a powerful witch in town" He takes a bite of the ham and Katie slowly steps back toward the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna-"Katie didn't finish her sentence because she was running into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Dean asked before taking another bite of the ham.

Apparently the itching powder and the buzzer were bought at the same store. Sam and Dean were there while, Katie stayed behind. She was able to convince Dean that she was just sick. It wasn't a complete lie, vomiting did mean in a way she was sick. At least that was the logic Katie was using. So they decided that she'd stay in their room to get some rest, until she was feeling better. She had to admit a little rest would really help her right now. She lay in bed looking at the ceiling, her phone still clutched in her hand when she started drifting off asleep.

"_Where are we going?" Katie asked as she walked with hands over her eyes. _

"_It's a surprise" Dean replied pulling Katie along with him. _

"_I hate surprises" Katie said and Dean just smiled down at her. _

"_I know" he replied and they stopped. "Ok we're here" Katie removed her hands from her eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing. _

"_You finished it" She said stepping inside the room smiling._

"_I told you I would" Dean replied wrapping an arm around her waist. _

"_I know, but I thought you and Sam were going be another couple of weeks" Katie said looking over the room. _

"_Well, I don't think that kid is gonna wait forever" Dean said bringing his hand to his wife's very pregnant belly. "And he's gonna need a place to sleep" _

"_Well she will be very pleased with this room" Katie said turning and bringing her arms around Dean's neck. He rested his hands on her back as she looked up at him. _

"_It's a boy" Dean said and Katie shook her head. _

"_Nope, it's a girl" Katie replied. _

"_We'll see" Dean replied leaning forward and kissing her gently on her neck. _

"_Yeah, we'll see" Katie replied closing her eyes but, they shot open when she heard the ding of the oven ring. She pulled away. "That's your pie, I better go before it burns" _

"_You better get to it" Dean said and Katie slapped him on the arm before going to check on the pie. Dean looked over the room and smiled at the hanging monkey's that were in the corner. He looked down at the crib and thought soon there would be a little person sleeping there. He turned and switched off the light and closed the door behind him. The smell of smoke startled him and he instantly ran down to the kitchen. "Katie!" he yelled but he didn't get an answer. He arrived in the kitchen to see a burnt pie sitting on the counter, smoke still coming from it. "Katie!" he yelled again but he still didn't get an answer. _

"_She's gone" a voice said from behind him and he turned to see Castiel standing in front of him. _

"_What do you mean she's gone?" Dean asked walking over to the angel. "Where is she?" _

"_It is time Dean" Castiel replied. "Time for her to go and for you to let her go" _

"_Where is she!" Dean yelled grabbing the angel by the collar. "Where is my wife!" _

"_You have to let her go" Castiel replied calmly. _

"_No" Dean replied letting the angel go. "I will never let you take her away from me" He left the angel to continue to search their home. "Katie!" he yelled. _

Katie felt her phone vibrating in her hand and she jilted awake. She sat up from the bed and this time looked down at her phone. It was the hospital. She'd been waiting for this call for weeks, and now it was here.

"Hello" Katie answered.

"_Hello, is the Mrs. Winchester?" a male voice asked. _

"Yes, this is she" Katie replied.

"_Hello, this is Dr. Joy from Georgetown University Hospital" the doctor said. "We have your test results back and once again sorry for the delay" _

"No, it's ok" Katie replied. "So, what's the verdict?"

"_Well after running your test, and retested for accuracy sake we found that you are not pregnant" Dr. Joy replied. _

Katie closed her eyes and sighed. This was supposed to be a good thing. She wasn't ready for kids and neither was Dean. She couldn't explain why she was sad though.

"But I've been having morning sickness, and well, all times a day sickness, I'm late, how do you explain that?"

"_Well stress can cause you to be late" the doctor replied. "And well the symptoms could very well be mental. You had the idea that you were pregnant and that message was sent to your body giving you what you thought was symptoms of pregnancy" Katie sighed. At this moment she realized she wanted there to be a baby. "Mrs. Winchester, are you there?" the Dr. asked. _

"Yes, I'm here" Katie replied. "Thank you for calling"

"_Wait, that's not all I've called to tell you" Dr. Joy said. "We have the results of your exam as well" _

"Ok" Katie replied not sure where this was going.

"_After examining you, we found that there has been blunt trauma to your abdomen" the doctor said. _

It wasn't surprising to believe that after years of hunting there'd be a couple of bumps and bruises.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked.

"_It means that the likelihood of you ever becoming pregnant is very low" Dr. Joy replied. "I'm sorry" _

A slew of emotions went through Katie's head. There was a high chance she would never have a baby. She'd never be able to give Dean a child. She'd never be a mother. How was this fair?

"_Mrs. Winchester?" Dr. Joy asked. _

"Thank you for calling Doctor" Katie said before hanging up the phone. She sat on the bed just staring at her cell phone. For weeks she'd been waiting for this call and now that it was over she wished she'd never gotten it. She looked up and wondered why she wasn't crying. This was a perfect and understandable time to cry but not a single tear fell.

She couldn't help but think of all the reasons why this was happening to her. She even went as far as believing that this somehow was something she deserved. Out of everything she'd been through, maybe bringing a life into this world wouldn't be the smartest. There was too much danger, and they didn't have a steady lifestyle. They were living out of random motel rooms and always on the road.

She was taken out of her thoughts when her phone once again vibrated. She looked at the ID to see Abby's name. She could only imagine her friend asking her once again if she was going to be an aunt. Katie grabbed the phone and stood to her feet. The phone vibrated once again and Katie looked over to the wall before throwing the phone and shattering it into the wall. She stood there just looking at the wall before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room. She walked down the road trying not to think about it, trying but failing until she ended up outside of a bar. She hadn't had a drink in weeks because she thought she was pregnant and now that all went to hell. She knew right now wasn't the best time to be turning to alcohol especially for her. Drinking to forget never worked, which is why she drank heavily in those times. They were still working, and she needed to keep her head in the game. She turned around; her head wasn't going to be in the game for this one. She needed to get away, go somewhere quiet. She closed her eyes and went to the only place she knew no one would be, or at least that's what she thought. She opened her eyes to see Gibbs looking over her.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked her voice smaller than usual.

"I live here" Gibbs replied.

"Why aren't you at work?" Katie asked..

"I needed to pick something up" Gibbs replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Katie lied. "I just needed to go somewhere quiet and I thought I'd come here"

"Did something happen between you and Dean?" Gibbs asked trying to remain calm.

"No, nothing like that" Katie replied. "I just needed to go" She sat down on his couch and he looked down at her. "Do you mind if I just sit here for a while?"

"No, of course not" Gibbs replied. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, that's ok" Katie said with a small smile. She had no idea where it came from. "Go to work, I'll be fine" Gibbs looked down to her for a while as if debating if he should leave. He finally decided to go. Katie kissed her on the top of her head.

"Whatever it is, it'll be alright" Gibbs said before turning and leaving her alone in his living room.

"It'll be alright" Katie said to herself. That was a load of crap. It wasn't going to be alright. Nothing ever was alright. This was her fault. Dean was going to hate her. She allowed herself to be hurt so many times to the point where she wouldn't be able to bare children. She wanted to scream and cry and hit something but she remained silent as she sat on the couch.

Dean and Sam returned to their room and to their surprise it was empty. Dean walked to the bathroom, but it too was empty.

"Maybe she went for a walk or something" Sam said. "You know to get some fresh air"

"Yeah" Dean said. "Maybe"

"I'm going to go grab a map" Sam said. "Maybe there's some kind of correlation in where the incidents are located"

"Ok" Dean replied. Sam just nodded before leaving. Dean walked over to the bed and turned to see the pieces of Katie's cell phone on the floor. He walks over and knells down and picks them up. "What the hell?" Something is definitely wrong. He stands up. He know she doesn't like when he call her. She told him that when he calls her, she hears him loud and clearer than anyone else. Right now he doesn't care. "Katie!" he shouts.

Katie closed her eyes when she heard him calling her name. She couldn't face him, not now. She brought her hands to her ears as he continued to call her.

Dean had been calling her for about an hour and she still hadn't shown. Sam came into the door, map in hand and stopped when he saw Dean's worried face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked before noticing the pieces of Katie's phone lying on the table. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Dean said. "I'm calling her but she's not answering, and I know she can hear me, she's just not coming"

"So she's safe?" Sam asked and Dean looked over at him. "Look, I get you guys are going through something but people are dying here" Dean turned away from him. He knew Sam was right, he knew they needed to focus on the job, but something wasn't right with Katie.

"I'm sorry Sam, but my head isn't in this" Dean said.

"Fine" Sam said before dropping the map on the table. He looked up to the ceiling. "Katie, uh I don't know if you can hear me but Dean's not going to help work on this case, and we really need to get on this seeing as people are dying" Dean glared over at Sam, but really hoped it would work.

Katie sat on the couch. She did hear Sam and he was right. No matter what she was going through, there was something out there killing people and she knew Dean was too worried about her to be worried about the case. She sighed before standing to her feet. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was standing back in there motel room. She opened her eyes and stared past both of them.

"Let's get this over with" she said. "What did you find?"

"Hey princess" Dean walked over to her but she avoided his eyes. She held up a hand to stopping him .

"Dean I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it" Katie replied. "I'm here now, let's just find out what's doing this"

"Ok" Sam said picking up the map. "Well, I found something." Sam points to a red x on the map for every incident. "Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke were here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer—all located within a two-mile radius."

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality." Dean said glancing up at the map. He glanced back at Katie who moved to the other side of Sam to look at the map.

"Looks like." Sam replied.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?" Dean asked.

"Four acres of farmland...and a house." Sam replied.

"Let's go" Katie said before turning and walking out of the room. Dean and Sam watched as she left before looking to each other.

"Something happened when we left" Dean said. "Something big"

"Yeah, let's just get this over with" Sam replied gathering up the map.

"Right" Dean said before the both switch to their agent suits and head out.

They arrive on the farm and everything seems quiet. They scan the area but still there isn't any sign of life. They make their way to the house and Dean checks Ruby's knife before tucking it back into his belt. Sam leaned forward to pick the lock but straightened when a small boy opened the door. Katie's eyes immediately fell on the boy, he was quite the handsome young man.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked a bit annoyed.

"Hi. Uh, what's your name?" Sam asked with a small smiled.

"Who wants to know?" the boy asked and Sam and Dean glance at each other and Katie just continued to look at him.

"The, uh... " Dean says reaching in his pocket and pulling out his badge, and Sam does the same. "FBI"

"Let me see that." The boy asks looking closer at the badge. " So, what, you guys don't knock?" He looked up to Dean and then over at Katie and for a moment just stared at her. "Who are you?" Katie smiled at him and moved past Sam and Dean and kneeled in front of the boy. Sam and Dean share a look before turning back to the boy. They wondered why his once rude demeanor changed when he spoke to Katie.

"My name is Katie" she said.

"Are you FBI too?" the boy asked and Katie shook her head.

"No, I'm a consultant working with them" Katie said. "Are your parents, home?"

"They work." The boy replied.

"Well do you mind if me, and, my friends ask you a couple of questions?" Katie asked and she could see the doubt in the boy's face.

"I don't know" he replied.

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities. " Dean said and the boy glared up at him.

"Trust me" Katie said and the by met her eyes again. "Just a couple of questions" The boy stares at her for a short moment before letting them in.

They follow him to the kitchen and watch as he goes to the stove to a pot of soup and turns it off. Katie glanced up wondering why such a young boy is using the stove.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's called soup." The boy replied taking the pot off the stove. "You heat it up and you eat it"

"Right. I, I know." Sam chuckles. "It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid." The boy says.

"Right, but being a kid means you don't have to do such hassling stuff like cook" Katie said walking over to him. "You let the grownups do it since they have nothing better to do" She smiled down at him and grabbed the pot from him and poured his soup in his bowl.

"Thanks" he said looking up at her. Katie felt a sadness looking down at the boy, though she kept the smile on her face.

"You're very welcome" Katie replied. "What's your name kid?" She held out her hand and the boy shook it.

"Jesse." He replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jesse" Katie said before looking up to Sam. "That's Robert" and then turning to Dean. "And that's Jacob"

"Jesse, nice to meet you." Sam responds. Dean takes a picture off the refrigerator of a bearded man with pink wings and a tutu from the wall.

"Did you draw this?" Dean asks holding the picture in front of Jesse who nods a yes.

"It's the tooth fairy." Jesse states.

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asks with a crooked smile.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him." Jesse replied and Dean glances over at Sam. "What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?"

"My dad?" Dean says with a chuckle. "My dad told me different stories"

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story." Jesse replies seriously.

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" Dean asks.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." The boy replies and they all look at him surprised.

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" Katie asked.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that." Jesse says matter of factly. Dean reaches in his pocket and pulls out the joy buzzer and Jesse grabs Katie hand. She feels something odd when he grabs her hand, but she can't distinguish it. She wasn't surprised her senses were off a bit, seeing as her head was all over the place. She looks down at him and then up at Dean.

"You shouldn't have that." Jesse says as he grips Katie's hand.

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"It can electrocute you." Jesse replies.

"No, sweetie" Katie says. "It's just a windup toy, it's harmless"

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse asked looking up at her.

"Nope." Dean replies. "Not at all. I swear."

"Oh. Okay." Jesse says releasing Katie's hand.

"I mean, all it does is just shakes in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean says before pressing the buzzer to Sam's chest. Sam turns and gives Dean a death glare. Katie rolls her eyes at the two . "What did you say your name was, again?" Dean asked.

"We should get going" Sam says. "It was uh nice meeting you Jesse" Sam turns and walks to the door.

"Yeah see ya little man" Dean replies about to leave as well when he sees Katie looking down at the boy not moving. He walks over at touches her arm and she jumps a bit turning to him. "You ok?" he whispers.

"Yeah" she replies before turning back to Jesse. She walks over to him and kneels in front of him. "You are a very special boy Jesse, and it was a pleasure to meet you"

"It was nice to meet you too" Jesse replied with a small smile. Katie felt that pain of sadness again staring at this child. She stood up straight before turning and walking out of the door, Dean right behind her. She was walking toward the impala when she felt Dean grab her arm. She turned around to face him, not meeting his eyes. She just looked over his shoulder to see Jesse standing in the doorway watching them.

"What's wrong princess?" Dean asked and Katie looked down at her feet.

"Someone should stay here" Katie said and Dean looked at her confused. She looked back up at Jesse who was still looking back at her. "Something's off and I don't know but I just feel I should stay here just to keep an eye out, at least until his parents get home"

"No" Dean said Katie closed her eyes and looked up to sky.

"I wasn't asking for your permission Dean" Katie said before turning around and walking away from him. She partly believed what she'd said. Something inside of her did want to stay here and keep an eye out on Jesse, but the other part just wanted to be away from Dean right now. She watched as Dean moves past her to the impala. Sam glanced between the two, before turning to Dean who angrily got into the car. "I'm going to keep watch here" Sam just nodded before getting into the car as well. Dean looked up at her for a moment before pulling off and leaving. She closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself. She didn't mean to treat him this way, she just could be around him. She was acting like a crazy person, and she knew it. He was only worried about her, but that was only because he didn't know the truth.

Katie looked up to the house to see that Jesse had closed the door. She turned and looked around a bit before walking a good distance from the house. She found herself at a small shack that gave her a good visual of the house. She sat on the ground and leaned against the shack as she watched the house. She wondered why she still hadn't cried yet. She was sad, and heartbroken but there were still no tears. She felt the walls in her mind shaking and she tried her best to keep them up. As she sat there, ever so often a flash of someone screaming out in pain, or someone watching their home being destroyed, came to her mind. The sun set and the moon hung above her and she looked up amazed at how clear the stars were above her.

"Where are you?" Katie asked. "While all of this happening, how can you just sit there and watch" Katie stood to her feet. "Why are you making me watch this" Katie closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not fair, I do everything right, I fight the good fight, and in the end I'm the one who gets screwed." Katie opens her eyes and looks up at the stars. "I just wanted a baby" She hears the sound of an engine and sees a truck pulling up to the house. She could see a man and woman get out and head to the house. Katie watches them enter the house before she decides to head back. She debates going back to Gibbs or to the motel. She decides to head back to the motel to see what Sam and Dean have found out. She finds herself standing in the motel room and Sam and Dean's eyes turn to her along with Castiel's.

"So, what did you find out?" Katie asked looking between the three men.

"Jesse, is half human, half demon" Dean replied.

"He's an antichrist?" Katie asked looking over to Castiel who nods a yes.

"His mother was possessed by a demon when he was conceived" Sam added.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him." Castiel says. " The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean asked.

"We cannot allow that to happen." Castiel says and Katie takes a step toward him.

"You shouldn't have said that" Dean sighs.

"What do you mean you cannot let that happen?" Katie asked. "Just what do you plan on doing?"

"The boy must die" Castiel says and Katie could explain the anger that erupted in her.

"The hell he is" Katie growled taking another step toward the angel. "He is just a child, and we do not kill children"

"She's right" Sam says. "We're the good guys. We-we don't just- kill children" Castiel turns to him.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Castiel says and Sam looks down before looking back up.

"Things change." Sam says and Dean steps forward placing himself between Sam and Castiel.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right?" Dean says. " But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy." Castiel says. "You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"He's just a child" Katie says. "Looking for someone to trust, I can get him to come with us"

" You say Jesse's destined to go dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet." Sam says. " So if we lay it all out for him—what he is, the apocalypse, everything—he might make the right choice. "

"You didn't." Castiel says. "And I can't take that chance." Sam glares at Castiel who then vanishes.

"Princess-" Dean says but Katie is gone in an instant.

Katie appears in the kitchen to see Jesse standing in a puddle of water with Castiel standing in front of him holding what looks like some sort of knife. Jesse sees her and runs to hide behind her and she places a hand on his back.

"Don't do this" Castiel says. "This must be done"

"No" Katie says shaking her head. "You want him, you're gonna have to go through me first" Castiel takes a step toward them when suddenly he is surrounded by lights. Katie holds her arm to her eyes to block the light, when it stops she lowers her arm. "Cas?"

"There he is" Jesse says pointing to the floor. Katie looks down to see a small Castiel like figurine on the floor. She looks over at Jesse before turning back to Castiel. Katie walks over and picks him up and looks at him closer before turning to Jesse.

"Jesse I need to talk to you" Katie holds out her hand and the boy takes it. She leads him to the living room and sits him on the sofa. She sits on the coffee table in front of him, sitting the figurine next to her.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asks and Katie looks over at him.

"Him?" Katie looks down at the toy. "Uh, no" She shakes her head. She doesn't want to feel bad. She turns back to the boy.

"I did that" Jesse's eyes on Castiel. "But how did I do that?"

"Remember what I told you" Katie says and he turned to her. "You're special Jesse, like a like a superhero"

"I am?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah, you're sort of like me" Katie replies. "I can do stuff too" She turns to the mantle to see a picture of Jesse. She raises her hand and levitates the picture bringing it to her hands. She looked back to Jesse and smiled before sitting the picture on the table. "It's sort of like a gift" Katie scoffed in her head.

"A gift?" Jesse asked and Katie nodded.

"Yeah, a gift we have to use responsibly" Katie said. She leans forward and places a hand on top of his. "Special people like us must use out gifts wisely to help people, not hurt them"

"I don't want this" Jesse says shaking his head. "I just want to be normal" Katie looked at him and her heart bled for the kid. She understood, she felt the way he did sometimes.

"What's so good about normal?" Katie asked and Jesse looked up to her. "Normal is boring. You've been given the chance to do a lot of good Jesse and do what's right, and I will help you"

"You will?" Jesse asked and Katie smiled at him.

"Absolutely" Katie replied before she heard the door opening. She stood to her feet grabbing Jesse and placing him behind her. She was relieved to see Sam and Dean walking in.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked and Katie turned to pick up the Castiel figurine and showed them.

"Jesse got scared" Katie said and they looked at the toy and then to the small child standing behind Katie. "But I talked to him, and explained-" She stopped when she felt something odd.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and Katie grabbed Jesse's hand. Suddenly Dean was flung to the wall.

"You really cramp making a dramatic entrance" the blonde demon says appearing. Sam steps forward but the demon sends him flying into the wall as well. She looked over at Katie and takes another step forward.

"Take another step and you're gonna be a nice shade of red on these walls" Katie says keeping her hands on Jesse.

"Jesse." The demon says and the boy peeks from behind Katie. " You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Do not talk to him!" Katie says.

"Who are you?" Jesse asks grasping tighter to Katie.

"I'm your mother." The demon replies.

"No, you're not." Jesse snaps.

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us." She says.

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean yells and the demon looks over to him and holds up a hand clenched into a fist. Katie turns when she hears Dean groan in pain. She turns back to the demon and holds up a hand, sending her flying across the room. She stands to her feet a smug smile on her face.

"That wasn't nice" the demon says taking a step toward them. "Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really."

"My mom and dad love me." Jesse yells.

"Don't listen to her Jesse" Katie says turning around to face him. She leans down to pick him up but before she can touch him, she feels a sharp pain go through her back.

"Katie!" Dean yells and Katie stands up straight. It's strange she feels the pain and can feel the warm blood dripping from her back. She turns to see the demon standing in front of her, wearing a satisfied smile. Katie falls to her knees.

"Jesse" Katie says reaching behind her and pulling a long shard of glass from her back. "Run!" She collapses to the ground face forward.

"They lied to you Jesse" the demon says. "You parents don't love you, why do they leave you alone all day?" the demon asked looking down to Jesse who glanced between her and Katie. "These people- these imposters- they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true" the demon kneels in front of him, blocking his view of Katie. "They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. She's not their consultant, and you're not a superhero.

"Then what am I?" Jesse asks.

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want." The demon says.

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean yells and the demon holds a hand toward Dean and he groans in pain again.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you." The demon says. "Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" she watches as Jesse clenches his feet and turns as the sees the flame in the fire place flares up and the lights flicker. "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." Things in the room begin to shatter. "Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies."

"She's right. We lied to you." Sam says and the demon's eyes turn black. "But I'll tell you the truth."

Katie lies on the ground trying her best to get back to her feet, but it seems everything inside of her. The walls in her mind seemed to be shaking before they just collapse and she is flooded with the horrible images, of destruction from around the world. She clenched her eyes closed as one horrible vision after the other flashes in front of her eyes. Soon the image of Jesse flashes and she remembers he's with the demon. She opens her eyes and fights to make her way to her feet. The images continue to cut through her mind, but she manages to focus on Jesse. She turns to see Sam standing talking to Jesse, while the demon is now sitting in chair.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." Sam says.

"Jesse" Katie says and he turns to see her standing behind the demon. "Listen to your gut?"

"My gut?" Jesse asked and Katie gives him a small smile.

"Yeah, that little voice inside that you know is right" Katie says. "Your gut. In the end you have follow what you know is right, and not let anything or anyone tell you otherwise" Jesse looks up at her thinking before his head falls to the demon.

"Get out of her." Jesse says and Katie moves out of the way when the chair flies back against the wall. Black smoke pours from the demon's mouth and vanishes up the chimney. They turn to see Dean drop from the wall with a thud.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked standing to his feet.

"I just did." Jesse replies.

"Kid...you're awesome." Dean says. Jesse turns to Katie. He spots blood falling from her to the floor. She looks down and back to him.

"I'm fine" Katie says and the boy walks over to her and hugs her. She wraps arm around him tightly. Sam and Dean share a look before looking back at the two. Jesse turns around and Katie places a hand on his shoulder.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah" Katie replies. "Eventually" Dean walks over and picks up the Castiel figurine off the floor.

"Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine" Dean says. "Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me." Jesse says. Katie looks down at him then back up at Dean.

"Right. Uh. But he's a—he's a good guy." Dean says. " He was just confused." Jesse doesn't say anything.

"Why don't we just talk about this later" Katie says. "It's been a long night"

"What now?" Jesse says looking up to Katie. She looks down at him, then over to Dean and Sam. She looks back down to the boy.

"Now we take you some place safe" Katie says.

"Yeah" Dean says. "We can get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight kid" Katie looks over and glared at him.

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse." Sam says coming to stand in front of the boy. "You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you— "

"A freak." Jesse says.

"To some people maybe." Sam replies. "But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves"

"I can't stay here, can I?" Jesse asked and Katie gave him a gentle squeeze.

"No, sweetheart" Katie said and the boy looked up to her. "There are more demons out there who're gonna want to get their hands on you"

"I won't go without my mom and dad." Jesse replied and Katie's heart nearly broke. He was just a kid and they were telling him to run away and leave his family and the only life he's ever known"

"It's not fair" Katie said turning Jesse around and kneeling in front of him. "None of this is. Look if you want to bring them with you then we'll make that happen, but it will be dangerous for them"

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Our dad" Dean said and Jesse turned his head to him. "He would take us with him wherever he went."

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Dead. A demon killed him." Sam replied.

"Jesse, look at me" Katie said and the boy turned to face her. "This fight we're in, it's an all-in or nothing kind of thing" She took his hand. "You fight in it until the end, win or lose"

"What do I do?" Jesse asked and Katie looked down and then back up at him.

"I can't tell you that kid" Katie replies. "This is your choice. I know it's not a fair one, and I know it's a choice no one your age should be making, but you have to"

"Can I go see my parents?" Jesse asked. "I, I need to...say goodbye." Katie felt a lump in her throat and she nodded.

"Sure" Katie replied. She stands up and, watches as Jesse climbs up the stairs. This was sad, she should cry, at least shed a tear but still nothing. Katie feels a hand touch her back and turns to see Dean looking at her and for the first time since getting the news from her doctor, she looks him in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked and Katie looks at him for a long moment. She places a hand on his chest and sighs.

"No" she replies. "I don't believe so" she turns and looks at the stairs. She gets a bad feeling. She goes over and begins climbing the stairs Sam and Dean right behind her. She walks down the hall to Jesse's room and pushes open to door to reveal an empty room.

"He's gone." A voice says from behind him. Sam and Dean turn to see Castiel standing behind him. Katie's eyes stay forward. She couldn't believe he was just gone.

"Where?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal—the ones still alive. Then he vanished." Castiel replies. Katie notices a note on Jesse's bed and goes over to pick it up.

"What does it say?" Dean asks.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry." Katie reads before dropping the paper back on the bed.

"How do we find him?" Dean asks.

"With the boy's powers, we can't." Castiel replies. "Not unless he wants to be found."

Katie closes her eyes and swallows hard. The images are continuing to play in her mind, the wall she tried so desperately to keep up completely down now. She brings her hands to the sides of her head and feels a hand on her shoulder. She drops her hands and turns to see all three pairs of eyes on her.

"You know that moment everything seems to be crashing around you?" Katie asked and all three men remain silent. "I lied to him. I told him to follow his gut because it could never steer you in the wrong direction" she closed her eyes and sighed. "I've done everything I thought was right, everything and in the end…" She opens her eyes and looks back at them. "I have to go"

"What, where?" Dean asks.

"I don't know" Katie replied grabbing her head. "It's just so loud and I just need quiet"

"You're seeing it?" Dean asked and Katie removed her hand to see blood staining her fingers. Dean looked down at her hands and then went over to her and moved her hair to see blood coming from her ears. "What the hell?" Dean looked over at Katie, who seemed more and more out of it. "We need to get her out of here" He reached down and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

They ended up back in their motel room. The light from the sun illuminating their room, even though the curtains were drawn. Katie sat on the edge of the bed and Dean sat in the chair in front of her. Sam had made himself scarce to give the two some privacy. They hadn't said a word for almost an hour. Katie looked down at her hands and Dean's eyes never moved from her. She finally looked up and over at the table where the pieces of her phone still lay.

"I'm going to need a new phone" Katie said and Dean glanced behind him before turning back to her.

"Yeah" Dean replies. "Talk to me princess" Katie turns and eyes meet his. "What's happening"

"I think I maybe self-destructing" Katie replied. She reaches up to her left ear and feels the warm blood still present. "But you want to know what's strange?" Dean looks over at her. "I can barely feel a damn thing"

"What happened?" Dean asked grabbing Katie' hand. She looked down at their hands before looking up at him.

"A couple of weeks ago…" She looked down and cleared her throat before looking back to him. "A couple of weeks ago I went to see a doctor" Dean's eyes looked back at her with a mixture of emotions. He tried to stay calm on the outside, but on the inside hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. "It was when I went to pick up Abby, I figured it would be a good cover" She sighed. "I thought I was- I thought I was pregnant" and that's when she felt the warm tear fall from her eyes. She closed her eyes not wanting to look into Dean's. She felt him give her hand a squeeze. "So I had them take the test. It took them forever to call me back" Katie chuckled. "You have no idea how hard it was not to say anything" She opened her eyes and she felt more tears fall. "But I wanted to be one hundred percent sure, before I said anything. There was some sort of malfunction at the hospital and it took them a little longer to get the results back" She sighed. "It seemed like it was taking forever and then he called me yesterday" She shook her head slowly. "Dr. Joy. His name totally sucks ass" She met Dean's eyes who hadn't moved from his wife's. "He told me that I'm not going to have a baby, that all my symptoms could be explained by stress and my mind just playing tricks on my body"

"Oh princess" Dean said about to bring her into a hug, but Katie stood to her feet and walked away from him. He stood to his feet and turned to her.

"That's not all he told me" she said her back to him. "Apparently, I'm physically healthy, but the results from some tests he did found that, how did he put it?" she asked herself. "There had been blunt trauma to my abdomen" She turned to face Dean. "Meaning that the chance of me ever conceiving a child is slim to none" Dean stood there, saying nothing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dean, this is all my fault" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I wasn't careful, I didn't listen to you, always going the dangerous route and now look at me!" she yelled before she knew it Dean was pulling her into a tight hug. "Now I can't give you a baby" She cried. "I can't be a mother" she wrapped her arms around Dean and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry"

"Listen to me" Dean said as Katie cried in arms. "This isn't your fault, it's nobody's fault" He felt a tear stream from his eye. "Sometimes things happen" Katie sobbed and couldn't stand it anymore, and found herself collapsing to the ground. The images still playing rapidly through her mind. Dean tried catching her, but ended up falling to the floor with her. He kept his arms tightly around her. "Katie, look at me" the lights in the room began flashing but he never took his eyes from her. "Look at me" he shakes her a bit and her eyes look up to meet him. "We're going to get through this, just like we get through everything else, we keep fighting"

"I don't know if I can" Katie replied. "I don't know if I want to" She brought her head to lie on Dean's shoulder.

"I know how you feel princess" Dean says. "Trust me I do, but we have to, all in or nothing remember?" Katie doesn't say anything. "You're strong princess, and you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met" He kisses her on top of her head. "Which is one of the reasons I love you, you've been knocked down so many times but you've gotten right back up ready to kick some ass" he pulls away to meet her eyes again. "This is one of those times princess, I know it's hard and I know it's not fair, but you have to fight"

"Why?" Katie asked and Dean placed his hands on the sides of Katie's face.

"Because you're my inspiration princess" Dean replies. "I see you shrug off the crap and get right back in the game. I've seen them throw everything at you and you continue to fight. You can't give up yet princess, because I won't survive this thing without you" Dean leans his forehead against hers. "You're the reason I keep fighting, I need you with me right here, don't give up" Katie looks up into Dean's eyes before pressing her lips to his. She pulled herself up wrapping her legs around his waist. One of Dean's hands slid to Katie's back while the other moved to tangle itself in her hair. And that's when it happened. Total and complete silence. The visions just stopped. She pulled back away from Dean and stared down into his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked bringing his other hand to Katie's back. She brings her hand to the side of his face.

"I think you just saved my life" Katie said and Dean smiled back up her.

"Well you save mines everyday princess" Dean replied. "So I guess I owed you the favor"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. What do you think? I found myself near tears to be honest, but I am the author and I believe anything is possible for these two.**

**A/N 2: Hey I wanted to add this. I'm not sure if everyone is aware or not of another of my stories called the In Between. They're one shots or little chapters that have happened in between my previous chapters that I have written about. My latest chapter is up with a crossover with another one of my favorite shows. Hope you guys check it out.  
**

**A/N 3: I would also like to hear from you guys. With a new series it get's tough trying to come up with brand new ideas and adding the epis from the story and making them a bit original. I would like to hear how you guys think I'm doing. I'll admit I've been reading stories with lots of reviews and I've gotten a bit jealous, but hey maybe my readers are the cool silent types.  
**


	5. What is Normal?

**A/N: Well sorry for the wait. Here is the latest chap for ya! Just a quick note, everything that's italicized is the past, and italicized and bold are phone calls in the past. Hope it isn't too confusing to follow. **

* * *

For the first time in Dean's life, he would openly admit at this very moment he was totally, and completely frightened for his life. The source of his fear, was none other than the woman he vowed to spend the rest of his life with.

He quickly pulled the car into park and jumped out. He walked quickly to the door, his tie barley around his neck. He found himself surveying the area, which he knew would be no help. He heard something in the distance and just bolted for the motel room door. He quickly made his way in closing the door behind him, locking every lock.

"Dean!" He heard Sam say. Dean reached for the light switch and turned on the light, to reveal a very surprised and somewhat nervous Sam. To Dean's surprise his brother was not alone.

"Sam" Dean said before turning to his brother's guest. "Tell me you weren't about to just…"

"Dean, don't" Sam warned. He looked down at the woman who was quickly putting her arms back through her dress. "You don't have to…"

"Yes I do" she said standing to her feet. "Because if he's here, she's not far behind and if she see's me here like this then I am dead, and you my friend will be next. Where's my shoes?" She began crawling on the floor looking for the missing footwear. Dean went over to the window and peaked out. Sam looked over and finally looked his brother over. His suit was not crumpled and dirty. His hair and in disarray on his head and he was missing a shoe.

"Dean, what the hell happened to you?" Sam asked. "And where's Katie?" Dean turned around and looked over at his brother at the mention of his wife.

"Look, in the next couple of minutes, something's gonna happen" Dean replied. "Something I might not survive"

"Dean what are you talking about?" Sam asked butting up his own shirt.

"Just let me say this" Dean said. "Take care of my car and do not douche it up like you did the last time"

"Dean seriously what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. "Why are you so freaked out?"

"Tonight didn't go exactly the way I planned it" Dean replied running a hand across his hair. "And now Katie wants blood, specifically mine"

"What did you do?" Sam sighed and Dean looked at him annoyed.

"Why do you think I did anything?" Dean asked. "It was just a night full of back luck, really bad luck"

"You didn't find a rabbit's foot did you?" Sam asked.

"No" Dean said shaking his head. "But something definitely had it in for me tonight, I mean no matter what I did it just went to shit"

"What happened exactly?" Sam asked.

"Found it!" the woman said holding the shoe up. She stood to her feet and slipped her shoes on. She grabbed her purse and then walked over to Sam. "Sorry Sam" She gave him a peck on the cheek before moving toward the door. She opened and froze in place at who was standing there.

"Dear lord she's here" Dean said unknowingly backing away. He found himself standing behind Sam. His brother was tall and strong and would make the perfect shield. The woman began moving back as well as Katie stepped inside the room. Everyone took in her appearance equally shocked and confused. Her hair seemed to take the shape of a bird's nest which seemed to house what looked like mud, leaves and other random objects they couldn't identify. One of the straps of her little black dress now hang from her shoulder. She seemed to limp in the room and everyone looked down at her feet to notice the one of her heels had broken from her shoe. The clothes like Dean were also crumpled. But all of them noticed one of Katie's oddities more than the others. It was the smell, which was to say the least bad. They all found then trying to covertly hold cover their nose or at least breathe through their mouth.

Katie walked and stopped in front of the woman and looked her over before giving her a look that could only mean, "I'll deal with you later" She turned her attention to her husband who was currently cowering behind Sam. Katie walked over to Sam, not taking her eyes from Dean.

"Sam, would you move?" Katie asked and Sam looked down at her and knew that look in her eyes. It was the look she got when she wasn't in the mood for any arguments. Sam glanced over his shoulder.

"Sorry Dude" Sam said before moving from in front of Katie.

"Dude don't leave me" Dean said backing away from Katie. "We're family!"

"Dean what would do in this situation?" Sam asked and Dean glanced over at him and then back to Katie.

"Right" Dean said. "Look princess, I know tonight didn't go any way that I planned, but you have to believe me that it wasn't my fault"

"It was your fault" Katie growled. "All your fault" she poked him in the chest. Sam's guest began backing out, hoping to get out the door without anyone noticing. Katie flicked her wrist and suddenly the door slammed closed. "Nope, nobody's going anywhere"

"Will one of you please fill me in on what happened tonight" Sam said. "What the hell happened to you two?" Katie turned around and looked at him.

"I'll tell you" Katie said placing her hands on her hips. "And you will see why, our wedding anniversary went straight to hell, because of your brother" Dean scoffed and Katie glared over at him before turning back to Sam. "I didn't even want to go out tonight, you know this, I was cool with just staying in"

"_Dean, I know what you're doing" Katie said looking over at Dean who was seated next to her in their booth. Sam was seated across from them watching the scene while enjoying his waffles. "I'm good, you don't need to take me out" _

"_It's our anniversary, which I totally remembered by the way all on my own" Dean said. "Plus we could use a break, ever since the whole impending end of the world, it's just been nonstop for us" _

"_Well trying to stop the apocalypse doesn't leave much room for a social life" Katie replied before taking a sip of her coffee. "Plus, I'm not really in the going out mood" _

"_C'mon, I promise you will love it" Dean said. "I'll plan the whole thing" Sam and Katie both chuckled. "What, you don't think I can?" _

"_It's not that babe, it's just that you have your moments when you're sweet and all that, but you're not really that good at the romantic gestures" Katie said. _

"_What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Didn't I single handily plan our wedding?" _

"_One, no you let Lacey do most of the work" Sam replied. "And two, it was nice and all but who gives a surprise wedding?" _

"_Shut up" Dean snapped. "That was one hell of a wedding" _

"_It was" Katie replied truthfully. " And I loved every bit of it, it's just you know I like to be in control, and I don't like surprises" _

"_Well I promise you will like this one" Dean replied. "Plus I'm not giving you a choice woman" he went back to eating his breakfast. _

"_So you're not even gonna give me a choice?" Katie asked and Dean shook his head no. "Fine then rake over the cash" He looked over at her confused. "If you're taking me out I'm gonna need to look the part" _

"_I thought you didn't like shopping?" Dean asked reaching into his pocket. _

"_I don't, but I also don't like looking like a complete idiot" Katie replied as Dean pulled out his wallet. "What are you doing?" _

"_You said you needed money?" Dean asked looking over at her confused.  
_

"_I was joking" Katie said. "I don't want to spend your money" _

"_I thought when we got married it became our money" Dean replied with a smile holding out a credit card to her. One of many stolen ones. _

"_If that were true, that would mean that the impala is not your car, but ours" Katie smirked at him before turning to Sam. "If I'm understanding correctly?" _

"_Sound that way to me" Sam replied and Dean glared over at him. _

"_Hey you don't want the card, that's all you had to say" Dean said putting the card back into his wallet. "And my car is my baby" He mentally kicked himself at his words. He looked over at Katie and noticed the smile on her face had fell. "Hey" Dean brought his hand to her back and Katie just looked at him giving him what he knew was a fake smile. _

"_I'm fine" Katie replied. "I should get going though, so you can plan whatever it is you have to plan" She took one last sip of her coffee before Dean slid over and let her out of the booth. "I'll see you later, love you" She gave him a quick kiss before turning and leaving the diner. Dean watched as she walked out of the doors before taking his seat back across from his brother. _

_"I still can't believe you said that" Katie replied. "I mean who would say that" _

_"It was stupid I know" Dean snapped. "Which is why I was going to make sure tonight would be perfect" _

"_Idiot" he muttered to himself. _

"_What was that about?" Sam asked and Dean looked over at him. _

"_It's nothing" Dean replied. It wasn't something he or Katie talked about much since that night she told him. Both wanted to move past it and just forget about, at least that's what they told each other, but deep down they knew that wasn't true. _

"_Look I know something happened during the whole Jesse thing" Sam said. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here" Dean sighed, he didn't know how he truly felt about the situation. He really didn't want to. He had to stay strong, for Katie's sake, and digging into would only mess that up. _

"_Thanks, but uh no thanks" Dean replied. "I just really need to make sure tonight is perfect" _

"_How are you going to do that exactly?" Sam asked and Dean glared at him. "Hey, I'm just wondering that's all" Dean sighed. _

"_The truth?" Dean asked and Sam nodded a yes. "I have no idea. But I have a couple of hours to figure something out, and you'll give me the woman perspective" Sam scowled over at his brother. "It should be a piece of cake" _

"_You wanna know what I think you should do?" Sam asked. _

"_No" Dean said before really thinking about it. "Ok, what is it?" _

"_Call Lacey" Sam replied. "She knows the things Katie likes and she's pretty good at the whole planning thing?" _

"_That's actually not a bad idea" Dean said taking out his cell phone. "I'm not sure about your intentions though" he chuckled dialing his sister in laws number. _

"_What are you talking about?" Sam asked_

"_Like you don't know" Dean replied putting the phone to his ear. _

"_No, this is how I look when I really don't know" Sam said. _

"_Hey" Dean said when he heard Lacey's voice. _

"_**What!" Lacey said obviously annoyed with someone. **_

"_What's with the mood?" Dean asked and he heard Lacey sigh. _

"_**Guys suck" Lacey replied. "I mean you say one thing and then totally do another, I mean why is it that you guys can never just say how you feel or not feel" **_

"_Uh, I'm not sure I'm someone you should be talking to about this" Dean said before looking up at Sam. "Hey Sam's here" _

"_**No, this is totally a you conversation" Lacey replied. "I mean Katie told me stories about the single you" **_

"_Stories, what stories?" Dean asked. "Because I doubt most of it is even true" _

"_**Whatever, why are you calling me?" Lacey asked. **_

"_Well I'm not so sure anymore" Dean sighed. "I need a favor" _

"_**Of course you do" Lacey said. **_

"_Well it's me and Katie's wedding anniversary today, and I told her that I had this whole evening planed" Dean said. _

"_**And you haven't planned a thing right?" She asked. **_

"_Well I did…I called…" Dean sighed. "No, nothing. I need your help" _

"_**Where are you exactly?" Lacey asked. **_

"_Phoenix, why?" Dean asked. _

"_**You're kidding me right?" Lacey asked. **_

"_No, why?" Dean asked. _

"_**Because I'm in Peoria" Lacey replied. "My dad has a friend up here with a job, and I promised I'd check it out" **_

"_Well, seems like fate" Dean replied and he heard Lacey scoff. _

"_**Or really bad luck" Lacey replied. "Give me your address" **_

_Dean gave her the address of their motel room and told her when to come so she and Katie didn't cross paths. _

"_See you when you get here" Dean said about to hang up. _

"_**Wait" Lacey said. "Sam's there?" **_

"_Yeah" Dean said looking over at Sam who looked back confused. "Why?" _

"_**Uh, no reason, I'll see you in an hour" Lacey replied before hanging up. **_

"_What was that about?" Sam asked and Dean smiled up at him. _

"_She asked about you" Dean replied and he could see his brother perk up a bit. _

"_Really?" Sam asked a bit too quickly. "I mean why?" _

"_I don't know" Dean said. "But take my advice Sammy, Just say no" _

"_What are you talking about?" Sam asked. _

"_She's coming here to help me out, but when she's here don't do the cutesy looks and all the flirting" Dean replied. "It can't happen" _

"_What's the big deal anyway?" Sam asked looking down at his plate. "We're adults, unless there some other reason you against this" _

"_I'm just looking out for you bro" Dean replied standing to his feet. "All the Carlson woman are totally crazy" _

Katie glared back at Dean and crossed her arms. He looked over at her before shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it like that" Dean said. "You're not crazy, you're the most beautiful, sane woman in the whole world"

"Oh, shut up" Katie replied before turning back to Sam. "I knew something was going to be off about tonight, while I was leaving the mall"

_Katie was just walking out the mall, carrying a shopping bag in one hand and fidgeting with her pure in the other, when someone suddenly bumped into her knocking her to the ground. _

"_Hey!" Katie yelled. "Watch it buddy" She looked over to see a man wearing a hood and sunglasses look over at her then over at her bag. "Don't you dare" He quickly grabbed the bag, jumped to his feet and began running. Katie jumped to her feet, grabbing her shopping bag and running after mugger. "Big mistake buddy!" _

_"You didn't tell me someone mugged you" Dean said. _

_"Yeah, well because I wasn't really mugged" Katie said. "It was a trap" _

_Katie turned a corner and saw the mugger running still holding onto her purse, before stopping and passing the bag off to someone. _

_She stopped and watched the exchange. He handed it to a woman, with short blonde hair. She handed him a small brown paper bag and he took off running. The woman turned and met Katie's eyes and smiled before lifting a finger telling her to come here. _

"_This is not a good idea" Katie sighed before following the woman. She walked to find the woman sitting on a bench, Katie's bag placed next to her. _

"_Ms. Carlson" the woman greeted with a smile. "Or should I say Mrs. Winchester" Katie examined the woman's features and recognized the woman. _

"_You have got to be kidding me?" Katie said. "What are you doing here Cam?" _

"_Well I spotted you going into the mall" Cam replied. "I just couldn't, just not say hi, that would be rude" _

"_So you pay a guy to mug me?" Katie asked. "Now that's real courteous of you" _

"_It was just a joke" Cam replied. "Between friends" _

"_One problem, we're not friends" Katie replied. "You hate me, remember?" _

"_I don't hate you" the woman said shaking her head. _

"_That's funny, because I remember the last time I saw you, you were screaming 'I hate you, you boyfriend stealing bitch!' while riding off on the back of Dante's bike" Katie said. _

"_You remember that, do you?" Cam replied. "Well that's in the past now" _

"_I doubt that" Katie said reaching for her bag but Cam quickly grabbed it and stood to her feet. _

"_Leaving so soon, I thought we could catch up" Cam said._

"_Not really in the mood" Katie said reaching for her bag but the woman pulled it away. "Like I'm not in the mood for whatever this is" _

"_You know I noticed you walking by the baby store in the mall" Cam asked. "You're not expecting are you?" _

"_That's none of your business!" Katie snapped snatching her bag from the woman's hands and turning and walking away._

"_You know I've heard stories about your husband!" Cam yelled after her. Katie stopped and turned to face the woman. "You love him don't you, just like I loved JT"_

"_Not this again" Katie said shaking her head. "JT was not your boyfriend or husband he was a friend, hell he wasn't even that, you were just a girl that hung around oozing of desperation" The woman glared before storming over to Katie. _

"_We had something, before you waltz in to that bar" Cam replied. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes. _

"_Cam, I'm not really in the mood to discuss things that happened years ago" Katie replied. "I'm married now so if you had something with JT you should go find him and spark that crap up" _

"_He's still hung up on you" Cam replied. "Even after all this time, you getting married, you still have him under your spell" _

"_That has nothing to do with me" Katie said before turning around and walking away. _

"_I just wonder how you would feel if someone stole away the person you loved" Cam replied and this time Katie dropped her shopping bag and turned, stalking back toward the woman who stumbled back a bit. _

"_Come anywhere near my husband and my foot and your ass are gonna do a lot of catching up" Without waiting for a reply, Katie turned around and went to pick up her bag before disappearing before the woman. _

"Who's Cam?" Sam asked.

"Cam, is someone I knew a long time ago when I met JT" Katie replied. "She had this crush on him, but he wasn't into her I guess, and when we started dating she got it into her head that I stole him from her"

"Let me guess, Cam played a part in tonight's events?" Sam asked. Katie just turned to glare at Dean before turning back to Sam.

"Of course she did" Katie replied. "Not before your brother's special evening though"

_Katie looked down at her phone as she walked into the dark park, not seeing anyone around. This was where Dean texted her to meet him. She smooth out her hair, that was smooth back into a messy bun. She adjusted the strap of her little black dress, that she had to admit fit her perfectly. She stepped further into the park, and noticed in the distance a flickering of light. She walked, the clicking of her black strappy pumps, clattering along the park's path. _

_A wide smiled graced Katie's lips when she saw Dean standing next to a beautiful set up table, with candles. She looked around to see tiny lights strung about the trees around the table. Dean seemed to be moving something on the table, unaware of Katie watching him. _

"_Wow" Katie said and Dean turned to face her. She looked him over and smiled at his clothing for the evening. He wore a black suit, with a crisp tie and black shoes. She could tell he was looking her over as well, the way his eyes seemed to scan over her, a smile coming to his lips. "You did all this?" _

"_You seem surprised" Dean said walking over to her. _

"_No, it's just this is really nice" Katie replied as Dean wrapped his hands around her waist. _

"_So you like it?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, I really do" Katie smile before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips. "You look really handsome, babe" _

"_Thanks" Dean replied. "You look amazing" He noticed her holding something behind her back. "What's that?" _

"_Oh this" Katie said bringing the neatly wrapped present in front of her. "This is your present" She handed it to him. _

"_You didn't have to get me anything Princess" Dean replied looking down at the box. _

"_I know, but I really wanted to" Katie said. "C'mon, sit down and open it" They sat at the beautifully set table and Dean unwrapped the present. The moment he opened the box a huge smile came to his face, before looking up at Katie. _

"_You didn't…" Dean said before looking back down at his gift. _

"_Well you said you couldn't have too many guns" Katie replied smiling over at her husband. _

"_Never" Dean said chuckling looking over the chrome 9mm with the letters, DW engraved on the gun's grip. "This is…" Dean was at a loss for words. This gun was beautiful and he loved it. "Thanks Princess, this is perfect" He leaned over the table and gave her a kiss before reaching behind his chair and pulling out a small box. _

"_What is this?" Katie asked looking between Dean and the box in his hand. _

"_This is your present" Dean replied holding the box to her. Katie took the box and removed the lid and smiled. She felt the tears coming as she looked down at her gift. She looked up at Dean. "It's not the same one, but I searched everywhere to find one that looks just like it" Katie reached in the box and pulled out the bracelet that was the exact replica of the one she'd gave to the time keeper to save Dean. "Here let me put it on you" Katie stood to her feet and Dean watched as she walked over to him and sat in his lap. He grabbed the bracelet and clamped it around her wrist. _

"_Thank you" Katie said bringing her hands to the sides of Dean's face. "Dean this year has been really tough, and there were times I didn't think we were gonna make it" She closed her eyes and brought her forehead to rest on his. "Times I didn't think I was going to make it" She felt his hands slide up her back. "But we did, I did" she opened her eyes and a tear escaped. "I love you, more than anything and my life started the moment you walked into it" Dean's lips came to Katie's, one hand on her back, the other now sliding along her leg, up to her thigh. They were interrupted by a ringing in Dean's pocket. He ignored it, hoping whoever it was would get the hint and just go away but Katie pulled back. _

"_Answer it" Katie said. "It could be important" _

"_Fine" Dean growled in frustration before reaching in his pocket. "What!...who is this?...You're cutting out…who?" Dean looked up at Katie. "I'm not getting any reception over here, I'll be right back" Katie nodded before sliding off Dean's lap. "Hello!..." he said again as he walked further. Katie sat back in her seat and smiled down at the bracelet on her wrist. She looked up when she heard footsteps, but they came from the opposite direction where Dean had went. _

"_Hello?" Katie said standing to her feet. Soon two men in police uniforms walked over to her. "Problem officers?" _

"_Do you have a permit for all of this?" One of the officers asked looking at the table and the lights. _

"_Uh, my…" Katie stopped looking back to see where Dean had gone. "Husband…"_

"_Ma'am?" the other officer said. _

"_Uhm…" Katie said. She didn't know if Dean had got a permit or not but if he didn't she didn't want to get him into any trouble. _

"_Ma'am have you been drinking?" one of the officers asked and Katie glared up at him. _

"_No, I have not been drinking you idiot" Katie snapped instantly regretting her choice of words. "I didn't mean to…" _

"_Ma'am I'm going to need you to come with us" the officer said reaching out to grab Katie's arm. Without thinking grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and holding him there. His partner quickly drew his gun and pointed it toward her. _

"_Release him now!" the office yelled. _

"_Damnit" Katie said. She looked back to see where the hell Dean could've went. She looked up when she heard the crackling of thunder. She looked down at the officer still pointing the gun at her. She sighed before releasing his partner. The next thing she knows her arm's being pinned behind her back as she's slammed to the ground. "Dean is a dead man" she thought as she felt rain drops begin to fall. The officers continued to push her to the ground as the placed the cuffs on her, her whole body becoming stained by mud. One of the officers yanked her to her feet, while reading her, her Miranda rights. She was pushed into the backseat of a squad car before the two officers stepped inside as well. She peeked out the window once more to see if she could spot Dean, but who she saw step from the shadows caused Katie's blood to boil. Before she could say a word, she was being hauled off. _

"Cam?" Sam asked and Katie nodded.

"I didn't know who she was" Dean replied. "I just thought she was some complete stranger"

"Please, the woman screamed crazy psycho bitch" Katie snapped.

"Wait, so she talked to you?" Sam asked looking over to Dean.

"Well, I heard they did more than talk" Katie replied glaring over at her husband.

_Dean ran back over to the table when it began to rain. He stopped when he didn't see Katie anywhere around. _

"_She's gone" a voice said. He turned to see a woman standing under an umbrella walking over to him. _

"_Who are you?" Dean asked. _

"_I was just walking by" Cam said. "When I saw your wife just run off with some total stranger" She began walking over to Dean. "Seems like something she was good at, just waltz in and steal somebody's boyfriend, not caring who she hurts" _

"_Look lady I'm not sure what's going on here, where's my wife?" Dean asked. _

"_She's done the same to you" Cam replied. "Have you wrapped around her finger, got you blinded by who she really is" She stepped directly in front of Dean. "She's a whore, who takes, and takes, without thinking about who gets caught in the cross hairs, and now she's gonna get a little taste of her own medicine" She reached into her pocket and Dean grabbed her arm. _

"_Who are you?" Dean said and Cam began trying to pull away from him. "Where's Katie?" _

"_I'm the one who's gonna get her back for the pain she caused me" Cam said finally freeing herself from Dean's grasp. She opened her hand revealing a palm full of sparkling dust and blew it into Dean's face._

"Wait she blew something in your face?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, and after that everything is just a blur" Dean replied.

"What color was it?" Katie asked turning to him.

"uh, pink I think" Dean replied. "Why?"

"Because now I won't be killing you" Katie replied. "She blew enamoring dust on you"

"Enamoring dust?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it sort of got rid of your inhibitions and made you Cam's bitch for a while" Katie replied.

"Wait back up, how did you get out of jail?" Sam asked looking over at Katie.

"I ended up calling my dad" Katie replied.

"Uh, which one?" Sam asked and Katie glared at him.

_Katie sat in the jail said covered the dry mud. She was alone and the quiet was becoming deafening. She hated being left alone with nothing but her thoughts, all it did was remind her of how screwed up she was. She needed to get out of here and soon, which is why she called the only person she could think to call in this situation. She heard the sound of door opening and the sound of footstep making their way toward her. _

"_Well, well, well" Katie looked up to see the officer from before standing on the other side of the bar. Officer Daniels, she'd learned. "Looks like it's a short stay, someone's here to claim you" She stood up and walked over to be released but the officer just stood there staring at her. _

"_Was there something else you wanted to say?" Katie asked and the officer folded his arms. _

"_How did you do that?" Daniels asked. "I mean before what you did you me" _

"_Lots of practice" Katie replied. "Can I go now?" the man nodded before unlocking the cell and letting Katie go. _

_The moment Katie walked from the door and spotted her dad, she couldn't help the feeling of guilt. He looked tired. She was grateful though, whenever or wherever he was, he was always there. _

"_Hey daddy" Katie said walking over to Robert. _

"_Did you forget what I told you the last time I picked you up from a police station young lady?" Robert asked as Katie went to the front desk and grabbed her things. She turned and walked over to him._

"_Yeah, but that that was for stealing a car" Katie replied. "This is assault, two different things" Robert's gaze was unchanging. _

"_Does it look like I'm laughing?" Robert asked as they walked out of the station. _

"_No sir" Katie replied. "I'm sorry, this was just a very crazy night" _

"_Well you better be glad I just flew in to Peoria, apparently your sister totally wrecked her interview with Al" Robert said. _

"_I'm very grateful to have you" Katie replied. "And as for Lacey, she'll grow up sooner or later" _

"_Yeah, yeah" Robert said. "I have to say I'm a bit surprised I'm the one you called, I would've thought this would've been perfect for Agent Gibbs" _

"_Dad" Katie sighed. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I don't know I didn't want you to feel like you were any less of a father, because you're not. You're my dad and you always will be" Katie reached to give the man a hug but frowned when he stepped back. "You're still mad?" _

"_No, sweetie, but you smell really bad" Robert replied. _

"_I know" Katie sighed. _

"_Where is Dean, by the way?" Robert asked and Katie's eyes widened. _

"_I almost forgot" Katie replied. "Thank you daddy" She said before turning and running away. When she was in the clear, she appeared back in the park. She made her way to where Dean had their table set up and was worried when there was nothing there. _

_She closed her eyes and focused on Dean and soon found herself standing in a very luxurious motel room. Even more surprised to see Dean tied to the bed wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts. _

"You're kidding" Sam said turning to look at Dean.

"Crazy lady took my clothes" Dean snapped. "But nothing happened."

"Except for the pictures" Katie replied.

"What pictures?" Sam asked.

"The pictures she took of your brother and herself, in various compromising positions" Katie replied.

"You're kidding" Dean said. "I thought I dreamed that part"

"Nope" Katie sighed.

"What happened next?" Sam asked.

"_Well, well well" Cam said and Katie turned to face the woman. Katie's fists clenched as she watched the woman buttoning up her shirt. "A little late though, all the fun is over" _

"_I think I'm going to kill you" Katie said taking a step toward the woman. _

"_Ah ah ah" Cam said standing to her feet. "That could be a very big mistake, seeing as your big entrance may have made you a big movie star" _

"_What are you talking about?" Katie asked and Cam pointed to a camera set up next to her. Katie noticed the camcorder was connected to a laptop. "What do you think you're doing?" _

"_Well I just thought my whole plan of ruining your life wouldn't be complete if I didn't reveal your secret to the entire world" Cam replied with a grin. "How do you think your life will be with every secret government agency chasing you, wanting to dissect you" _

"_I don't think government agencies really go after people who are really good with special effects" Katie replied. "I mean haven't you seen any of the Tara Benchley movies, I mean it's a no brainer really" Katie walks over to the computer. "For all your CGI needs please shoot me an email" She closed the screen and turned off the camcorder. _

"_You think you're so smart don't you?" Cam asked. "Well I still had my way with your hunter, so in the end I still win" _

"_Do you, Cam?" Katie asked turning to look at the woman. "I mean what have you really done, but prove how pathetic you are, you're here trying to get back at me for stealing someone you never had in the first place" _

"_What the hell?" Dean said and both women turned to him. He looked between Katie and Cam, the dust obviously beginning to wear off. "What's going on?" Katie reached a hand toward him and with a flick of her wrists untied him. _

"_Get dressed Dean" Katie snapped before turning back to Cam. "It's time for you to move on now" _

"_Move on, move on" Cam yelled. "That's just rich, I loved him, and you just came in and he couldn't see anyone else" _

"_Look I'm sorry but I had nothing to do with that" Katie said. "JT isn't the last man on earth Cam, you're acting ridiculous, I mean you were always so strong and independent, I never thought you'd act like this over a guy" Cam turned and Katie could've sworn she saw a glint of purple in her eyes. "What the hell?" Katie recognized the shade of purple from one of the stones in her bracelet. Katie turned to Dean who still seemed a bit out of it, but now fully dressed in his wrinkled , and dirty suit. _

"_Dean you recognize her?" Katie asked referring to Cam. _

"_What?" Dean asked. "No, no I don't…wait" He walked over to her and Cam looked back to him confused. "Yeah, you were in Rochester" _

"_Yeah, but I don't remember seeing you" Cam replied. She paused for a second. "Wait, yeah at that weird lady's cart" _

"_Yeah, where I bought your bracelet" Dean said looking over at Katie. _

"_Weird lady?" Katie asked. "In Rochester, Dean did you by my bracelet from a gypsy?" _

"_No, no of course not" Dean said. "I don't think?" Katie shook her head before reaching down and taking the bracelet from her wrist. _

"_The gypsy cursed the bracelet" Katie said. "Drawing Cam to it" She walked over to a small trash bin and threw the bracelet inside. _

_**'Burn the skies, and these burning lies, start a fire, its what i most desire!**_

_Suddenly the bracelet caught fire and a purple light flashed over Cam. Katie turned to look at the woman who looked a bit confused. _

"_Did I do what I think I did?" Cam asked. _

"_Yes you did" Katie replied. "Look I'm sorry" _

"_Don't!" Cam said holding up her hands. "I liked JT, but not enough to ruin your life" _

"_The gypsy's curse on the bracelet must have magnified your feelings" Katie replied. _

"_I should go" Cam said grabbing her computer and camcorder. "Sorry again" the woman rushed out of the room embarrassed. Katie turned to Dean who just wore a crooked smile. _

"_Wow, what a night huh?" Dean nervously laughed. "But hey at least we shouldn't let this room go to waste" _

"_Dean I was attacked by police, sat in a smelly and dirty jail cell" Katie growled. "And had to call my father, in the middle of the night to come and get me, I'm going to kill you" _

"_You're upset I get it" Dean chuckled. _

"_You get it!" Katie snapped, she shook her head before taking off her heels. "You should be running" Dean began easing backwards. "I'll give you a head start" _

"_You're kidding?" Dean asked. _

"_Does it look like I kidding Dean" Katie snapped. "I'm going to kill you, and then hide the body, that is just the kind of night I've had" Dean took one look in his wife's eyes and knew she meant business and before she knew it he opened the door and bolted out._

"And now we're here" Dean said. "I still don't see how this is my fault, I mean how was I supposed to know the lady was a gypsy?" Katie shook her head before turning back to Sam.

"Well that's what our night has been like" Katie replied. "How about you tell us about yours" She looked between Sam and his guest who shared a look.

"Look, I'm an adult" the woman said. "Who can date whoever she said"

"Annalace Carlson" Katie growled and Lacey tensed at the sound of her full name, her sister never used. "I will treat you like an adult when you start acting like one"

"Look Katie-" Sam started but Katie held up a hand stopping him.

"I'm not in the mood for whatever it is you have to say, the answer is no, you two will not be together"

"That's not your decision Katherine" Lacey spit out her sister's name before walking over and placing a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Talk to you later Sam" He gave her a small smile before watching her leave. Sam turned back to Katie and she could tell he was upset.

"You don't think I'm good enough for her" Sam stated and Katie shook her head.

"That's not true" Katie replied. "You're not good for each other, you're both too different and in the end one of you will be hurt"

"Bull, you don't think she should be with someone like me" Sam snapped. "You don't want her to follow down the same road you did"

"She's my baby sister Sam" Katie replied. "I've always been there watching out for, making sure nothing bad happens to her" She looked between Sam and Dean. "I do not regret my life, it's opened my eyes to so much I would not have seen otherwise, but I would not wish my life on anyone, especially not my sister. She's not made for this life, but she was right, it's not my decision what she does or what you do, so if you'll excuse me" Katie grabbed her bag and made her way into the bathroom.

"What a night, huh?" Dean asked and Sam just glared at him before turning and walking out of the room.

That night Katie sat curled up on the couch in their room, flipping through the channels. It was nearly 4am and there was nothing on but infomercials. She should be sleep but she wasn't the least bit tired, the adventures of the night still playing in her head. A part of her glad, because being awake was far better for her then being asleep. She'd have to find a way to deal with that little situation as well. Sam decided on getting another room, and Katie couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew Sam was a good guy, hell a great guy but the moment she saw him and Lacey together her mind flashed to seeing him lying on the ground sucking a demon's blood. Dean who she thought was sleeping plopped on the end of the couch.

"You coming to bed anytime soon?" Dean asked.

"I'm not tired" Katie replied flipping through the channels. "I'm thinking of the stories we'll be able to tell about our first anniversary as Mr. and Mrs. Winchester" Dean chuckled. " It's not funny"

"Yes it is" Dean replied and Katie couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

"We live ridiculous lives" Katie said sliding over and lying her head on Dean's chest. He brought his arm around her. "I just wanted one night, just one where we could just be a normal married couple"

"Normal married couple" Dean said with a snort. "That's a good one" He kissed the top of her head. "We're so far from normal that it's not even funny"

"I know" Katie sighed. "But a girl can dream"

"I got you something" Dean said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a bracelet different from the one before. "Don't worry, I didn't get this one from a gypsy this time"

"Good" Katie replied as Dean put the bracelet around her wrist. She brought her hand to the back of his hair and pulled him into a kiss. "So after this year, have you gotten tired of me yet?"

"That's not possible" Dean replied pulling Katie to his lap. "You bring excitement to my life with all your crazy family and friends and just people you've came across"

"I do know a lot of crazy people" Katie said. "I wonder if that means anything?"

"Yeah, it means you're certifiable princess" Dean replied and Katie smiled.

"Well you married me" She said. "How do you feel about that?" Dean brought his hand to the side of Katie's face and looked into those eyes he loved as she smiled that smile that always took his breath away"

"Best damn decision I ever made" He replied before bringing his lips into Katie's.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I wasn't too proud of this chapter, but it is pretty entertaining. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. **

**Next Chapter: We get a blast from the past, and a few truths are revealed**


	6. Just a dose

**A/N: Hello, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Katie stood in the bathroom running a brush through her hair. It was now, way past her shoulders and she wondered if she should cut it again. She looked back up into the mirror and stopped brushing. She looked at herself trying to see any changes. She still lived with the fear that each day could be her last here with Dean. The one thing that seemed to unsettle her the most was the not knowing when or how. _He_, hadn't popped in, but if she had to admit to herself that she really didn't want him to. She was too afraid of what she might say.

It still puzzled how she was the one chosen out of all the people on the planet to "save the world". Lucifer was planning whatever he was planning and she still didn't know how she was supposed to stop him. Her dreams, or nightmares were visions of the horrible things Lucifer could do. She didn't know if they were products of her self-conscious or tricks sent by the devil himself. She wouldn't put it past him to try and knock her off her game, but it wouldn't work. The dreams were becoming too vivid for Katie's liking so she decided to take control.

She went over to her messenger bag that had been sitting on the toilet seat. She rifled through it before taking out the bottle of pills. She looked down at the bottle. These little white tablets saved her from the dreams, keeping her awake. She poured two of them in the palm of her hand and tossed them into her mouth. She dropped the bottle back into her bag and turned to look at herself in the mirror once again.

She straightened out her white blouse and black skirt before grabbing her blazer and putting it on. She through her bag around her neck and opened the door and walked out a bit surprised at what Dean was watching. She glanced over at Sam who looked just as surprised as she did.

"Uh, Dean, what are you watching?" Katie asked.

"Hospital show." Dean replied glancing over to her before turning back to the screen. " _Dr. Sexy, MD_. I think it's based on a book."

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asked and Katie chuckled.

"It's called channel surfing." Dean replies standing up and turning off the TV as Sam grabs his jacket and puts it on. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Katie replied. "Are you, because if you wanna finish watching the episode, we can wait"

"Funny" Dean glared at her before grabbing the keys and walking out of the room. Sam and Katie followed behind him.

Katie had been standing with Sam and Dean listening to the police office recount the witnesses story, which in all truth made little sense. She found herself zoning out when she spotted a pot of coffee. For a while now those caffeine pills and coffee became Katie's best friends. So when she spotted the pot of hot liquid, she just walked away from the three men to get her a cup.

"It's been a long night" Dean said as they turned to see Katie drinking the coffee. Dean walked over Katie and grabbed her arm.

"What's up?" Katie asked before taking another sip of the coffee.

"What's up?" Dean repeated with a whisper. "Are you crazy, you can't just walk off like that, not when you're supposed to be a consultant for the FBI"

"I just needed a cup of coffee, geez" Katie replied sitting the cup down.

"C'mon we have to go talk to the witness" Dean said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him into the interview room.

It hadn't been more that 10 minutes if listening to the woman recount her story, that Katie zoned out once more. She tried to pay attention, but the story began getting too ridiculous, especially after the mention of the hulk.

"You think I'm crazy" the woman said and Katie snorted gaining glares from Sam and Dean.

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Dean asked and the woman shook her head no. "Ok, thanks for your help, we'll contact you if we find out anything new" Dean stood to his feet grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her with him out the door. "You mind telling me what's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked snatching her arm from Dean. "C'mon Lou farrigno, everything about the story was crazy"

"The woman just lost her husband" Dean snapped as they walked toward the impala. "And you just laughed in her face"

"I didn't laugh in her face" Katie replied before suddenly getting a pounding head ache." Son of a-" She grabbed the sides of her head.

"What's happening?" Dean asked grabbing her shoulders. Katie looked up at him as blood began dripping from of her nose.

"I don't know" Katie replied, when suddenly it stopped. With jagged breaths she dropped her hands to her side. "It's over"

"What's over exactly?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what that was" Katie said.

"Uh, guys" Sam said noticing people at the doors of the police station staring. "We should probably go" They nodded before Dean helped Katie get into the car.

When they arrived back at their motel, Dean tossed Sam the keys to check out the whole hulk situation as he helped Katie into their room.

"I'm fine" Katie said turning to face him.

"It didn't look like you were fine" Dean replied.

"That was weird" Katie said taking off her jacket. "It just came out of nowhere"

"Has anything like that ever happened before?" Dean asked taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"Yeah actually" Katie replied sitting on the edge of the bed. "Along time ago, when I first started getting my visions"

Dean went into the bathroom and filled a cup with water and grabbed a clean towel. He came back and handed them both to Katie.

"When I first started getting my visions, I had these excruciating headaches" Katie replied taking a sip of the water. "They only stopped when…"

"When, what?" Dean asked

"When I met Gabe" Katie replied. "He showed me how to focus and control the visions"

_Katie was walking down the darks streets of some random town. She was carrying a bag of junk food she'd just picked up from the market down the street from her motel. A shooting pain went through her head and she dropped the bag to the ground. She lost her balance and fell against the side of a wall. Katie's eyes closed as images began playing behind her eye lids. _

"_**Don't, please just take the money!" she saw a man behind a register say. She recognized him as the man from the market she'd just came from. **_

"_**I don't want your money" a masked man said gun pointed toward the clerk before pulling the trigger. **_

_Katie's eyes opened and she couldn't believe what she just saw. She stood up straight, her breathing jagged._

"_You just gonna stand there" a voice said from behind Katie. She quickly turned around to see a dark haired man about her height staring back at her. _

"_Who are you?" Katie asked. _

"_I'm Gabriel" he replied. "Angel of the Lord" _

"_Right" Katie said turning around to pick up her things. "Look I don't know what you've been smoking"_

"_You just saw the clerk from the market get shot" Gabe said and Katie froze. She stood to her feet and turned to him. _

"_How did you know that?" Katie asked. _

"_Angel of the Lord" Gabe replied. "I know things, a lot about you, but we don't have time now" _

"_Why?" Katie asked. _

"_Guy, getting shot in, I don't know" Gabe said looking down at his watch. "Five minutes" _

"_Well then go help him" Katie snapped. _

"_Nuh, uh" Gabe said shaking his head. "Your vision, you rescue" he looked down at his watch again. "Four minutes" Katie scoffed before taking off back toward the market. _

"Did you have a vision just now?" Dean asked.

"No, just the headache that used to accompany them" Katie replied as Dean took a seat next to her. "But I never got the bloody nose" She wiped her nose with the towel and looked down at the blood stains. Katie looked over at Dean who she could tell was worried. "Look it probably was nothing"

"I doubt that" Dean sighed.

"Let's just focus on this case" Katie replied standing to her feet. "I'm gonna get changed" She grabbed some clothes and her bag and headed into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long moment trying to understand what was happening. There was one fear that kept popping into her head. What if she had the headache, but there was supposed to be a vision as well. "Why wouldn't I see it?" She looked over to the toilet seat at her bag and dug around until she found the pill bottle. To her surprise it was empty. "What the hell?" She looked back up to the mirror and saw the light began to flash on and off. "Dean!" she called but he didn't answer. She turned to the bathroom door, which seemed to move farther and farther away. She dropped the pill bottle and took a step toward it but dropped to the floor. "Dean!"

"Dean's not here" she heard a muffled voice say. She looked around the small bathroom for the source. "Don't you remember?" the voice laughed. "Well maybe not that was an awful lot of pills you down there"

_Katie listened to the voice, as a flash of seeing herself in the mirror pouring the remaining pills that were in the bottle down her throat. But it was as if it wasn't her, there was an emptiness behind her eyes as if she were moving on autopilot. _

"_Babe, Sam and I are gonna go check out a lead, we'll be back in a few!" she heard Dean yell. _

"_Ok" she replied not taking her eyes of the mirror. _

"_Get some rest ok!" Dean called from the other side of the door. _

"_mmhm" she mumbled. _

"Now you're all alone, hyped up on caffeine pills" the voice said. "Your hearts racing, your minds probability a big ball of cotton" A face suddenly appeared in front of Katie. She stared man, he looked familiar. "The best trick of all, is tricking the chosen one" he began laughing again.

"Dean!" Katie yelled.

"Dean's not here remember" he said. "Actually Dean's quite far away, in surgery I believe" Katie's eyes widened at the man's words. "Oh, now he's on this awesome game show, you got to see this" the man grabbed her shoulder before the both were sitting in some sort of game show audience. There was laughing, and she looked to see Sam and Dean strapped to some sort of contraption. Sam looked as if he was in pain as the host was talking to Dean in Japanese.

"What is this?" Katie asked looking over to the man.

"This is me trying to get them to play their parts" he replied. "We're getting down to the wire and we don't have time for them to be goofing off"

"And me?" Katie asked. "Why did you do this to me?" She blinked her eyes trying to focus on Sam and Dean. She was burning up and she could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest. "Am I dying?"

"You're not dying" he replied. "Your body just feels like you're running a hundred miles per minute" Suddenly the doors on stage swing open and Castiel walks out.

"Cas?" Dean says looking at the angel.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asks looking over at the angel as well.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" Castiel asks looking around before he spots Katie in the crowd. "Katie" Dean and Sam's eyes follow Castiel's and they see Katie sitting in the crowd.

"Katie!" Dean yells trying to pull from the contraption but it was useless. "You ok?" Katie didn't respond, she just grabbed her chest and dropped her head between her knees closing her eyes.

"Cas, do something!" Dean yelled.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Sam yelled and Cas nodded before raising his hands before disappearing into a flash of static. Katie lifts her head to see Castiel missing and turns to see that her capture is gone. Katie's eyes meet Dean's as the host walks over to him and asks him a question. Katie watched before another excruciating headache came upon her, so painful she screamed. Everyone in the audience seemed to ignore her as they watched Sam and Dean.

The host said something in Japanese and soon two guards came and grabbed Katie by the arms pulling her toward the exit.

"Katie!" Dean yelled as he watched Katie being pulled out of the crowd.

She ended up hitting a cold hard surface, she clenched her eyes closed as the pain seemed to get worse.

"You know all my problems started the day I was assigned to you" a voice echoed around her. Katie tried her best to focus on something other than the pain. So she focused on the only thing she knew could calm her down. She pictured Dean's face, she pictured him telling her that everything was gonna be ok. Soon the pain lessened. "I mean all I got was an order and told to follow it, and then there you were"

"Who are you?" Katie yelled, her voice cracking. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because time is running out" the voice yelled. "Lucifer is here and the three of you have accomplished nothing!" Katie felt hands grab her shoulder and pull her to her feet, she snapped open her eyes and she was face to face with the man from before. "You know I still can't believe it, you being the one who's supposed save the world" he released her and she never took her eyes off of him. "You know there was a brief moment I thought it was you, that you could do this"

"_I don't want your money" a masked man said gun pointed toward the clerk. _

"_Hey!" Katie yelled running into the market. The masked men turned to her, and pointed the gun at her. "Sorry, guns are really no match for me" _

"_Why is that?" the masked man asked and Katie lifted her hand sending the gun flying. "The people holding them always seem to have slippery fingers" With another flick of her wrist she sent the man flying knocking him unconscious. She turned to the clerk who was speechless at what he'd just witnessed. _

"_You ok?" Katie asked and the clerk just nodded a yes. "You should probably call the cops" he nodded and quickly went for his phone. Katie walked over to the mugger and picked up his gun, she looked it over a bit before sliding the barrel and pouring the bullet to the floor and dropping the gun back on the floor. She looked around and spotted a camera. "That thing recording?" the clerk looked up to the camera. _

"_Don't worry I'll get rid of it" he said. "It's the least I can do" Katie gave a slight smile. It was times like these that restored her faith in the world. _

"_Thanks" Katie replied. "I should go" She began walking toward the exit before stopping and looking back at the clerk. He gave her a slight nod and she did the same before walking out. _

_She couldn't believe what just happened. She actually saw something before it happened and was able to stop it. _

"_Good work back there" Gabriel said from behind Katie. She turned to see him smiling back at her. _

"_What just happened?" Katie asked "How was I able to do that?" _

"_You powers are growing" Gabriel replied. "You have a great destiny" _

"_Who are you?" Katie asked again. _

"_I'm Gabriel" the angel replied. "And I'm here to help you" _

"You made it seem so effortless" the man said. "As if it were second nature, you didn't over think, you just did" he turned to face her. "All you knew was that this guy, this random guy needed your help and that's all that mattered"

"It's you" Katie said. "Gabe?"

"The one and only sweet heart" he replied. "Long time no see"

"I should kill you right now after what you did to me" Katie snapped taking a step toward him. "What you let happen to Dean"

"I did what was needed to do" Gabriel replied. "You still don't understand do you, we sit up there and watch all of you steal, murder, and rape each other, and just get away with it"

"So, a war is you way of what restoring order to us simple humans!" Katie yelled. "That's not your decision to make, it is your father's"

"And where is he exactly?" Gabriel asked. "I mean if we're causing as much trouble as you seem to believe then why hasn't dear ole daddy come to tan our hides"

"I don't…" Katie said. This question was one she wanted an answer for as well. She didn't know why He hadn't intervened. "I don't know"

"Well when you find the answer, then you can talk to me" Gabriel said.

"So it's all justified?" Katie asked. "Kidnapping me, killing Richie, starting the freaking apocalypse, it's all justified under your jacked up logic?"

"Like I said I did what it was I had to do" Gabriel replied. "And for the record I did not kill father Richard"

"Liar" Katie growled before grabbing the angel's shirt. "You killed him, because he refused to help you any longer, he wised up and that made you mad"

"Yeah it did!" Gabriel replied pushing her away from him. "But I didn't kill him, I left him there"

"Castiel said…"

"Well my brother was wrong" Gabriel said. "I didn't kill him, I don't know who did"

"Why should I believe you?" Katie asked. "You've been lying to me since the day I met you. I can't believe I actually thought you had my back, but you were just like everyone else"

"I never lied to you" Gabe snapped. "I may have kept certain things from you, but I never once lied" He sighed. "I believed in you, that you were the one we needed you to be"

"And now, what you don't?" Katie asked.

"Now, you've done nothing to show me, any of us that you're nothing more than a girl" Gabe replied. "The light inside of you is meant for far more than to scare angels, or to exorcise demons, you could do that with your normal powers"

"You know what, screw you" Katie snapped. "You guys are the one who sent me into this thing blind, how am I supposed to do anything when no one ever tells me the whole story"

"That's just it!" Gabe yelled. "Words get in the way, trying to make sense out of something so divine makes no sense, it's something you're supposed to feel"

"Whatever" Katie replied. "Get us out of here now!"

"No, can do little one" Gabe said. "The three of you still need to learn your lesson, and you're not leaving until you do"

"You bastard you bett-" Katie didn't finish her sentence because before she knew it she was kneeling above a dead body with a camera in her hand. She stood to her feet to see the flashing lights of police and ambulances. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she was plopped in the middle of some horrible cop show.

"You gotta calm down." Katie heard Sam's voice and turned to see him and Dean walking in black suits, with matching sunglass.

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night" Dean snapped before yanking them off. Katie was about to make her way to them, when she felt as if something was pulling her back. She opened up her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Sorry, little one, but you're just a fly on the wall in this show" she heard Gabe's voice say, but she didn't see him. She turned back to Sam and Dean, who made their way toward the body, not even spotting her I the distance.

"Hey." Sam says looking over at an officer with a lollipop.

"What?" Dean asks looking over as well.

"Check out sweet tooth over there." Sam says. Katie looks over at the cop and suddenly it makes sense. They think that it's a trickster doing this. It's kind of a clever rouse on Gabe's part, but she had to tell them the truth.

"Think that's him?" Dean asked. Katie opened her mouth hoping something would come out, but nothing. This was obviously a trick, by Gabe and she had to stop it.

"Just, um, follow my lead." Sam said as they finally made it to the body.

"You, uh, you okay?" an officer asks.

"Yeah." Dean says. " What do we got?"

Katie stood struggling to move her feet, but they seemed glued to the ground. She closed her eyes, there was way too much power inside of her to be outsmarted by Gabe.

"_So how are you going to help me exactly?" Katie asked taking a seat on the foot of the bed in her motel room. _

"_I'm going to guide you on how to control your powers" Gabe replied. "You're capable of a lot, and I'm here to help you tap into your potential" _

"_Why?" Katie asked and Gabe looked down a bit confused at the question. "Why would you do that, why would an angel of the lord care about me controlling my powers?" _

"_I told you, you have a great destiny ahead of you" Gabe replied. "I'm just here to make sure you're fully prepared" _

"_Ok" Katie sighed. "Where do we start?" _

""_Well first things first" Gabe replied. "Show me what you can do?" _

Katie's eyes snapped open as she watched Dean standing over the body of the officer. He was holding a bloody stick.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots." A voice says from behind Dean. Katie sees Gabe dressed a cop smiling a Dean.

"This is a trick" Katie thinks. She opens her mouth to scream. She musters all the power she can hoping her weird healing power is pushing those pills out of her system. She needs to be completely focused.

"Did we?" Dean asks before Sam comes from behind his and stakes Gabe in the back.

"Dean, No!" Katie screams and he turns and finally spot her. He's about to run to her the scene changes and he and Sam and back in the warehouse where this craziness started.

"Katie!" Dean yells, his voice echoing through the warehouse. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know" Sam replies looking around. "She's not here, maybe she's back in the motel room"

The ringing of a telephone, snapped Katie's eyes open. She was face down on a hard surface, drool sliding down her chin. She quickly lifted her head to see a blonde woman and a black man staring back at her, both with confused expressions on their face. Katie looked around the room, that was colored in red, white and blue. She turned back to the people in front of her.

"Where am I?" Katie asked and the man and woman in front of her shared a look before turning back to her.

"It's been a long night" the woman said. Katie noticed her holding a stack of folders, one with the United States seal on the front. "For everyone, but I need to know what I'm supposed to say today"

"I'm sorry?" Katie said. She looked around the room and finally realized where she was. She stood to her feet and walked around the big desk, the man and woman watching her curiously. "Is this the oval office?"

"Madame President, time is running out and if we don't have an answer soon, there are going to be millions of dead American's lining the streets" the man said.

"What did you just call me?" Katie asked. She looked around the room, still a bit shell shocked. This was another trick, from Gabe she knew it. "Wait, I know this one it's, it's, Commander in Chief, Geena Davis" She turned back to the man and woman. "Kelly and Jim Gardner"

"Madame President, I am to speak to the press in Five minutes and I need to know what I'm supposed to tell them" Kelly replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't-" Katie shook her head in confusion. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do"

"With all due respect Madame President, that's just not an option" Gardner replied. "Millions of people are depending on you, so you need to figure out what you're going to do about that"

"I didn't ask to be here!" Katie snapped. "I didn't ask for this type of responsibility" She stumbled back and sat on the couch, grabbing and hugging a pillow. "What do you want from me?" Gardner walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Whether you want to be here or not, you're here and there's nothing to change that" he said. "You need to realize that" Katie looked over at the man for a long while before standing to her feet. She looked over to Kelly.

"Tell the press that they're gonna live, and if they care how or why then they can go screw themselves" Katie replied and Kelly smiled and nodded before almost running out of the oval office.

"Shall we go to the war room?" Gardner asked and Katie shook her head.

"This one is my fight" Katie said. "I will handle it"

"Are you sure Madame President?" Jim asked. The question rang in Katie's head. Was she ready to finally accept this, to finally take control of her destiny?

"Yes, I am" Katie replied. "If you excuse me Jim, I have to go save my husband and brother in law from a jackass of an Angel" Jim looked at her confused before watching her disappear.

She found herself standing behind Dean, who was just staring at his car.

"Dean" Katie spoke and he turned to see her. She could see a bit of relied in his eyes before her came over and hugged her. "I'm ok"

"What happened?" Dean asked. "Where did that bastard take you?"

"It doesn't matter" Katie said. "I know how to get out of here, where's Sam?"

"Right here" she heard Sam's voice, but didn't see him. Dean moved aside and Katie looked at the impala.

"Sam?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it's me" Sam said, now a car.

"This is a new kind of freaky" Katie said walking over to the car. "Knight Rider was an awesome show though"

"You were saying about getting us out of here" Sam said getting back to the topic at hand.

"Right" Katie replied. "What I was trying to tell you before, a trickster isn't doing this"

"Then what the hell is?" Dean asked.

"An angel" Katie replied. "It's Gabriel"

"Gabe?" Dean asked and Katie nodded a yes. "How do we get rid of him"

"We don't" Katie replied. "We give him a little taste of his own medicine"

Katie sat in the distance watching as Dean rummaged through the trunk of the impala. She shook her head at the thought of Sam being the impala and Dean's hand…It was to ridiculous to think about. This whole thing was just way too bizarre even for her. She felt guilty, because she may have been able to stop this. Taking the pills, were probably the reason her vision was blocked. She hated seeing those horrible things, but she couldn't risk people getting hurt. Those visions have helped her save so many people, she couldn't risk not getting them just so she can sleep at night.

Her mind drifted to Gabe, someone she once thought to be her only friend. When she first began hunting he was there, helping her. The moment she found out that he was working against her, was like a stab in the heart.

Katie collapsed on the park bench. The cool night breeze felt wonderful as she tried catching her breath. She looked over to her new angel friend wondering what he was thinking.

"_So that's it?" Gabe asked. "That's all you know how to do?" _

"_Pretty much" Katie replied. "I mean it's just been me and my brother teaching each other the little things we pick up" _

"_No, it's good, it's good" Gabe replied. "You seem to know a lot, but there's much more I can teach you"_

"_So, what now?" Katie asked. _

"_Well now there's been a string of weird attacks, in a small town outside of Mexico" Gabe said. "And you're gonna check them out" _

"_I can't" Katie replied. "I have to get home, there are people waiting for me" _

"_You mean Alex" Gabe said and Katie nodded a yes. "Look I get the whole wanting to live a normal life, with normal people, but for you that's just impossible, and you know that" _

"_Why?" Katie asked. "I'm a witch, ok I accept that but why can't I at least try to have normal life" _

"_Because you'll never truly be satisfied" Gabe said. "You want to fight how good it feels to be out here, actually helping people with your gifts. This is who you are" _

"_Sounds like more of a curse than a gift" Katie muttered. "So these attacks, what kind of weird are we talking about. _

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean yelled. Katie looked around, she knew he'd be there soon.

"Should I honk?" Sam asked before Gabe suddenly appeared before them.

"Wow. Sam." Gabe said a smug grin on his face. " Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me." Sam replied and Katie still couldn't get over how weird it was.

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?" He asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast." Dean snapped. " Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference?" Gabe asked looking over to Sam." Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Katie still couldn't believe how hell bent these angels were on this war between good and evil. Gabe just rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. They all watch as the lights go out on the impala before Sam steps out. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing." Dean says. " Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the Trickster." Gabe replies.

"You're something all right" Katie says walking from her hiding spot. Gabe turned to face her, the surprise evident on his face. "But a trickster, you are not"

"How did you get here?" Gabe asked. "I didn't bring you here"

"No you didn't" Katie replied taking a step in front of the angel. "You underestimated me remember, thought I was just a girl. So tell me, how did I get here?" Katie flicked opened a lighter and dropped on the ground igniting the holy oil that surrounded the angel.

"I guess that was a mistake" Gabe replied. "Underestimating the chosen one"

"I guess it was" Katie replied. "Get us out of here, now" Gabe's eyes never left Katie's as he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, bringing them back to the real warehouse.

"So you're Gabriel" Dean says walking up next to Katie. "I should kick your ass for what you did to her, handing her over to Lilith"

"Well, everything ended up fine and dandy" Gabe replied. "Everyone alive and kicking"

"For now anyways" Katie replied.

"I guess I should thank you though" Dean replied. "You're the reason I'm now a happily married man, so thanks for that"

"Don't thank me Dean" Gabe said. "I was only following orders"

"And now are you following orders?" Katie asked. "No, you left and changed your face, a trickster."

"It's just my own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you three screwed it all up." Gabe snapped.

"Too afraid of Daddy?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabe replied looking over at Katie.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked. " Why'd you ditch?"

"Do you blame him?" Dean replied. " I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles"

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family." Gabe snapped. " I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But it wasn't right, what they were doing, what they wanted me to do. I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop them" Katie said. "Help us end this whole thing"

"It can't be stopped." Gabe replied shaking his head. "This thing has started and there's nothing you can do"

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asks.

"I want it to be over!" Gabe yells. "I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that." Sam says. " There has to be some way to, to pull the plug."

"Sam's right, I mean it's me right?" Katie asked. "I supposed to be the key in all of this, maybe it's me who stops it"

"That's one too many maybe's for me" Gabe says with a laugh. "Plus they won't give you a chance to stop anything, I mean you do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"Shut up" Katie snapped. She knew where this was headed and she didn't like it.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels?" Gabe asks. Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

Katie takes a few steps away from Gabe. She closes her eyes as the memory of one her dreams comes to her. It was of Sam, eyes black as coal standing in front of a badly beat up Dean. It was one of her dreams that would keep coming back, one of the reasons she started taking the pills. She didn't want to see it all ending like that.

"No." Dean says shaking his head. "That's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabe sighs. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

"No" Katie says and they all turn to face her. "I won't let that happen, there was one good thing that came out of your little trick Gabe" she walked over to him. "You were right all those years ago, this is my life and it's time I accepted it, which is what I'm going to do, along with figuring out exactly how to stop this war"

"You won't" Gabe replied. "It's just impossible"

"Well I can't at least try" Katie replied.

"So, now what?" Gabe asks. "We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"No, that would be too painful" Katie replied. "You're gonna bring back Cas, from where ever you have him stashed"

"Oh am I." Gabe asked looking the woman right in the eyes.

"I think so, you've underestimating once today, you wanna make that mistake again?" Katie asked. "I mean we could dip you in holy oil"

"Yeah, and deep fry us up an archangel" Dean added. Gabe shook his head before lifting his hand and snapping his fingers making Castiel appear.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine." Castiel replied before turning to his brother. " Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going?" Gabe asks. " Let me guess. Awful." Castiel glares back at the archangel.

"Okay, we're out of here." Dean says. " Come on, Katie, Sam." Dean turns and begins walking away, leaving a confused Gabe.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabe says as Sam turns and follows behind Dean. "So, so what? Huh?" Castiel turns follows behind the brothers as well. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Dean stops at the door and turns to the angel.

"That's not our choice" Dean replies before turning to Katie, who's still standing in front of the angel. "It's hers" Dean turns back to the door and the three men walk out.

"So, are you gonna let me go?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know yet" Katie replied as she began circling the angel. "I've been waiting for this moment you know, what I would say to you if I ever saw you again, and now that you're here"

"What?" Gabe asked. "You're gonna finally let me have it?"

"No" Katie replied. "I'm just gonna say thank for all the help you gave, thanks for bringing Sam and Dean into my life" She stopped and smiled. "Thanks for teaching me" Gabe stared back at her confused.

"Uh, You're welcome" Gabe said. "I am sorry things turned out the way they did, I mean I didn't hate the time we spent together"

"Neither did I" Katie replied. "But I guess people are never who they seem, and for that reason I'm gonna need you to listen very carefully to the words that come out of my mouth" Gabe nodded. "You will not do anything as idiotic as this ever again, it won't work. We have our own minds and in the end we will make our own decisions got it?" Gabe nodded a yes. "You won't help us, fine, but you will not work against us, if I find out you're plotting against us or helping anyone who is, you will be sorry" Katie walked over to the angel and stood right outside the flame. "And last but not least, is just a bit of advice. "You can't run from who you are, that includes your family, you wanna run and hide, fine, but you can't stay hidden forever. You need to finally grow a pair and stand up to your family" Katie turns and walks toward the door and stops before turning back to Gabe. "Oh I almost forgot, I will be looking into what happened to Richie and you better pray to your father that I don't find anything that points to you" She turned and reached for the fire alarm and pulls it, letting the water fall onto the trapped angel. "Goodbye Gabriel" She walks out to find Sam and Dean standing outside of the impala waiting for her.

"You ready?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, let's go" Katie replies before walking over and getting into the car.

Back at their motel Sam lay asleep on his bed while Dean lay on the other bed flipping through the channels. He looked over at the door, wondering when Katie would be coming back inside. He finally decided to go check on her. He opened the door to find her back to him, talking on her phone.

"You're sure it's not that big a deal?" Katie asked turning to see Dean. She gave him a small smile before going on with her conversation. "Because I don't want to get you into any trouble or anything"

"_It's no trouble" Gibbs replied. "I'll find out what I can about your friend Priest friend, and I'll let you know what I find"_

"Thanks, Gibbs" Katie said.

"_Don't thank me yet" Gibbs replied. "I haven't found anything yet" _

"Whatever you can, will be fine" Katie said. "I'll talk to you later" Kati hung up her phone and slid it in her pocket.

"Everything alright?" Dean asks walking over to Katie.

"Yeah, I was just seeing if Gibbs could look into Richie's death" Katie replied. "If Gabe is telling the truth, then I need to find out who really killed him and why?"

"So, you're alright?" Dean asked again and Katie looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I am" Katie replied. "Why, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Dean said before reaching in his pocket and pulling out an empty pill bottle. "I found this in the bathroom, and it's not mine and it's not Sammy's"

"It's mine" Katie sighed. "I can explain"

"Ok, explain" Dean replied. They walked over to the railing and leaned against it.

"I've been having these dreams" Katie replied. "These really vivid dreams, that seem way too real"

"About what?" Dean asked and Katie turned to look at him.

"About the end of the world" Katie replied. "I get to see in living color the horrible things that could happen" she closes her eyes and sighs. "Sometimes they're different, but I have had some repeat themselves" She opens her eyes and looks back to her husband. "It was getting way too hard to see-, to see what I was seeing, so I got the pills"

"The bottle's empty" Dean asked. "Did you take all of them?"

"No, well yes" Katie shook her head. "I took two before we went to the police station, and when we came back, Gabe somehow was able get inside my head, and made me down the whole bottle"

"That son of a bitch" Dean said. "I should've killed him" he turned back to Katie. "How did he get into your head, I thought you had guards up there"

"I don't know" Katie said shaking her head. "Maybe the pills weakened them, gave him a way in" She looked back to Dean. "Don't worry I', definitely not taking those pills anymore, too much is at risk"

"The headaches?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied. "I think they blocked the vision, I could've stopped this whole thing"

"This isn't your fault" Dean replied bringing his arm around her back.

"I just want this all to be over" Katie replied. "I just want the horrible pictures in my head to just go away"

"I know" Dean said as Katie leaned her head against his chest. "I wish there was something I could do"

"You're doing it babe" Katie said bringing one of her hands behind Dean's back and the other over his stomach hugging him. "You being here is more help then you'll ever know"

"I'm not going anywhere" Dean replied rubbing circles on her back. Katie sighed and closed her eyes. He wasn't going anywhere, but soon she was.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! What did you think? I haven't heard from you guys in a while, let me know how the story is going so far!**

**Next Chapter: Katie gets some new allies while returning a favor from an old acquaintance.**


	7. They have Kings?

**A/N: Hello to all my loyal readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, because I sure am. Just a heads up, this is a crossover with my current television addiction. As with all my story crossovers, I won't ruin the surprise until the end. So go on and read!**

* * *

Dean was awaken by the sound of clicking. He turned over in bed to find Katie's side cold. It wasn't a surprise. She gave it a shot, tried going to sleep, but the dreams where just too much for her to handle. He knew the whole not sleeping was getting to her, her crazy mood swings were now unpredictable. He sat up from the bed and looked over to see her sitting in front of her laptop typing away. He through his legs off the side of the bed before standing to his feet. He walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Did I wake you?" Katie asked looking over to him. She reached to grab her cup of coffee, but Dean grabbed it before she could. "I know it's late"

"You need to sleep" Dean said sliding the cup away from her. "There's got to be something we can do about the dreams"

"There isn't" Katie sighed. "I've looked into every book I have and there is nothing about these dreams" She looked over to Dean before sliding over to sit in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired" she yawn as Dean brought his arm around her.

"Come to bed" Dean said. "I know what you're seeing is horrible, but you need to sleep, it's not healthy"

"And it's not making me a pleasant person to be around" Katie added with a chuckle.

"And there's that" Dean replied. "You're strong princess, you can get through this"

"You're right" Katie sighed lifting her head. "This is my head, and my dreams and I should be able to see whatever I want to see right?"

"Right" Dean replied. "Now, come to bed" Katie stood to her feet and closed her laptop. Dean did the same grabbing Katie's hand leading her to bed. They climbed under the covers and snuggled closed to each other, Katie laying her head on Dean's chest. "And don't forget, I'm right here"

"I know" Katie said with a yawn. Her eyes heavy and they seemed to get heavier the longer they were open. She finally gave in and let sleep overtake her.

_Katie stood in an empty, dark nursery, she looked around, but the room was bare except for the lone crib that sat in the center. _

_She took a step toward the crib and stopped when she saw something moving in the shadows. She shook her head before turning back to the crib. Suddenly she heard a baby crying, and she rushed to the crib, but it was empty. She pulled and tossed the blankets and stuffed animals in the crib, but there was no baby. _

"_Kind of cruel" a deep voice said from behind her. She turned and there He was smiling back at her, his eyes a cold black. She noticed his skin seemed to be peeling. "But I just couldn't resist" _

"_How are you here?" Katie asked. "I thought my mind was protected" She watched him closely, not putting anything past him. _

"_Am I really here?" He asked. "This could all be a dream" He laughed. "How have you been sleeping lately?" _

"_You've found a way in" Katie replied. "You're the one doing this to me, getting in my head making me dream these horrible things" _

"_I'm preparing you for what will happen" He replied. "It's just common courtesy" he took a step toward her. "Plus I was hoping to find some answers in here, but my father has locked everything down tight" He looked around the room a bit before walking over to the crib. He reached down and picked up a blue rabbit. "You know this one wasn't locked away, I knew it was one of yours, someone has mommy fever huh?" _

"_Go to hell!" Katie snapped. "Get out of my head now!" _

"_I'm not done searching yet" Lucifer said with that grin that just made her skin crawl. _

"_I think you are" Katie said her hands beginning to glow a bright white. "I may not know how to kill you, yet, but this here this is my world, and in my world I hold all the power" _

"_Looky looky" Lucifer said dropping the stuffed animal into the crib. He walked back over to Katie and stood right in front of her. "You intrigue me time and time again" He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "His presence is strong in you, stronger than I've seen in any other human" _

"_Well, whoopty doo" Katie replied before reaching out her hands and putting them on the sides of his face. "Time for you to go" She closed her eyes and suddenly there was an explosion of light. _

Katie sat straight from the bed, quickly wishing she hadn't as the rays from the sun hit her eyes. She through her arm over her eyes trying to shield them.

"Look who's awake" Dean said. Katie dropped her arm to see Sam reading from his laptop and Dean sitting at the table eating.

"It's a little early for a burger isn't?" Katie asked looking at the half of hamburger in his hand.

"No, I'd say one o'clock is the perfect time for a bacon cheese burger" Dean replied stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Did you say one o'clock?" Katie asked grabbing her phone from the bedside table. "Dude I was out that long?"

"Yeah" Dean said wiping his mouth with a paper towel. "So, my advice must've worked huh?"

"You can say that" Katie said standing from the bed stretching. She flipped open her phone to see she had a missed call. "My phone rang?"

"Yeah, but I think we've learned our lesson from answering your phone" Sam said. "Haven't we Dean?"

"Oh, shut up" Dean snapped before turning back to Katie. "Who was it?"

"I don't know" Katie replied. "I don't recognize the number"

"What's the area code?" Sam asked.

"318?" Katie answered walking over and sitting at the table as well. "That's Louisiana."

"You know someone in Louisiana?" Dean asked looking over at her.

"Well Abby's brother moved there a while back" Katie replied. "But this isn't his number"

"Maybe it was just the wrong number" Sam said. "Did they leave a message?" Katie looked down at the phone and went saw that there was indeed a voice mail.

"Nice thinking Sammy" Katie replied before pressing the play button and bring the phone to her ear.

"_I'm sure I told you so's aren't necessary" a deep voice said. It was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "But the mystery of what you are is still prevalent" Katie's eyes went wide when she realized who it was. "I'm calling in that favor you owe me, and don't worry there aren't any dead bodies or crystal skulls for you to worry about" a smirk graced Katie's lips at his words. "Call me back as soon as possible, you can reach me at this number" the phone clicked and Katie closed her phone and sat it on the table._

"So?" Dean asked looked over at Katie. "Who was it?" She looked over to him and suddenly got a bit worried, which was weird. She wasn't sure how the whole Dean Winchester, Eric Northman thing would go, but she was sure it wouldn't be good.

"An old friend" Katie said standing to her feet and walking over to her bag.

"Does this old friend have a name?" Dean asked walking up behind her. She turned to be face to face with her curious husband.

"Yes" She replied before maneuvering around him and heading into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"She's hiding something" Dean said looking at the bathroom door.

"You think" Sam replied and Dean glared over at him. "C'mon if it was dyer I'm sure she would tell you"

"You're probably right" Dean replied going back over to sit at the table. "We've been doing this open communication thing, I mean if it was something truly important she would tell me"

"Right" Sam said before looking back down at his laptop. Dean's eyes was still on that door.

On the other side Katie turns on the shower and goes to sit on the toilet seat. She takes out her cell phone and dials the vampire's number.

"_You got my message" Eric says stating the obvious that makes Katie roll her eyes. _

"No, I'm just calling to say hi" Katie replied. "Well hi, and bye"

"_Funny" Eric replied with his normal stoic tone. _

"Why are you even up?" Katie asked. "Shouldn't you be held up in a dark hole somewhere?"

"_I wanted to make sure I got your call" Eric replied. _

"So how did you get my number?" Katie asked standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. Those couple of hours asleep really did some good, the dark circles that were around her eyes now gone.

"_I have my ways Ms. Carlson" Eric replied. She could pictured that annoying smile on his face. _

"And lasts names to boot" Katie replied. "Too bad your source is a little outdated, seeing as I'm no longer Ms. Carlson"

"_You're married" Eric said and if she didn't know any better she'd think there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. _

"You didn't think I would wait for you forever did you?" Katie joked. She met the guy for a whole twenty minutes, nothing happened between them. Except for that kiss she left on his cheek, which didn't mean anything. "Not all of us are immortal, and keep our good looks"

"_So you think I'm good looking?" Eric asked and Katie could've slapped herself. She just boosted the Ass's ego. "Is that why you kissed me?"_

"Get over yourself" Katie replied. "And for the record, my kissing you had nothing to do with your looks"

"_Why did you do it then?" Eric asked and Katie could tell he really wanted to know the answer. _

"I don't know" Katie replied. "I could cross it off my bucket list, kiss a vampire, check"

"_You're lying" Eric stated as if it were fact. _

"And you're wasting my time Mr. Northman" Katie replied. "So what do you want and why do you need me?"

"_I was recently put under the influence of a necromancer" Eric replied. "She erased my memory and made me her pet" _

"That I'd pay to see" Katie replied. "But obviously everything turned out honky dorey seeing as you're speaking with me now"

"_That's thanks to …" Eric pause trying to think of the right word to describe the woman who'd save him. Right now he wasn't too sure what their relationship was. "… a friend" _

"Now who's lying?" Katie said. "I can't imagine you with too many friends. So, E do you mind if I call you E"

"_Yes" Eric replied. _

"Tough" Katie replied. "Well E, what does your little situation have to do with little ole me"

"_Because this necromancer is still at large" Eric replied. "And she has with her a local coven" _

"Coven?" Katie asked. "Of witches?" She wanted to see just what Eric was playing at. She knew he said he was still trying to figure just exactly she was, but the more she talked to him the more she believed he may have already figured it out.

"_Yes" Eric replied simply. "Is that a problem, you are a hunter aren't you, you deal with these sort of problems" _

"I have to say, you do have one hell of a source" Katie replied. "Yes I am a hunter, as you know with special abilities of my own"

"_I'm aware" he replied annoying the hell out of Katie. He knew, she knew he knew. _

"You know don't you?" Katie asked. "You smug bastard, you know what I am, who told you?"

"_One of the good things about owning a bar are all the new people who come through just to check it out" Eric replied. "Like a one Jackson Thomas"_

"Jt came to Fangtasia?" Katie asked. "I don't believe it, he's a die-hard kind of hunter, one that believes vampires belong at the end of a stake, so I can't imagine him just waltzing into your club"

"_Fine, maybe he was caught hunting in my district" Eric replied. _

"Look, E I know we barely know each other but you should know Jt is a really good friend of mines" Katie replied seriously. "And if you have hurt him, I will kill you"

"_Don't worry, your friend is fine, I made sure he went on his way" Eric replied. _

"That still doesn't explain, how I came up into the conversation" Katie replied.

"_He has a picture of the two of you" Eric replied. "You seemed like more than just... friends" _

"Well that's a story I will save for never" Katie replied. "So you know I'm a witch, how do you know I'm not as bad as your necromancer?"

"_I have a feeling" Eric replied and Katie scoffed. _

"It's just all lies with you" Katie replied with a chuckle. "You, with feelings"

"_Listen I do not have time for this" Eric replied getting back to business. "You will help me" _

"Fine, I will help you" Katie replied. "Under one circumstance"

"_What?" Eric asked. _

"You have to ask nicely" Katie replied with a smile and she could imagine that smug grin just melting from his face.

"_No" Eric replied. "Eric Northman does not beg for no one" _

"You can't do it can you?" Katie asked. "Think of it this way, if you really believe that I'm your only hope of getting rid of this bitch, you will say that six letter word" he mumble something under his breath. "What was that, I didn't quite hear you?"

"_I said, would you please help us?" Eric asked and Katie couldn't help the smile that was on her face. _

She actually liked messing with this guy.

"No" Katie replied. "But I will help you, see you soon E, now get some sleep" She clicked the phone closed before sitting it on the sink and finally stripping off her clothes to get into the shower.

Katie came out of the bathroom, to find Dean packing up his things and Sam nowhere in sight. She walked over and put her bag on their bed and he looked up to her.

"We going somewhere?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, we just go a text from Chuck" Dean replied. "Telling us he needed our help, so I guess we're gonna go check it out"

"Did he go into any specifics?" Katie asked as Dean zipped his bag and tossed it on the floor.

"He said it was a life or death situation" Dean replied and he noticed Katie's changed expression. "What's up?"

"No, it's just the friend who left me the message, said he needed my help" Katie replied.

"So it was a he?" Dean asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you get jealous Dean" Katie replied. "And when you get jealous, you act like a buffoon"

"I do not" Dean snapped.

"Dean, you've started fights with random guys you've caught just looking at me" Katie replied. "Or that you thought were looking at me, let's not forget that blind guy"

"Whatever, you're not going" Dean replied. "Chuck needs us, and we're not splitting up, not now"

"And when you get jealous you start barking orders like I'm a child" Katie said shaking her head. "Dean if you haven't notice I am an adult, which means I decide where and where I don't go"

"So Chuck says he's in trouble and needs our help and what you're just not gonna go?" Dean snapped. " I thought you two were BFF's and now you're just gonna turn your back on him"

"That's not what I said" Katie said standing to her feet. "You're twisting my words around"

"You know what you're gonna do what you want to do so I'm out of here" Dean said picking up his bag.

"You're seriously just gonna walk out the door like this" Katie said. "We're having a disagreement and walking away when it's not solved doesn't help anything"

"And talking when the other isn't listening doesn't help anything either" Dean said. "Chuck is our friend, he says he needs our help, there is no thinking about it, we just go"

"I'm not gonna let you guilt me into doing things your way" Katie replied. "Plus why do I get the feeling all of this has absolutely nothing to do with Chuck?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked angrily.

"Look Dean I get what's happening out there, Lucifer up to God knows what, and my situation"

"By your situation, do you mean you just having to up and leave at some random time?" Dean snapped. "Is that what you mean?"

"Fine, yes at some point I'm may have to leave, to where I don't know, when I don't know that either, but I'll tell you what I do know" Katie stood to her feet and stepped in front of Dean. "I'm here right now, and I'm going to help whoever I can, while I can, and right now I just got this feeling that I should got to Louisiana"

"So that's it, that's your decision?" Dean asked clearly still upset.

"Yes" Katie replied. Dean just shook his head before turning and walking past her out the door. "You better be in a hell of a lot a trouble E" She looked down at her watch and noticed it was still a bit early. She decided to scope out Shreveport to see just how powerful this necromancer was.

She took a deep breath and before she knew it she was standing in the middle of a empty street in front of a store.

"The Moon Goddess Emporium" Katie read. "Well that name sucks" she closed her eyes and she could feel the immense power that was on the other side. But seemed like an aged power, not from this time. She opened her eyes and stared at the building. She took a step toward it.

"Hey!" she heard a voice call. She turned to see two men walking over to her. The taller of the two, a black guy grabbed her arm.

"You must be a different kind of stupid" he said pulling her. "You better get yo ass out of here" Katie yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Ok, fine go get yoself killed miss white lady"

"Look it's not safe here" the other man said. "You should get home"

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"Does it matter who we is?" the black man asked. "Just get gone!"

"Lafayette" the other man warned before turning back to Katie. He suddenly saw a light form around her, he blinked a bit thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest. There was something odd about these two guys, something she couldn't quite pin point.

"I'm Jesus and this is my boyfriend Lafayette" Jesus replied still watching Katie carefully. "It's not safe for you here"

"I know that, that's why I'm here" Katie replied. "I'm here to stop a witch who has decided to reak havoc on you kind folk"

"You?" Lafayette asked. "What you gon do, my cousin is in there I don't have time to talk with crazy white people"

"Whatever" Katie said rolling her eyes she turned back to the building and took a step toward it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jesus said and Katie glanced over her shoulder.

"The force field?" Katie asked and he looked surprised. "I know"

"How do you know?" Jesus asked and Katie turned back to the building.

"It's sort of like a light bulb" Katie replied. "The closer you get, the warmer it gets"

"You're a witch?" Jesus blurted out. Lafayette looked at him confused before turning back to Katie.

"Not another one" Lafayette said. "That's the last thing we need, is another damn witch messing with stuff she ain't got no business messing with"

"You know the witch?" Katie asked looking between the two men.

"Yes, her name is Marnie Stonebrook, we were a part of her coven" Jesus replied.

"I wasn't a part of nothing" Lafayette snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"What happened?" Katie asked ignoring the man.

"We don't know, she somehow tapped into this power" Jesus replied. "And now it's like she's this different person."

"That's what I was thinking" Katie sighed before turning back to the Moon Goddess. "What was she doing when this change happened"

"We were trying to bring back the dead" Jesus said and Katie looked over at him.

"Why would you want to do that?" Katie asked. "Don't you have enough dead people walking around here?"

"That's what I said" Lafayette said looking over at Jesus.

"It was stupid, but something happened" Jesus replied. "This power none us ever felt before and then this vampire stormed in"

"Of course he did" Katie replied. "Tall, blonde, all black with a serious jackass complex"

"You know Eric?" Lafayette asked.

"We've met" Katie replied.

"Yeah, well he almost killed Marnie, and when Lafayette's cousin tried to stab him he turned on her and that's when it happened" Jesus replied. "Marnie just changed, and somehow erased Eric's memory"

"What were you chanting?" Katie asked. "Do you remember?"

"It was an old incantation, it was in Latin" Jesus replied. "Why?"

"Because I think you and your coven in there actually did raise the dead" Katie replied. "I have to figure out who's riding the Marnie train"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jesus asked.

"I'm gonna ask her" Katie replied she turned to the building. "She knows I'm out here, and she'll come to say hi soon"

"How does she know you're out here?" Lafayette asked.

"It's sort of hard to explain" Katie replied. "But she can feel me, just like I can feel her" Soon the door swung open revealing a middle aged brown haired women, who's eyes went directly to Katie. Lafayette and Jesus took a step back, while Katie's feet were planted. "You must be Marnie, I've been hearing all sorts of things about you"

"None of them true I'd bet" Marnie replied closing the door behind her. Katie noted the slight accent, that didn't seem to fit with the woman. She walked and stood directly in front of Katie. She eyed the young women carefully. "I felt the moment you came"

"Good" Katie replied. "I wouldn't have wanted to startle you, that would be rude"

"What do you want?" Marnie asked. "You have no business here"

"My business is where there are people in need" Katie replied. "And what do you know, you just happen to have a store full of them, take down the shield and let them go"

"This bitch is crazy" Lafayette whispered to Jesus.

"I always loath good witches" Marnie said. "They're so pathetic, and just so annoying. Take my warning, leave now" Katie smiled at her, channeling her inner E.

"I would, I really would but there's just one problem" Katie replied. "I loathe evil witches, witches who use their powers to hurt rather that help"

"I've hurt no one, who shouldn't be dead in the first place" Marnie replied. "You speak of using powers to hurt, but what is it that these vampires do every day" Marnie shook her head. "They drink the blood of the innocent, and think themselves better than us when they're nothing more than an abomination"

"You're generalizing Marnie" Katie replied. "Not all vampires are what you think, I've met quite a few who risk their lives to save the innocent"

"They've manipulated you into thinking the way they want you to think" Marnie replied. "Look how one, just waltz into this store and tried to kill Marnie"

"Maybe that wasn't a smart move, but he paid for it, and Marnie is alive" Katie replied. "Maybe it's time for you to move on"

"No, there is still too much to be done" Marnie replied. "They need to be taught a lesson, that they can't hurt people without there being consequences"

"Do you know that Marnie, or whoever the hell you are?" Katie asked. "Because I promise you, this will not end well for you"

"You're way too young to be making threats to someone like me witch" Marnie said.

"And you're too damn old not to recognize a promise rather than a threat" Katie replied. "Last chance, let this shield down, let those people out and move the hell on" Marnie brought her face inches away from Katie's.

"I never turn away a challenge" Marnie replied.

"That will be your first mistake" Katie replied before turning around and walking away.

"Hey" Lafayette said as he and Jesus ran to catch up to Katie. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to go figure out who she is" Katie replied. "Then I can figure out, how to get her out of that woman's body"

"So, what we just wait for you to do all this detective shit, while my cousin is in there" Lafayette snapped.

"No" Katie stopped and turned toward him. "You can do whatever you want to do, just know sitting and waiting for me to do my detective shit would be the smarter choice" Katie turned and walked from the men, and Lafayette could've sworn he saw some sort of light coming from the woman.

Katie ended up at Fangtasia. The bar seemed exactly the same, since that time she came with Abby. She walked to the door, but it was locked. That didn't phase her any, as she uttered a spell unlocking the door. The lights were on as Katie walked.

"Hey" a woman's voice screamed and Katie turned to see a blonde woman pointing a shot gun at her. "Don't move!"

"Look, I know this looks bad, just let me explain" Katie said raising her hands. The woman was human, and her hands shook as she held the gun. "I'm a friend of Eric's, he called me"

"Wait, are you Katie?" the woman asked.

"Yes I am" Katie replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the woman dropped the gun to her side. "It's just living in a town like this you can be too careful, I'm Ginger"

"Nice to meet you?" Katie said dropping her hands. "I just came to wait for Eric"

"He told me to give you something" Ginger said before walking to the bar and picking up a white envelope. She handed it to Katie.

"Thanks" Katie replied. She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it over and looked up at Ginger confused. "Who the hell is Bill Comptom?"

"Oh, he's the vampire King of Louisiana" Ginger replied.

"They have Kings?" Katie asked and Ginger nodded a yes. "He says I should meet him at the King's house, which is…?"

"I'll write the directions for you" Ginger said before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

Katie followed Ginger's directions to a heavily guarded mansion. She walked over to one of the guards cautiously.

"Uh, hey there guy" Katie said. "I'm Katie, uh a friend of Mr. Northman" The guard nodded and signaled for the gate to open. She walked down the walkway scanning the area, before coming to the door, that suddenly opened the moment she stepped in front of it. A maid smiled at Katie.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Carlson" the maid greeted. "Mr. Compton wants to make yourself at home"

"Thank you" Katie said stepping into the house. She looked around at the very savvy place. Definitely not a place she expected a vampire to have.

"So you're the help Eric called" Katie turned at the thick southern accent that came from behind her. She looked upon the blonde woman, who wore a pair of jeans and a yellow hoodie. "You must be something if Eric called you"

"I like to think so" Katie replied walking over to the woman. "And you would be?"

"I'm sorry" the woman said a smile coming to her face. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse"

"Sookie Stackhouse" Katie repeated. "Now that is a name. Do you know Bill or Eric?"

"Both" Sookie replied. "It's sort of hard to explain. I mean I'm still trying to figure it out" the woman said to herself. "So, do you know why you're here?"

"Yeah, really bad witch causing trouble" Katie replied. "Right?"

"Well yeah, I guess" Sookie replied. "But she's pretty powerful, and my friend is one of the people she's keeping hostage in her shop"

"Do you know why she's keeping them in there?" Katie asked.

"I don't know" Sookie replied. "But whatever it is, I bet it's not good"

"I got that" Katie replied looking over the room. "This is still too bizarre" Sookie stared at her, when a confused looked came upon her face.

"That's weird" Sookie said and Katie turned to face her.

"What's weird?" Katie asked.

"You're human right?" Sookie asked and Katie quirked an eyebrow at the woman.

"That's a strange question" Katie replied. "But yes I am human, why are you human?"

"Well yeah, sort of I think?" Sookie rambled.

"Not the answer I expected" Katie sighed. "What are you exactly?"

"What are you?" Sookied asked.

"What makes you think I'm a "what"?" Katie asked.

"Because I can read peoples thoughts" Sookie replied. "But I don't hear anything in yours"

"Maybe I don't have much going on up there" Katie replied.

"I doubt that" Sookie replied. "So are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Fine, I'm a witch" Katie replied and Sookie's eyes widened. "I'm good, don't worry. I actually help people"

"Sorry, it's just Marnie is the only witch I've come across so far, so I'm still a bit skeptical" Sookie replied.

"Understandable" Katie replied. "So what are you?"

"A fairy apparently" Sookie replied.

"A fairy?" Katie asked. "That is kind of cool" she smiled and so did Sookie. "I don't think I've met one of those before, I guess yet another thing to cross off my bucket list"

"It still doesn't explain why I can hear inside your head" Sookie said. "I could hear Marnie's fine"

"Well I'm nothing like Marnie" Katie replied before her phone rang. She looked down at the called ID. "I seriously have to take this, would you excuse me" Sookie nodded as Katie turned and went back into the hallway.

"Hey, what's up?" Katie asked. "Any news?"

"_Yeah, I just got a copy of the police report" Gibbs replied. "Coroner ruled Richard Bryson's death a suicide, but they did note some abnormalities" _

"The bruising on the ribs?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah" Gibbs replied. "But there was something else. During his autopsy, they found a hole in his skull" _

"There was a hole in his head?" Katie asked. "Do they know what could've did that?"

"_No, they mark it as an unknown object" Gibbs replied. "But there wasn't even a point of entry, how do you get a hole in your skull with no marks of any kind on the outside of your head?" _

"Well Gibbs, when you have questions like this there's only one answer" Katie replied. "Something out of the normal did it"

"_I see, but why?" Gibbs asked. _

"They wanted what was in Richie's head" Katie replied. "He knew something, they wanted to know"

"_About you?" Gibbs asked. _

"Maybe, but he didn't know much about me outside of me being a witch" Katie replied. "Unless he got some new information I didn't know about"

"_I'm having the body exhumed and brought here so Ducky can have a look" Gibbs said. _

"You don't have to do that Gibbs, you've already done enough" Katie replied.

"_Whatever did this to your friend could be coming for you next" Gibbs replied. "And the more information we have the better" _

"Right, I just-"

" _Hey, I'm doing this" Gibbs snapped. _

"Fine" Katie replied. "Just be careful, whoever did this may not like you digging, and call me if you"

"_Yeah, you too" Gibbs replied before hanging up. _

"Is everything ok?" Katie turned to see Sookie standing in the behind her.

"Yeah, every things fine" Katie replied stuffing her phone in her pocket. "My life is just a never ending circus"

"Tell me about it" Sookie replied.

"Yeah, but you're only real problem around her is vampires" Katie said.

"Yeah, and they're turning my life upside down" Sookie replied. "Along with werewolves, fairies and now witches"

"Yeah, but they find you, me I go looking for them" Katie sighed. They walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Why would you go and do that?" Sookie asked.

"It's what I do" Katie replied she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that she had a text message from Dean. She opened her phone and read the message and smiled.

"Who is it?" Sookie asked.

"My husband" Katie sighed typing something on her phone before flipping it closed.

"You're married?" Sookie asked and Katie nodded a yes.

"Yeah, he was kind of upset about me coming here to help Eric" Katie replied.

"Have they met?" Sookie asked.

"No, but he's the jealous type, so me away from him to see another guy made him mad" Katie said.

"Well if he only knew Eric" Sookie said.

"That's one meeting I'll probably never want to happen" Katie said. They sat on the couch talking until the sun went down and their dead friends rose from their slumber.

"You two seemed to be getting along nicely" Eric said and both women turned to see Eric, Bill and Jessica standing in at the door way. "Glad you could make it"

"Yeah well I was in a helping mood, lucky for you" Katie said standing to her feet.

"Ms. Carlson, you have my complete gratitude" Bill said walking over to her. "Eric tells me you're the one to help us with our situation"

"I hope so, call me Katie" Katie said holding out her hand. "You must be King Bill" Bill smiled taking her hand, but the smile dropped when he caught a whiff of something. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" Bill said smile coming back. "It's just you smell…"

"Like sunshine" Eric said speeding over to the pair. " I spent months trying to pin point the smell until it finally came to me, the only way to describe it"

"Uh ok" Katie said bringing her hand back to her side. "Thanks?"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Bill said. "It's just different"

"It's probably the reason I can't hear inside her head" Sookie added standing to her feet as well.

"Probably" Katie said. "We should get a move on"

"Right" Bill said. "What is your plan?"

"Well first I need to know who's inside of Marnie" Katie said.

"Her name is _Antonia_ Gavilán de Logroño" Bill said. "She's a powerful witch from the 17th century"

"I knew she was old, but I didn't know she was that old" Katie said. "I do know she's hell bent on making you guys suffer"

"She already did" Sookie said. "She did a spell or whatever that made all of them come out during the daylight"

"That had to suck" Katie replied.

"It was not pleasant" Eric said. "But you're here now, so do what it is that you do"

"It's not that simple" Katie said. "I can't just waltz in there and bust everyone out, we have to be smart"

"Well I say we just end this now and blow the place to pieces" Jessica said.

"No, Tara is in there" Sookie said. "And lots of other innocent people." Sookie turned to Katie. "She's here so no innocent people get hurt"

"No, she's here because I thought she was powerful enough to end this thing once and for all" Eric said. "But if she isn't, I'm with Jessica let's just wipe the place off the map"

"Eric is right" Bill said. "After what she did, we can't just let her get away with it, even if sacrifices have to be made"

"Ok, stop!" Katie yelled. "First thing, nobody is blowing up anything while those people are in there, and second I am here to stop an evil not help one, you have a problem with that, sucks for you" she turned to Eric. "And I didn't says I couldn't stop her we just need a plan"

"Well we're all ears" Eric said. "But be warned if you cannot deliver, we will end this our way"

"Sure you will" Katie said rolling her eyes. "Now, for the plan" Katie and Sookie walked to the outside of the Moon Goddess Emporium. Katie looked around for the guys from earlier, but they were nowhere in sight.

"You sure this will work?" Sookie asked.

"No, but it's the only plan I'm going with" Katie replied.

"Thanks , for what you said back there" Sookie replied. "They're always so quick to just kill innocent people to get their way"

"Well that may be true, but not while I'm here" Katie said before turning back to the store when she heard the door open. "Don't worry ok" she whispered.

"Well, look who has returned" Marnie said stepping outside the store. "It's still strange feeling such power in this place. What are you doing here?"

"We're here because vampires just killed my boyfriend" Katie said. "Right in front of me, in cold blood" she looked down as a tear fell from her eyes. "I killed them of course, but then I remembered what you said" Katie looked up to the woman, hoping her performance was convincing. "You were right, they walk around not caring about who they hurt, or who they kill as if they're above it all"

"So you've seen things my way is that it?" Marnie asked.

"Yes" Katie said. "I was for the whole equal rights for vampires, until I realized that they weren't they don't believe that we're equal and they will continue to treat us as such"

"And you?" Marnie said looking to Sookie. "Do you feel the same as you friend?"

"Yes" Sookie said. "I thought they were my friends, but then I found out that they were gonna blow this place up with all of you in it and that's when I realized what monsters they really are, and they need to be taught a lesson. They're coming here tonight and we want to help you fight them" Marnie looked between the two woman, a hint of doubt on her face, but both were quite powerful and would ensure that her spell worked. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Welcome" Marnie said and with a flick of her wrist brought the shield down. Katie and Sookie smiled before stepping over and walking into the store. They walked into the store to meet a group of wide eyed people. Katie looked around and spotted Jesus and Lafayette. She just shook her head at the men. Her eyes then went to the woman lying on the floor with a knife in his stomach. Katie kneeled down and grabbed the woman's wrist but there was no pulse. She stood to her feet and tried to control her anger.

"What happened?" Katie asked looking over to Marnie.

"She tried to leave and that was unacceptable" Marnie replied.

"So you killed her?" Katie said. "She was an innocent woman"

"In war sacrifices have to be made for the good of the mission" Marnie said. "Casey was one of those sacrifices" Marnie walks over and kneels over Casey's body and mumbles something before standing to her feet. "The vampires are here and they are here to kill all of us"

"What?" a voice from the group said.

"They can't!" another voice said.

"We can stop them" Marnie says. "We need to stand together if we plan to make it out alive" the group look at each other. Katie and Sookie share a look. "Join hands" everyone, including Katie and Sookie, join hands in a circle.

Katie across from Sookie in the circle, looks over at her.

_Sookie, you sure you can do this?_

_Yes, I'm ready. You?_ _As ready as I'll ever be._

Marnie begins chanting and suddenly the sight of Eric, Bill, and Jessica moving toward Marnie's force field flashed behind her eyes. She quickly shut them as she saw them getting closer and closer. She couldn't let this happen, she had to move quickly. She opens her eyes and they're a glowing white. She looks over at Sookie, who's looking back at Katie, eyes wide.

"Sookie, Now!" Katie yelled and suddenly lights shoot through both Sookie and Katie's hands and move throughout the circle, pulling everyone apart.

"I should've known" Marnie said before flicking her wrist pushing everyone but Katie and Sookie to the wall. "You will pay for crossing me" Suddenly a ring of fire surround the two women. Back to back they watch the hot flames. Sookie grabs Katie's hand and holds on tight looking over to the woman, who's eyes are still glowing.

"Katie!" Sookie yelled. "You have to do something!" the flames seemed to rise and move closer. Sookie pressed her back against Katie's. Katie turns to Marnie who looks back at the woman in confusion. She walked toward Marnie and stops at the line of fire and tilts her head to the side and smiled.

"I set you free _Antonia_Gavilán de Logroño" Katie said when suddenly the spirit of Antonia pulled herself from Marnie's body. The fire finally died down, as their vampire back up burst through the doors. Katie's eyes met the spirit of Antonia who looked relieved to be let free, which made Katie feel uneasy about the woman everyone that was the true innocent in all of this. The spirit disappeared as the angry vampires came in.

"Don't!" Sookie shouted. "They were all being held captive, they were forced to be here" Katie drops her head and takes a deep breath before opening them with her normal brown eyes and looking up to see Bill's gun pointed at Marnie. A man from the group suddenly stands in front of her.

"Bull shit" the man said. "You want to get to Marnie, you're gonna have to go through me!" Eric suddenly speeds over to the man, reaching in his chest and tearing out his heart, before drinking from it as if it were a juice box. Everyone gasps in horror at the scene. Angrily Katie reaches a hand out and sends him flying across the room.

"That was not a part of the plan!" she screamed. She made her way over to him. "No one was supposed to die"

"Things change" Eric says standing to his feet. Before she can get to him, Marnie grabs her pressing a knife to the witch's neck.

"Marnie you don't have to do this" Katie urged trying to pull the knife away. She could feel the cool silver scratching her neck.

"I do dear" Marnie replied. "This is all your fault, I almost had them and you ruined it, you ruined everything"

"You were going to hurt innocent people!' Katie snapped. She looked between the angry vampires, hoping they would stay at bay until she could calm the woman down. She didn't want another death tonight. "Look Marnie this will not end well for you, just put the knife down"

"I would listen to her, if I were you" Eric growled. Katie could see him easing toward them and she hope this didn't badly, but it was going in that direction. Marnie pushed the knife a bit deeper into her neck drawing a bit of blood. "I'm sorry Marnie" Katie said before quickly grabbing the woman's knife wielding arm and pulling it away from her knew before elbowing the woman in the stomach, before dropping to the ground.

"Nobody lives forever!" Marnie screams "Not even you." The sound of bullets blared above Katie, before she felt something covering her, and suddenly it stopped. It's silent for a moment, and whoever is covering her finally release her. Katie looks up to see Eric staring back at her. Katie looks over to see the lifeless body of Marnie, lying there covering with bullet holes.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked and Katie turned to him.

"Yeah" Katie said reaching and feeling a bit of the blood on her neck. "I'm good" She noticed his staring at her neck and remembered he was a vampire. "You try to drink my blood and I will kill you" he smiled before bringing his thumb to his mouth piercing it, causing it to bleed. Katie watched as he brought his bleeding thumb to her neck, and she could feel it healing instantly. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Eric said standing to his feet. He held out a hand and Katie took it, letting him help her stand.

"Eric" Bill said and the blonde vampire turns to the king. Bill tilts his head to the group and Eric nods knowing to go glamour them. Katie turns to Sookie, who still seems a bit shell shock from the whole thing.

"Hey" Katie said walking over to the woman. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Sookie replied looking over to the woman. "How did you that, are you like a fairy too?"

"No" Katie said with a small smile. "I'm…" Katie thought and couldn't say because honestly she didn't know what to call this other part of her. "How about I get back to you on that" Sookie nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sookie asked.

"I go find some more stuff to fight" Katie replied. "You have no idea what's out there" she sighed. "But first I have to go find my husband"

"Ms. Carlson" Bill says and Katie nods over to him before turning back to Sookie.

"You did good back there" Katie replied. "I know your powers are still a bit new, and I wish I could help you with them, but look just keep practicing and never let anyone but you control them"

"I don't understand" Sookie replied.

"Hopefully you never will" Katie said before holding out her hand. Sookie shook it, before suddenly bringing the witch into a hug.

"It was really nice to meet you" Sookie said.

"You too" Katie said before pulling out of the hug. "You got my number, call me like whenever ok?" Sookie nodded before turning and going over to Tara. Katie walked over to Bill who was currently talking with Jessica.

"Ms. Carlson-"

"It's actually Winchester" Katie said. "But I blame the tall blonde for your misunderstanding, but please just call me Katie"

"Katie" Bill said. "I can't express how thankful I am for your help"

"Don't mention it" Katie replied. "It's sort of my job"

"In any case, you are forever in our debt" Bill said.

"I may just call you on that Mr. Comptom" Katie replied stepping a bit closer. "I don't know if you've noticed all the strange occurrences that have been happening around the world"

"You mean all of the natural disasters" Bill stated and Katie nodded.

"Let's just say they're not really natural" Katie replied. "Look, just keep your eyes and ears open for anything you think is out of the ordinary"

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Something big maybe coming" Katie replied. "Like really big, and me and family we're trying to stop it, but in case we can't we're gonna need all the help we can get" Bill nodded in somewhat understanding.

"Well you have Louisiana's help" Bill replied.

"Thanks" Katie said.

"I should probably get going" Bill nodded and Katie walked past him out the door.

"I think I feel hurt that I didn't get a goodbye" Katie smiled before turning around to face the Blonde vampire.

"There you go again E, with the lies" Katie replied. "I mean feel, that word is so far out of your vocabulary that it's not even funny"

"So you're leaving" Eric said and Katie could've sworn she saw a bit of disappointment on the man's seemingly emotionless face.

"Yep, I'm leaving" Katie replied. "But this has been fun, we should do it again sometime" she shook her head at the though. "You should probably lose my number"

"No, I think I'll hold onto it a little bit longer" Eric said.

"Well I've paid off my debt, so if you call again I may not come running next time" Katie replied folding her arms. Eric smiled that annoying smile.

"What's so funny?"

"You" Eric said. "I have the feeling you don't turn down the call for help that much"

"There it is again!" Katie said pointing at the vampire laughing. "You keep it up and I'm going to get the feeling you actually like me E"

"Wouldn't "like" fall within those feelings you claim I don't have?" Eric asked and this time Katie smiled.

"Yes, yes it would" Katie replied. "I guess I was wrong, now if you'll excuse me I should probably get going"

"To your husband?" Eric asked and Katie rolled her eyes at the slight amusement in his voice.

"Yes, to my husband E" Katie replied. "And if you don't mind, stop telling people I'm Ms. Carlson"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Winchester" Eric replied, she scoffed at the southern drawl he used to say her name."You know I would like to meet the man, who has taken the challenge that is you"

"Like that would ever happen" Katie said with a snort. "You and my husband are you never meet"

"Aw, he's the jealous type. Probably didn't want you to come here" Eric said. "Now I really would like to meet this fine gentleman"

"Goodbye E" Katie said with a wave.

"Wait, what you told Bill" Eric said and Katie knew which conversation he was talking about. "You can count me in as well"

"That was sort of nice of you E" Katie replied. "You keep it up and people may believe you do have those feelings I claim you don't have" She turned around and began walking away.

"So, Dean Winchester, that's his name?" Katie turned and glared at him. "I'm just curious, that's all"

"Don't even think about it" Katie said before turning around, shocking the thousand year old vampire by disappearing right before his eyes.

Katie stops by a motel for the rest of the night, to get herself cleaned up and her mind focused. Her mind flashed to the dead body of Marnie and shook her head. She killed demons, werewolves and vampires for a living, not batting an eye, but seeing a human die right in front of her just made her sick to her stomach. She sits on the floor in front of the bed and leans her back against it. She looks around the dark room and closes her eyes. The silence is comfortable and needed. But it's short lived, when a vision snaps the silence away.

Katie hears a scream and closes her eyes bringing her hands to the sides of her head. She sees an explosion, while hearing the sounds of barking dogs, she then gets sight of the colt. Suddenly the only thing she's sees is the peeling face of Lucifer smiling back at her. Her eyes snap open as she tries her best to catch her breath. She drops her hands to the floor and leans her head on the bed.

The next day she gets dressed. She'd spent the night trying to decipher her dream, but with no success. The only good thing about the night was the two hours of uninterrupted, sleep minus the horror movie like nightmares. She actually dreamed of bunnies for some shook her head at the thought before walking out of the bathroom and stopped when she saw she wasn't the only one in her room.

"Cas, you kinda scared the crap out of me" Katie said walking over to her bag. She tossed some clothes in before throwing it over her shoulder. "What's up, in angel land?" he was silent. "Still no luck in finding your father"

"No" Castiel replied. "It's why I am here, I think you maybe the only link to him"

"I thought you said-"

"I know, but he's disappeared and there's nothing tying him here, but you" Castiel replied.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked. "How am I tying him here?"

"Your blood" Castiel replied. "He has traces of his own blood mixed with yours"

"Wait what?" Katie asked surprised. "Are you saying God's blood is running through my veins?"

"Yes" Castiel replied. Katie thought about it, and wondered if that's what the vampires were smelling.

"How can I help?" Katie asked.

"There is a spell" Castiel said stepping toward Katie. "All I need is some of your blood to complete it" Katie looked down, to think about it before looking up at the angel.

"My blood?" Katie asked and he nodded a yes. "Ok, but first I need to know who exactly you are" Castiel quirked an eye brow at the question.

"I do not understand" Castiel replied. "You know who I am" Katie rolled her eyes before moving closer to the man.

"I know who Castiel is" Katie said. "But you, I have no idea who you are, only thing I know is you're a demon" he stared at her before a smug grin came to his face.

"You're good" he said before ripping off the necklace he was wearing. He was immediately transformed into a shorter man. "I've heard stories, but to see it for myself, I mean that was just remarkable" The man drawled with his thick Irish accent.

"I'm glad I could impress you" Katie replied. "Who are you exactly?" the man smiled again.

"Let's just say I'm a curious man, who tried my luck at getting some answers" the man replied.

"Curiosity can be dangerous" Katie replied. "Go ask a couple of cats" the man chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that" he replied. "So what now, fight to the death and all that?"

"I actually have somewhere I need to be" Katie replied. "I can pencil you in, sometime after this whole end of the world deal is over"

"You think you can stop it?" he asked.

"Well I haven't counted myself out just yet" Katie replied. "So, yeah I still have hope"

"I hope your hope is enough" the man said before disappearing. Katie shook her head at her life. She had a feeling she'd run into the demon again and hoped the next time she'd get his name. She gathered her things and checked out of her room.

She hoped Dean and Sam were still at the convention. She looked around the empty parking lot before teleporting right behind Dean. He didn't notice her and she smiled. She did her best wolf whistle and he turn around and smiled at her. She gave him a small wave and he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"So how did it go being surrounded by a bunch of replicas of yourself?" Katie asked bringing her arms around his neck.

"It got really old" Dean replied. "Look I'm sorry about before, I just don't want to let you out of my sight" he sighed deeply before bringing his forehead to hers. "I'm just afraid one of these times you're gonna go off and never come back.

"Dean" Katie closed eyes. "Listen to me ok, I don't know what's gonna happen, when this thing goes down, but I promise that it won't happen like that, if I… if I have to go I will say goodbye first" Dean brought his hand to the side of Katie's face wiping a stray tear from her eye before leaning forward capturing her lips in a kiss.

"ehem" they heard Sam clearing his throat and they pulled from their kiss. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"What do you think, Sherlock" Dean said turning to glare at his brother.

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt." Sam replied.

"Really, from who?" Katie asked.

"You're not gonna believe this" Sam said. "But Becky"

"Fan-stalker Becky?" Katie asked and Sam nodded. "Ok, what's the scoop?"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way?" Sam said and Katie and Dean nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked before they all got into the car, and drove away.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. If you haven't guessed it's True Blood. If you haven't read it, I've actually written a one shot of how Katie and Eric met and why she owed him a favor. It's in my "In-Between" stories. You should check them out if you haven't. **

**As Always, I'd love to hear what you think please! Plus our good friends at the fanfiction site have made reviewing so easy now, you just got to do it...you just gotta!**

**Next Chapter: Why Dean is not supposed to answer Katie's phone.  
**


	8. Who the hell is Eric Northman

**A/N: I couldn't let the last chapter go without a little Dean/ Eric interaction, so here it is.**

* * *

The three Winchesters were stopped at a gas station as they made their way to find this Crowley guy. Dean leaned against the impala as he filled it up, while Katie was in the bathroom.

"Hey!" Sam said and Dean turned to him. "Any word from Cas?"

"Nah, not yet" Dean said before hearing a phone ring. "Is that you?"

"No" Sam replied when Dean looked in the back seat and saw Katie's phone lighting up. He glanced back over at Sam. "Dean don't"

"I'm just gonna answer it Sammy" Dean replied.

"The last time you just answered it, you told someone who had the wrong number you were going to hunt hunt down and kill them" Sam said but Dean was already opening the door and grabbing the phone.

"Well he didn't call back now did he?" Dean asked before flipping the phone open.

"_I knew you would answer" a voice on the other end said. _

"I highly doubt that" Dean replied already becoming agitated. Why were there so many men with his wife's number.

"_Who is this?" the man asked. "Where is Katie?" _

"Who the hell are you and, why are you looking for my wife?" Dean asked putting a lot of emphasis on that last word.

"_Wife" the man said. "You must be Dean"_

"And you are?" Dean asked. He didn't like the sound of the guy's voice, much less him knowing his name.

"_A friend of your wife's" the man said. "Eric Northman, I'm sure she's mentioned me" _

"Actually never uttered your name before" Dean replied. "But some people are easily forgettable I guess"

"_Oh, that's weird" Eric said. "I mean I think she'd mention the man she traveled all the way to Louisiana to see, I'm sure it just slipped her mind" _

"What do you want?" Dean snapped, his patience running low with this guy.

"_To speak to Katie, if you don't mind" Eric replied. _

"Actually I do mind" Dean replied. "Look guy I don't know who you are and frankly don't give a damn" Dean looked over at Sam who was just shaking his head. "You see my wife's nice, she will help anyone in need, so don't getting the wrong idea"

"_And what idea would that be Dean?" Eric asked a smile gracing his face.  
_

"That it was more than what it was" Dean said. "She helped you, it's over, now leave her the hell alone"

"_Or what?" Eric asked rather enjoying making the human mad. "Exactly what are you going to do about it?" _

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do" Dean said. "I'm going to-" he felt the phone being snatched out of his hand and turned to see a very angry Katie staring back at him. "I can explain"

"No you can't" Katie replied before bringing the phone to her ear. "You're just putting more nails in your coffin, you know that right, no pun intended"

_"How did you know he was talking to me?" Eric asked._

"It was the level of hostility in his voice" Katie replied. "It had Eric Northman written all over it, now what do you want?"

"_I called to speak with you" Eric replied. "How was I supposed to know your pet ape would answer" Katie looked over at Dean, who watched her intently. _

"Don't call him that" Katie replied. "Again, what do you want?"

"_There was a man who came by my club looking for you" Eric replied. "A demon, his scent was recognizable" _

"Well you're a little late, because he found me" Katie replied. "I'm fine, thanks for the late warning"

"_You're welcome" Eric replied. "Does that happen often, random demons looking for you"  
_

"More often then none" Katie replied. "But I've gotten used to it. Was that all?"

_"Yes" Eric replied. "If you wouldn't mind putting your ape man back on the phone?"_

"Why?" Katie asked confused.

"_I just wanted to get his thoughts on that kiss you gave me. Maybe he knows why you did it." Eric replied and Katie snapped the phone closed. _

"Who the hell is Eric Northman?" Dean snapped.

"A very annoying man, who likes to rile people up" Katie said gesturing to Dean. "Case and point"

"Is he the friend in Louisiana?" Dean asked and Katie nodded a yes. "So were you two like… something?"

"No!" Katie snapped. "I met him a long time ago, he helped me, and I owed him the favor, and that's why I went to Shreveport"

"So that's it?" Dean asked and Katie nodded yes. "Good, because I don't like the guy, and you're not to go near him without me present"

"Oh really?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest. "What else am I not allowed to do, Mr. Winchester?"

"Well now that you've asked there's quite a lot" Dean replied. "I have like a list"

"Oh a list huh?" Katie said before turning and opening up her door. "Well I'd tell you what you could do with that list, but I don't want to corrupt our little Sammy" She got into the backseat closing the door behind her.

"You guys have already corrupted me" Sam said and Dean glared over at him.

"Enjoying the show?" Dean asked and Sam smiled back at him.

"Actually yes" Sam replied. "You two have oddly become very entertaining" Sam laughed as they both got into the car.

"So Dean" Katie said and he looked back at her. "You answered my phone, again"

"I don't see what the big deal is" Dean said pulling off. "Especially if you're not hiding anything"

"I'm not hiding anything" Katie replied. "But that doesn't stop you from threatening every guy that happens to be on the other end of my phone"

"Well then get more female friends and we won't have this problem" Dean said and Katie just slapped the back of his head causing Sam to let out the laughter he tried so desperately to hold in.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. If you haven't already you can go check out what happened when Eric and Katie met in my, "The In-Between" Story. True blood is actually kind of like one of my favorite shows, so expect more of E and the rest of TB in future chapters. **


	9. The Showdown

**A/N: And here is another chapter for my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Katie, Dean and Sam leaned against the impala. Katie tapped her foot nervously, still unsure of this plan.

"I don't like this" Katie said. "We don't need her" Dean just shook his head. She'd explained her objections to the current plan and it was starting to just be annoying.

"Look, she's our way in" Dean replied. "He has the placed locked down tight and the only way we're getting in is if we get him to open the door and let us in"

"I still don't see why it has to be her" Katie replied. Suddenly they saw the headlights of a pickup truck heading their way and Katie sighed. The truck came to a stop and out came none other than Jo Harvelle wearing a short black evening dress. As she walked toward them, Katie suddenly saw the girl engulfed in flames. She blinked a bit and suddenly it was gone.

"Looking good there Harvelle" Dean said as the woman walked over to them.

"Why thank you Dean" Jo replied rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for doing this Jo" Sam said and Jo smiled back at the younger Winchester.

"Don't mention it" Jo replied before turning to Katie. "Long as everyone has my back, we'll be good"

"Hello Jo" Katie replied. "I guess I owe you an apology for the incident that happened the last time I saw you"

"You mean the trying to kill me and my mother" Jo stated and Katie nodded a yes. "Not really something you can forgive and forget really"

"Well than take it to your grave" Katie replied. "It's no longer something I will carry" she turned to Dean. "We should get this over with"

Katie, Dean and Sam hung back, watching as Jo made her way to the gate of the mansion. For a demon, this guy was sure living it up.

Katie closed her eyes, bringing her hand to the side of her head as the sound of barking dogs blared in her ears. She felt Dean move and opened her eyes to see them running to help Jo. She took a step but stopped when she looked down at her arms seeing as claw marks ripped against her skin. Blood seeped through, dripping down to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath, before opening them again, seeing the marks gone.

"Hey!" Jo yells grabbing Katie's arm. Katie looks up at the woman. "Snap out of it, we've got work to do" Katie quickly nods before following the girl to the power box. She stands guard as Jo cuts the electricity off. "That should do it" Jo turns to Katie who still seems a bit out of sorts. "Hey, you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" Katie replied.

"Well you're not the one I'm worried about" Jo replied. "You're their back up, in case things go south, if your heads not in this, it's their asses on the line"

"Listen Jo, I understand the risks, I live with them every day" Katie snapped. "Sam and Dean will be fine, I will make sure of it"

"You better because-"

"Look Jo, you're definitely in no position to be dishing out threats" Katie replied. "Just head back to Bobby's" Jo glared at the woman for a moment before turning and heading back to her truck. Katie turned back to the house before taking a deep breath. She found herself standing on the other side of Sam and Dean, the demon known as Crowley in between them, his back toward her. He turned to face her and a smile came to his face. Her eyes grew wide at the demon, who she's seen before.

"You're Crowley?" Katie asked. Sam and Dean share a look before turning back to Katie.

"The one and only love" Crowley replied. "I'm sorry about skipping that bit of information before, but I was in a bit of hurry, you understand"

"Before?" Dean said. "You two know each other?"

"Not exactly" Katie replied. "He tried to steal some of my blood"

"I wasn't gonna steal it" Crowley chuckled. "The plan was for you to give it to me of your own freewill, but I guess I didn't plan for you to be as smart as you were"

"Not a lot of demons do" Katie replied. "So you're the one with the colt"

"Yep" Crowley replied. "Been keeping it safe, you should thank me"

"Yeah, like that gonna happen" Katie replied with a snort. "So is now the time for that fight to the death?"

"No, I do not believe so" Crowley replied. "You see in this fight, I am on your side"

"Yeah, apparently he wantd the devil dead just as much as we do" Dean said and Katie quirked an eye brow at the demon. "Yeah, I'm not buying it either"

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel." Crowley looked over at Katie. "An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus." He turned his gaze back to Sam and Dean. "If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you." Sam replied and Crowley chuckled.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder." Crowley replied. "If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh?" he walked over to Sam, all three Winchesters watching him cautiously. "Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" Crowley holds out the colt toward Sam, handle first. Sam looks over at Dean then over at Katie, wondering if he should trust the demon. Crowley wiggles the gun in frustration, before Sam hesitantly takes it.

"Great." Sam says taking the gun.

"Great." Crowley replies. Katie looks down as those claw marks appear on her legs. She bites her lip from crying out in pain. The sound of barking dogs getting louder. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You ok there love?" Crowley asks and Katie opens her eyes to see three pairs of eyes on her. "You're not looking too good" She looks down at her legs to see that there's nothing there. Katie glances over at Dean who is watching her, worry clearly in his eyes. She turns and looks over at Crowley.

"Where is he?" Katie asked.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley replies still eying Katie with a mixture of curiosity and fascination.

"Great." Sam says and Crowley turns to him just as Sam puts the barrel of the colt right between Crowley's eyes and pulls the trigger. The only sound heard is a click as everyone, except the demon, watch in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley says before turning and going over to his desk.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant?" Dean asks. "I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway" The demon states. "Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley tosses a box of bullets of the colt to Dean, who catches it before the demon disappears.

"Ok, that was beyond weird" Sam says looking over at Dean.

"Tell me about it" Dean says handing Sam the box before walking over to Katie. He puts a hand on the side of her face, bringing her eyes to his. "What's wrong, you see something?"

"Yeah" Katie replies. "But nothing that makes sense" Dean just brings his lips to Katie's forehead before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her with him out of the mansion.

Back at Bobby's Katie stands outside leaning against the porch, arms crossed across her chest staring into the darkness. Something didn't feel right, she couldn't shake the feeling. The wind blew past her and she closed her eyes. She saw an explosion, laced with the sounds of the barking dogs.

She opened her eyes when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist and a hand resting on her stomach. She leaned back into Dean as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Where were you just now?" Dean asked resting his head on Katie's shoulder. She brought her hand to rest on his.

"Tomorrow" Katie replied. "Dean I'm just not sure about this, we're going in their blind"

"But we have the element of surprise" Dean said. "And we have the colt, this could all be over"

"I know" Katie sighed. "It sounds good in theory, but I just can't shake the feeling that tomorrow will not end the way we expect" She turned around in Dean's arms and looked up into his eyes. "We shouldn't do this, not yet" Dean shook his head.

"We have to do this" Dean replied. "This is the end of the world we're talking about here princess, this is the only shot we have to stopping it"

"Dean" Katie said bringing her hands to rest on Dean's chest. "You know I'll follow you anywhere, even tomorrow, but I won't say that I think this is the smart move"

"Everybody get in here!" they heard Bobby yell. They stood there staring at each other before Katie left walking into house. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Dean follows behind her to see Sam and Ellen along with Jo and Castiel gathering in as well.

"Oh come on, Bobby." Ellen says. "Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear." Sam adds.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby says fiddling with the camera on the tripod. He rolls his wheel chair back so he is by the others. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by." Everyone moves, positioning themselves for the picture.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Helen says and everyone laughs.

"Bobby's right." Castiel says. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Everyone's smile disappears and then the camera flashes.

"Talk about bringing down a room" Katie says. "Thanks for that Cas"

"Yea, thanks Cas" Dean says before grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her with him back outside. They walk to the impala and Katie sits on the hood of the impala and Dean brings his hands around her waist.

"So, last night on earth" Katie says. "Any ideas of how we should spend it?" Dean smiles before bringing his lips to Katie's.

"A few." he replies before kissing her again.

The next morning everyone is a bit quiet, as they pack up the cars. The realization of what could happen today finally sinking in. Katie secures her knives in her ankle holster, when she suddenly feels someone behind her. She turns to see Jo holding out a candy bar.

"Peace offering" Jo says. Katie looks down at the candy and then back to Jo. "Look today, today is a big day, and I don't want to go into it with any animosity to anyone watching my back" Katie takes the chocolate.

"Thanks" Katie replied with a smile. "And I will, you know that right. I will have your back no matter what happens today ok?" Jo nodded. They stood there in a bit of an uncomfortable silence. "I'm not that big of a hugger"

"Me neither" Jo said holding out her hand. Katie reached out and grabbed her hand and the moment she did she saw the girl sitting on the floor, bleeding badly with her head lying on Ellen's shoulder before everything just exploded around them.

She quickly releases the woman's hand dropping the candy bar. Jo looks at her confused before placing a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"What just happened?" Jo asked and Katie looked up to the woman meeting her eyes.

"Jo can I ask you something?" Katie asked taking a step toward the woman. "It may sound a bit weird, and maybe bad timing but I must ask you"

"Go ahead" Jo replies.

"Are you prepared…?" Katie paused not sure how to ask this. "Like you said today is a big day, one we may not make it out from"

"What are you asking?" Jo asked.

"Are you all right with that?" Katie asked. "With the prospect of dying today, because I promise you no one will think any less of you for grabbing your things and leaving right now"

"Did you see something?" Jo asked and Katie just nodded a yes. Jo looked down and sighed before looking back to Katie. "You wanna know how I see it, this fight is the deciding factor, whether I go or not, the chances of me dying are pretty up there, so I might as well go out with a bang" the woman chuckle, but Katie stared back at the woman her face serious.

"I think I had you all wrong Harvelle" Katie said reaching down and picking up the candy bar. "You're alright, for a girl" Jo laughed.

"You too" Jo replied before turning and heading back to her truck. Katie watched her leave before feeling a hand on her back. She turned to see Dean standing there.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked and Katie looked up to him.

"Yeah, I just have to do one last thing" Katie said. Dean nodded before heading back to the impala. Katie took out her cell phone. She'd spent the earlier part of the morning making calls to everyone, not telling them what was going on. She wanted to at least speak to them if it was for last time. There was only one person left to call, and she'd been dreading it for a while. She dialed the number and brought the phone to her ear.

"_Gibbs" the man answered. _

"Hey, Gibbs it's me" Katie replied.

"_Hey, I'm still waiting on news" Gibbs replied. _

"I'm not calling about that" Katie said. "I just wanted to, I wanted to say thanks for everything. You've been really great despite everything and I just want you to know that I'm really glad I was able to get to know you"

"_What's happening?" Gibbs asked. Something was wrong and he could hear it in her voice. _

"Today, is the day" Katie replied. "We're making a move"

"_You don't sound too sure about it" Gibbs replied. _

"We're in the last days here Gibbs" Katie said. "This may be the only shot we have"

"_Do you really believe that?" Gibbs asked and Katie sighed. "What's your gut telling you on this one?" _

"That this is a big mistake" Katie said. "That we need more time to think about this, to check every option before this suicide mission"

"_Then don't go" Gibbs said simply. _

"Gibbs I'm looking at a group of people who have been burdened with the task of stopping the end of the world" Katie said. "No one was given an instruction manual on anything, all they know is that if they do nothing, everybody dies. This is their only hope, who am I to take that away from them"

"_Bull" Gibbs said. "You're scared, and it's understandable, you just got to-" _

"Gibbs I didn't call for a lecture, I called to say just in case this is it that I…" She sighed. "Thank you Gibbs" she hung up the phone. She didn't want a response, she was too afraid of him talking her out of doing this. She looked over at Bobby who was sitting on the porch watching as everyone got everything packed up. She climbed the stairs and looked down at the old hunter.

"You're not gonna get all girly on me, are you?" Bobby asked and Katie laughed.

"I would never" Katie said before leaning down and giving the hunter a hug. She pulled away. "Is she on her way?"

"Yeah, she says she's about an hour out" Bobby replied. "She said you called her"

"Yeah, yeah" Katie replied. "Just covering all my bases, just in case. She is my mother after all"

"Well it meant the world to her" Bobby replied before looking down as everyone piled into their respective vehicles. "Looks like it's time"

"Looks that way" Katie said before leaning down and placing a kiss on the hunter's forehead. She climbed down the stairs. "Love you old man!" she called over her shoulder and the man just shook his head unable to stop the smile on his face.

For the ride, all three Winchesters sat in the front seat, Katie in the middle her hand settled on Dean's knee. They sat in silence none of them wanted to break. This was the fight they were waiting for.

When they arrived, they noticed the absence of life. They drove down the secluded rode, the eerily sight unsettling all of them. Sam and Dean both held their phones out the window trying to get a signal, but neither with success.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asks trying to hold his phone higher, but it was useless.

"No, nothing." Dean says bringing his arm back into the car. "Nice and spooky." He waves for Ellen to come up beside them.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asks and Dean nods.

"We're gonna go check out the PD." Dean says. "You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody."

"I'm going to stay with them" Katie says and Dean looks over at her. "Just in case" he nods before kissing her on the forehead before she apparates out of the car. Dean glances over at her once more before driving off.

Katie walks around looking for any sign of life when there's suddenly a flash before her eyes. She blinked a bit, trying to focus but it seemed to get harder and harder. She closes her eyes when suddenly she hears people just screaming out in pain. The sounds echo in her head getting louder and louder. She opens her eyes and looks up and notices something she didn't see before.

"This town's not empty." Cas says seeing dozens of old white men wearing suits, not moving.

"Reapers" Katie says seeing the men as well. She turns to Castiel and he turns to her. "Why can I see them?"

"I do not know" Castiel replies.

"Reapers?" Ellen asks walking over to Cas. "As in more than one"

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe." Castiel says. "Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." The angel says before disappearing.

The three women share a look before continuing to scan the area. Katie's mind still reeling, she's trying her best to take control. She inhales deeply and releases a long breath. She turns when she swears she hears someone whisper her name.

"We should go check on the guys" Ellen says placing a hand on Katie's shoulder. She suddenly sees the vision again, exactly how she saw it when she touched Jo. She flinches a bit before turning toward the woman. "You ok?"

"Yeah" Katie says swallowing back the lump in her throat. "You guys go, I'm going to look around a bit"

"No" Ellen says shaking her head. "No, splitting up remember, we're sticking together now, get in the car" Katie looked over at the women before nodding and walking with her toward the car.

Katie stares out of the window as they drive up next to Sam and Dean. She whips her head around when she hears the voice again.

"Station's empty." Dean says leaning down to the passenger side window.

"So is everything else." Jo replies looking around, but knowing it's useless.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asks.

"What?" Sam asks walking closer to the car. "He was with you."

"Nope. He went after the reapers." Ellen replies looking over at the youngest Winchester.

"Reapers?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"He saw reapers?" Sam asks. "Where?"

"He's not the only one" Jo says looking in the backseat to see it's empty. Dean looks over the car to see Katie standing with her eyes closed.

"I saw them" Katie says opening her eyes. "They're everywhere" Sam and Dean share a look before turning back to Katie. "Something is definitely up"

"Right" Dean says. "We should get to it" He and Sam turn and walk back to the impala to get their shot guns along with the Colt. Ellen and Jo do the same. Katie just stands watch, not able to shake this unsettling feeling.

Locked and loaded the hunters march down the abandoned streets, diligently looking for a sign of anything.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean says scanning the area, keeping a firm grip on his gun.

"We still have one trick up our sleeve" Katie replies following behind her husband.

"What's that?" Jo asks.

"Me" Katie replies looking over at the young hunter.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asks and Dean glances over at him and shrugs.

"I don't know what else to think." Dean replies when Katie suddenly stops. "What's wrong?"

"We have company" Katie replies before turning. They all follow her eyes to see a dark haired woman smiling at them in the distance.

"There you are." There you are the demon says and they all turn their guns toward the demon.

"Meg." Sam says glaring over at the woman.

"Shouldn't have come here" Meg says shaking her head. They all keep a close eye on her.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean says before pointing the colt at Meg.

"Dean" Katie warns bringing her hand to Dean's arm. He glances over at her before turning back to the demon.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." Meg says as something splashes near her feet. Suddenly they hear the growling and barking of dogs. Katie closes her eyes remembering her vision. She opens her eyes and can now see the grotesque canines aligned by the demon.

"Hellhounds." Dean says as they search for the source of the growling.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite." Meg replies. "Come on, my father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam says getting his gun ready.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." Meg replies. Dean looks over at Katie, and then over at Ellen who nods.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean says before shifting the colt's aim and fires shooting the hellhound near the demon's feet.  
"Run!" Sam yells as they, except for Katie begin running in the opposite direction. Katie stands her ground as she raises her arms sending hellhound after the other flying. But the more she sends away, them more come running toward them.

"Dean!" Jo yells and Katie quickly turns to see Dean lying to the ground, a hellhound on top of him. She raises her hand toward the canine but suddenly feels something sharp puncture her back. She turns to see Meg, standing there holding a knife covered in her blood.

"They gotta play fair" Megs says with a smile. The smile fades when she looks down to see Katie's hand, glowing a bright white.

"That word should never come out of your mouth" Katie says before reaching her hand to the demon, sending her across the street.

"No!" Ellen screams and Katie turns to see one of the demon dogs shredding at Jo's sides. She lifts a hand sending the dog flying.

"Dean!" Katie yells and Dean turns to her. "Get Jo to safety" his eyes travel to the growing blood stain on his wife's shirt. She follows his eyes and places a hand on her wound before looking back up to him. "Dean I'm fine, I'll heal, you have to get her out of here. I'll hold them off" She could see the uncertainty in eyes before he scooped up Jo in his arms and began running. "Guys, go!" Katie lifted her arms swinging them from left to right sending hellhounds flying in every direction, until she saw that the others had found safety.

"You know I've heard of animal cruelty" Katie turns to see Meg standing to her feet. "But this is just mean. What did my puppies ever do to you?"

"You mean besides trying to kill me and my family?" Katie asked. "How about I'm a cat person"

"It was a big mistake for you to come here" Meg says.

"Where's my angel!" Katie snaps and the demon laughs.

"Your angel huh?" Megs asks. "Well he's with daddy. You know catching up on old times, you know how brothers are"

"Where is he?" Katie asks easing toward the demon.

"I will take you to him" Meg replies and Katie looks back at her in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" Katie asks.

"Daddy wants to see you" Meg says closing the distance between her and the witch. "And what daddy wants, daddy gets" the demon grabs Katie's shirt and before she knows it she standing behind Castiel, who's trapped in a circle of holy oil.

"Cas" Katie says taking a step toward the angel but is pulled back by the demon.

"There's my girl" a voice says and Katie watches as Lucifer steps from the shadows. He walks over to her smiling. "I'm so glad you could make it" He looks down at her blood stained top, before bringing his hand to the side of her face. "You're hurt" She snatches her face from his hand and he chuckles before looking over at Meg who hands over the knife she used to stab the witch. Lucifer brings the blade to his nose, closing his eyes before inhaling deeply. "I can smell Him in your blood" he brings the knife to his lips and licks the blade slowly, a smile playing across his face. "And it tastes heavenly" He looks over her shoulder and before she knows it a chair is crashing behind her legs forcing her to sit. He kneels in front of her and brings the blade of the knife to her cheek. "You're just a human"

"Many other have thought that" Katie replies jerking her head away from the blade. "They're dead now" Lucifer shakes his head letting out a throaty laugh before looking back to Katie.

"I think I was wrong" the devil says. "You're definitely out of this world to speak to me this way in your situation"

"And what situation would that be?" Katie asks and Lucifer stands and spins a bit of a circle.

"Look around" He says. "I have you, captive, held hostage, right under my thumb" This time it was Katie who laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You believing you're the reason I'm here" Katie replied standing to her feet. "I could've killed your daughter, but I didn't, why would I do that?"

"So you're saying that you played me?" Lucifer asked. "Ok, what was your plan once you got here?"

"Save my angel friend, then kill you" Katie replied and the devil laughed, this time louder. "I know funny, until you're lying lifeless on the floor" Before she can register what is happening, Lucifer's hand is around her throat, slamming her against the wall holding her there.

"You have a lot of nerve to even think you can breathe the same air as me little girl" Lucifer growls leaning closer into Katie's face.

"Aw, I think I-"Katie let out as his hand tightened on her throat. "I think I hit a nerve"

"You have one smart mouth you know that?" Lucifer asked squeezing harder on Katie's neck. She grabbed his hand trying to pry it from her neck but it was worthless. She clenched her eyes closed tightly and she couldn't explain the feeling that began bubbling inside of her. She feels the light, but it was stronger than it has ever been before. Her eyes snap open, and Lucifer stares in fascination at the glowing eyes of the woman in front of him.

"So I've been told" Katie says before lifting her hand on his chest sending him flying through the wall. She lands on her feet as she makes her way toward him. Meg takes a step toward her, but Katie lifts her hand and with a flick of her wrist throws the demon across the room. Katie takes a step but freezes, when she hears the voice again saying her name. She shakes her head and takes a few more steps forward but stops, when she doesn't see Lucifer. She suddenly feels his arm wrap around her neck, putting her into a headlock. She snaps her head back hitting him in the face, but he doesn't release his grasp. She reached up and grab is arm, but release it when she feels something wet. She looks down at her fingers that are now stained with blood.

"I wonder what happens to the chosen one, when she gets a little bit of my blood in her" Lucifer says before sticking the knife in Katie's back. The moment the knife enters, Katie feels as if she's on fire. He releases her and she falls onto her hands and knees as the glowing from her eyes seems to blink in and out.

"No!' Cas yells and Katie looks up to the angel as it becomes harder and harder to hold herself up. Soon it becomes too much and she drops to the floor her face landing on its side, as her eyes become heavy.

"Like I said" Lucifer says leaning down to her ear. "You're just a human" Suddenly they hear an explosion in the distance and Katie closes her eyes at the sound. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Aw, did I make you cry?" He kicked her in the side before looking up to the ceiling. "I'm disappointed in you father!" he yelled before looking back to Katie. "If this was the best you could do, then this may be easier than I anticipated"

"I wouldn't count me out just yet" Katie ground out, even though speaking seemed to be painful.

"Still fighting" he laughed. "I really did like you, little girl, now if you'll excuse me I have a date with my vessel" with that He was gone. She can feel the heat from the flames of the fire near her face.

Her lungs began burning and just breathing seemed like a chore all in itself. It seemed easier to just let go. She'd fought a good fight, maybe this was it, and maybe this was how it ended for her.

_Katherine_

She opens her eyes at the voice. This time it's clearer than before. She hears footstep and sees Meg step over her to stand in front of Cas.

"You seem pleased" Cas says staring at the demon.

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it?" Meg asks grinning at the angel. "You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe and your little savior down there." Meg smiles down at Katie's motionless body. "Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence."

Katie clenches her fist tightly and closes her eyes, the burning seeming to get stronger as time passes. Soon the conversation happening around her fades away and all is silent.

_Katherine_

_Katie's eyes open and she finds herself no longer with Castiel and Meg. She is standing in a familiar place. The place overlooking the beautiful water fall._

_"I wasn't sure you would hear me" the voice says and Katie turns in shock at who she sees._

_"Urim?" Katie asked. "How did…What am I doing here?" she looked around and noticed that it wasn't as hard to breathe as it was the last time she was her. She turned back to the angel. "Am I dead?"_

_"No, but you're very close" Urim replied. "Lucifer's blood was not meant to be combined with yours"_

_"What's happening to me?" Katie asked worried._

_"It's like a poison that's entered your body" Urim said._

_"Why am I here?" Katie asked. "If I'm not dying then I don't want to be here with you"_

_"I understand your anger towards me" Urim said. "Look, I know now what I did was wrong. It's hard to watch what Lucifer is doing, and knowing that it was partly because of me"_

_"What are you saying?" Katie asked._

_"I'm saying I'm sorry, I truly am" Urim said. "I'm no longer choosing sides, I just want this all to be over"_

_"Who you telling" Katie said. "Ok, so what do I do now, how do I counter act Lucifer's blood"_

_"You have to push it out of your system" Urim replied. "His blood doesn't belong in your body, which is why it's affecting you the way it is, but yours is stronger"_

_"How do I-"_

_"I can't tell you that" Urim replies. "This is your fight now, so go on and fight it" There was a blast of light and Katie found herself back on the cold surface of the floor. She clenched her eyes closed tightly and focuses all of her energy on beating the poison of Lucifer's blood that was flowing through her body._

"You can do this" Katie told herself, and soon felt relief as the burning and the pain began to stop. She snapped open her eyes and inhaled deeply before pushing herself to her feet.

"Ehem!" Katie cleared her throat and both Castiel and Meg turned to her. "I think I can speak for everyone in the room, when I say we're tired of hearing you speak"

"I second that" Castiel says before looking at the pipe above the demon. The pipe drops knocking the demon to the ground, creating a bridge for Castiel to get out of the circle.

"We must go" Castiel says turning to Katie. She nods and both appear outside right next to Sam and Dean. They each grab a brother, and appear next to the impala.

"Get in!" Katie says. The brothers hurry into the car and Katie moves and places her hands on the hood. Once they're both in she closes her eyes and when she opens them they are in front of Bobby's house. They sit there for a moment no one moving. Katie looks between Sam and Dean before turning to face the house. The door opens and reveals a sober looking Bobby as he notices the two missing faces. Elizabeth walks along side of him, and looks down at the four of them. Katie walks around the side of the car and slides down, letting herself sit on the cold dirt path.

The next morning, the silence continues no one really knows quite to say. There's too many emotions in the air that accompany death and talking would just stir them all up. They were all gathered around the fireplace as Bobby released the picture they'd taken the day before. They watched for a moment as the flames engulfed the picture until there was nothing left but ash.

Katie stared at the flames, anger filling her. She saw it coming, she knew that this entire thing was a bad idea, but she did nothing. Dean hit the table hard with his fist and they all turned to him.

"What do we do now!" he yelled. "That gun, that gun was our only hope, and now" he turned to the fire place. "Now good people are dead!"

"We find another way" Sam said. "There has to be another way" Katie shakes her head before walking out of the room. She was definitely not in any mood to do this now. She was half way into the kitchen when she feels someone grab her arm, she turns to see an angry Dean staring back at her.

"Did you know?" he asked turning her completely to face him. "Yesterday, when you said you didn't think we should go, did you know exactly what was going to happen?" Katie tore her arm from Dean's grasp.

"Dean now is not the time for this" Sam said as he and the others watched. "Placing fault will not help anything"

"Stay out of this Sam" Dean said his eyes still on his wife. "Answer the damn question!"

"Hey!" Elizabeth says stepping forward, but Katie lifts a hand toward her, never turning away from Dean's gaze.

"Did I know that the colt wouldn't work, no I didn't" Katie said. "Did I have my doubts, of course but I'm sure everyone did"

"And Jo and Ellen?" Dean asked and this time Katie couldn't look him in the eye. She dropped her head and closed her eyes. "You knew didn't you, you knew they wouldn't come back from this and you let them go anyway" Katie didn't say anything. Dean grabs her shoulders roughly and she brings her eyes up to his as tears fall down her cheek. "Answer me!" Sam grabs Dean and pulls him away from her.

"I saw it" Katie said still looking into her husband's angry eyes. " I saw Jo beat up badly and I heard the sound of dogs, and then I saw Jo and Ellen sitting on the floor before there was an explosion" They all stare back at her in shock. "At the time none it made much sense, and I thought-" She shook her head. "I thought I could stop it, that I could save them, but I didn't"

Dean pulled himself from Sam's grasp before stalking back over to Katie. She watched as he stopped right in front of her.

"This is your fault" Dean said. "You saw it before it happened and you did nothing, you disappeared right when we needed you" he looked away. "You could've stopped all of this but you didn't and now two people are dead" he looked back to her. "I hope you can live with that princess" He walked past her out of the door. Katie brought her hand over her mouth as she began sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart" Elizabeth says walking over to her but Katie lifts a hand toward the woman.

"Katie he's just upset" Sam said walking over to her as well but she takes a step back. "He's wrong, everyone knew the risks of going in there and we all accepted them"

"I killed them" Katie says dropping her hand and looking between the four faces that are glued to her. "I knew it was going to happen and I didn't stop it, I tried, I really tried, but I failed" she let out a chuckle. "I failed again!" she looked over to Castiel. "When you find your father, tell him that out of all the years of being, well Him, he made one mistake, and that was choosing me to do anything" she looked over to Sam. "I just screw everything up. People die because of me"

"That's not true!" Elizabeth says. "This isn't your fault!" Katie looks over to the woman.

"You had to leave because of me" Katie says. "I took a mother away from Jason." She turned to Sam. "I wasn't there when Dean died and you needed me the most" she looks down at her feet for a moment before looking back up. "Dean is right, and I'm going to do everyone a big favor" she turns and walks into the living room to grab her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asks. He'd stayed silent for the most part, not knowing what to say.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago Bobby" Katie says grabbing her jacket. "I'm finally gonna disappear, and then everyone will finally live the lives they were supposed to live before I came and screwed it all up" She walked to the door, but Sam ran and blocked her way.

"Katie, listen to me ok" Sam said. "Now, we're all just upset and sad about losing Jo and Ellen, but it is not your fault, you can't blame yourself"

"You'll see" Katie leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. "This is for the best" she took a step back, and they all watched as she disappeared right before their eyes.

"This is bad" Castiel says and they all turn to him. "If she gives up hope, then there is no hope at all" they look at him confused before he disappears as well. Elizabeth shakes her head before stalking toward the door.

"Where are you going now?" Bobby snaps.

"I'm going to go have a little talk with that son in law of mines" Elizabeth says but Sam stops her.

"Please" Sam says. "Allow me" he turns and walks out of the door. He spots Dean near the impala and stalks over to the man. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean turns to his brother.

"Look Sam I'm really not in the mood-"

"Tough, because what you just did was uncalled for" Sam snapped. "How dare you blame her, when you know it wasn't her fault" Dean didn't say anything. "You hurt her Dean, she already felt guilty about the entire situation and you just through gasoline on the fire"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"What did you think was going to happen Dean?" Sam yelled. "You thought you could put all of that on her and she'd just bounce back" Sam shook his head. "You just made her think that she's the reason Jo and Ellen aren't here right now." Sam sighed. "And now she's gone" Dean turned to face his brother.

"What do you mean gone?" Dean asks. "Where is she?"

"I don't know Dean" Sam replied. "After you blamed her for killing our friends you got her thinking that everyone would be better off without her, so she left"

"Damn it!" Dean yells shaking his head. "She told me" he turned back to Sam. "The night before, she told me that she didn't think we should do this, that it just didn't feel right"

"What?" Sam says.

"She said that we should wait, but I didn't listen" Dean said. "I just wanted this all to be over, this isn't her fault, it's mine"

"Dean, this isn't your fault" Sam said. "We went hunting for the freaking devil, we knew what we were getting ourselves into, including Jo and Ellen"

"What do I do now?" Dean asked looking over at his brother. Sam just shook his head.

"I don't know Dean" Sam replied. "The one person in the world she loves more than anything turned his back on her" Dean dropped his head. "You have to fix this" Sam turned around and headed back into the house. He stopped when he reached the door and turned back to face his brother. "You may want to stay out here for while" Dean nodded in understanding. He was sure there were people in the house who wanted to kick his ass right now, and he was at the top of that list. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Katie, I know you can hear me" Dean said tilting his head up facing the sky. "Look, I'm, I'm sorry. Please just come back" he opens his eyes and stands there for a long while and nothing. She doesn't come.

"What have I done" Dean thinks to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I know very angsty, but this is the Winchesters we're talking about. It's not always candy canes and gum drops. But I'm sure they'll work it out...Hopefully.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Dean searches for his wife. Castiel grows a pair. We learn that nothing is ever set in stone.  
**


	10. The Children Are Our Future

**A/N: Hello all! Here is another chapter for you. ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been a week since she talked to anyone. They would call her cell phone, and when she finally removed the battery, they took to air call. Her head was blaring with the sounds of them calling her asking her to come back, but she couldn't. Where ever she was, trouble followed, and she was tired of doing that to the people she cared about.

Dean had been a wreck the entire week. All he could feel was guilty for what he said to Katie. He was an ass and now she was gone. He'd thought about calling around to see if anyone had heard from her, but he decided not to. One, he knew if she wanted to disappear she wouldn't call and two he didn't want to have people asking too many questions. He knew one person who probably would have the resources to find her, but even that would be a long shot.

He and Sam were still at Bobby's, even though the old hunter made it crystal clear that he was upset with him. He'd heard a few times what he'd do if he had two working legs. He sat on the porch step looking down at his phone, debating if he should hit the send button.

"You call him?" he turned to see Sam coming from inside the house.

"No" Dean replied. "He might not be able get a hold of her either"

"Yeah, but if she'll listen to anyone it would be him" Sam replied before turning and going back into the house. Dean looked back down at his phone and sighed before pushing that button and bringing the phone to his ear.

"_Where is she!" Gibbs snapped. "I've been calling her for days and it goes straight to her voice mail" _

"Look calm down"

"_Don't tell me to calm down" Gibbs replied. "Put her on the phone" _

"I can't " Dean replied.

"_What do you mean you can't?" Gibbs growled. _

Dean knew calling this guy was a bad idea.

"She's not here" Dean sighed. "I don't know where she is"

"_How do you not know where she is?" Gibbs asked. "What happened?" _

"Look it doesn't matter, I just need your help to find her" Dean snapped his patience running thin with the old man.

"_Did you do something to her?" Gibbs asked and Dean was appalled by the question. _

"What?" he snapped. "Of course not, I love her we just- we had a fight and she left"

"_Must have been one hell of a fight if she left" Gibbs replied. _

"I just said some things that I should've have said" Dean said. "Things I knew weren't true, that hurt her" the man was silent for a while. "You still there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here" Gibbs said, Dean could hear the anger in the man's voice. _

"So are you going to help me find her or not?" Dean asked.

"_How about or not" Gibbs replied. "Right now I want you no where near her" _

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked. "Look I'm her husband and-"

"_And you let her go Dean" Gibbs said. "You hurt her and then you let her go and I'm still trying to figure out if you even deserve a second chance" _

"That's not your decision to make" Dean snapped.

"_And right now, it's not yours either" Gibbs said before hanging up._

"Son of a bitch" Dean said snapping his phone closed. "This is just great"

"McGee!" Gibbs called walking into the bull pin.

"Yes boss" McGee answering. The boss was angry and that wasn't good.

"Get me trace on Katie's phone" Gibbs ordered.

"Boss is something wrong with Katie?" Tony asked looking to his boss.

"Yeah, my daughter married a dumb ass" Gibbs replied sitting at his desk and picking up his phone.

"He didn't hurt her did he?" Tony asked trying to stay calm.

"Not physically Dinozzo" Gibbs replied. "Yeah, Abs, I need to talk to you…I'm on my way down"

Katie had taken up residence in a back water motel room, in who-cares-ville, surrounded by books and maps. Ever since their failed attempt at killing Lucifer, she'd been working day in and day out channeling her inner Sam. She needed to figure something out. She was in the middle of reading when she heard a voice that shocked her.

_"This is crazy" he said. "I don't know if you can hear me, but Abby says that it works"_

"Gibbs" Katie said.

_"I spoke to Dean, and I know what he did" Gibbs continued. "Well he didn't go into specifics, I'm kind of glad he didn't, my perception of the guy isn't really all that great in the first place" Katie smiled. "I need to talk to you, or see you, just to make sure you're ok"_

Katie buried her face in her hands. This was a lot harder than she anticipated. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, but she didn't want them to get hurt either. She'd spent so much time trying to protect her family, when most of their trouble was because of her.

She walked over to her phone and put it back together before dialing the senior agents number. She wanted him to know that she was fine.

"_Are you ok?" Gibbs asked answering the phone. _

"I'm fine Gibbs" Katie sighed.

"_Well then come here so I can see for myself" Gibbs said. _

"I can't do that Gibbs" Katie said. "My life is just majorly screwed up and people around me get hurt. I won't let that happen to you"

"_Is that what he told you?" Gibbs asked. _

"No, look it's just we went thinking we could end this thing, and we ended losing some people" Katie said. "Some good people"

"_That's not your fault" Gibbs replied. "There are always casualties of war, it's just the way it is" the marine knew just how true those words were._

"Except when you have the power of foresight" Katie said. "I saw it happen before it happened, and I tried to stop it, I thought I could but I couldn't and now they're dead"

"_Dean told you that their deaths were your fault" Gibbs said finally understanding. _

"He was right" Katie said. "Something told me that this whole thing was a big mistake, but I went along with it anyway. I just wanted it to be over and now Jo and Ellen are dead"

"_Listen to me ok?" Gibbs said. "This isn't your fault, Dean was wrong and the next time I see him, I'll let him know that but for now you need to accept that you're not to blame" _

"You weren't there Gibbs" Katie said. "And you don't understand, look this is for the best. I'm like a walking bad luck charm and everyone just ends up hurt or dead because of me, so I'm doing everyone a favor"

"_Katie don't do this" Gibbs said. _

"Goodbye" She said before snapping the phone closed and removing the battery once more.

Gibbs shook his head looking down at his phone. This was really hitting her hard and he blamed Dean for all of it. He dialed another number.

"Yeah, McGee you get a trace?" Gibbs asked happy with the agent's response. "Good, get me an address"

"What's happening Gibbs?" Abby asked worried. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine" Gibbs said placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm just gonna make sure for myself"

Dean walked back into the house and went straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and plopped down at the table next to Sam and Bobby.

"I take it, it didn't go well" Sam said looking at his obviously upset brother.

"You think" Dean said. "He's not gonna help me find her"

"I wonder why?" Bobby asked sarcastically. "All you did was blame his daughter for the deaths of her friends" the old hunter rolled himself away from the table. "I'm surprised he isn't jumping at the chance to help you"

"Thanks for that Bobby!" Dean called to the retreating hunter. He couldn't blame the man for being mad. Dean knew how much Katie meant to the old hunter, and they had this whole relationship before he even met her.

"Maybe Cas can find her?" Sam asked.

"Already tried that" Dean said. "She told him not to say anything and he's not saying a word"

"I don't know Dean" Sam said standing to his feet. He began walking out of the kitchen when he stopped. He turned back to Dean, who could tell by his little brother's expression that he had another idea. "Dean, you can find her"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I've been trying to find her, but it's no use"

"You didn't try everything" Sam said sitting back down. "Remember back in LA when she was missing, and you found her" Dean sat the bottle on the table. "Maybe you could do it again."

"Hell I don't even remember how I did it the first time" Dean said looking over at his brother.

"Just focus on her Dean" Sam replied. "Maybe that's all you need to do" Sam stood to his feet once more and left his brother alone in the kitchen. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

"Where are you princess?" he asked himself.

_Rice fell on their head as they made their way to the impala. He had an arm around Katie who was waving goodbye to all the guests. _

"_Have fun you two!" Lacey yelled before tossing a hand full of rice at the newly married couple. _

"_Not too much fun" Jason added and his little sister smacked his arm. _

_The newly married Winchesters hopped into the impala, giving their friends one final wave goodbye before driving off. _

"_I can't believe we just did that" Katie said wide smile still on her face. "We just got hitched" she slid over wrapping her arm around Dean's middle, before placing gentle kisses on his neck. "You're one crazy man Mr. Winchester" _

"_Why is that Mrs. Winchester?" Dean asked. He really wished he didn't have to have his hands on the steering wheel right now, because he could think of quite a few places he wanted them to be. _

"_You married me" Katie whispered her hand sliding down to Dean's thigh, and she could feel the car speed up. _

Dean's eyes snapped open when suddenly the image of Katie lying on a bed surrounded by books. The image change and he saw a sign that read, "The Sunlight Motel".

"Well I'll be damned" Dean said a smile coming to his face. He actually did it. He stood to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked and Dean turned to him.

"It worked" Dean replied. "I'm going to get my woman" with that the eldest Winchester almost ran to his impala and pulled off in Katie's direction.

Katie was flipping through what felt like her hundredth book. She was still having no luck, which only frustrated her.

"What do you want Cas?" Katie asked not even bothering to look up at the angel as she turned another page.

"Any luck?" Castiel asked and Katie sighed looking up at him.

"No, how about you?" she asked.

"No" Castiel replied. "I believed the Colt would work, and now it hasn't"

"What was he doing in Missouri?" Katie asked sitting up on the bed. "I mean he was performing some kind of ritual"

"I do not know" Castiel replies. "But I'm sure whatever it is can account for the increase of mayhem that has risen"

"That's an understatement" Katie replied. "I'm trying to stay strong, and block the images but there's just so many of them and ever so often-" She grabs the side of her head as another vision flashes before her eyes. After a moment it's over and she looks up to Castiel who stares at her in confusion. "That happens" she stands to her feet and walks over to pick up her bottle of water. "People are dying all over the place, and if we don't figure out something that number is just going to get higher and higher"

"This is a big fight" Castiel say and Katie turns to him "One that cannot be fought alone" She shakes her head.

"I'm not fighting alone" Katie replies. "I have you, we're a team" she walks over and stands in front of the angel. "I'm a liability to everyone around me, and you're the only one safe, or at least I hope so"

"This war is bigger than just the two of us" Castiel says. "We can only do so much. You need to return"

"I can't" Katie replies. "Look I was given the responsibility and I've done nothing but screw it up, I've hurt the people I care about most in the world. I'm not doing that anymore. I will figure this out without inflicting my bad luck on anyone else" she turned and picked up a few articles she'd printed out earlier.

"Pathetic" Castiel says and Katie turns to look at him.

"Excuse me" Katie replies sitting the paper back on the table. "What did you say?"

"I said you are pathetic, you're making this about you" Castiel states.

"How the hell am I making this about me?" Katie snapped. "Everything I do, everything I've ever done has been to help everyone else, and this is no different"

"Except you know they will never accept it" Castiel says. "They're too worried about you, to focus on what's important"

"What am I supposed to do about that?" Katie asked. "They will get over it, they have to"

She walked over picked up her jacket and slid it on. She really didn't need this right now, especially when she knew he was telling the truth.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked as she grabbed her bag as well.

"To the library" Katie said. "I've looked through these books about a million times and I'm not finding anything, hopefully this town has a decent occult section"

The angel watched as the witch hurried out of the room. He probably should've told her of the arrival of Dean and her father, but he was sure she'd find out soon enough.

Katie was headed to the library when she spotted a little girl in a park on a swing. She looked around but there was no one watching the girl. Katie made her way to the girl, who stopped swinging.

"Hi" Katie said kneeling in front on the girl. The girls curly brown hair nearly covering her eyes. "Where's your mommy and daddy?" the girl didn't say anything. "You don't have to be scared, it's just a little girl like you shouldn't be out here by yourself. There's lots of dangers out here" The girls eyes met Katie's and it was clear the girl had been crying.

"I no, know where my mommy is" the little girl replied. Katie looked around again but the park was completely empty.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Katie said holding out her hand. "C'mon" the girl stared at the hand for a moment before grabbing it.

They'd been walking for about five minutes before Katie decided to try to comfort the obviously scared girl.

"My name's Katie by the way" she said glancing down at the girl. "What's yours?"

"Emmie" the little girl replied.

"That's a nice name Emmie" Katie said. "What's your mommy's name?"

"Mommy" the girl replied as if that were a dumb question. Katie laughed a bit.

"Right, of course it is" Katie said.

"What's your mommy name?" the girl asked and Katie's smile faded.

"Well I actually have two mommies" Katie said and the girl looked up at her confused. "You see I was adopted, so I have one mommy and daddy who took care of me when I was baby. But I also have the mommy who carried me in her tummy" the girl nodded in understanding.

"Where are your mommies now?" Emmie ask and Katie sighed.

"Well one of my mommies lives in Minnasota" Katie said. "And my other mommy, well I don't really know where she is at the moment"

"Like me" Emmie said and Katie nodded a yes.

"Sort of" Katie replied. "But I'm all big and grown up and I really don't need a mommy, but you do"

"If you no needs a mommy, then I don't needs a mommy" Emmie said and Katie smiled down at the girl.

"Well I needs a mommy sometimes" Katie said. "It's just my mommies are always busy, but I'm sure your mommy is worried sick about you"

"If you don't have a mommy, then who do you got?" Emmie asked. Katie glanced down at the little girl. She has a husband who's probably worried sick about her. She sighed before turning to see a man blocking the side walk. They stopped and tried to go around, but the man continued to block them.

"Excuse us" Katie said still trying to get past him, but he wouldn't move.

"Hand over the girl and no one will have to get hurt" the man said. Emmie moved behind Katie, holding her arms tightly around the witch.

"I don't want to go with the mean man" Emmie cried.

"Don't worry sweetie" Katie replied before looking back at the man. "Look, she's not going anywhere with you, so if you don't mind, move"

"I said hand her over" the man reached for Emmie but Katie grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and pushed his away to the ground. She quickly picked up the little girl, who buried her head in Katie's neck. The man got to his feet and when he turned to Katie, his eyes were a cold black.

"Why would a demon want a little girl huh?" Katie asked, her arms wrapped tightly around the little girl.

"None of your business, witch" the demon said before taking a step toward them, but he was stopped by something. Katie looked at him confused as the demon tried and tried to grab the girl but it was as if there was something blocking him.

"I didn't do that" Katie said watching the demon trying to get past the invisible shield. She looked down at the little girl. "Did you do that Emmie?" the little girl just nodded a yes. Katie looked back up to the demon who'd finally given up. "I think I'm starting to see why you want her"

"This isn't a fight you want witch" the demon growled. "My boss isn't someone you want on your back"

"Please, I have freaking Lucifer after me" Katie replied. "Tell your boss, when he's ready, I'm game"

"It's your funeral" the demon replied and Katie just shook her head.

"You must be new" She replied before disappearing.

Katie stood back in her motel room, the little girl still holding on tight. She rubbed the girls back trying to sooth her, but she wasn't letting go.

"Emmie, it's ok" Katie said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You're ok, the mean man is gone"

"Is he gonna get me?" Emmie asked.

"No, sweetie I promise you he's not gonna take you" Katie replied and Emmie finally brought her head from Katie's shoulder to look the woman in the eye.

"You promise?" Emmie asked and Katie smiled back at her.

"I promise kid" Katie said. Emmie looked around the room for the first time and then back at Katie.

"How did we gets here?" Emmie asked and Katie looked around the room too, trying to think of the perfect way to explain this.

"Can you keep a secret Emmie?" Katie asked and the little girl nodded anxiously. "Well I am a witch"

"A witch?" Emmie asked her eyes wide. "Like from the wizard of oz?" Katie laughed a bit.

"Well sort of" Katie replied. "I'm more like Glenda, then those other two"

"Wow" Emmie replied. Katie smiled at the girl, smoothing her hair out of her face.

"Emmie, when was the last time you saw your mommy?" Katie asked and the little girl's expression fell before she buried her head back onto Katie's shoulder. "Did those mean men take her?"

"Yes" Emmie said. Katie sighed before she got an idea. She brought her hand to the back of Emmie's head and closed her eyes.

_When Katie opened her eyes she was standing in a rundown apartment. She looked around at the peeling wall paper and the bugs the crawled about. _

"_Mommy?" Katie turned to see Emmie sitting on her mother's lap. "I don't like it here" _

"_I know sweetie" the woman replied bringing the little girl into a hug. "It's just for a little while, I promise" They were sitting there for a while, until Emmie's mother quickly stood up, still holding on to the girl. Something was here. _

"_What's wrong mommy?" Emmie asked. The woman sat the girl down. _

"_Emmie girl you remember what mommy told you" the woman said. "About one day, we were gonna play hide and seek" _

"_I s'pose to hide and not come out until you tells me to" Emmie replied looking up to her mother. _

"_That's right" the woman said kneeling in front of the little girl. "You're gonna hide and you don't move until I come a get you ok?" Emmie nodded. "Ok, go to our secret hiding spot" the little girl ran into a closet, closing the door behind her. She looked down and pulled a hatch, revealing a secret space beneath. She climbed into the space and waited until her mother would come for her. _

_Katie stood there watching the little girl who sat with her knees to her chest. _

"_Where is she!" a voice growled._

"_You will never have her!" Emmie's mother yelled. Emmie buried her face into her knees. "She is long gone, and he will never have her" _

"_You're going to tell is where she is" the voice growled. _

"_You'll have to kill me before I ever talk" Emmie mother replied before Emmie could hear the woman yelp in pain. _

"_That can be arranged" the man said. "Search this place" Emmie heard the sounds of footsteps walking above her. She remembered what her mommy said about staying quiet. She stayed there for a while until she heard the mean man's voice again. "You're going to tell me where she is!" _

"_That's never gonna happen" Emmie's mother replied. Emmie heard a loud slap and then a thump as if something was hitting the ground. _

"_Pick her up" the man said. "Looks like she's gonna be seeing the boss" Silent tears fell from Emmie's eyes as her mother was carried away. Soon she was all alone in the darkness. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't supposed to move. _

_**Emmie**_

_Emmie brought her head up at the sound of her name. She didn't recognize the voice. _

_**C'mon Emmie, it's time to go**_

"_Go where?" Emmie asked. _

_**To safety**_

"_Mommy said not to leave" Emmie replied. "I have to listen"_

_**I know what your mommy said, but there is someone who can help you.**_

"_Where?" Emmie asked. _

_**You remember the park you love to go with your mommy?**_

"_Yes" Emmie said. _

_**Go there and sit on the swings and wait**_

"_Wait for what?" Emmie asked. _

_**Someone who will help you**_

_Emmie climbed from the space in the closet and looked around the empty apartment, before heading out the door to find this park. _

Katie hugged the girl tighter. Someone was after this girl and she was going to figure out who. First she needs to figure out who was the voice talking to Emmie, and how did they know she would find her.

It took a while but Emmie finally went to sleep. Katie moved the mounds of books from the bed to clear space for the small girl. She seemed so peaceful and innocent. Katie found herself stumped at where to begin. There was only one person she could turn to at this moment.

She opened her mouth to call Cas when there was knock on her door. She turned confused. No on knew where she was, and the only people after her were the demons after Emmie. And to her knowledge demons weren't the knocking type. There was another knock and Katie glanced over to Emmie who was still fast asleep. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and was surprised at who was there. Katie sighed before opening the door.

"How did you find me?" Katie asked looking over at the NCIS agent.

"Have you forgotten what it is I do for a living?" Gibbs asked. "Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked ignoring his question. "I thought we went over this" Gibbs curiously watched her, wondering why she was whispering.

"Is someone here?" Gibbs asked and Katie rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here" Katie said. "Go home" she began to close the door but Gibbs caught it and pushed himself in. Katie shook her head before closing the door. The first thing Gibbs noticed was the little girl curled up on the bed surrounded by books. Her curly hair hiding her face. He turned to Katie who just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked and Katie glanced over at the sleeping child.

"Her name is Emmie" Katie replied. "I found her alone in the park"

"And what, you decided to keep her?" Gibbs whispered and Katie scoffed.

"No, I was on my way to the police station, when a demon tried to take her" Katie replied. "I assumed turning her over to police would be the wrong move, don't you think?"

"Why are demons after her?" Gibbs asked looking over at the child. "She's just a little girl"

"I know, but she's special" Katie replied. "You should've seen it. The demon tried to grab her and suddenly this force field was put up blocking him from us" She looked over at the girl. "There's no telling what else she can do"

"So is she like you?" Gibbs asked. "A witch?" Katie furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"No, she's not a witch" Katie replied. "I would feel it, no she's definitely something else" Katie looked over to Gibbs, who was now taking off his jacket. "What are you doing?"

"Helping" Gibbs replied looking for a place to put his jacket in the messy room. "When's the last someone cleaned up this place"

"Look" Katie walked over to him, trying to keep her voice quiet. "I don't need any help, I am perfectly capable of figuring this thing out on my own"

"What are you going to do huh?" Gibbs asked. "Waltz into this demons lair or whatever with a little girl on your hip?" Katie looked at him. He had a point but she'd be damned if she told him that.

"Demon's do not have lairs" Katie replied. "Apparently they live in mansions"

"Why is this place such a mess?" Gibbs asked looking around.

"Hey you want to help you will get use to the mess" Katie snapped pointing a finger at him He glared at her and she just shook her head. "Fine"

_A place for everything, and everything in its place, return this room to its original grace_

Gibbs watched in amazement as bright orbs seemed to circle around the room as books and papers began flying about. Soon they were all neatly organized and the room was spotless.

"That's a neat trick" Gibbs said and Katie just smiled over at him.

"Thanks" Katie replied. "Gibbs there's a reason I decided to take myself out of your lives"

"I know" Gibbs replied. "It's because you're an idiot" Katie looked at him confused. "You think you've brought pain to our lives when you've brought nothing but joy"

"Gibbs-"

"I'm not finished" Gibbs said. "I lost a wife and a daughter and I thought that was it, that I had nothing and then a couple of years ago I take a coffee from girl who turns out to be my daughter" Katie turned away from him and he placed his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes to his. "I've missed out on twenty seven years of your life and I'll be damn if I miss out on anymore"

Katie opened her mouth to say something when suddenly there was another knock on the door. She looked over to Gibbs before they both turned to the door.

"You expecting someone?" Gibbs asked reaching for his gun.

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "No one knows I'm here, well they're not supposed to anyway" Gibbs eased to the door, his hand hovering over his gun. He looked through the peep hole and scoffed. "Who is it?" He looked back to her while reaching for the doorknob and opening it. "Dean!"

Dean looked over to Katie, but frowned when he laid eyes on the old marine. He was the last person he needed here when he tried to make things up with his wife.

"What are you doing here?" Dean snapped looking over at Gibbs.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Gibbs replied.

"Will you two keep your voices down" Katie snapped, her voice still a whisper. Dean quirked an eyebrow before walking into the room and seeing the little girl curled up on the bed. He looked over at Katie, confusion written all over his face. She sighed before looking over to Gibbs.

"Can you watch her for a minute?" She asked. "We'll be right outside" she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him outside, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you princess" Dean snapped. "You left without saying a word, of course I was gonna come find you"

"I just assumed after our last conversation that I was the last person you wanted to see" Katie said.

"I was upset and I said a lot of things that weren't true" Dean said. "Look I know what happened wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry that I put that on you"

"Dean, don't" Katie said. "You were right, I should've stopped it, I didn't and now Jo and Ellen are dead" Dean grabbed the sides of Katie's shoulders.

"Listen to me, this wasn't your fault ok?" Dean said. "We all knew the risks, every last one of us" Katie looked down, she wanted to cry so badly but she could not now. Now she had to focus on Emmie. She looked back up to Dean. "I'm sorry I hurt you princess"

"I'm sorry I left" Katie replied. "I didn't know what else to do. I thought it would be better for everyone if I was gone"

"It's not" Dean replied. "With you gone everyone wants to hurt me" Katie laughed and Dean couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Including Gibbs?" Katie asked and Dean turned to the door.

"Yeah, so what's going on here?" Dean asked looking back to his wife. "Who's the girl?"

"I found her this morning alone in the park" Katie replied. "I was going to take her to the cops when a demon tried taking her"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with her powers" Katie said.

"Powers?" Dean asked. "What is she?"

"I don't know yet, but I have a theory, that I need to run by someone first" Katie said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"My partner" Katie said turning around to go back into the room. Dean caught her arm, pulling her back to him before smashing his lips against his in a fiery kiss.

"I thought I was your partner" Dean said leaning his forehead against his wife's. She closed her eyes still trying to catch her breath.

"You are" Katie replied a smile on her face as she opened her eyes. "Always and forever"

"Always and Forever" Dean repeated. "Not long enough" Katie leaned forward to kiss him again before going back into their room. She stopped when her hand was on the door knob before turning back to Dean.

"How did you find me?" Katie asked and Dean gave her a crooked smile.

"No matter where you go princess, I will always be able to find you" Dean replied.

"That's all you're gonna say?" Katie asked and he just shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head before turning and opening the door to see Emmie now in Gibbs arms.

"She had a nightmare" Gibbs said and Katie made her way to him, bringing the girl to her arms.

"It's ok Emmie, I'm here" Katie rubbed the girl's back trying to sooth her. "I'm right here"

"I dream that they take me" Emmie cried her arms wrapped tightly around Katie's neck. "The mean men"

"Don't worry, they won't take you ok?" Katie said. She lied down on the bed, the girl still wrapped around her. "C'mon, I'll stay with you till you fall asleep ok?" the little girl nodded.

Dean watched how well Katie was with the little girl. He never even thought about having kids, not in his life but he also never thought he would get married and now here he was. Katie was the best thing that ever happened to him and it made him think of all those things he thought he couldn't have because of his life. But kids weren't an option anymore, and no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it wasn't a big deal and that he wasn't affected, he knew it wasn't true. He looked over to Gibbs who nudged his head to the door. Dean sighed before following the man outside.

"Look, before you even-"

Before Dean could get his sentence out, Gibbs had grabbed his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"You listen to me, I don't care who you are and what you do, but you will never ever hurt her the way you did" Gibbs growled. Dean pushed the man away.

"Look, I messed up ok, I know that" Dean snapped. "But she forgave me, and we're fine so do us both a favor and butt out"

"That's not gonna happen Dean" Gibbs replied. "She's my daughter and me butting out just isn't an option"

"And she's my wife!" Dean snapped. "And we're gonna have problems and we're gonna fight, and the last thing we need is third parties sticking their two cents in"

"Not when you accuse of her of killing people Dean!" Gibbs replied. "You made her think that she'd didn't belong, that we were all better off without her. You made her runaway" Gibbs shook his head. "She's lost so many people in her life Dean, people she wished to hell she could've save" He took a step toward the hunter. "She already blamed herself for her friends' deaths Dean, she carries it around and no matter how much any of us say it's not her fault she will continue to carry it around" Gibbs pokes the man in the chest. "It's your job to tell her otherwise, to reassure her, if you can't do that then maybe you're the one who needs to walk away"

"That's not gonna happen" Dean said. "I love her and I'm not leaving her"

"Well then Dean, do better" Gibbs replied. "Because I promise you, that if I have to go searching for my daughter like this again, You'll be the one missing, got it?" They both turned when they heard the door open.

"It got quiet and I wanted to make sure you were both alive" Katie said folding her arms over her chest. "So you two done?"

"Yeah, we're done" Gibbs said. "I'm gonna go see if there are any available rooms"

"You don't have to do that Gibbs" Katie replied. "You don't have to stay here, I'm sure you have far more important things to do then hang around here"

"No, not really" Gibbs replied before turning and heading for the front desk.

"Nice talk?" Katie asked looking over to Dean, who scoffed.

"Shut up" Dean said grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her back into their room. "So, before when you said you had to ask your partner, who were you talking about?"

"Castiel" Katie replied turning to Dean. "But I don't think he really accepted the offer, can you believe that?"

"Actually…" Dean replied with a shrug and Katie slapped him playfully. "I'm going to take a shower, watch the kid" Katie turned to go to the bathroom when Dean caught her arm.

"What do you mean watch the kid?" Dean asked. Katie recognized the panic on his face. "I don't know anything about kids"

"Dean she's sleep" Katie said pointing to the sleeping girl. "All you have to do is literally watch her, and make sure demons don't take her away, in the ten minutes that it takes me to shower, ok?" Dean looked over at the sleeping girl. "You'll do fine" Katie turned and went into the bathroom.

Dean stood there still looking at the sleeping girl. He really hadn't had any experiences with kids. Give him a demon, vampire, hell tossed Gibbs at him and he'd be fine, but this was a whole different game. He eyed the girl carefully, before taking a seat at the table. He noticed the stack of books on the table. He picked up one of the books and flipped through the pages. His phone suddenly rang and he quickly grabbed it looking over at the little girl to make sure she was still asleep.

"Hello" Dean answered with a whisper.

_"Hey, it's me" Sam replied. "Did you find her?"_

"Yeah" Dean said. "I apologized and now we're good"

_"Why are you whispering?" Sam asked._

"Because I'm-" Dean looked up to see a pair of brown eyes looking back at him. "Damn!...I mean shoot!...I mean, I'll call you back" Dean hung up the phone.

"Who are you?" Emmie asked the little girls lip quivering. "Where's Katie?"

"It's ok kid" Dean said looking over at the bathroom door. This was the longest ten minutes ever. "I'm Dean, I'm Katie's husband. She's just taking a shower, she's should be right out"

"Are you gonna help find my mommy?" Emmie asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna help you find your mommy" Dean replied walking over and taking a seat next to the girl on the bed.

"And keep the mean man away?" Emmie asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going make sure the mean man comes nowhere near you" Dean replied and to his surprise the girl lifted her arms to him. He looked down at her confused as her hand stood in the air. He finally realized that she wanted him to pick her up. He brought his hands under her arms and lifted the girl into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. This was totally new territory for Dean, but for some reason he couldn't say it wasn't all that bad.

Katie came out of the bathroom a while later, freshly showered and in a pair of pajamas. She smiled at the sight of Dean lying on the bed, Emmie snug in his arms. Her smile fell when she realized that she could never give him this with his own child. She sighed before walking over to her bag and tossing in her clothes.

"Not too loud" Katie whispered zipping up her bag. She turned to see Castiel looking over at her. She nudged her head to the sleeping pair in the bed. "I'm glad you're here" Katie walked over to the angel. "I found that little girl today"

"I know" Castiel replied. Katie looked back to him confused. "You were meant to find her"

"What do you mean I was meant to find her?" Katie asked looking over to the girl and then it hit her. "The voice, there was a voice that told her to go to the park, that I would be there to help her"

"That was one of the many voices of her ancestors" Castiel said looking over at the girl. "She is a guardian"

"A guardian" Katie replied. "As in protector of magical children?" Castiel turned back to her and nodded a yes.

"Which is why you mustn't let any harm come to her" Castiel replied. "Her future lies in protecting important children of magic, and if she is influenced by evil…"

"Then those important kids are at risk" Katie replied. "I understand, but who are these demons anyway"

"They're outcasts" Castiel replied. "They do not possess enough power on their own to take on anyone of substance, but with Lucifer"

"They're getting antsy" Katie replied. "Want a secret weapon, and that's Emmie" She turned back to Castiel. "They've been after her for a while, why not give up and go after another kid?"

"Because time is running" Castiel said. "There isn't time for them to find someone else" Katie nodded.

"Her mother is human" Katie replied. "The demons that are after Emmie took her mother, and since her blood is in Emmie's, they may be closer to finding her than we anticipated." She sighed running her hands through her hair. "Thanks for-" she turned but the angel was gone. "Thanks"

The next morning Dean and Katie watched as Emmie dug into her stack of blueberry pancakes. They were both curious and impressed at the young girl's appetite.

"Is it good?" Katie asked already knowing the answer. The little girl just looked over at her a big smile on her face, nodding a yes before going back to her breakfast.

"My kind of girl" Dean replied and Katie rolled her eyes. She looked up to the door to see Gibbs walking toward them.

"I'll be right back" Katie said as she stood up to meet Gibbs before he came to the table. "You find anything?" Katie asked.

"Place was clean, no ID's, nothing with their name" Gibbs said. "There weren't any pictures, it was like no one really lived there"

"They were running" Katie said. "That means nothing to hold them down, look these demons are probably getting desperate and they're gonna come after her with all they got." She sighed. "I know you want to help but this may not be the safest place for you to be right now"

"Like you said they're gonna be coming with everything they got" Gibbs replied. "You're gonna need the extra help"

"Okay but under one condition" Katie said. "You will play nicely with Dean" he opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him. "It's not under negotiation"

"Fine" Gibbs sighed looking over to Dean who was saying something that made Emmie laugh. Katie looked over to them and smiled.

"He really would've made a great dad" Katie whispered but Gibbs heard her.

"You say that as if he still couldn't" Gibbs replied. Katie turned to him and smiled.

"We should get back" She turned and went back to the table. Gibbs watched the three for a moment and smiled. They actually looked like a family. He walked over to take a seat with them.

Later that afternoon Emmie lay napping while the three adults who were protecting her tried to come up with a plan.

"We have to find the leader" Katie said. "We stop him and all this is over"

"Or we stop him, someone takes his job and it's never over" Gibbs replied and Katie shook her head.

"Look, there always gonna people after her" Katie sighed. "Which is why I'm surprised…"

"Shouldn't there be someone looking after her?" Dean asked. "I mean if she could easily be influenced by evil, shouldn't there be someone"

"Yeah" Katie said. "Ca-" before she could say the rest of the angel's name, he was standing in front of them.

"There always something new" Gibbs said looking over the trench coat clad man. "What are you now?"

"Castiel is an angel" Katie replied. "Castiel this is Gibbs, Gibbs Castiel"

"It's nice to meet you Agent Gibbs" Castiel replied. "I've heard good things about you"

"You have?" Gibbs asked.

"You have?" Katie repeated. "From who?" She'd never talked to the angel about her birth parents, so if he had some information on the man, she was curious who he got it from.

"Why have you called me?" Castiel asked ignoring the questions.

"It's about Emmie" Katie replied. "Guardians her age, shouldn't she have a protector of her own, someone who's supposed to be teaching her?"

"Emmie's protector went missing a couple of months ago" Castiel replied. "He was her father, a guardian like her"

"Any word on where dad went?" Dean asked and the angel shook his head.

"No one knows, there's speculations that many of the guardians have been kidnapped by groups such as this, for their powers" Castiel said. "The same may have happened to him"

"What, so someone wants their cool shielding powers?" Dean asked.

"That's just one of their powers Dean" Castiel replied. "Guardians are some of the most powerful beings on Earth"

"If they hold so much power then why haven't we ever heard of them?" Dean asked.

"Because they serve one purpose and one purpose only" Katie said. She looked over at the little girl . "They protect. They don't hunt evil or fight in end of the world wars, they just protect the future of magic."

"And now they're being forced into being weapons" Gibbs said. "We have to find her father"

"We have to save her mother" Katie replied.

"Any ideas?" Dean asked and that's when Katie got that look in her eye.

"I have one" she said smiling over at her husband.

"Of course you do" Dean replied. "Let's hear it"

Dean sat on a chair next to the bed where Emmie was sleeping. His arms were folded over his chest and legs propped us on the edge of the bed as his head fell backwards as he slept. The rooms was quiet, only filled with the snoring of its only two inhabitants. That was until three unwanted visitors showed up.

"There she is" one of the demons said.

"Is that?" the other demon said looking over at Dean. "Since when are the Winchesters involved in this?"

"I don't know and really don't care" the lead demon answered. "We're here for the girl, grab her" one of the demons began easing toward Emmie's sleeping form on the other side of the bed. He was almost to her when he stepped on a toy that squeaked. Dean jumped to his feet, grabbing for his gun that was no where in sight.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Get away from her!" the demon quickly grabbed the little girl. She woke up screaming in the demon's arms.

"Sorry Winchester" the demon replied before disappearing with the little girl. Dean turned to the other two demons who just smiled before disappearing as well. As soon as they were gone Dean took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, they're gone" Dean said. "I'm on my way" he hung up the phone before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Let me go!" the little girl cried trying to tear herself away from the demon. She looked around the cold dark underground hallway as they walked past random demons. They walked through a door to find a scary looking demon sitting behind a big desk.

"Emmie, it's really nice to meet you" the demon said standing to his feet. The demon carrying the little girl sat her down on her feet. "My name is Charles and I'm going to be your new daddy"

"I already have a daddy!" the girl yelled.

"Yes, who left you and your mommy to fend for yourselves" Charles replied. "I would never do anything that cruel to such a beautiful little girl like you"

"I want my mommy!" the girl cried. "Where's my mommy!" Charles rolled his eyes.

"Your mommy is sleeping Emmie" Charles said. "But there are bad men coming and we're going to need your help"

"I want my mommy!" the girl cried once again. Charles looked over to the demons standing behind the girl.

"Mommy's sleeping" Charles growled grabbing the girls arms forcefully. "Now you listen to me and listen well, you're gonna do what I say, when I say it or you'll never see your mommy again, do you understand?"

"You are a mean man" the child said, staring the demon in his dark eyes.

"You have no idea sweetheart" Charles replied with an evil grin. "And I'm going to teach it all to you"

"That's actually not gonna happen" The girl said. "Your henchmen are idiots" Charles looked down at the girl's changed tone, and then up to his henchmen. He looked back to the girl when suddenly orbs of swirling lights surrounded her. They all watched in surprise as the little girl standing before them was now a grown woman. "They nabbed the wrong kid" Katie said.

"Witch!" Charles yelled. "You brought a witch here!"

"We're sorry boss" one of the demons yelled. "We thought, we thought…"

"Shut up!" Charles shouted. He turned back to Katie who was scanning the room. "Where is the girl!"

"She's safe" Katie replied looking back to the demon. "Which is the least I will be able to say about you if don't bring me her mother"

"And why would I do that" the demon growled and Katie smiled. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a bright light filled the room. She through her arm over her eyes, shielding them from the harsh light. She brought her arm down and noticed a tall man looking pretty pissed off. He held a hand toward Charles, and suddenly the lights flickered off for the demon and he fell dead. He raised his hands toward the two demons behind Katie, but they disappeared before their demise. Katie turned to the man.

"That was awesome" Katie said with a smile. "Who are you now?" the man looked to her.

"My name is Alec" he replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katie" the witch replied. "Not that I'm not thankful, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my wife" Alec replied. Katie looked at him confused when she finally understood who he was.

"Wait you're Emmie's father?" Katie asked.

"Yes" Alec replied. "I couldn't stand by and watch any longer" he scanned the room looking for his wife. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, when he released the breath his eyes snapped open. "I know where she is" before Katie could speak the man was running out of the office down the now empty halls before reaching a door. He opened the door to see his wife, wrists chained against the wall. "Becca!" he ran over to her and with a flick of his hand the cuffs fell to the ground. He caught the woman before she could hit the ground. It was obvious the woman had been beaten up, her clothes bloodies and her face cut and busted. "Becca can you hear me!" the woman cracked open her eyes.

"Alec" the woman said, the remnants of a smile on her face. "Is it really you?"

"I'm right here honey" Alec ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left"

"It's not your fault" Becca replied. "You had no choice, you had to leave"

"No, I should've chose you and Emmie" Alec replied. He picked the woman up in his arms and turned to Katie. "I have to get her to a hospital"

"Wait" Katie said. The man looked at her confused as she walked over to them. "I know someone" She looked to the ceiling. "Castiel!" Suddenly the angel was standing before them. "Heal her" Castiel turned to the limp woman lying in the man's arms. He walked over and placed a finger to the woman's head. They all watch anxiously for it to be over, but nothing seemed to be happening. "Why isn't it working?" Cas dropped his hand and turned to her.

"It's too late" the angel replied and Katie's eyes went wide.

"No!" Alec cried looking down at his wife. "Becca, you can't leave, wake up" he shook the woman's lifeless body. "Becca!"

The night was especially cool as another harsh wind blew. Katie looked over at the little girl who's hand gripped her father's as they both looked at the burning flames that covered the woman they both loved. She looked down when she felt a hand intertwine with hers, and she looked over to Dean. She brought herself over to him wrapping her arms around him as they continued standing in silence.

"I want to thank you" Alec said finally breaking the silence. He finally took his eyes from the flames and looked up to Katie, Dean, and Gibbs. "If it weren't for you, I'd be burying two of my girls today" Katie looked over at Gibbs who's eyes seemed glued to the fire. She knew he was thinking of Shannon and Kelly. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"We're sorry for your loss" Katie said looking over to the man. He gave her a slight nod. Katie noticed Emmie wiping away a tear, and her heart broke for the little girl. She pulled away from Dean and released Gibbs' hand before walking over and kneeling in front of the little girl. "Emmie, it's gonna be ok" Katie brought her arms around the little girl in a tight hug.

"It…It's my fault" Emmie whimpered in Katie's shoulder. "Mommie left because of me" Katie pulled away. Placing her hands on the little girls shoulder.

"Listen to me, Emmie ok" Katie ran a hand through the girls curly hair. "This is not your fault. Your mommy loved you very much, and I promise she'll never really leave you"

"What do you mean?" Emmie asked. Katie grabbed the girls hand and placed it on her heart.

"Close your eyes" Katie said and the child complied. "Now, imagine your mommy...can you see her?" Emmie nodded a yes. "Is she smiling?" the girl smiled and nodded another yes. "See Emmie, your mother will always be with you, and if you ever miss her, just close your eyes and picture her like now" Emmie opened her eyes and smiled at Katie.

"Thank you" Emmie said before throwing her arms around the woman. "Thanks for saving me"

"Any time kid" Katie replied before standing to her feet. She looked over to Alec and held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you"

"You really don't remember me do you?" Alec asked and Katie looked back at him confused.

"Should I?" she asked and he just shook his head.

"No you shouldn't" he replied before looking down to his daughter. "Time to go home Emmie" the little girl nodded. They both looked over to their new friends giving a small smile before they were gone.

"That was weird" Katie said before turning back to Gibbs and Dean. "We should get going" She walked over and grabbed Dean's hand and turned to Gibbs who was still looking over at the grave. "You coming?"

"Give me a sec" Gibbs replied. Katie nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder before her and Dean made their way to the car.

"I'm sorry Shannon" Gibbs whispered. "I should've been there, I should've stopped it" Another wind blew past the senior agent.

"It was not meant to be" Gibbs looked up to see Castiel standing next to him. "Some things must happen for us to become the people we're supposed to be"

"Are they up there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, they are" Castiel replied. The agent nodded holding back tears. "I would like to thank you for your assistance with protecting the child, her destiny is very important"

"She's gonna be looking after some pretty important kids when she gets older?" Gibbs asked. Castiel turned and Gibbs turned to follow his gaze.

"Yes" Castiel said before disappearing. A small smile graced Gibbs lips as he watched his daughter and her husband.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...mull it over? what do you think? Did you figure out why Alec asked if Katie remembered him?...Just follow the clues. And did Castiel mean what we all think he means?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: We see some familiar faces, but it's under some not so good circumstances. Katie has a break through into the whole Lucifer situation.**


	11. The Winchester Family Reunion

**A/N: Well hello there! I have a new chapter for you. So enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Katie smiled down at the stack of warm chocolate chip cookies. She'd been baking them all day for the kids bake sale. She sat them down on the counter, when she heard the sound of little feet running around. She dusted off her hands before smoothing out her dress. The blue dress with white polka dot dress, screamed the fifties. She walked into the living room to see two small children running around the couch in a fit of laughter.

"Excuse me" Katie said and both out of breath children stopped to look at her. "What did we say about running in the house?"

"One of us could get hurt" the blonde curly haired girl replied.

"No, she said one of us could trip or fall and poke our eye out" the dark haired boy said looking over at his sister.

"No, she only said that to you because you're a boy and boys are poopy heads" the girl replied.

"No girls are poopy heads" the boy said. "Poopy head"

"Mom!" the girl whined. "Dj called me a poopy head!" Katie rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest.

"She said it first!" DJ replied.

"Both of you said it, and you will say it no more" Katie replied when suddenly the door swung open. She smiled as her husband walked through the door.

"Honey, I'm home" Dean walked in wearing his grey business suit that fit him perfectly. He took off his matching brimmed hat and placed it on the coat hook.

"Daddy!" both children screamed before running to their father. He scooped both children up in his arms.

"Hey, kids. Have you two been good for your mother?" Dean asked and they turned to their mother who shook her head, with a smile on her face.

"You two head up stairs and get ready for dinner" Katie replied. Dean kissed each child on the forehead before sitting them back on the floor. The moment their feet touched the floor they were running up the stairs. "No running!" Katie called after them but knew it wasn't any use. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and smiled as she turned to face her husband. "How was your day dear?"

"Boring" Dean replied. "Is it weird that I actually like boring?" Katie laughed before bringing her lips to his.

"Not at all dear" she replied. "Sometimes boring is good"she heard the scurrying of little feet and they both looked up to the ceiling.

"I'll go" Dean said but Katie stopped him.

"No, I got it" Katie replied. "Grab a beer and relax" Dean smiled at her before kissing her again.

"How did I get so lucky?" Dean asked and Katie just smiled at him and shrugged.

"I'm the lucky one" She turned and headed upstairs. "Ok will you two stop with the runn-" Katie stopped when she saw someone unexpected. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

Anna didn't answer as she looked around the hallway at the pictures that lined the walls. She walked over to one of Katie, Dean and the kids in front of the house.

"Anna" Katie said and the angel turned to her.

"This is what you dream about?" Anna asked and Katie looked around herself and shrugged.

"This is a rarity" Katie replied. "It's a nice change from the what I usually see." She sighed before turning back to the angel. "Where have you been?"

"He didn't tell you?" Anna asked and Katie looked back confused.

"Who?" Katie asked. "Didn't tell me what?"

"Castiel" Anna replied. "He did tell you where I've been." Katie shook her head no. " Of course not. Why would he?"

"Where have you been?" Katie asked and the angel looked back to hear confused.

"You didn't feel me did you?" Anna asked. "Nothing?"

"Well yeah, I could still feel you" Katie replied. "Which is kind of weird, but I knew you were alive" She shook her head. "I would have these strange dreams though, of you being hurt, like tortured, but I assumed they were only my messed self-conscious"

"I wish" Anna replied. "Yeah, I was alive but in a Prison. Upstairs. All the torture, twice the self-righteousness."

"And Cas knew this?" Katie asked and Anna shook her head yes.

"Well yeah, he's the one who turned me in to them" Anna replied and Katie's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't look so shocked. He was always a good little soldier. Did anything under orders."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I would've- I would've done something" Katie replied. "Are you ok?

"No. And I don't have long. I broke out. Barely." Anna replied. " They're looking for me. If they find me—"

"Okay. What do you need?" Katie asked.

"Meet me. Two-two-five Industrial. And, please, just— "Katie suddenly woke up abruptly. She looked over to Dean who was still asleep. "Hurry" she heard.

It didn't take long for Sam and Dean to wake up and for Katie to tell them about her visitor. She sat on the edge of one of the beds, while Sam sat on the other and Dean paced the floor.

"So should we call Cas?" Dean asked. "Maybe he had a reason"

"Yeah, he was following orders" Katie replied. "He thought he was falling in line and since then he's wised up" Katie closed her eyes and concentrated. "He's with her now"

"Who Anna?" Sam asked and Katie nodded opening her eyes. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He's worried" Katie replied. "Nobody escapes from being held prisoner in heaven, so if she's out then-"

"She's on a mission" Dean finished. "But what?"

"I don't know" Katie said standing to her feet. "But I'm going to find out" she walked over to Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back"

"Hey" Dean said wrapping an arm around her. "Come right back" Katie nodded before disappearing from his arms.

Katie appeared behind Anna in the abandoned warehouse. She looked over to see Castiel holding his angel killing knife. Both angels turned to her when she appeared.

"Am I interrupting something?" Katie asked.

"Anna is planning on killing Sam" Castiel said gaining a glare from Anna before turning back to Katie.

"It's the only way" Anna said. "With Sam dead, there's no vessel for Lucifer and this entire thing is over"

"One problem" Katie replied. "You come anywhere near Sam and I will kill you" Anna stares back at the woman for a moment and she's gone. "She wouldn't go after Sam" Katie looked over to Castiel. "She knows we'd protect him, she wouldn't go after him"

"Where would she go?" Castiel asked and Katie closed her eyes and concentrated on the angel. Her eyes whip open when she see's where Anna is.

"I know where she is" Katie replied. "I have to go, go back fill in Sam and Dean" Before Castiel could reply Katie was gone.

Katie looks around confused when she spots a newspaper blowing in the wind. She leans down and picks it up and stares in surprise at the year on the paper.

"1978" Katie says dropping the paper and looking around the area. She'd never jumped through time like this, never thought she could.

"Oh my God!" Katie heard a voice scream and she spotted Anna lying on the hood of a car as a couple came around to see if she was ok. "We have to get her to a hospital" the man grabbed Anna from the hood and placed her in the back seat of his car.

"Ok, this is good" Katie said to herself. "This buys me some time" She looked around at the people and the old cars and shook her head at how weird this all was. "Why are you here Anna?" Katie asked herself. "Sam isn't born yet" she thought for a moment when she finally realized why Anna was here. "She's going after their parents" She began walking along the sidewalk. "How am I going to find John and Mary Winchester"

Katie thought she'd try her luck at the hospital to keep an eye on Anna. She was at a total loss, when she found that the angel was gone. She closed her eyes trying to locate her, but for some reason she couldn't. She opened her eyes and turned to see a bottle laying on the ground. She looked around for any people before raising her hand toward the bottle trying move it, but it was no use.

"You powers don't exist yet" Katie said to herself. "Hell you don't exist yet" She tried to put herself in Anna's head. "How would I go about this?" Katie went over the different scenarios in her mind. She had one theory, that Anna would probably go after John first. Mary was a hunter and could defend herself, and well at this time John wasn't. He'd be an easy target. "She'd have to draw him out, away from Mary" Katie began walking down the sidewalk as the sun set. "Well it seems you've gotten exactly what you've wanted, can't get more normal than this"

She heard a horn honk and looked up across the street to see a 'Woodson Auto Shop'. She doesn't know why but she walks over to the building. She peeks in the window to see someone closing up.

"Is this it?" She walks around the back and comes to a door. She grabs the doorknob but it's locked. She looks up to the sky, "you're probably somewhere laughing" she shakes her head, when she hears a loud crash. She grabs the knob trying to push or pull the door open, but it's no use. Katie scans the ground and spots a large rock. She grabs it and smashes the window on the door. She reaches a hand inside, scraping the sides of her arm in the process as she unlocks the door. Quietly she tip toes further into the garage. She stops in the distance when she sees the body of a man lying on the ground. She looks up to see Anna talking on the phone.

"I''ll see you in ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting." Anna's voice says but it's not her. Katie figures it's the man lying unconscious on the floor. The angel hangs up the phone and turns to Katie.

"Was that John on the phone?" Katie asked and Anna began walking over to her.

"You can't stop this" Anna said stepping in front of Katie. "Here you don't have all of your powers"

"Well, maybe I don't need them" Katie replied before throwing a kick into Anna's stomach. The angel wobble backwards. Katie through another kick, but this time Anna caught her foot.

"You don't want to do this" Anna said still holding Katie's foot.

"Well I am the one who through the first kick" Katie said before jumping, and kicking the angel with her free foot. Anna fell to the ground. "But you're right, I don't want to do this. Look I get you're getting desperate, but I can't let you kill Sam"

"This is the world we're talking about" Anna snapped standing to her feet. "Your brother in law isn't worth the whole world"

"Maybe, maybe not" Katie replied. "But you will not make that decision"

"Then who will" Anna took a couple of steps toward Katie. "You? All you've done is play the mother Theresa role, instead of actually doing something"

"I'm searching for a better way that doesn't include my family dying" Katie snapped. "It doesn't have to go that far"

"But it does" Anna snapped. "You may not want to see it, however this goes, it will end bloody. You need to accept that"

"That's not going to happen" Katie replied before throwing a punch at the angel who caught her arm. She through her free arm, but Anna once again caught her arm.

"You're going to have to" Anna said before tossing the witch against the wall. Katie sat there before bringing her hand to the back of her head. When she brought her hand back she saw the blood that stained her fingers. It's the last thing she sees before everything goes black.

Katie's eyes blinked open barely when she felt strong arms scoop her up. She looked up and could've sworn it was Dean, but her vision began to blur before blacking out once more.

Her eyes open and she once again sees Dean standing above her. She laying on something soft now. She turns her head and sees a man and woman, before turning back to Dean.

"You found them?" Katie asked and Dean turned his attention to her.

"You're awake" Dean said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "What happened?" The woman handed Dean a first aid kit.

"Anna" Katie said as Dean dabbed her head with something. She hissed in pain. "Easy"

"Why aren't you healing?" Dean asked as he continues to clean the wound.

"I don't exist, and neither do my powers" Katie replied. "How did you guys get here?"

"Cas, he was pretty beat up when we go here though" Dean replied.

"Well I hope he gets better soon, because he's our ride out of here" Katie said sitting up from the couch.

"Take it easy" Dean said grabbing her arm.

"You shouldn't be moving too much, you could have a concussion" the man said and Katie looked over to him.

"Thanks John" Katie said with a small smile.

"Do I know you?" the young John Winchester asked and Katie looked over at Dean who turned to the man.

"I've told her about you guys" Dean said. "Right honey, I can't stop talking about our cousin Mary and her husband John"

"Right" Katie said. "He just talks and talks and you can't get him to shut up"

"What were you doing at Woodson's?" John asked.

"Hoping to stop our angel friend before she hurt you guys, but I was a bit outmatched" Katie said as Dean helped her stand to her feet. "She won't give up that easy, she'll be back"

"So, what will kill it?" Mary asked. "Or slow it down, at least?"

"Not much." Sam replied and the you Mary Winchester laughs.

"Great." She says.

"He said not much, not nothing." Dean said reaching over and picking up a duffel bag. " We packed." He tosses the bag on the table and begins rummaging through it. "If we put this up and she comes close—" Dean shows Mary a paper with the angel-banishing sigil. "-we beam her right off the starship"

"This is holy oil. It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels." Sam says looking over to Mary. "Come on. I'll show you how it works." Mary glances over at John and gives him a small smile before following after Sam.

"Hey, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?" John asks looking over to Dean.

"It's a sigil. That means—" Dean says but John cuts him off before he can continue.

"I don't care what it means." John replies. "Where does it go?" Dean looks over at Katie who smiles.

"On a wall or a door." Dean says turning back to his father.

"How big should I make it?" John replies.

"John—" Dean warns but the man isn't trying to hear it.

"What? Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless." The man snaps. " I can draw a damn— " he picks up the paper. "—whatever it is—a sigil."

"Why don't you go help Sam out? Okay?" Dean says. He know this version of John isn't the John Winchester he grew up with, and he's not sure if he's ready for this life. " 'Cause this has got to be done in...it's got to be done in human blood." Without a thought John picks up a knife and slices his left palm open.

"So, how big?" John asks looking over at Dean.

"I'll show you." Dean says as they begin walking over the wall across the room. Katie watches the two men and can see how much Dean misses his father. Both of them. She'd never seem Sam and Dean's face so lit up.

She sits down on the couch, all of a sudden feeling quite useless. She sighs as she leans her head back on the couch.

"Hey" Dean says and Katie looks over to him. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, head just hurts a bit" Katie replied. "I'm ok?" She looks back to see John drawing the sigil. "How about you, how's seeing your parents?"

"The truth it's kind of great" Dean said looking over at his father. "Just being able to see them again it's-" he couldn't find the words to explain it.

"Awesome" Katie says and Dean smiles.

"Yeah, it's really awesome" he replied before Sam walks back into the room. "How's she doing?"

"Fine, she's learns fast" Sam replies. "How about Dad"

"Kind of different, but I see bit of the John Winchester we know in there" Dean says.

"I'm going to go see how he's coming along" Sam said before walking over to John.

"I'll go see how mom's doing" Dean said. Katie nodded before watching him walk into the other room.

Katie places her face in her palms. She lied before when she said her head hurt a bit, because honestly it felt like it was about to explode. Suddenly Uriel's face flash behind her eyes, but it's he's not in the vessel from their time. She wonders how does she recognize the angel in a different vessel as she lifts her head.

"That was weird" Katie says to herself. She looks up to see Sam heading into the other room with Mary and Dean. She tries to stand to her feet but collapses back down on the couch.

"Hey" John says coming over to her. "You ok?" Katie turns and looks at her father in law.

"Yeah, I just got a bit dizzy" Katie replied. "I'm fine"

"You know you should really go see a doctor" John says.

"I hate hospitals" Katie replied. "If I can avoid them, I do"

"You sound like Mary" John said shaking his head before going back over to finish the sigil.

Katie stood to her feet, this time with success and made her way to three hunters. She stands by the door, but none of them notice her. Sam and Dean with their back facing her, as Mary keeps her eyes on them.

"When this is all over, walk away, and never look back." Sam says and Katie continues watching in confusion.

"So we're never born." Dean says looking over to his brother. He turns back to Mary. "He's right" Katie's eyes widen at his words.

"I—I can't." Mary stammers. " You're saying that you're my children, and now you're saying— "

"You have no other choice. There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that." Dean replies.

"Okay, well, I'm not." Mary says.

"And neither am I" Katie says finally making her presence known. "Guys this isn't the way to do this"

"But it is" Sam says. "We can stop this before it even happens"

"By sacrificing your selves!" Katie snaps. "That makes no sense"

"None of this makes sense" Dean says and Katie turns to him. "But this could be what we were looking for" he turns to Mary. "They could live full lives, and this apocalypse crap will never even happen"

"I know what you two are saying sounds simple and easy but it isn't" Katie replied. "Messing with history does a lot more damage that anyone of us could imagine" She turns to Mary. "Plus, how could you ask her to leave him?" she turns back to Dean. "They love each other"

"It won't work" Sam says. "We know that, and we've seen it" he looks over at Katie. "Look, I know you're trying to help, but these are our parents" Katie looks over at him and shakes her head.

"You're right, they are your parents" Katie says before looking to Mary. "But it doesn't matter"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked his eyes looking to his mother as well.

"I can't." Mary says. "I can't leave him"

"This is bigger than us." Sam replies. " There are so many more lives at stake—"

"You don't understand. _I can't._" Mary says. "It's too late. I'm…I'm pregnant" Both brothers are silent at the news.

"Something's wrong" Katie says breaking the silence before John comes in.

"Hey, we got a problem." John says. "Those blood things, the sigils—they're gone."

"Gone as in..." Sam says.

"I drew one on the back of the door." John states. "I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge." Dean walks into the room to have a look. Katie brings her palms to her face as the pain from her head seems to be getting worse.

"He's right." Dean says walking back into the room. He looks over at Katie. "Princess?"

"There's no more holy oil." Mary says and they all turn to her. Katie removes her hand and places them over her ears.

"Cover your ears now!" she yells when suddenly a loud high pitched noise blares through the room. Everyone clamps their hands over their ears, as the windows and light bulbs shatter, plunging the room into darkness. Everything continues shattering until the noise stops and they're standing in both silence and darkness. The window fly open and they all hear the sound of wings. They turn to the window and there standing is a man.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks.

"Uriel" Katie says remembering the face from her vision. Dean backs away as the angel walks closer.

"Oh, come on." Dean says.

"Go." Sam orders as he John and Mary turn to the exit only to see Anna blocking it.

"Here goes nothin'." Dean says before attacking Uriel. Sam runs and goes after Anna, but the angels throw both brothers to the side. Sam hits the wall harder and falls unconscious.

Katie has to do something and fast. She watches as John goes for the knife Sam dropped but Anna blocks it and throws the man through the wall into the backyard.

"John!" Mary screams. Katie runs to stand in front of Anna

"Didn't we do this already" Anna said. "You're not nearly as strong as you think you are, especially not here"

"You don't have to do this" Katie said. "We can figure out another way Anna, please just give us a chance"

"That's just it" Anna snapped. "We've given you chance after chance, and still nothing. Lucifer continues his reign while the three of you sit on your thumbs" Anna took a step toward the witch. "And now I am going do something about it"

"I won't let you do it" Katie said before Anna raised a hand and sent her flying into the wall, into a fixture stabbing her in the back.

"You don't have a choice" Anna replied looking over at the bleeding witch.

"Katie!" Dean screams and Katie looks down at the wound. She pulls her self from the wall, the pain excruciating with every movement. She stands to her feet as she sees Anna coming over to Mary.

"I'm really sorry." Anna says raising her knife. She was about to stab the woman before she is suddenly sent flying across the room. The same happens to Uriel. Katie walks to stand over Anna. The angel looks up to see glowing white eyes looking down at her.

"It seems some of my powers are extremely old" Katie said with a smile. "Even way before I was born" Anna quickly stood to her feet before raising a hand to send the witch flying again, but this time nothing happened. "Listen to me Anna" the angel looked up to meet the witch's eyes again. " We are going to stop this, without killing John or Mary" Anna looked around the room as everyone stared at the two of them. "But that won't stop you" Katie shook her head. "I wish this didn't have to happen"

"What?" Anna asked. "Are you going to kill me?" Katie shook her head again before stepping aside.

"Nope" Katie said before turning to the hole in the side of the room where John was now standing. "But he is"

"Anna." John says his voice deeper than before.

"Michael." Anna says eyes going wide. Michael walks over and puts a hand on Anna's shoulder and they all watch at the angel bursts into flames screaming. Michael then turns to Uriel who is standing to his feet, the undeniable fear present on his face.

"Michael." Uriel pleads. "I didn't know."

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael says before snapping his fingers and Uriel disappears.

"What did you do to John?" Mary asks looking at the man, she know isn't her husband.

"John is fine." Michael says walking over to the woman.

"Who—what are you?" Mary asks.

"Shh..." Michael says before touching Mary's forehead and she falls unconscious to the ground before turning to Katie. "You know I've been dying to meet you"

"Can't say the same" Katie says her eyes still glowing as she walks over to the angel. "You've sort of being looming over my head, well you and your brother"

"You mind if I borrow your husband for a moment" Michael asks and Katie looks over to Dean. She closes her eyes and when she opens them they're normal again.

"I kind of do" Katie says before turning back to the angel. "But it's not my decision to make" They both turn back to Dean, who just points to Sam.

"Fix him" Dean says.

"First...we talk. Then I fix your darling little Sammy." Michael says before turning back to Katie. "You can't be here"

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Sorry" Michael says holding his hands up in surrender. "Official vessel to angel business, you understand?"

"No I don't" Katie says before glancing over to Dean who just nodded. Katie turned back to Michael. "You send them back in one piece you understand me" Katie ran her hand through her head. "I promise you, I'm not someone you want on your ass"

"Don't worry" Michael replied. "All we're going to do is talk"

"Whatever" Katie says. "Just remember what I said" the angel nodded before flicking his wrist and she was gone.

Katie appeared back in their motel room, which was dark and too quiet. She took a seat on the floor and leaned against on the beds. She crosses her arms over her knees before burying her head in her arms. She loses track of how long she sitting until she hears something in the room. She looks up to see Sam lying in the other bed. She quickly stands and goes over to him.

She sits on the edge of the bed and shakes the man a bit. His eyes open and looks over to her.

"You ok?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, I think" Sam says sitting up from the bed. He looks around the room. "Where's Dean?"

"I don't-" before Katie can finish her sentence Dean appears in front of them. "There he is"

"You guys alright?" Dean asks and Sam and Katie nod a yes.

"Good talk?" Katie asks and Dean sighs.

"You have no idea" Dean says running a hand through his hair.

The next morning Katie stands in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She'd heard enough people say, how she was doing nothing to stop this. She began wondering if they were right. She still didn't know what she was supposed to do, or how she even fit into this messed up war. She sighed. All the unknowns were killing her. She heard some commotion outside and opened the door to see Sam and Dean holding up Castiel.

"You son of a bitch" Dean says smiling at the angel. "You made it."

"I...I did?" Castiel asked. The time travel had obviously taken a toll on the angel. " I'm very surprised." The angel collapse but the brothers keep a hold on him.

"Whoa!" Sam says. "You're okay."

"Not so sure about that" Katie says shaking her head. "Lay him on the bed" the guys haul Castiel and lay him on the bed nearest to them.

"Well, I could use that drink now." Dean said looking between Katie and Sam.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"I think I'll pass" Katie replies. Both brothers turned to her. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, you know clear my head"

"You want me to come with you?" Dean asked.

"No, no, that's ok" Katie replied. "I just-" she sighed. "I think it's time to be a bit of soul searching" the both looked at her confused. "I won't be gone long" she placed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing her bag.

Katie had been walking a long while until she stopped in front of the building she was searching for. She looked up at the white church, it's steeple high in the sky. She sighed and walked up the steps. She placed her hand on the handle and for some reason hesitated. She hoped she would be able to find answers here, but there was the fear she wouldn't like the answers she received. She opened the tall door and took a step inside the dim lit church. Katie walked down the aisle of the empty church and took a seat on the front pew.

"Ok I'm here" She said, her voice echoing in the empty church. "What now?" it was silent and she just shook her head. "What am I supposed to do to stop this?"

"So this is weird" a voice said from behind Katie. She turned around and was surprised at who she saw.

"Tommy?" Katie said . "What are you doing here?" the man walked over to her and took a seat behind her.

"I grew up here" Thomas replied. "We're visiting my mom and dad, and I thought I'd check out this old place" he shook his head. "I did not expect to see you here"

"Well neither did I" Katie said. "Just got back from a doozy of a trip, and now I'm starting to crack under the pressure"

"Whats up?" Tommy asked.

"It's just when this whole thing started, I had so many people in my corner, telling me that I could do this" Katie said. "But now, everything's going to crap and little by little their losing faith in me" She sighed before turning to face the alter. "It kind of hard to stay hopeful, when everyone around you doesn't believe in you"

"So" Tommy said and Katie turned to face him. "They didn't choose you, He did and He had to have a reason" Thomas looked up at the ceiling. "Screw them, you will figure all of this out"

"How can you be so sure?" Katie asked. "You barely know me" the man chuckled.

"I have no idea" Thomas replied. " It's a feeling I have, from the moment I met you I knew you were determined, that you fought for what's right, that's all you have to do here"

"That's easier said than done" Katie replied. "I mean I'm no close to getting rid of this bastard than before"

"Maybe there's something and you just can't see it yet" Thomas said. "Look when dealing with some of these perps, who get away with something again and again, they get cocky" he shakes his head. "They think they're invincible, but there's one thing that always holds true"

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"They're bound to make a mistake" Thomas replied. "Slip up somewhere"

"Yeah, but this is freaking Lucifer we're talking about" Katie replied. "He's doesn't-" She paused when something suddenly popped in her head. "Maybe I was wrong"

"About what?" Thomas asked and Katie smiled over at him before jumping to her feet.

"You're a genius!" she said and the detective looked over at her in confusion. "He slipped up!" she began pacing in the aisle as she remembered. "He was being cocky and an ass but he messed up"

"What did he do?" Thomas asked and Katie stopped and turned to the man.

"He stabbed me" Katie said and Tommy still was confused. "He cut himself and then he stabbed me" she shook her head. "I wonder what my blood does to the chosen on" she imitated in her best Lucifer voice.

"He stabbed you after cutting himself?" Thomas asked and Katie nodded. "How did he slip up?"

"When he stabbed me it was like poison" Katie replied. "It felt like I was dying, hell…I mean heck" she realized she was in a church. "I was dying." Thomas looked back at her, still trying to see her point. She took her seat in front of her, turning to look at him. "If his blood does that to me, what would mine do to him?"

"You think it'll have to same effect?" Thomas replied and Katie jumped to her feet again and began pacing.

"Urim said our blood wasn't meant to mix" Katie replied, but she was really just thinking out loud. "That it's like a poison, when their mixed"

"Who's Urim?" Tommy asked.

"Angel" Katie muttered. "Still on the fence if I should trust her or not" she turning to Thomas. "But this could work"

"You getting your blood into his" Thomas said and Katie nodded a yes. "How do you plan on getting close enough to do something like that?"

"I don't know" Katie sighed. "I mean I doubt he'll stay still long enough for me to stab him" she ran her fingers through her hair. She turned back to the detective. "It's a long shot"

"Yeah" Barretta said. "But it just might work" Katie smiled down at the man.

"It just might" Katie said. "This was like a really good talk"

"Yeah, I mean I was confused for like two-thirds of it, but hey good talk" Tommy replied and Katie laughed.

"Don't worry" Katie replied. "I hear that's common when talking to me" she shakes her head. "At least that's what Dean says"

"Dean" Thomas sighed. "So you two still going strong huh?" Katie looked at him confused.

"Yeah" she replied. "Why?"

"No, reason" he said shaking his head. "He just doesn't seem like your type"

"Dude you've known for what all of five minutes and you suddenly know my type?" Katie asked and the man laughed.

"Forget I said anything" Tommy replied.

"I will" Katie said laughing. "So did you ever get in contact with Jt?" Tommy stopped laughing and turned to Katie seriously. "What?"

"Don't what me." Thomas replied. "What do you think?"

"Did he give you a hard time?" Katie asked and the man scoffed.

"I don't know do you consider showing up at my apartment, sleeping on my couch, eating my food and drinking my booze a hard time?" Thomas asked and Katie's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me?" Katie asked. "He did that?"

"Yeah, he said if I was going to be a hunter, then I was going to have to learn the hunter's way" Tommy said in his best Irish accent. "and that apparently means letting strange Irishmen squat in my apartment"

"Did he at least teach you anything useful?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" Tommy replied. "He was total jackass, but when it came to teaching me about the hunting stuff, he turned into a completely different person"

"I've witnessed that change" Katie replied. "He's one hell of a hunter"

"He knows his stuff" Thomas said, before Katie's phone rang. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the phone. She didn't recognize the number. "Who is it?"

"I have no idea" Katie said before flipping the phone opened and bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Don't jump" a whispered._

"Hello?" Katie repeated. "Who is this?"

_"Whatever you do, don't jump" the voice said before the line went dead._

Katie looked back up at Tommy as she lowered the phone from her ear. She closed it slipping it back into her pocket.

"What did they say?" Thomas asked.

"I think they said 'don't jump' whatever I do just don't jump" Katie said looking confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked and Katie just shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea" She shook her head. "Maybe it's just a prank call"

"Yeah, maybe" Tommy replied.

* * *

**A/N: well there you go. What do think of Katie's strange phone call? What about her plan to deal with the devil, do you think it'll work?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie's finds herself facing past personal demons, but this time she can't beat them and she gets lost. Who's going to help bring her back?**


	12. Who's Reality is it Anyway?

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I have another chapter for you, and it's sort of different to say the least and I'm almost positive you're going to hate how this chapter ends and my review box is going to be booming with people telling me to hurry up and update. I will smile and do my best evil cackle and then I will post the next chapter. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean looked over at his wife with a quirked eye brow, while Katie stared back at him resting her chin on her palm.

"Can I get you guys something else?" the waiter asked and Katie looked up to him. She opened her mouth to say something; she should've known that wasn't going to happen.

"No, thanks, though" Dean said and the waiter turned to him. " You can leave now" the waiter just left the bill and turned and walked away.

"So in your head, that was necessary?" Katie asked and Dean just crossed his arms over his chest.

"C'mon, the guy's been checking you out, ever since you walked through the door" Dean snapped eying the waiter behind the counter.

"You know I actually thought coming to a coffee shop just the two of us, getting away from the craziness for just a couple of hours would be refreshing" Katie said. "But you just have to be so…you"

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Dean asked putting some money on the table.

"What do you think it means?" Katie asked standing to her feet. Dean stood as well making sure to wrap an arm around her waist as they headed for the exit. She glanced down at his hand and shook her head.

"It means I don't like guys eying my woman" Dean said and Katie smiled over at him.

"And you think I like woman eying my man?" she asked. "No, I don't but do you know what I do?"

"Pour beer on top of their head" Dean said and Katie glared up at him as they walked toward the car.

"That was one time and that bitch deserved it" Katie replied. "But I'm not like that all the time, but you…"

"So you want me to stop, then I'll stop" Dean removed his hand from her waist and began walking ahead of her. Katie rolled her eyes. This man was too damn sensitive. She ran up and hopped on his back.

"No, I want you do whatever makes you comfortable" Katie says in his ear. "Long as you know, I am your woman"

"Mommy" a kid said looking up to Dean and Katie. "That lady's on that man's back"

"I see that sweetie" the woman chuckled, smiling to Dean and Katie.

"But she's too big" the kid said.

"Yes she is kid" Dean replied and Katie scoffed jumping off his back.

"C'mon Pete" the woman said pulling the little boy along.

"I was kidding" Dean said laughing. Katie just shook her head walking ahead of him. "I'll carry you anytime princess" He grabbed the woman, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Dean!" Katie said laughing. "Put me down!"

"Just enjoy the ride princess" Dean said before giving her rear a smack.

The married couple walked into their room, still in a fit of laughter.

"Have fun?" Sam asked. He was sitting at their table, looking up from his laptop.

"Something like that" Katie replied. "I would've brought you coffee, but Dean frightened our server" Dean just glared over at her as he took off his jacket.

"Well it's the thought that counts" Sam replied looking back down to his laptop.

"What are you researching this early morning Sammy?" Katie asked taking off her jacket as well.

"Well, you actually" Sam replied and both Dean and Katie looked over to him. "It's just we keep hearing that you're some chosen one, except we don't know what you're chosen to do, or even when"

"Sam, the freaking angels don't know the answers to those questions" Katie said walking over to sit next to the man. "I doubt it's something you can just google"

"It doesn't hurt to look, right?" Sam asked and Katie just shrugged.

"I guess not" Katie said standing to her feet. She began walking to her bag when she suddenly stopped. Sam and Dean looked to her confused.

"Princess?" Dean said standing to his feet. He walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders, and looking into her eyes. "What's wrong, what do you see?"

_Katie found herself standing in their motel room. The sound of static coming from the television. She looked around and stared in horror at the dead bodies of Sam and Dean on their beds. She began backing away, unable to believe what she was seeing. She stopped when she heard someone laughing. She turned and stared in horror as she saw herself sitting in a chair facing the lifeless bodies, clothes covered in blood. And she was laughing. _

Katie stared back into Dean's worried and quickly snatched herself away. She glanced over at Sam and then back to Dean.

"What happened?" Dean took a step toward Katie but she backed away. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go" Katie replied going over to her jacket. Dean shook his head in confusion before going over and grabbing her bag before she could throw it over her shoulder.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Dean asked and Katie stared back to him. "What did you see?"

"Something that cannot happen" Katie replied. She reached for her bag but Dean held it further away. "Dean give me my bag!"

"No, not until you tell me what the hell you saw that has you so worked up" Dean replied. Katie bit her lip glancing between the two brothers. How was she supposed to tell them that she just saw them dead, and that she believed she was their killer.

"I can't" Katie said before disappearing, without her bag. Dean turned to Sam, who expression of confusion mirrored his own.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked and Sam just shook his head.

Katie found herself sitting on a park bench. She was breathing heavily, as if she'd been running.

"Alright Katie" the witch said to herself. "I think you're having a panic attack" she brought her head between her knees trying to calm her breaths, but the vision kept coming back to her memory. "That won't happen, it just…can't"

She sat on the bench for hours afraid to even move. The only thing she knew is that if she was here, then Sam and Dean were safe…or so she thought. Night had fell upon her as she waited and it was all quiet until she felt the worst pain she'd ever felt in her chest.

Katie grabbed her chest letting out a scream, the pain not subsiding. There was another pain in her stomach, causing her to fall to the cold ground. Palms, pushing the gravel unsuccessfully. She looked up ahead, eyes blurry when suddenly images pasted in front of her.

"_Looking for this?" it was man standing above Dean. Dean turned over to see a gun pointed at him. He looked over to see another masked man with a gun pointed at Sam._

"No!" Katie screamed. She tried to push herself to her feet.

"_Mornin'" Katie heard Dean say. _

"_She looked forward again, the vision coming back. _

"_Shut up." The man said his gun never dropping from Dean. "Hands where I can see 'im." Dean lifts his hands. _

Katie manages to turn herself on her back, the gravel now poking against her back. She looked up at the night sky that seemed to flash away as the vision came back.

"_Wait a minute. Is that you, Roy?" Dean said. " It is, isn't it. Which makes you Walt. Hiya Walt." The two gunmen share a look before removing their masks. " Well, is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?" _

"_You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?" Walt says still pointing his gun to Sam._

"_Who told you that?" Sam asked his hands still in the air as well. _

"_We ain't the only hunters after you." Walt says before pumping his gun. "See you in the next life." _

"_Hear me out." Sam pleads looking down the barrel of the gun "I can explain, okay? Please." The room goes silent for a moment before Walt shoots Sam. _

"NO!" Katie screams. She can feel the shot as if it were her that got the bullet. Tears are now full on streaming down her cheek.

"_Stay the hell down" Roy says watching as Dean tries to make a move to Sam._

"_Shoot 'im" Walt says. _

"_Killin' Sam was right but Dean…" Roy replies a little hesitant. _

"_He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass, 'cause I don't. Shoot 'im." Walt says as Dean looks over to the lifeless body of his brother. _

"_What about the girl?" Roy asks and Walt just shakes his head. _

"_He said he took care of her, so just do it!" Walt says which makes Dean turn back to face the pair. _

"_Who!" Dean yells. "Where is she!" The two men didn't say a word. _

"_It doesn't matter Dean" Walt replies. "You'll never see that witch bitch again" Dean clenched his fists. _

"_Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm going to warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed." Dean yelled. "C'mon! Let's get this show on the road." _

"_Come on, already." Walt says before taking a step forward and shooting Dean, himself. _

"NO!" Katie screamed once again feeling to pain of the bullet. She looked at Sam and Dean's lifeless bodies as the two gunmen scrambled to get out of there.

The vision ended and she was once again staring at the bright stars. Her breath hitched as the scene kept replaying in her head. She tried to calm herself, trying to convince herself that it hadn't happened yet, maybe she could stop it before it happened. With every ounce of strength she could muster, she stood to her feet. Katie closed her eyes and focused on getting to her family. Before she knew it the smell of gun powder filled her nose. She didn't wasn't to open her eyes afraid of what she was going to see. But she had to. She opened them and noticed she was turned away from the beds. She slowly turned around and screamed.

She ran over to Dean placing a hand over his wound. She looked down at his eyes… his dead eyes.

"Dean wake up!" she screamed. She shook her husband, with no success. "Baby wake up damnit!" she straddled his waist and began pumping his chest. She needed to do something. "You can't leave me, you promised." She continued, tears falling from her eyes, not noticing that she was being covered in his blood. "You can't die!" she stopped and laid her head on his chest, and just started sobbing. She closed her eyes and she didn't hear it. She didn't hear his heartbeat. "Always and forever, you promised" she whispered. She looked over to her brother in laws body. "Sam!" she screamed, but on got silence as a response. She lifted herself from Dean's body and went to Sam. She brought her head to his chest and only got another deafening silence in return. She stood up straight looking between both bodies. She stumbled backward until she felt a chair behind her, and she collapsed never taking her eyes from them. She wiped a bloody hand across her face to remove the tears, but they continued to fall.

Every wall she had up collapsed the moment she saw her husband's lifeless body. The thing was nothing she saw or heard, people screaming, or people crying out in pain, seemed to affect her. She couldn't feel them. She knew why. None of their pain could match her own. Her mind drifted to the strange phone call she received when she was talking to Tommy.

"Don't jump" Katie whispered to herself and then she began to laugh. Here she was thinking it was a prank call and they were warning her of this exact moment. She couldn't stop laughing. She soon settled as she looked down at herself, covered in blood.

"Katie" a voice said and Katie looked up to see her favorite angel looking back to her.

"What's up Cas" Katie said a small smile coming to her face, that only disturbed the angel. He kneeled in front of her "Sam and Dean are dead" she stated.

"I know" Cas said searching her eyes. "You must help me get them back" Katie just shook her head.

"No, they're dead Cas" Katie replied and then she began laughing again. "By humans!" she shook her head. "Out of all the scary things out in the world, humans killed my family, who would've thought that would happen?"

Cas grabbed Katie's shoulders and tried to keep her focused on him, but he could see that it wasn't working.

"I left because I saw all of this happen" Katie said. "And I thought I was going to do it" she shook her head. "I guess I did in a way" she began laughing again. "I did it again!" she met the angel eyes. "I failed Cas, and now they're dead" the angel could see her breaking as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You have to help me bring them back" Castiel repeated, but at this point wasn't sure she could even hear him.

"I was supposed to protect them, for their important destinies and I just leave" she looked up to their bodies. "Now they're dead…deceased…departed" she shook her head. "There's too many words, who comes up with these words. They're gone, they're just gone and they're never coming back"

"Don't Jump" she heard a voice whisper and she smiled looking down to the angel. She placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't be who you needed me to be" she looked up to Sam and Dean. "who they needed me to be" she placed her hands in her lap and sat back in the chair. "I guess this is one warning I'm not going to listen to" And that's when it happened.

_She jumped. _

Castiel stared into the eyes of the witch in front of him and could see the light behind them die. He waved a hand in front of her eyes but she didn't even flinch. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, but no reaction. He stood to his feet and ran a hand through his hair before turning to Sam and Dean. He had to get to them, and tell them to find Joshua before Zachariah can get to them. Castiel turns back to Katie, who's body stares at him, but who's nowhere in this room. He had to work fast, there is only one person who can save her and right now he needed saving his self. The angel sighed before disappearing from the room.

Inside Katie's Head

She could feel her self moving, but she didn't want to open her eyes. Not yet any ways. But the jumping evil wouldn't stop.

"Go away" a deep voice whined from beside her.

"Wake up, wake up" a tiny voice said.

"Kill it Dean" Katie said before bringing the covers over her head. "Make it go away" the child laughed.

"C'mon, it's the first day of school!" and Katie released the covers and sat from the bed. The little boy stopped jumping and just gave his mom a smile, she knew he learned from his father.

"DJ, you don't have school for a couple of more hours" Katie said. "Go back to bed"

"But I don't wanna" the boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who does that remind you of" Dean said sitting up and Katie just slapped his arm.

"Kid, mom and dad have been up all night, and we're very tired" Katie said and DJ looked between the two.

"Ok" the boy sighed. "Can I go watch cartoons?"

"Yes, go nuts!" Dean said and the boy smiled before jumping off the bed and running out of the room. They heard his little feet scurry down the stairs. They both laid back down on the bed and closed their eyes. They began to drift back to sleep when suddenly loud cries came from the monitor next to them. "It's your turn" Dean said.

"It is not" Katie said. "I changed her last"

"No, I clearly remember changing her last night" Dean said turning over on his side. "It's your turn" Katie flipped the cover off of her.

"You really suck" Katie said heading to the conjoining room.

"I love you too" Dean called after her.

"It's ok baby" Katie said scooping the little girl from the crib. "Mommy's here" she placed the baby on her chest and rubbed her back. She walked over and took a seat in the rocking chair and began humming the little girls favorite nursery rhyme. A few moments later she heard the girl's light snoring. She looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Now, you're up?" she picked up the girl and gently placed her in her crib. She walked over to Dean who wrapped and arm around her waist bring her closer to him.

"I heard you singing" Dean said. "I love to see you singing to her" Katie placed her head on Dean's chest and closed her eyes.

"So, tired" she yawned as he began rubbing her back.

"Mommy!" DJ yelled from down stair. "I'm hungry" Dean and Katie laughed. She lifted her head.

"I feed the little monster" Dean said before placing a kiss on his wife's head. "Get some more sleep"

"Thank you" Katie replied before climbing back into her bed. " Life was good" she thought.

Back to Reality- Hours Later

Sam and Dean shot up from the bed both panting for air. Their little trip in the afterlife was not all they expected. Especially after Joshua telling them that God had left them on their own for this whole apocalypse.

"You alright?" Sam asked looking over to his brother.

"Define al-" he turned and noticed Katie sitting there staring at them. "Katie" he climbed off the bed and went over to her. "I was so worried." She didn't say anything, just continued to look past him. "Princess?"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked walking over next to his brother.

"I don't know" Dean said kneeled in front of her, trying to get her to look at him but it was as if she couldn't hear him.

"Dean, I think she's in shock" Sam said. "She came here and she found us… she found us dead"

"Princess snap out of it" Dean said shaking her shoulders but it didn't help.

"She's gone" they both turned to see Castiel standing behind them.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Dean asked turning back to Katie. "She's right here"

"She jumped" Castiel said and both hunters looked back to him in confusion.

"she jumped?" Sam said.

"From reality" Castiel replied. "She voluntarily jumped from this reality, and now she's inside her own"

"How do we get her out?" Dean asked. "I mean this happened because she thought we were dead, now we're not"

"Did you find Joshua?" Castiel asked and Dean looked back to him.

"You think right now is the best time!" Dean snapped. "Fix her"

"I can't" Cas replied. "I tried, before this happened but it was no use" Castiel shook his head. "What did Joshua say, where is my father?"

"You know what!" Dean said standing to his feet. "Screw your father!" Sam got in between the two.

"Cas c'mon" Sam said. "I'll tell you what happened" the two went outside as Dean kneeled back in front of Katie.

"Katie, I'm right here" Dean said looking into his wife's cold eyes. He looked down at her and noticed she was covered in blood. He knew it wasn't hers. "Come back"

_**Katie's Reality**_

"Come back!" Katie screamed and a smiling DJ came running back to her. "Give me a kiss" the little boy kissed his mother's cheek. "Have fun at school" he nodded before running to grab Dean's hand as they both went out the door. She heard a hiccup and smiled looking down at the baby monitor in her hands. She ran up the stairs and went right into little Samantha's room. "Look who's awake" Katie walked over and scooped the little girl from her crib. "You sleep well my little Samanny?" she tickled the girl's belly, and smiled at the child's laughter. "Let's go get you some breakfast"

Katie carried the little girl down stairs and placed her in her high chair. She grabbed the child's favorite cereal and poured a bunch in front of her. She smiled as the little girl stuffed her mouth with the cereal. After a moment Samantha stopped when she as if she saw something behind Katie. Katie turned to see what her daughter saw and looked out the window to see the house across the street on fire. Katie frowned before standing to her feet and dropping the blinds.

"See, it's gone now" Katie said smiling down at the little girl. Samantha babbled something before going back to eating her cereal. "All gone"

_**Reality**_

Sam came back into the room alone to find his brother still kneeling in front of Katie.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Dean replied standing to his feet. "I'm talking to her, but I think Cas was right when he said she was gone" he turned to his brother. "How did he take it, about his dad?"

"Pretty bad" Sam said. "He told me to give you this" Sam gave Dean his amulet. "He said he wouldn't be needing it any more before he left." Dean grabbed the necklace and slipped it over his neck before turning back to Katie.

"We should take her to Bobby's" Dean suggested. "He'll know what to do"

"I'll go get the car" Sam said before grabbing their bags and heading to the car.

"I'm sorry princess" Dean said kneeling in front of his wife. "We'll figure this out, I will find you in there"

_**Katie's Reality**_

Katie walked down the stairs after putting Samantha down for her nap. She walked out the door, to the mailbox to grab the mail.

"Help me!" a voice screamed and Katie looked over to see a man carrying the motionless body of a child. "Please, there was an explosion. You have to help me!' Katie just turned away, reaching for the mail and heading back into the house.

"There you are" Dean said and Katie smiled over at him.

"Where did you come from?" Katie asked sitting the mail down on the table before walking over to the man. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her waist.

"You know I can't stand to be away from you too long" Dean said and Katie smiled up at him. "You know I'd never leave you right" he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Yes, you will" Katie said and Dean lifted his head and looked at her confused. "You're going to die, so I'll be all alone" she pushed away from him and he noticed the gun now suddenly in his hand. "And I'm the one who kills you" she lifted the gun and shot him in the chest. She watched as he fell to the floor. She stood there for a moment, looking down at his lifeless body before climbing over it and walking to the kitchen. There was a ding from the oven and she put on her oven mits, reached in the oven and pulled out a pie. She sat it on the counter top.

"That smells delicious" Katie looked up to see Dean sitting at the kitchen table smiling over at her. She smiled back to him.

"Well I know you like your pie" Katie said before grabbing a knife.

_**Reality**_

"What the hell?" Bobby said watching as Dean carried Katie's motionless body into his house. "What happened to her?"

"You remember Roy Coulson, well he and his brother Walt" Dean said laying Katie on the couch. "Killed me and Sam"

"What?" Bobby asked and Sam just nodded. "You two look good for a couple dead guys"

"We were brought back" Sam replied. "But not before she found us" Bobby turned and looked at Katie's who's eyes were lifeless.

"Yeah, Cas says she jumped from reality" Dean said. "Whatever that means"

"It means she's buried herself inside her mind" Bobby replied. "I've read some stuff about it, she's breathing, and everything, physically fine, but she's just gone"

"How do we get her out?" Dean asked and Bobby glared up at him.

"How am I supposed to know" Bobby snapped. "I said I read some stuff, not that I'm an expert in reality jumpers"

"There's got to be something we can do" Sam said. "Maybe the dream root"

"She's not asleep" Bobby replied. "Plus I don't think it's safe to go poking around in her head right now"

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Dean, she just saw the two of you dead, and it caused her go into a deep shock" Bobby replied. "I doubt she's in there with bunnies and unicorns" Dean turned to Katie and shook his head.

"I don't care what's in there" Dean replied. "I have to get her out, I just need her to see me"

"Ok" Bobby sighed. "I'll go see what I can find" the old hunter wheeled himself to his desk.

"I'll go help Bobby" Sam said before leaving his brother.

Dean looked down to Katie before scooping her up.

"I'm taking her upstairs" Dean said before climbing the stairs to Katie's room. He laid her on the bed, her eyes staring to the ceiling. He took off his jacket tossed it aside. He lay down in the bed next to her, grabbing her hand. "C'mon, I'm right here, I'm right here, come back"

_**Katie's reality**_

Katie sipped her coffee at the kitchen table as she stared at Dean's dead body. His face was in the pie, as the knife stood in his back.

"Come back" she heard a voice say. She looked around the kitchen to see where the voice came from, but shook her head. The doorbell rang and she stood and went to the door. She opened the door to see the sky now, a dark gray as balls of hail fell to the ground. She heard the screeching of tires, and she looked down in time to see as car began colliding with one another. She shook her head before closing the door and locking it before turning around.

"Who was that?" Dean asked and Katie smiled shaking her head.

"No, one dear" She looked at her watch. "It's time to go get DJ"

"Who?" Dean asked looking over at Katie, who's smile began falling.

"Right" Katie replied. "I can't have any children" Dean walked over and grabbed her, and shoving her against the wall.

"You killed me!" he screamed. "You killed me and you killed my brother!" Katie shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't –" Katie cried. "Please-"

"You're the one who deserves to die" Dean said. "Everyone around you dies, while you're still kicking" Katie dropped to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. "You took everything from me. I never had kids because of you, and now I'll never even find someone who could've given them to me"

"I'm sorry Dean" Katie sobbed. "Please forgive me" Dean knelt down in front of Katie and placed his hands on her knees.

"I'll never forgive you" suddenly he was gone and she was left alone.

_**Reality**_

Dean lifted his head, when he saw tears falling from Katie's eyes. He grabbed her arm and could feel her pulse racing.

"Katie!" Dean yelled. "Can you hear me?!" Sam suddenly came into the room. "Something's wrong" Dean said not taking his eyes off of Katie. Sam came to the other side grabbing her wrist. He brought a hand to her forehead.

"Dean she's burning up" Sam said and Dean brought his hand to her forehead, and knew Sam was right. "We need to get her to a hospital"

"They can't help her!" Dean snapped. "What's wrong with her isn't natural, and they won't be able to help her"

"Then what are we going to do Dean!" Sam yelled. "Sit here and wait for her to die!" Dean clenched his fist about to punch his brother.

"Will you two shut up and get down here!" Bobby called up the stairs. Sam and Dean looked at each other once more before turning and heading for the door. Dean glanced back to Katie before turning and following Sam down stairs. "I think I found something" he pushed the book over so Sam and Dean could read it.

"Reality Jumping" Dean read. "The act of jumping from one reality, into another. Said reality maybe real or fabricated. The longer spent in said reality the hard it is to leave, for you believe there is no other reality then the one you're in" Dean looks up to Bobby. "Is this for real?"

"Yeah" Bobby says. "If we don't get her out of there, then she may not ever get out, and she'll be a vegetable forever"

"How do we get her out?" Dean asked.

"A traveler" Sam said looking down at the book. "It says here that a traveler has the ability to bend realities at their will"

"How do we find one of those?" Dean asked.

"Bend reality at their own will" Sam repeated. "Dean, any witch can bend reality, they can make things that aren't real, real"

"So any witch can get me into Katie's head" Dean asks and Sam shrugs.

"I wouldn't say any witch" Sam replies. "Katie's pretty powerful and if she's the one blocking the entrances then it'll have to take someone pretty powerful to get through"

"Who do we know who's more powerful than Katie?" Dean asks and all three men sat their thinking.

"Wait, didn't Katie say that one of the reason her mother left was because their power was strongest when the three of them were together, making them more visible to the demons who were after Katie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "You thinking if we got the three of them together, they'd be strong enough to get through?"

"It's worth a shot" Sam said taking out his cell phone. "I'll call Jase and tell him to get here"

"I'll call Liz" Bobby said rolling over to his phone.

"Ok" Dean sighed. "I'll go check on Katie"

It didn't take long for Jason and Elizabeth to show up at Bobby's when they heard that Katie needed their help. Elizabeth was the first to arrive. She ran up Bobby's porch steps and walked in without knocking.

"Where is she" Elizabeth asked looked over to Sam and Bobby.

"She upstairs" Bobby replied. "Dean's with her"

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked taking off her jacket and throwing it on the couch. "You said she jumped?"

"Yeah, after seeing these two dead" Bobby said looking over at Sam. Elizabeth turned to the youngest Winchester.

"You two died again?" Elizabeth asked. "How many times does that make" the woman shook her head. "That must of hit her hard seeing that" she took a seat in the chair next to Sam. "But for her to jump-"

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's just jumping isn't a common practice" Elizabeth replied. "It's dangerous and only done if you know, you're coming out"

"Are you saying that she can get herself out of this?" Sam asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm saying if it can be done then I wouldn't put it past her, but she has to want to come back" Elizabeth replied.

"Do you know how to get to her?" Bobby asked and the witch sighed.

"Going into someone's mind, especially someone as powerful as my daughter could be very dangerous" Elizabeth said. "Especially with so much blocking anyone from getting in"

"So you can't do it?" Sam asked and Liz shook her head no.

"I can't get in, but I may not have to" Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Dean" Elizabeth said. "He's proven to be the only one with the strongest connection to my daughter"

"But he's tried getting through to her but it's not working" Sam replied.

"That's because she can't hear him" Elizabeth says. "In reality jumping, there are no limits to the depths of reality. There's no telling how far she's gone, in all of this time"

"How do we get her to hear him?" Sam asks.

"Well we're gonna have to open her ears" Elizabeth says standing to her feet. "Come with me, I need you to help me get some stuff from my car" Sam stood and followed the woman.

Jason arrived to see Sam carrying a box into Bobby's, as Elizabeth followed. They stopped when they saw the familiar truck pull up and Jason and Derrick hopped out. Jason ran over.

"What's going on?" Jason asked. "Where's my sister?"

"Jason" Elizabeth said reaching a hand to her son, but he moved from her touch.

"Do not touch me" Jason snapped before going into the house. Elizabeth sighed before her, Sam and Derrick followed inside the house. "Where is she Bobby?"

"Calm down" Bobby said rolling from behind his desk. "She's upstairs, Dean's with her"

"What happened this time?" Jason snapped. He turned to Sam who was sitting the box down on the floor. "What did you and your brother do to her?"

"We didn't do anything to her" Sam snapped.

"Jason, he's right" Elizabeth said. "She jumped voluntarily"

"But why?!" Jason yelled. "She had to have reason, so what was it?" Sam sighed.

"Dean and I were killed" Sam said. "These guys found us and shot us, and Katie found us like that" he ran a hand through his hair. "We were brought back, that's when we found her just sitting there, catatonic." Jason shook his head obviously angry.

"I'm tired of this" Jason snapped. "My sister was perfectly fine until she got mixed up with you two" he turned to Sam. "It's been one thing after the other and now she's hurting herself"

"We don't know that's what she's doing?" Elizabeth said.

"What are you talking about?" Derrick asked. "How is she hurting herself?"

"The reason she jumped has to be out of guilt for them dying" Jason says. "She's blaming herself, so she's punishing herself"

"We don't know that!" Elizabeth snapped. "She could just be hiding"

"She could hide here!" Jason snapped. "In this reality and knew that she could elude us for as long as she wanted"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked coming into the room. Jason was about to tackle the man, when Derrick grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You did this!" Jason said pointing at Dean. "The moment she got tangled up in your crazy ass family, nothing good has come from it"

"Look Jase, I understand you're upset" Dean said. "But right now we all just need to keep our heads to figure out a way to help Katie"

"You understand Dean?" Jason asked. "Because I don't see Sam slowly becoming a brain dead vegetable" he shook his head.

"This isn't helping nothing" Bobby snapped. "Like Liz said, the longer she's in there, the harder it is to bring her back" he turned to Jason. "Everyone in this room cares about your sister, so attacking them when all they want is to help isn't very smart right now"

"You're right" Jason said.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"We're gonna try to create a door for you to get through to her" Elizabeth replied. She reached into the box and pulled out a bunch of candles. "Sam, you and Derrick place these around Katie's bed" Sam and Derrick took the candles and headed upstairs. She reached in the box and pulled out a book. She flipped through the pages and handed it to Jason. "This is the spell we're going to do, read it over" Jason nodded taking the book and went into the kitchen. There was an explosion of thunder, that seemed to shake the house. They all went out the front door, and looked up to see dark clouds looming over.

"Where did this storm come from?" Dean asked as he looked up to the sky.

"This isn't good" Elizabeth says before seeing a streak of lighting flash above them. "Something's wrong, she turned to Dean and Bobby. "We need to hurry"

_**Meanwhile at a crime scene in Washington DC**_

"…It seems our young petty officer suffered from a blow to the skull here" Ducky said pointing to the man's skull before looking up to Gibbs, who seemed to be staring off. "Jethro" Gibbs didn't respond. Ducky shared a look with Palmer before standing to his feet. "Jethro, is everything alright?" Gibbs' team came over noticing their boss' strange behavior.

"Boss you ok?" Tony asked but Gibbs didn't say anything. "Ducky what's wrong with him?"

"I do not know" the doctor responded. "Jethro!" he yelled a bit louder. "Can you hear me!" Gibbs finally turned to the doctor.

"Why are you yelling?" Gibbs asked and finally noticed his team was surrounding him. "What's going on?"

"You were out of it boss" Tony said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine" Gibbs said. "Get back to work!" his team hesitated for a while before going back to what they were doing.

"You sure you're alright Jethro?" Ducky asked. "You seemed to be somewhere else"

"I'm fine Duck" Gibbs said before turning and walking back to the van. He walked around to the other side, away from prying eyes before taking out his cell phone and dialing Katie's number.

"_Hello, you've reached me, I'm not answering, what does that tell you" Katie voice said before a beep. _

"Yeah, it's me Gibbs" the senior agent said. "I don't know what it is, but my gut is telling me something's wrong, just call me back" Gibbs snapped his phone closed before looking to the sky as dark clouds suddenly began moving in.

"Did the news say anything about a storm today?" McGee asked as they all looked up to see the mysterious clouds.

"Not that I remember" Tony replied looking up. "I thought it was supposed to be a sunny one today" the sound of thunder filled the area and the agents shared looks. "Anyone else just get a really bad feeling?"

Ziva and McGee looked at him and nodded before looking up to the sky.

Gibbs leaned against the van looking up to the sky. His mind immediately went to his daughter. His mind raced. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened them, he was no longer on the side of the van. He was standing inside of unfamiliar living room.

"Where did you come from?" Derrick asked coming down the stairs seeing the agent wearing his full on NCIS gear. "Guys!" Derrick reached for his gun and Gibbs watched him before doing the same. In an instant both men had their guns pointed at the other.

"Lee?" Elizabeth said walking into the living room.

"You know him?" Derrick asked.

"What's going on Lizzy?" Gibbs asked his gun still firmly in his hands. "How did I get here?"

"I don't know" Elizabeth said walking over to the man. She reached up a hand to his gun and began pushing it down. "It's ok, you can drop the gun" she looked over to Derrick. "You too, he's alright" Derrick began dropping his gun and Gibbs did the same, placing it back in its holster.

"What' going-?" Dean saw Gibbs and looked at the man in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" the man snapped. "One minute I'm at a crime scene, the next I'm standing here" he shook his head. "Right now I don't care, how I got here, where's Katie I need to talk to her now"

"Lee you can't" Elizabeth replied.

"What the hell you mean I can't!" Gibbs snapped and he looked at the woman. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs" Elizabeth said. "But you can't talk to her" Gibbs didn't wait for an explanation before he stalked upstairs. He found Katie lying on a bed, her eyes open staring up to the ceiling. There were candles surrounding her bed, and she wasn't moving. He began to go over to her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "You can't Lee"

"What's wrong with her?" Gibbs asked looked down at the woman.

"She's…" Elizabeth looked over to her daughter. "It's kind of hard to explain"

"Try!" Gibbs snapped and Elizabeth looked back up to him.

"She's buried herself inside her mind after seeing something she couldn't bear" Elizabeth replied. "Now we're trying to get through to her, to pull her out"

"Something's wrong" Gibbs said looking back at Katie. "I can feel it. I don't know how, but I do"

"I know" she said looking over to Katie as well. "I feel it too. She's slipping away from us"

"We have to stop it" Gibbs said.

"We're working on it" Elizabeth says before grabbing Gibb's hand.

_**Katie's reality**_

Katie laid on the bare wooden floor, in the living room of the empty house. Suddenly the roof was torn away, and she could see dark clouds looming over her.

"Hello there" a voice said and Katie turned her head to see Lucifer lying next to her smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked. "I don't want you here"

"Well I felt something a brewing…" Lucifer replied. "…and I thought of you and low and behold there was an open door, so I beg to differ sweetheart, you do want me in here"

"Why would I do that?" Katie asked turned back up to the sky to see a streak of lightening flash.

"It seems you want pain" Lucifer says. "And it's sort of my specialty" He brought his hands to the back of his head and smiled at the storm clouds that stood above them. "But I have to admit, you're doing a heck of a job yourself, couple more hours in here and you won't even need me" She turned to the devil.

"You're right" She said. "I do want you here, but not for the reason you think" he turned to look at her. "I needed someone to talk to, and you're the only one that came to mind"

"You do know that's really messed up don't you?" Lucifer asked.

"You do realize who you're talking to don't you?" Katie replied.

"Touché" he replied.

_**Back to Reality**_

Sam stepped out onto the porch, where he found Dean.

"Dean" Sam said grabbing his brother's shoulder. "You ok?"

"Something's wrong Sammy" Dean said turning to face his brother. He turned back to look up to the sky. "Whatever we're planning on doing, we need to do now"

"Elizabeth's getting everything ready. We should be getting this show on the road in no time" Sam replied. He walked to the edge of the porch and looked up to the dark clouds.

"What do you thinks happening with this?" Dean asked.

"Cas said something a while back" Sam said. "If she loses hope, then there's no hope for the world" Dean turned to Sam. "I think we maybe witnessing that" there was another rumble of thunder and both men looked up to the sky.

_**Inside Katie's Reality**_

"What do you want to talk about?" Lucifer asked.

"How did it feel knowing you failed the only person you tried not to fail?" Katie asked and she looked over to the angel. The smug smile fell from his face. "Did you hate yourself, did you wish you could have another chance to make it right" he turned to her.

"Yes" he replied. "But there are no do overs, we live with the decisions we make and we stand behind them" he looked back to the sky. "That's the only way"

"You could hurt me now" Katie said looking over to him. "You've been given access to my mind, you could kill me right here and now, why aren't you?" there was a long pause.

"I don't know" Lucifer replied. Katie turned and looked back to the sky. "I should go" Katie looked over and he was gone. She scared away the devil. She smiled before turning back up to see a streak of lightening flash once again.

Katie heard screaming coming from outside and sat up from the floor and standing to her feet. She opened the door to find the street line with people running, screaming in pain. The houses on her block were all up in flames as blood stained the streets.

"You have to help us!" a man said running up to Katie. "You're the only one who can help us" Katie looked at the man and noticed his clothes torn to shreds and his body badly mangled.

"Mommy!" Katie turned to see DJ, Dean and Samantha standing in the living room, all smiling at her. "C'mon" Katie turned back to the man.

"I'm sorry" Katie replied. "You're on your own" she turned and went back into the house closing and locking the door behind her. She walked over to her family and smiled. "Let's go watch a movie huh?"

"Yay!' DJ cheered before they all went into the family room.

_**Back To Reality**_

They all stood inside the circle of candles surrounding Katie's bed. Dean lied next to her his hand in her's. There was another crash of lightening and they heard something crash.

"Focus!" Elizabeth yelled standing at the foot of the bed. "We only get one shot with this, and there's no time to mess it up"

"Everyone grab hands" Jason said and they all took the hand of the person next to them.

"Everyone needs to focus on Katie" Elizabeth says. "Especially you Dean, you're the key here"

"Right" Dean said closing his eyes. "No pressure"

"You ready?" Elizabeth asks looking over to Jason who nods a yes. "Ok everyone close your eyes and think of her"

Derrick searched his mind and only one memory seemed to stand out.

"_You know you like me" Derrick said looking over to his best friend's sister. She was sitting on her grandmother's porch swing. "just admit it, there's no shame" _

"_You're an idiot" Katie said standing to her feet and walking over to the boy. "But you're not bad to look at" Derrick watched as she walked away. "For a baboon!' she called over her shoulder. _

"_You do know you're dead don't you" Derrick said before chasing after the girl. _

Bobby smiled when he thought of the first time he went hunting with the girl.

"_You almost shot my head off!' Bobby yelled at her. _

"_I told you that I don't do guns" Katie yelled. "Plus you're fine, your head is still safe and sound on your body" _

"_You think you're funny don't you?" Bobby asked looking over at her. _

"_Not more than the average person" Katie replied. "So besides the whole near death experience, how did I do for my first hunt" Bobby just shook his head and walked ahead over her. "Hey, I wasn't that bad!" she called after him. "We're still alive aren't we?" _

Sam had a millions memories of Katie, but there was one that came to him in this moment.

"_Dean told me about your girlfriend, Jessica" Katie said taking the seat next to Sam. "I'm really sorry" _

"_Don't be, it happened a long time ago" Sam replied before looking back down to his book._

"_Yeah, but time doesn't heal pain" Katie replied. "I know that better than anyone" Sam looked over to her. "I lost someone who meant a lot to me, and it hurt worse than anything, I had ever felt" _

"_How did you get past it?" Sam asked._

"_I didn't" Katie replied. "I didn't get past losing someone who was a part of me" she shook her head. "I carry him with me, and he gives me the strength and the drive to keep going, he gives me a reason to keep fighting" _

When Jason thought of his sister he couldn't help but smile. They taught each other so much and continue to do so.

"_Kat" a young Jason said coming into his sister's room. "Kat are you in-" He spotted her huddle in the corner crying. "What's wrong Kat?" She looked up to her older brother. _

"_Bridget said I was a freak" Katie said. "And-And that's why no one liked me" _

_Jason shook his head. _

"_Don't listen to Bridget, she's just jealous that you can do so much cool stuff and she can't" Jason said sitting next to his sister. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Look we're different and that doesn't mean it's a bad thing, it's just some people just don't like different" _

"_What are we supposed to do then?" Katie asked. _

"_Suck it up and keep on going" Jason said. "People like Bridget like to get reactions and if you don't react then she'll leave you alone" _

"_Really?" Katie asked. _

"_Really" Jason replied. "Now, c'mon let's go outside" he grabbed his sister's hand and they walked toward the door. _

"_I'm glad you're my brother Jay" she said looking over to her brother. _

"_Me too squirt" Jason said smiling at his sister_.

"_Don't call me squirt" Katie replied before sticking out her tongue._

Elizabeth felt a tear fall down her cheek as she thought of one of the best moments in her life.

"_Alright Elizabeth, you're gonna have to give me one more strong push" the doctor said. "Can you do that for me?" _

"_No" Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I can't, I can't do this" _

"_Yes, you can Elizabeth" the doctor replied. "There's a little girl waiting to see you, now are you going to keep her waiting" Elizabeth looked at the doctor, before giving one last final push. The sound of crying was like music to her ears. The doctor cut the umbilical cord and handed the crying baby to the nurses who cleaned her and wrapped her up before giving her to Elizabeth. "Here you are, your little girl" _

"_Hi, my precious baby" Elizabeth said. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You have a big brother who's dying to meet you?" _

"_Does you little girl have a name?" the doctor asked and Elizabeth smiled looking down at the baby in her arms. _

"_Katherine" she said. "Her name is Katherine"_

Gibbs closed his eyes and thought of one memory he couldn't forget.

_He was sanding his boat when he looked up to see Katie looking over to him. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of flannel pajama pants, with blue slippers. _

"_What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked. _

"_I couldn't sleep" Katie replied taking a seat on a stool. "And it would seem neither can you" _

"_Nightmares?" Gibbs asked and she nodded a yes. _

"_So, another boat huh?" Katie asked and he nodded. "You mind if I help?" _

"_What do you know about boats?" Gibbs asked. _

"_The truth?" Katie asked. "Nothing at all" _

"_C'mon" Gibbs said handing her the sander. He placed her hands on the boat and showed her how to move to the sander. "You go with the grain" he dropped his hand as she began doing it on her own. "Good" he said. He turned around grabbing another before going back to the other side of the boat and sanding as well. _

"_So, think of any names for her yet?" Katie asked. _

"_Not yet, why?" Gibbs asked looking over to the woman._

"_Because the 'Katie Lady' isn't a bad name for a boat" she replied. 'Or the Katherine" she suggested. _

"_Anything thing else?" Gibbs asked. _

"_I actually have a few" Katie replied with a smile. "Wanna hear them" _

"_Why not" Gibbs replied with a smile. _

"_Ok, how about…" _

Dean lay next to Katie, his hand holding hers tightly. His eyes closed, he thought about his wife. There were so many memories, running through his mind. She seemed to be a part of some of the best moments in his life. There was one moment that he would carry with him forever.

_Dean sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his dinner. The aroma that filled the house seemed to only make his stomach growl even more. He smiled when Katie walked back into the dining room with a pan of lasagna. _

"_You look hungry" Katie said sitting the pan down and taking her seat. _

"_That's because I'm starving" Dean replied. "Looks good princess" Katie began cutting him a piece and slid it on his plate. _

"_Thanks" Katie replied before cutting herself a slice as well. It was yet another delicious meal his wife had made him. He found himself just staring at her. "What are you staring at?" _

"_You" Dean replied. "This is nice, Just you and me." He shook his head. "It's almost like we're…" _

"_A normal married couple" Katie replied and Dean nodded before taking another bite of his meal. "I know it's weird huh?" Dean chuckled. "Any word on Sam and Bobby?" _

"_Yeah, they just finished up and should be back tomorrow morning" Dean replied and he looked over t Katie who looked a bit sad. "Something wrong?" _

"_No, it's just I was sort of liking this whole you and me time" Katie replied. "And tomorrow morning we get back to reality" _

"_Hey" Dean reached over and grabbed her hand. "Anytime you need to get away from our reality, let me know and we're gone, for as long as you need ok?" _

"_You'd do that for me" Katie replied. "Just pack up and go anywhere my heart desired?" _

"_I do pretty much anything for you princess" Dean replied before going back to eating. _

"_Pretty much anything?" Katie asked and he looked over at her. _

"_Yeah, but I cross the line at wearing the ugly Christmas sweater" Dean replied and Katie laughed. _

"_That sweater was awesome" She replied. "You my dear husband have no taste" _

"_I chose you didn't I?" Dean asked and Katie just leaned over and kissed the corner of his lips. _

"_No, actually I'm the one who chose you" Katie replied before taking a bite of her bread. _

"_You evil woman" Dean said and Katie just laughed. _

"_I love you too Dean" Katie replied reaching over and pinching his cheek._

Everyone began to feel something weird. They all opened their eyes and looked down to see Katie's eyes were now glowing.

"Is it working?" Derrick asked and no one answered him.

"Dean" Sam said but his brother didn't answer him. Dean's expression mirrored his wife's as he seemed to stare up to the ceiling. "Is this supposed to be happening" Sam looked over to Elizabeth.

"She must have brought him in" Elizabeth replied as Katie's eyes went back to normal

"What do you mean, inside her head" Sam said. "I thought that was a bad thing"

"It is" Jason replied. "We only wanted to open a door so he could talk to her, but she pulled him through" Jason looked over to Sam. "If he can't convince her to come back then they're both stuck"

Everyone released each other's hands as they just stared down at the catatonic couple.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking right now- 'WTH!'... I'll update soon.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Dean finds himself in Katie's reality, and frankly it's definitely not what he expected.**


	13. It's my Reality and I need it now!

**A/N: This is the continuation from our last chapter. I would like to thank you all who review, follow, favorite, and who've just been reading my little story. I can't explain how cool it is to see where some of my viewers are in the world and it just blows my mind. So thank you. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Reality**_

"What now!" Gibbs yelled and no one said anything. There was a loud crash from outside and they all hurried to the window to see that a large tree branch fallen from a strike of lightening.

"What's happening?" Derrick asked. "Why did I just get a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach?"

"Because she's stopped fighting" A voice said from behind them and they turned.

"Urim?" Elizabeth said. "What are you doing here?" they all watched as the angel looked down to Katie and Dean. She took a step toward them and all the hunters took a step toward her. "Do not go near my daughter!" Urim looked up to them.

"I know I've done nothing for you to trust me, but you must" Urim said. "That feeling you're feeling, that all of you're feeling" She looked at their faces. "The dread, and the loss, and the fear, they're all feeling it"

"Who is all feeling it?" Jason asked and Urim looked to the window.

"The world" Urim replied. "They don't why, or really what they're feeling, they don't know what has happened"

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked. "What's happened?" Urim turned back to the motionless bodies of Dean and Katie and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"She's given up" Urim replied looking back up to the group. "She's given up on all of us, on everything"

"She's just sad, that's it" Elizabeth replied. "Dean will get through to her and everything will be back to normal"

"She's been inside too long" Urim replied. "And the longer a jumper is in their reality, the harder it will be to get them out"

"He can do it" Sam said. "Dean can get through to her"

"It's already too late" Urim replied. "Just as that sense of fear and dread fills us, there's a sense of glory and victory amongst our enemies" she shook her head. "Tell me what is it that you'd if you felt the game you were playing was going to end in your favor"

"We have to get out there" Jason said. "Fight, show them that we're still fighting"

"It won't do any good" Urim replied. "It's over, our hope is gone"

_**In Katie' Reality**_

Dean stood in the middle of an unfamiliar house. He heard a noise and grabbed for his gun only to realize he didn't have one. He looked up and began to slowly make his way to the sound. His eyes went wide when he saw Katie wearing blue dress with white polka dots, and a white apron. She was placing a pie on the counter when she looked over to him and smiled.

"There you are dear, how was work?" Katie asked taking off her oven mitts.

"Uh, princess?" Dean said as she dusted off her hands. She looked back up to him. "It's me, It's Dean, I'm right here"

"Well of course you are" Katie said before walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer. "You must be tired from a long day's work" she turned and handed Dean the cold beer, he took it hesitantly. "Kids, your father's home!" she called.

"Kids?" Dean said looking around. "What kids?"

"Our kids silly" Katie said before walking around the counter back into the living room. "You know DJ and Samantha. I wonder where they are?" she looked up the stairs. "DJ usually mauls you as soon as you walk through the door"

"Katie" Dean said and she turned to him, smile still on his face. "We don't have any kids, remember?" He watched as the smile fell from her face.

"Right" she replied. She took off the apron and through it to the ground. "I can't have any children"

"Princess" Dean said taking a step toward her, but she moved back. "Its ok, I'm back ok, I know when you found us we were…"

"Dead" Katie said when suddenly a gun appeared in her hand. "I killed you"

"Katie, no" Dean said taking a step toward her but she once again took a step back. "Listen to me" she stared down at the gun in her hands. "Katie look at me!" Dean yelled and she snapped her eyes to him. "You didn't kill us, you remember Walt and his brother Roy, they did it ok, but it doesn't matter because we're back, now let's get out of here"

She looked at him for a moment before laughing. She shook her head before turning back to the stairs.

"You almost had me babe" She said and the gun was gone. "Kids!" she began walking up the stairs. "Your father is home"

Dean watched her walk up the stairs and sighed. This was worse than he thought. He hurried up the stairs behind her and stopped when he standing in a nursery. He looked around at the pink and yellow room and then turned back Katie. She peaked inside of the crib but it was empty.

"Princess, I need you to listen to me" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "This isn't real ok, this is all inside your head, there are no kids" she stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Hide and seek" she said with a smile. "They love playing hide and seek" she walked past him out of the room and he turned to go after her, but noticed she was gone.

"Katie!" he yelled.

"It's no use" a voice said and he turned to see a little girl standing behind him. Her hair was brown in two pig tails as she wore a pink puffy dress. "She won't listen"

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm all that's left of sanity in this place" she said before turning and walking down stairs. Dean looked around for Katie once more before following the little girl. He watched as she climbed unto the seat by the window and looked out. Dean walked over and looked out the window and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The street was filled with people crying out for help, as everything burned around them.

"This is what she's sees?" Dean asked and he looked down to the little girl.

"This is what she tries not to see" she replied. "But now it doesn't matter, because she's turned her back on them"

"What do you mean she's turned her back on them?" Dean asked and the girl looked up to him.

"She's turned a deaf ear to the cries for help" the girl replied. "She no longer cares"

"Then what do I have to do to help her?" Dean asked and the little girl stood from her seat.

"You're too late" she said before walking past him. Dean grabbed her and picked her up so they were eye level.

"Let's say for a minute that I'm not too late, what would I do then?" Dean asked.

"She thinks hiding in here makes it all go away" the girl said. "You would have to show her that it doesn't, that there's still a fight out there that she has to fight" Dean placed the girl on the floor. "It's not as easy as it may sound" she said. "You're asking her to leave the place she feels the safest" the girl turned around and walked away.

_**Back in Reality**_

They all stood in Bobby's living room, silent. None of them knew what to say.

"This is ridiculous" Derrick said breaking the silence. "We can't just stand here and do nothing"

"Derrick's right" Sam said. "There has to be something we can do"

"Like what?" Bobby asked. "According to your angel friend, if Katie doesn't wake up, then all hell is gonna break loose"

"Look, if I know my brother, he's is gonna stop at nothing to bring her back" Sam said. "He loves her too much to let it end like this"

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Gibbs asks. The room once again fell silent.

_**Back in DC**_

"Any word from the boss?" Tony asked walking into the bull pin.

"Nothing" McGee said. "It's like he just disappeared"

"You guys try Kitty?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, no answer" McGee replied. "Something's not right" They both looked up to see Ziva coming back as well. "Abby have any news?"

"No, she hasn't heard from Gibbs or Katie" Ziva replied. All three agents walked to the center of the bull pen. "I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong"

"Yeah, neither can I" Tony said. "I just don't know what to do here" he looked between the two agents. "If this is something supernatural, then we're way out of our league"

"But what if something is wrong?" McGee asks and Tony sighed.

"We need to find them" Tony said. "McGee go down to Abby's and pull up the bosses phone records, along with anyone we know who's close to Kitty, her sisters, her brother anyone" Tony turned to Ziva. "Go with him and get a list of people who she thinks would know where Katie is" Ziva nodded before turning and heading back down to the lab. Tony found himself alone in the center of the bull pin. "What's going on boss?"

_**In Katie's reality**_

Dean opened the back door to see Katie. She was wearing the same clothes as the little girl, her hair in pig tails. She was swaying back and forth on a swing.

"Princess" Dean said and she looked over to him and smiled.

"Push me!" she yelled. "I wanna fly" she looked up to the sky as Dean came behind her and gently pushed her.

"I know you're scared princess" Dean said. "But I'm right here to help you get through it"

"You're dead" she said laughing as she swayed up. "You always die, again and again and again…" she stopped the swing with her feet and jumped off. "I don't want to swing any more" she began to walk away but Dean caught to her and blocked her from moving. "Move!"

"No, enough is enough Katie" Dean said grabbing Katie's shoulders. "It's time to go home"

"I don't want to go home" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to stay here"

"You can't stay here, there still a fight out there" Dean said and Katie pulled away from him. She looked at him confused.

"What's the point of fighting when the end is already predestined" she said before turning around and walking back into the house. Dean followed behind her. "We're all gonna die sooner or later" she stopped in the living room when she heard pounding on the door.

"Help me!" someone screamed. "Please!" Dean looked over to the door and then to Katie who clenched her eyes closed waiting for the knocking to stop.

"You can't hide in here forever!" Dean yelled and Katie opened her eyes and turned to him. He walked over and grabbed her and pulled her to the window and forced her to look out. "You see that princess, that's not gonna go away, you can't hide from it" Katie dropped her head, and suddenly bricks covered the windows. Dean's eyes went wide. She turned to him and smiled.

"See all gone" she walked past him. He placed his hand on the bricks and tried pushing them but they wouldn't budge. He turned when he heard a baby crying and turned to see Katie running up the stairs. "Mommy's coming!"

"This cannot be happening" Dean said to himself before following after her. He ran upstairs to see Katie holding a baby in her arms .

"See I told you" Katie said smiling over to Dean.

"She's not real" Dean said and Katie glared over at him. "I know you want it to be baby, but it's not"

"Shut up" Katie yelled and the baby disappeared. "Now look what you've done." She made to walk past him but he grabbed her shoulders, making her look into his eyes.

"I'm not dead" Dean said. "I was brought back again" he brought his hands to the sides of her face. "Remember, we're like cats, we have nine lives" she looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked snatching herself away. "What are you doing here!" she turned around. "You're dead, I saw you dead. Sam was dead" she turned back to him with a gun in her hand. "I killed you" she pointed the gun at him and he raised his hands.

"No, stop saying that" Dean said. "You didn't kill us, you didn't"

"I left" she said. "I left and you died" she shook her head. "I didn't pull the trigger, but I'm just as responsible"

"It's not your fault" Dean said and he saw a tear fall down her cheek. "None of it is"

"Yes it is" Katie said dropping the gun to her side. "It's all my fault, and I deserve what is going to happen"

"What do mean?" Dean asked taking a step to her. "What's going to happen?" He took another step but she disappeared. "Damnit!"

_**Back in Reality**_

Elizabeth and Jason stood up and all eyes went to them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked standing to his feet.

"Something's here" Jason said walking over to the window.

"Feels like a lot of some things" Elizabeth added.

"what demons?" Derrick asked.

"Most likely" Jason replied.

"Well they can't get in" Sam said. "Bobby has the place locked down tight, right?"

"That's not gonna stop them from trying" Elizabeth replied. "Right now anything can happen, even a bunch of demons finding away past Bobby's spells"

"What are they doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"They must know" Elizabeth replied. "They know something's up and they were drawn here" she turned to Gibbs. "You should get down stairs, there's a panic room, you'll be safe"

"I'm not going anywhere" Gibbs snapped.

"This isn't your fight Gibbs" Elizabeth yelled. "This is too dangerous"

"My daughter is laying upstairs and there are demons outside trying to get to her" Gibbs said. "That makes this my fight!"

_**NCIS Head Quarters**_

"Tell me you found something" Tony said walking into Abby's lab.

"I pulled up Gibbs' phone records" McGee replied. "Last person he called was Katie"

"Any trace on her phone?" Tony asked and McGee shook his head no. "Any luck contacting her sisters or her brother?" Tony asked.

"Neither sister have heard from her and we weren't able to contact the brother" Ziva replied.

"Husband or brother in law?" Tony asked.

"Neither one of them answered" Abby said. "Tony something is definitely going on"

"I know Abby, I'm still trying to figure out what" Tony replied.

"Look, I may have a solution" Abby said and all three agent looked over to her. "You're not going to like it"

"At this point, what choice do we have" Tony replied. "What is Abs?"

"A spell" Abby said and they all looked at her confused.

"A spell?" Tony asked. "You know how to do spells?"

"Yeah, well I've seen Katie do them a million times" Abby said before running into her office. She came running back with a big book.

"Where did you get that?" McGee asked as Abby flipped through the pages.

"Magic shop" Abby said. "Here it is!" they all gathered around the book.

"Finding the Unfound" Tony read before looking over to Abby. "You sure you can do this?"

"This is Katie and Gibbs we're talking about" Abby said. "It's worth a shot"

"Ok" Tony said. "Let's do this"

_**Katie's Reality**_

Dean turned to see the little girl from before walk past the door. He quickly followed after her.

"I told you, you were too late" she said opening a door. Dean followed her into a bright white room.

"There's got to be something I can do" Dean said.

"You've tried everything you know" the girl replied. "What else is there?"

"She keeps saying that I'm dead, that she killed me" Dean said. "She thinks I'm a part of this world. I have to prove to her I'm not"

"You've told her that you're alive, that you were brought back" the girl said. "What else can you do?"

"You know you're not helping" Dean said. "Who are you anyways"

"Who do you think I am Dean" the girl said.

"You're the light" Dean stated and the girl smiled. "Well then do something, fix this!"

"You say that as if I'm the one in control here" the girl said. "she may have lost a few of her marbles, but she hasn't let go of that leash she has over me"

"She's still holding on to you" Dean said. "She hasn't completely given up"

"It's only a matter of time Dean" the girl said. "If I were you, I would worry about getting out of here"

"I thought she was the only way I could get out of here" Dean said.

"She pulled you in so you could see, so you could understand" the girl said. "The moment you tell her you want to leave, she'll let you go"

Dean turned around and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and heard a noise from down stairs. He walked down and went into the kitchen to see Katie once again pulling out a pie and sitting it on the counter.

"There you are dear" Katie said smiling over at him. She was once again wearing the blue and white dress. "How was work" Dean watched her for a moment.

"Great" Dean said walking over and taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Where are the kids?"

"I don't know" Katie said dusting off her hands and walking around the counter. "They're probably playing" she walked over and took a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up into her eyes.

"It's time to go princess" Dean said and the smile from Katie's face fell.

"You're ready to go?" Katie asked and she felt Dean grab her tighter.

"I'm not leaving here without you" Dean said bringing his hand to Katie's cheek. "But you know it's not over" Dean saw a tear fall from her eyes. "It's still happening whether you're there or not but I know you" she turned away from him. "I know your heart, and I know you can't just sit in here knowing the whole world going to hell, knowing there was something you could've done to stop it"

"That's just it" Katie said standing from his lap. "There's nothing I can do to stop it" she shook her head. "I've tried and every attempt failed" she looked back over to him. "I thought I could do this Dean, I really did, but one person can only take so much, can only see so much" she turned to the window now blocked with bricks. "It's too painful"

"And yet you're still standing" Dean said standing to his feet. "You're still here, when not a lot of others would've even made it"

"You're staying" Katie said.

"As long as it takes to get you out of here" Dean replied and Katie shook her head.

"Why can't you just give up on me Dean" Katie yelled. "Just forget you ever met me, forget everything about me and move on" she turned and ran away from him.

"I didn't think this was possible" Dean turned to see the little girl on the counter with a fork digging into the pie. "You actually got through"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that maybe all hope isn't lost" she replied. "You should find her, and keep at it" Dean nodded before running after her.

_**Reality**_

"All windows, doors, hell any way they try to get in, are salted" Derrick said. They all froze when they heard a crash in the kitchen. "At least that's what I thought" the man said before taking out his gun.

Sam was the closest and the rest followed behind the youngest Winchester into the kitchen.

"I don't feel so good" Tony said lying on the cold floor. "Is that supposed to happen, Abs?"

"I don't know Tony" Abby replied sitting up.

"Where are we?" McGee asked looking around the kitchen.

"We're in a kitchen" Ziva stated getting glares from the other two agents.

"Thanks for pointing that out to us Zee-Vah!" Tony replied. "Who's kitchen is it exactly?"

"I know where we are " Abby said standing to her feet.

"Dinozzo!' Gibbs yelled dropping his gun to his side. "What the hell are you four doing here?" Tony, Ziva and McGee stood to their feet, surprised to actually see their boss.

"We came looking for you, boss" Tony said. "We were worried" They all looked at the gun wielding group behind their boss. "Uh, what's going on exactly?" Gibbs looked back.

"They're fine" Gibbs said. "They're with me" Jason, and Derrick dropped their guns. "How the hell did you even get here?"

"I did a spell" Abby said. "But don't tell Katie, she'd so kill me" she looked through the group but didn't see her friend. "Where is Katie?" They all fell silent.

_**Katie's reality**_

"Katie" Dean said. He searched through all the rooms but he couldn't find her. He ended up back into the kitchen to see the little girl still eating pie. She pointed to the back door and he nodded before going on. The backyard from before was gone. It was now replaced with what looked like a cliff and he saw Katie standing on the edge. "Katie!" She turned to look at him as he took a step toward her.

"Don't Dean" Katie said holding her hands toward him. "Look, I get what you're trying to do by coming here, but it won't work" she turned around.

"I love you!" Dean yelled and she turned back around to him. "I love you more than I've loved anything in this entire world" he shook his head before looking back to her. "Sometimes it scares me how much I love you, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" he took a step toward her. "If you don't want to come back for the rest of the world fine, I can understand, they've screwed the both of us over enough to last a life time" he took another step. "Come back for me princess"

"You're dead" Katie said. "I killed you"

"No, we're both at Bobby's right now" Dean said. "I came back and I found you and I brought you to Bobby's" he took another step. "Come back and I'll show you, I'll prove to you that I'm not dead and neither is Sam"

Suddenly they were standing in the middle of the motel room. Blood was everywhere. Katie turned around and Sam and Dean's body's appeared on the beds. They were both dead.

She ran over to Dean placing a hand over his wound. She looked down at his eyes… his dead eyes.

"Dean wake up!" she screamed. She shook her husband, with no success. "Baby wake up damnit!" she straddled his waist and began pumping his chest. She needed to do something. "You can't leave me, you promised."

Dean watched and felt tears wailing up in his eyes as he watched her.

She continued, tears falling from her eyes, not noticing that she was being covered in his blood. "You can't die!" she stopped and laid her head on his chest, and just started sobbing. She closed her eyes and she didn't hear it. She didn't hear his heartbeat. "Always and forever, you promised" she whispered. She sat up and looked back at the real Dean who remained silenced. "You promised!"

"I know, I know I promised" Dean said. "I'm so sorry princess"

She looked over to her brother in laws body. "Sam!" she screamed, but on got silence as a response. She lifted herself from Dean's body and went to Sam. She brought her head to his chest and only got another deafening silence in return. She stood up straight looking between both bodies. She stumbled backward until she felt a chair behind her, and she collapsed never taking her eyes from them. She wiped a bloody hand across her face to remove the tears, but they continued to fall.

"What do you do when you find your husband and your brother in law dead?" Katie asked looking over to Dean. "What do you do Dean!" she screamed. "How's the right way to cope!" she stood up and walked to stand in front of him. "You come here and you say I'm hiding, you think I'm being a coward, but this!" they were suddenly back in the house, standing in the living room. "This is me coping with the death of my family" Dean grabbed her shoulders and brought his face close to hers.

"I'm right here!" he yelled. "You're sad, and upset and you want to run and you want to hide fine, but not here" he turned her around and pushed her to the door. "Open it"

"No" she said shaking her head.

"Open it!" Dean yelled and suddenly the door flew open. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pushed her out the door. "Look!" Katie closed her eyes and he looked down at her. "Open your eyes princess and look at it" she opened her eyes and watched the people running through the streets screaming as the houses around them burned. "This won't go away, they need you" Dean brought both of his hands around Katie's waist and brought her closer to him. "I need you princess"

Katie watched the sight before her and couldn't stop crying. She leaned into Dean's body before turning around and wrapping her arms around him.

"You're strong princess, you can do this, I believe in you" Dean whispered in her ear.

_**Back to reality**_

"Damnit" Elizabeth said standing to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked as everyone looked over to the woman.

"They've gotten through" Jason replied said standing to his feet. "They're coming"

"Alright, Abby you're downstairs and you do not come out unless you hear my voice ok." The Goth nodded before running downstairs to Bobby's panic room.

"McGee, Dinozzo you're upstairs outside of Katie's room" Gibbs said. "No one gets in that room, got it?"

"Got it boss" they turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bobby called and the two agents turned to him. "Nothing coming through those doors are gonna be killed by your guns." Bobby rolled over to a chest and opened it. Tony and McGee both went wide eyed when they saw the number of weapons. "You gonna stare at em or are you gonna take one"

"Right away boss- I mean sir" McGee said grabbing one of the guns. Tony did the same and they headed upstairs.

"Singer and Ziva take the back door" Ziva nodded retrieving a gun from the chest. "Liz and I will take the porch" Gibbs said. "That leaves Sam, Jason and Derrick to hold a line in front of the house" they all nodded.

"You're sure you're ready for this Lee?" Elizabeth asked.

"No" Gibbs replied. "But at this point that really doesn't matter" the senior agent went to Bobby's chest and grabbed a gun as well as the three youngest hunters headed outside.

_**KATIE'S DOOR**_

"Right away boss" Tony said mocking McGee as they wait outside of Katie's room. "I mean come on probie"

"Shut up Tony" McGee replied. "And stop calling me probie"

"Where do you think he got all of those guns?" Tony asked leaning against the wall.

"I don't know" McGee replied. "But I doubt that's all he has" Tony turned around to the door and looked at it for a moment. "Tony what are you doing.

"I just want to peek inside, see if she's alright" Tony replied.

"Tony I don't think that's a good idea" McGee warned. "We're supposed to be making sure nothing gets in that room"

"Yeah, meaning the demons" Tony said shaking his head. "I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth" He turned the door knob and stopped when he saw Katie and Dean lying in the bed, eyes opened but they seemed dead. He noticed her clothes covered in dried blood.

"Tony you shouldn't-" McGee stopped when he saw them as well. "Are they-?" Tony walked over and grabbed Katie's wrist.

"She has a pulse" Tony said before placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "She's on fire" he reached over and grabbed Dean's wrist. "Him, too" he turned to McGee.

"Any ideas what's going on here McKnowItAll?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea" McGee said shaking his head. "We should get back." Tony nodded taking one final look at the couple before going back into the hallway, closing the door behind them. "You think that's why all of this is happening. They know she's in there, like that?"

"I'm sure she'll be alright Tony" McGee said looking over to his worried friend. "She's part Gibbs isn't she?"

"Right" Tony replied.

_**OUTSIDE**_

Sam looked over to Jason who looked defeated.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked and the oldest Carlson looked over to him.

"We were too late" Jason replied. "He couldn't save her and now they're both lost forever" he shook his head. "Some big brother I am huh?"

"Look, it's not too late" Sam replied. "They'll figure it out"

"How can you be so sure?" Jason asked.

"Because those two always seem to find a way out of all their crappy situations" Sam said. "I'm sure this one won't be any different"

"I hope you're right" Jason said.

"Me too" Sam sighed before turning back.

_**BACK DOOR**_

"So you've been doing this for a long time, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Longer than I would've liked" Bobby said.

"You know when I was a child, my father would tell me stories, I assumed were just old eyes tales" Ziva replied.

"Do you mean 'wives' tales?" Bobby asked quirking an eye brow at the woman.

"Whatever, I thought they were just stories to frighten young children, but the more time I spend with Katie and all you, I realize they may have been more than that"

"Your last name was David right?" Bobby asked and Ziva nodded a yes. "Your father wouldn't by chance be Eli David, would it?"

"Yes, you know him?" Ziva asked.

"Let's just say we've met" Bobby replied shaking his head.

_**PORCH**_

Elizabeth came out and walked over to Gibbs.

"Bobby's gonna man the back door" Gibbs nodded still scanning the area. "Hey" she placed her hands on Gibb's shoulder. "We're gonna get through this"

"Yeah" Gibbs sighed but turned when he saw the first few demons appear. "I guess this is it"

"Aww isn't that cute" a male demon said. "They're preparing for battle" he laughed.

"If you only knew how many more of us were behind me you wouldn't even try" the female demon said. "We're finally winning and we all feel it, and we want the ultimate prize" she smiled. "Hand over the witch"

"Because that's going to happen" Derrick replied his gun aimed right for the demon.

"You won't win this one human" the male demon said. "And you know it don't you?"

"All I know is that if you take another step, you're dead" Derrick replied. "And I'm ok with that" More demons appeared behind the first too. Way more than they anticipated. They were definitely outnumbered.

"What are you thinking now human?" the demon asked.

"I'm thinking about the huge steak I want for dinner tonight" Derrick replied. "What do you think Jay"

"I wanted a huge burger, with bacon, extra onions, you know really sloppy" Jason said with a smile. "What about you Sam, any plans for dinner?" Sam looked at them confused before a smile came to his face.

"I was actually looking forward to some ribs" Sam replied with a smile. "You guys know a place?"

"You seem awfully cocky for someone's who's about to die" the male demon replied. The demons seemed even more confused when the hunters dropped their guns. "So, you've given up?"

"Not exactly" Katie said appearing in front of the demon. His eyes went wide with shock as he began stepping back. "I hear you wanted to talk to me, so I'm here, what's the what?" all the demons began easing back. They'd heard stories of the witch who could kill a whole room of demons at one time. "C'mon. I'm out here, let's do something!" the demons still remained quiet. "Well then you should be leaving" in an instant the demons were gone. Katie ran a hand through her hair before turning around. She looked up in time to see Dean walk outside, followed by Tony, McGee, Ziva and Bobby. Everyone's eyes were on her. She stared at them for a moment. She still couldn't believe that this group of people were ready to lay their lives down to save her while she was upstairs hiding. She looked up to the sky and so did the others, who watched as the dark clouds went away, and the sun actually came out. She looked back down at them.

"I'm sorry" Katie said. "I'm so sorry I-" she looked down to her feet before looking back to her family. "Thank you" she said before turning around and walking into the junk yard.

"Should we go after her?" Elizabeth asked.

"No" Dean said watching as she disappeared into the junk yard. "She just needs some time"

Night came upon them and all the hunters and agents remained at Bobby's house. None of them wanted to leave until Katie came back and they knew she was alright. Sam, Jason and Derrick just came back each carrying lots of bags.

"You guys actually found a place that sold all of that food?" Dean asked. He'd been sitting on the porch since she left and wasn't leaving until she came back.

"We had to go to a bunch of different places, but we got it all" Derrick said. "We even found a middle eastern place that sold that weird food, that Ziva chick wanted"

"He thinks that'll help him get her number" Jason said.

"Aw Derrick" Dean said. "She'd break you in half"

"Hey I like that sort of thing" Derrick replied before heading inside the house.

"Anything?" Jason asked walking over to Dean.

"Nothing" Dean replied. "I'm gonna go check on her though" Jason nodded before heading into the house.

"So how did you do it?" Sam asked standing in front of his brother. "She was in there for a long time, she had to have gotten deep"

"She did" Dean said looking over at his brother. "And some of the stuff I saw" he shook his head. "It broke my heart Sammy"

"You think she's alright?" Sam asked. "I mean do you think they'll be any side effects from the whole experience?"

"I don't know" Dean said standing to his feet. "I don't think she'd tell me if it did"

"She doesn't want anyone to worry about her" Sam added.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "I should go check on her"

"Right, well I'll be inside" Sam said before heading in as well. Dean began his walked toward Katie. He knew exactly where to find her. She was laying on the hood of that old mustang, looking up at the sky.

"I was wondering when one of you was going to come check on me" Katie said looking over to Dean.

"Yeah, well we wanted to give you time" Dean said. "But it was getting late"

"Right" Katie said sitting up off the hood. She slid off and walked over to Dean. "Let's get back"

"Don't you think we should talk?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"No, not really" Katie replied. "I just want to forget the last forty eight hours ever happened" she replied. She tried walking past him, but he moved to walk in front of her.

"Do you even think that's possible?" Dean asked.

"The truth?" Katie asked. "No, I won't forget seeing you and Sam dead, just like I've never forgotten seeing you being mauled by hell hounds" she shook her head. "But talking about it doesn't help me" she looked down.

"What would help you?" Dean asked and Katie scoffed looking back up to him.

"If you wouldn't treat me like some wounded puppy who needs to be look after" Katie replied. "I'm fine, we're all back, let's just go back to the way things were" she tried to walk past him, but he blocked her again.

"Yeah that would be fine if I didn't see everything you're carrying just explode in your head" Dean said. "You're not fine, and what just happened proved that. So tell me what do you need to feel better" he grabbed her shoulders. "Do you want to go, because we'll leave right now, go somewhere far away from all of this for as long as you need"

"All this trouble started because I ran away Dean" Katie replied. "I don't think it'll help anything"

"But would it make you feel better?" Dean asked.

"Yes" she sighed, it would.

"Then it's settled" Dean said. He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her back toward the house.

"Dean" Katie said but he continued pulling her. "Dean, stop!" she yelled he stopped and turned to her. "Look, I know you want to fix this, to fix me and I love you so much for it, but if this whole experience has taught me anything, it's that running and hiding doesn't make the problem go away" she brought her hands to the sides of his face. "We're going to see this through, and we're going finally end this" Dean searched her eyes and could see so much pain in her eyes.

"Tell me what you want me to do" Dean said. Katie leaned her forehead against his.

"I want you to kiss me Dean" she replied and without hesitation he met her lips with his, in a kiss neither one of them wanted to break, and if it weren't for the need for air, they wouldn't have. "Now I want you to feed me" Dean smiled down to her.

"There's food inside" Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and into the house. Everyone was all over the place eating their food, but as soon as Katie stepped in they all froze and looked over to her. She looked at them and then down at her clothes.

"Crap!' she said. "I should go change" she quickly ran up the stairs, everyone watching her flee.

"Thanks for that, you guys" Dean said. "Look, she feels bad about what happened, and she wants to forget it happened, so let's just not freak her out with the staring, ok?" they all nodded before running upstairs to check on Katie.

Dean walked into the room to find Katie sitting on the edge of the bed just staring into space. He suddenly got worried and went over and kneeled in front of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked down to him.

"Did I scare you?" she asked and he just smiled.

"Nah" he replied before taking the seat next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder.

"They look at me as if I'm going to break at any moment" Katie said.

"They're just worried" Dean replied. "You scared them, you scared all of us" She pulled herself away from him and stood to her feet.

"I know" she said running her hand through her hair. "I know, but I just-"

"What?" Dean said. "Talk to me princess"

"Dean you'd need days to hear everything that goes through my head" Katie replied shaking her head.

"Fine" Dean said standing to his feet. "We'll leave"

"Dean-"

"No, we're not running, we're not hiding" Dean replied. "You can't fight when your head's not in it, you need to take a breather, just a break and then we'll come back" Katie looked over to him. It all sounded nice. She really could use the break, but she didn't want to seem like she was hiding. But she was afraid if she didn't take this break she may go mad.

"Ok" she sighed. "Let's go" Dean jumped to his feet and brought his lips to her forehead.

"Get, dressed and I'll get the car" Dean said. She nodded and he was off.

Dean came back downstairs.

"Ok, so we're leaving" Dean said. Everyone walked over to him. "Before you say anything, don't. She needs this, so this is happening"

"Look I'm all about Katie feeling better, but after everything we just found out, do you think now is the right time?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"Dean is right" Elizabeth said. "She's taken on too much and she needs to just leave if only for a while"

"Yeah, except this whole fight is just not gonna go away" Jason added. "And if she's a big a part of it as everyone think it is then we're gonna need her"

"Was I the only one who saw what happened today?" Gibbs asked. "She's taken the weight of the world on her shoulders and it all just collapse on her, you keep piling stuff on her and we may not be able to get her back the next time"

"Stop!" Katie yelled and the turned to see her. "Look, just stop talking about me as if I'm not right here, a fully grown adult woman who can make decisions for herself" she folded her arms over her chest. "Look I know you all care about me and you want what's best for me and I love you for it, but in this case it really doesn't matter what you guys think I should do" she sighed. "I'm not leaving" Dean opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "We're going to fight and we're going to see this through, because if I can't take this then I won't be able to handle what's to come" she turned to the agents. "Now, how exactly did you guys get here all the way from DC?"

Slowly the agents stepped away from Abby. She looked and noticed and glared at them.

"It worked!" Abby said looking over at Katie. "But I'll never do it again"

"Good answer" Katie replied. "Four agents and a forensic specialist have gone missing, I'm sure people are looking for you"

"So" Gibbs said walking over to her. "We're here for you and if you need us to stay then we'll stay"

"That's sweet" Katie replied. "But I know today seemed like a really big deal but compared to what's coming it really wasn't. Today wasn't the fight we're preparing for, we're still waiting for that one." She looked between the agents. "But you'll know when it starts."

"Should we be worried?" Tony asked and she smiled over at him.

"I'd be worried if you weren't" Katie replied. "Let's get you guys home" she gestured for them to come over to her. "Don't worry you shouldn't feel so queasy when you get back"

"You call me or you come to me anytime you feel ok?" Gibbs said before kissing her cheek. "I'm always here" she nodded and the agent moved by the rest of his agents.

"Bye guys" Katie said and they gave her a wave. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were gone. She turned back to the hunters in the room.

"You two" Katie said looking over to Jason and Derrick. "You're going to Michigan, there are these random fires, just out of nowhere. But it's our thing"

"How do you- "

"Don't ask me how I know I just do" Katie replied. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jason. "This is what I know" He looked down at the paper and then back to his sister.

"I guess we should get going" Jason replied. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm good" Katie replied. He nodded before he and Derrick went about getting their things. She turned to Dean. "We also have a job. Demons, lots and lots of 'em"

"When?" Dean asked.

"Right, now, we have to hurry" Katie replied.

"You saw this?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head no.

"Try, I'm seeing this" Katie replied. "We should get packed up" she turned and ran up the stairs.

Katie was leaning on the side of the impala when Sam came out, placing his bag in the trunk.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Katie asked and he brother in law came over to her. She looked over to the door to make sure Dean wasn't around.

"Sure" Sam said. "What's up?"

"Could we just keep this between you and me?" Katie asked and he nodded a yes. "I need you to tell me what you know about Lisa Braeden?"

"How do you-?" Sam asked. "Did Dean mention her?"

"No, he didn't" Katie replied. "Have you met her?"

"Yeah, a couple of months before we met you" Sam replied. "I guess her and Dean were really close" he watched her carefully. "But it's over, he loves you"

"I know that" Katie replied. "That's not what this is about"

"What is it about then?" Sam asked and Katie sighed.

"I just-" she ran a hand through her hair. "If I weren't around, if I didn't come into your lives is she someone you could see him with, you could see him happy with?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Sam asked. "Did you see something?"

"I see a lot of things Sam, and it's time I stopped ignoring them" Katie replied. "It's time I open my eyes to what's been right in front of my face"

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

"I'm saying that I am going to fight for as long and as hard as I have to" Katie replied. "And if I don't make it-"

"Don't" Sam said shaking his head. "Don't talk like that. We don't know what's going to happen until it happen, so until then no final words"

"Right" Katie said giving Sam a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm going to see if Dean's ready" Sam said. Katie nodded before watching him go back into Bobby's house. Katie turned around and rested her arms on the top of the impala. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the familiar number.

"_Hi, love" JT answered. _

"I need a favor?"

"_Of course you do, what is it this time?" JT asked. _

"I need information" Katie replied. "Anything you can find on a Lisa Breaden?"

"_Why, what's going on?" JT asked. _

"I'm preparing for the worst possible case scenario" Katie answered.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have. A lot of things happened in this chapter. Lot's of questions. Like why Dean so insistent on getting Katie to leave? How exactly did Gibbs end up in Bobby's living room? Why does Katie want information on Lisa? A few of these questions will be answered in our next chapter. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Dean's tired of what this battle is doing to everyone around him and decides he's gonna end it for good. Katie gets help from an old friend. We learn how our young witch became a hunter. **

****BIG REVEAL NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL****

**OH I almost forgot. Please REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys!**


	14. Don't say yes

**A/N: Hey all! Well here's another chapter. Please Read and Review!**

**Ok so I was a little tired after I finished this so sorry for posting it in the wrong spot.  
**

* * *

Katie didn't know how tired she was until she laid her head against the window of the impala and was out. After their whole deal with the girl who was a false prophet and all the demons, she was pooped to say the least. Dean had been acting weird the entire time and she made a note to ask him about it. They'd left hours earlier. She felt the car move but she didn't even open her eyes.

She felt the car stop and finally opened her eyes. She looked out the window and all she saw were a bunch of trees. She looked over to Dean who kept his eyes straight ahead. She looked in the back seat and was confused as to why Sam wasn't in it.

"Where's Sam?" Katie asked and Dean turned to her. "What's going on?"

"Come with me" Dean said before getting out of the car. Katie watched as he walked around and open her door. She stepped out still watching him closely. He held out his hand and she took it and let herself be led by him. They stopped at a cliff that over looked a cascading waterfall.

"Wow" Katie said watching the falling water. "This is beautiful"

"My dad would bring me and Sam here sometimes after a tough hunt, and we'd just sit here for hours and just watch the water" Dean said and Katie looked over to him. "He said this was one of the places he brought my mom, and coming here always made him feel closer to her"

"Dean" Katie said walking over to him. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and brought his eyes to hers. "What's going on?"

"I've always wanted to bring you here" Dean said wrapping his arms around her waist. "And now I have" he grabbed her hand and led her back to the car.

"Where are we going now?" Katie asked.

"It's a surprise" Dean said pulling her to the car. They got in and Katie watched him. Something was definitely going on. Something he wasn't telling her. They drove in silence until they pulled into an unfamiliar neighborhood. Dean stopped the car and Katie looked around expecting to see something familiar, but there wasn't.

"What are we doing here?" Katie asked.

"You'll see" Dean said stepping out of the car. He once again walked around to open her door. He held out her hand and she took it and he led her to a house. They stood on the side walk and Katie stared in amazement at the beautiful house. It's was a big white house with blue shutters. It was surrounded by a white picket fence and on the front lawn there was a big tree. From that tree hung a swing. She couldn't believe it. This was her dream house. She looked on the porch and spotted a white porch swing that swayed slowly in the wind. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, when she felt warm arms wrap around her. Dean rested his chin on her shoulders. "Over the past couple of months I started looking through real estate magazines and one day I found a picture of this house" Katie smiled. "This house that had been described to me by my beautiful wife, whenever she described the house we would one day live in" Katie placed her hands on top of Dean's. "I told myself that one day, -one day I would get you this house, but then there was an apocalypse" Katie turned around to face him. "And not only were we having to deal with the devil, but all of it was hurting you, still is"

"Dean-" Katie said.

"I wanted so badly to give you this" Dean said looking over at the house. He looked back down the her. "I've watched you sacrifice yourself way too many times, and now it's my turn"

"You're gonna say yes?" Katie asked. She didn't want to believe it. "No" she snatched herself away from him and turned to the house. "We will have this, and we will be happy, and we will beat this"

"Do you honestly believe that princess?" Dean asked. "Because I got to tell you I don't. Everyone's been telling us that me and Sammy were gonna give into this and now it seems like it's the only way"

"No, I refuse to believe that" Katie replied. "You're not saying yes" she turned around and walked to the car. She stopped at the door, when she turned back to Dean. "And that's final!" Dean walked over to her.

"Is that and order?" he asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"It's whatever it has to be for you to stay here with me" Katie replied. "I can't lose you again Dean"

"This is much bigger than us" Dean replied. "This is the world. I can't sit and wait for it all to come crashing down, when there is something I could do about it right now"

"Except this isn't the only option" Katie replied.

"What else is there?" Dean asked and Katie didn't say anything. "You have nothing because there is no other way" she closed her eyes and sighed before turning around and getting back into the car. Dean ran a hand through his hair before going around and getting into the driver's seat. The ride was silent, neither one of them wanting to say more. Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel and they both got out.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Katie said looking over the car to him.

"Ok" Dean replied. She walked around the car to him.

"Don't do anything or say anything to anybody, we still need to talk" She leaned forward bringing her lips to his. She looked up into his eyes for a moment before turning and walking away. When she got a good distance from the motel she stopped. "I need to talk to you"

"I'm glad you're back" Katie turned to see Urim. "I thought- well I thought it was the end, but once again you proved me wrong"

"It's time" Katie said. "I need to know what it is I'm supposed to do to stop this"

"I don't know that" Urim replied. "Your destiny is yours to know"

"But that's just it, I don't know anything!" Katie yelled. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, so just tell me and I'll do it"

"I'm sorry, but that's not how it's going to work" Urim replied. "The thing is, you've been walking around this whole time with the answers to all your questions"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Haven't you wondered why every time you've asked us one of these questions why our response is always, it's you who must figure it out, well that's because you're the only one beside my father who can actually figure it out"

"That's just it, how am I supposed to just know something, I mean aren't there at least clues, or like a book or something?" Katie asked. "How am I supposed to figure this out?"

"You need to look within yourself" Urim replied. "That's where your answers lie"

"I just took a trip within myself and all I found was crazy" Katie replied.

"No, you were trapped in your mind" Urim replied. "Your mind is cluttered with what you think is right and what you think you should be doing, there's no certainty, and you're aware of that"

"I don't understand" Katie replied.

"You keep looking to your mind for all the answers, when that's not where you'll find them" Urim said. She brought a finger to Katie's chest. "You need to look in your heart. The decisions you make with your heart are the decisions you don't overthink, you don't question. You will find your answers in your heart" With those words the angel was gone. Katie shook her head before turning and heading back to their motel room. She stopped a distance when she spotted Sam, next to Dean by the impala.

"How did he find us?" Katie asked. Suddenly Castiel appeared before grabbing both brothers and disappearing. "Oh, this is just great" she shook her head before walking over to the impala. With a wave of her hand the car was gone. She sighed and in an instant she was standing in Bobby's living room. "Ok, first rule when you kidnap my husband let me know ahead of time"

"I was just about to call you" Sam replied. "Sorry"

"What are we doing now?" Katie asked looking around the hunters around her.

"Bobby's looking into a lead" Sam replied.

"Because tonight is gonna be the night" Dean replied sarcastically. Katie walked over to him and looking him right in the eye. He crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground.

"Hey" Katie said poking him in his chest. "If you don't have anything nice to say than shut your trap"

"Oh, because that was nice" Dean replied.

"Oh, if you want to see me get mean, then say the word because I'm getting there" Katie replied turning away from him. "Bobby just try and find what you can, and keep an eye on him" Katie glanced over to Dean.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked and she turned back to him.

"I'm going to follow my own lead, dear husband of mine" she walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You better be here when I get back or so help me, you're gonna hate it"

"You don't scare me" Dean replied and Katie smiled before jumping at him causing him to flinch.

"Right" Katie said kissing him. She stepped back and noticed the smile from her face gone.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and Katie looked up to him before disappearing.

She found herself surrounded by fallen trees. And could sense someone coming behind her and she quickly ducked dodging a blow from behind her. She stood straight in time to see a fist coming toward her, but she quickly caught it, before kicking her assailant in the stomach causing him to stumble back.

"You're an angel" Katie replied when she looked over to see a beaten up Castiel appear next to her. She closes her eyes and can feel something strange. She opens her eyes and there are now two angels coming toward her and Castiel. She looks over to see Cas holding a silver stake. She turns back to the angels and holds a hand out toward them and both stop. "Leave" both angels disappeared. "What's going on and why-?" she turned around and fell to her knees. She began crawling across the ground when suddenly a hand shot up from the dirt. Castiel came up beside her grabbing the hand and pulling the person up. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Adam Milligan" Castiel replied bringing the motionless body of the long lost Winchester brother into his arms.

"Take him to Bobby's" Katie replied.

"What are you going to do?" Castiel asked.

"I'm going to find out why he's still alive" Katie said standing to her feet. "Take him, before more come back, and brand him so they can't find him" In an instant they were gone. She didn't want to say anything but she knew the moment she saw his face, why he was back. "You're here, so let's not drag this out"

"I didn't want to interrupt, you looked as if you were deep in thought" Katie turned to see Zachariah. "Anything you care to share?"

"I was thinking how much I'd love to beat the crap out of you" Katie replied. "And then you show up, kind of like fate don't you think"

"Such anger, when we're doing the same thing" Zachariah replied. "Trying to stop all of this, but you seem to want to stop me"

"Ok, never ever compare yourself to me, because we're not doing the same thing" Katie replied.

"Right, you're still under the illusion that this will end with you and Dean and Sam riding off into the sunset, another successful hunt under your belt" he shook his head. "You're not prepared to make the necessary sacrifices, but I am"

"You're the one who started all of this!" Katie yelled. "How dare you say that I'm not prepared to make necessary sacrifices." She walked over to the angel. "You have no idea what I'm prepared to do"

"And what does that mean?" the angel asked.

"Well I guess you're gonna have to find out" Katie said before disappearing.

She appeared in a park. She was a bit surprised that on an even as beautiful as this one, this park was empty. She shook off any suspicion and found a swaying swing. She took a seat and let her head rest against the chain. Katie didn't want to admit that she was all talk, she didn't know what she was going to do. Her biggest fear was that Zachariah was right, and that this wouldn't end the way she wanted. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow past her.

"Look into you heart" Katie whispered to herself.

"_What's a little girl like you doing in a place like this" Katie could smell the odor of alcohol from the man's breath behind her. She hated bars, hated everything about them, but this is where she saw the face of the man from her dream. She slowly swiveled her stool around and looked into the eyes of the man. He was unshaven and unkempt and the grin on his face just made her sick to her stomach. "Pretty thing like you" he ran a hand on her neck but she swatted his hand away. _

"_Look, just go away" Katie replied. _

"_Feisty aren't we?" the man replied before grabbing Katie by the waist and standing her to her feet, pulling her closer to him. "I like em' feisty" _

"_Let me-" Katie tried pushing herself away but he was too strong. "Let me go!" _

"_That's enough Buck" a voice said from behind them. Buck released his grasp on Katie and turned around. "Leave the girl alone" _

"_Oh, I'm just having a bit of fun there Gus" Buck said. "I wasn't looking for any trouble" the man walked away. _

"_You're a little young to be in a place like this aren't you?" Gus asked and Katie was silent for a moment. It was him. The man from her dream. He was tall, and handsome, a bit younger than her father but definitely older than her. "Hello?" the man waved a hand in her face. _

"_I'm sorry" Katie said before holding out a hand. "Thanks for that" the man looked down at her hand. _

"_No problem" he replied before turning and walking out the door. Katie quickly grabbed her bag and ran after the man. "Is there a reason you're following me?" _

"_Actually there is" Katie said finding herself running to catch up to him. "I'm not sure you're gonna believe it though" he suddenly stopped and came face to face to her. _

"_Look, me helping you out in there meant nothing, I don't dig young chicks" Gus said. "How old are you, like fifteen?" _

"_Sixteen" Katie answered. "And ew you're like old enough to be my father" the man looked hurt. "But hey you're a good looking guy, I'm sure you're gonna make some lady happy one day" he looked at her confused before turning around and walking away. "Wait!" Katie went to catch up to him again, this time running to stand in front of him. _

"_Kid, move" Gus ordered. _

"_I need to talk you" Katie replied. "Now this is gonna sound, well strange but probably not that strange, maybe strange for anyone who's not you but strange none the least" _

"_Kid I have a gun and I will shoot you" Gus said and Katie sighed. _

"_Fine, I had a dream, it was of you" Katie replied shaking her head. "You died" _

"_You had a dream that I died?" Gus replied and Katie nodded. "Ok, thanks for telling me" he stepped around her heading to his truck and Katie didn't know what to do but hold up her hand, making the truck lift a couple of feet off the ground. She held it for a moment before letting it drop to the ground. _

"_Whoa" she said looking at her hand. "I've tried that like a million times and it just never worked, and now" she looked up to him. "Whoa!" she raised both hands up when she noticed the gun that was currently pointed at her. "Look I know what you're thinking" _

"_Yeah, I'm about to kill an evil witch" Gus replied. _

"_That's just it" Katie replied. "I'm not evil, I help or try to help, and I'm even on the honor roll" the man looked at her confused. "And you're a hunter of the supernatural" he gripped the gun tighter. "Right now you're hunting a wendigo, the same wendigo I saw kill you in my dream" _

"_How did you find me?" Gus asked. _

"_This was the first dream I saw more than just faces, but I saw the name of this bar" Katie replied looking back at the bar. "I knew that I was supposed to do something" _

"_Why should I believe you?" Gus asked. "I've been hunting all of my life and haven't come across a good witch yet, so why should this be any different" _

"_I don't know what you want me to say" Katie replied. "I'm not asking you to trust me here, just listen to what I have to say and then I go and you never see me again" she watched and could tell he was mulling the idea over. "Look at it this way, if I'm right you live to hunt another day, if you're right you can try to shoot me" _

"_Try?" Gus asked. _

"_Well yeah, I doubt you would succeed" Katie replied shrugging._

"_Oh, really?" Gus said still holding the gun toward her. "I have a pretty good shot record" _

"_Yeah, well if you find that you can't trust me then we can put that record to the test" Katie replied. "So what do you say?" they stood there for a while. Her hands still in the air and his gun still aimed at her. Katie sighed in relief when he finally dropped his gun to his side. _

"_Fine" Gus said. "I'm listening" Katie smiled lowering her arms before walking over to the hunter. _

Katie opened her eyes as another gust of wind blew past her. It had been years before she let herself think of him. Gus, or at least that was the name he went by. She never did figure out his name, it never mattered. He was always just Gus. He was the first person she actually met from the world of hunting. He was also the first person she saved because of her dreams.

"_So where are you headed now?" Katie asked. _

"_Nowhere in particular" Gus replied. "I'm sure I'll find something strange on my ride" _

"_Must be nice" Katie replied. "Living on the road, no cares just saving people" _

"_I wouldn't say that's all it is" Gus replied. "This life-, this life I wouldn't wish on anybody" _

"_I don't see it that way" Katie said shaking her head. "You're helping keep the world safe from things that want to hurt it" _

"_Well I never saw it that way. Thanks-" Gus replied. "- for everything. I never thought I'd see the day a sixteen year old girl would save my ass but here I am" _

"_You're welcome" Katie replied. "But I know a way you can pay me back" _

"_What?" Gus asked. _

"_I want to learn everything there is to know about hunting" Katie blurted out. "I mean I only knew about the wendigo from the internet, but I want to know more about demons, and spirits, everything" _

"_Why?" Gus asked. "There's only one reason someone would want to know all that" he quirked an eye brow. "You want to be a hunter?" _

"_Yes" Katie replied. "I mean I figure what's the point of me having these powers if I weren't meant to use them to help people" _

"_You're just a kid" Gus replied and Katie scoffed. _

"_Yeah, the kid who just saved your butt" Katie replied. "Look I'm not asking to go out on an actual hunt, not yet anyways, now I just want to learn as much as possible" _

"_Ok" Gus replied. "Follow me" he walked around to the back of his truck and Katie followed. He pulled up a tarp and there was a box filled with books. "You want to learn, start with these" _

"_You want to read all of those books?" Katie asked looking over to him. _

"_Yeah, to start" Gus replied. He picked up the box and carried it to her car, placing it in the trunk. "And when you're finished with these, you can start on the next box" _

"_Next box?" Katie asked. "Exactly how many books do you have?" _

"_Uh I actually stopped counting" Gus replied before giving her a rough pat on the back. "You want to be a hunter, then knowledge is going to be your number one weapon" He turned and walked back to his truck. _

"_See ya" Katie said giving the hunter a wave. _

"_Later Kid" Gus called over his shoulder before getting into his truck and driving away. _

She was so naive. She should've listened to the man but she didn't…she couldn't. It never made any sense why this young girl who had this bright future ahead of her would throw it all away to hunt down the things that go bump in the night. But it made sense to her. Hunting was like breathing. It was something she just couldn't turn off. Of course there were times she wanted to just give up and throw in the towel, but she always ended up right where she started.

"_Well lookie what the cat dragged in" Katie smiled and swivels her bar stool to the man behind her. _

"_I actually walked in Gus, thank you very much" Katie replied standing to her feet and giving the man a hug. "How you doing old man?" _

"_Old man?" Gus replied pulling from the hug. "Since when am I an old man" _

"_Well I'm starting to see some greys in there" Katie joked pointing at the hunter's hair. _

"_So why did you want to meet?" Gus asked. _

"_Well I've read all the books you gave me and even acquired a few on my own" Katie said. "So, what now?" _

"_What do you mean?" Gus asked folding his arms over his chest. _

"_What's the next step to this whole me being a hunter thing?" Katie asked and the man shook his head. _

"_First don't call it a hunter thing, this is real and you could die" Gus said. "Are you prepared for that, to go day in and day out with a chance you may not make it to the next one" Katie thought for a second. _

"_Yes, I am" Katie replied. _

"_You're just a kid" Gus replied shaking his head. "And you're prepared to die" _

"_Actually I turned eighteen two months ago, got banned from a city and everything" Katie replied. "So full on legal adult standing right here" _

"_How do you get banned from a city?" Gus asked before holding up his hands. "Never mind, I don't even want to know" she folded his arms. "Ok. Next step is self-defense" _

"_You mean like fighting" Katie replied. "I thought since I had the cool witchy powers I wouldn't have to do any fighting" the hunter shook his head. _

"_Your powers don't make it any harder for you to die" Gus said. "Plus you shouldn't rely on your powers so much, especially when you come up against something more powerful than you are" _

"_I never thought of that" Katie replied. "Ok, so self-defense. When do we start?" _

"_How long do I have you for?" Gus asked. _

"_I start school in five months, so you have me until then" Katie replied. "My family thinks I'm finding myself while backpacking through Europe" Gus stared blankly at her. "So five months" _

"_Well that's not enough time" Gus replied looking the girl over. "But I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two kid" _

"_Ok, could you stop calling me kid it's annoying" Katie said. _

"_Sorry, kid I don't care" Gus replied as they walked out of the bar. _

Katie opened her eyes. And looked up to sky, the moon looming over her. She sighed. Why was she thinking of all of this. These were some of the memories she tried her best not to remember. She shook her head when she suddenly heard someone calling her name. It was Sam. She appeared back at Bobby's in an instant. She looked around to see only Sam and Bobby.

"Where's Dean?" Katie asked.

"Gone" Sam replied and Katie closed her eyes and sighed. "Where's Adam?"

"Gone" Bobby replied and Katie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm gone for a couple hours and everyone starts going missing" she replied. "Where's Cas?" Sam opens his mouth but she stops him. "Never mind" she turns and appears Castiel holding a badly beat Dean. Katie quickly goes to him. "What happened to him?" she touched an unconscious Dean's face.

"Me" Castiel replied his same flat tone. "He went to say yes" Katie looked up to the angel and then back at her husband. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that he would actually go off and do it, without saying anything to her.

"The angels have Adam don't they?" Katie asked looking up to the angel.

"How, I thought you branded him" Sam replied.

"He must have tipped them off" Castiel replied. "In a dream maybe"

"Well where would they have taken him?" Sam asked. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know where he is" Katie said. She looked up to Castiel. "Take him down stairs, and heal him, then meet me back up here" she turned to Sam. "Go down with him and I don't know hand cuff him to the cot so he doesn't try anything" Sam nodded before they all went down to Bobby's panic room.

"You alright?" Bobby asked and Katie turned to see worry in the hunter's eyes. She recognized the look. Ever since her little trip in her head, she'd gotten that look if she even looked stressed. It was starting to annoy her.

"I'm fine Bobby" Katie replied. "My husband just tried to go off and kill himself, but I'm staying positive" the old hunter nodded before watching Castiel appear back in front of them. "There's an abandoned warehouse in Van Nuys California. Go check it out, see how many angels we'd be up against and then come back and let us know" the angel nodded before disappearing. She turned back to Bobby. "I'm going to go check on Dean" she started walking when she stopped and turned back to the seasoned hunter. "Hey Bobby, do you remember Gus?" he scoffed.

"I don't think I could forget the son of a bitch" Bobby replied. "I owed him fifty bucks and he never let me forget it" Katie smiled and shook her head. "Why?"

"It's nothing, it's just I've been thinking about him lately and I have no idea why" Katie replied before turning back and heading to the panic room. She walked in to see Sam finish putting the cuffs on Dean. "He's still out?" Sam stood to his feet and turned to her.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "He'll probably be waking up soon"

"Oh, you can bet on it" Katie replied taking off her jacket and tossing it aside.

"I should leave you to it, then" Sam replied heading out the door.

"Good idea" Katie replied. "No witnesses" Sam just shook his head as he left the panic room, closing the door behind him. Katie walked over and kneeled next to Dean. She ran a hand down the side of his face.

"_Is this really necessary?" Katie asked. She been standing for almost an hour holding a stick with two buckets filled with water on the ends. "I mean how does this help me kill demons?" _

"_This teaches you endurance" Gus said circling the young girl. "You're gonna have to take on a whole lot being a hunter and if you can't handle it, if you break under even the slightest pressure, that could mean your life and the life of someone dear to you" _

"_That was deep man" Katie replied. She tried staying strong but she could feel herself slowly giving into the pressure. "What do you do when the pressure becomes too much?" _

"_Think about the alternative" Gus replied. _

"_You mean the whole death thing?" Katie asked and he nodded and he could see her lift the buckets a little higher. _

"_You know I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you" Gus replied grabbing the stick and setting the buckets to the floor. "I underestimated you" _

"_A lot of people do" Katie replied walking over to grab her water bottle and sitting on the floor. "But I prove them wrong" _

"_What's driving you?" Gus asked. "I mean there are people who'd kill for your life of privilege" he shook his head. "I guess I don't' understand" _

"_Maybe the life of privilege isn't what I want" Katie replied. "I've been given these powers, and I could actually do something with them, actually make a difference" _

"_Or get yourself killed" Gus replied. _

"_That's what you're here for" Katie replied. "To make sure that doesn't happen" she stood to her feet. "So what's next?" _

Katie smiled down at her husband before giving him a hard smack to his head. His eyes snapped open as he tried to sit up but he only made it half way when he noticed the cuffs.

"Oh, you're awake" Katie replied standing to her feet. "Good" Dean looked over to the cuffs and then back up to his very angry wife.

"Kinky princess, didn't know you were into this sort of thing" Dean replied and Katie just brought her hands to her hips.

"I should kick your ass right now" Katie snapped. "What were you thinking?"

"Isn't that what I usually say?" Dean asked with a smirk and Katie smacked him on the arm. "What do you want me to say?"

"That's just it!" Katie snapped. "I don't want you to say anything" she began pacing. "Look I get that you want this to be over, and the pressure of all of this is getting to you, trust me I know" she stopped and stood in front of him. "But if you ever run off and do anything stupid like that again, trust that what Cas did to you will not even compare to what I'll do to you, got it?" With a flick of her wrist she unclasped the cuffs from his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Adam's gone" Katie replied. "He's with Zachariah, and we don't know how many angels' we're gonna be up against, so you're coming"

"It could be a trap" Dean said standing to his feet. "To get me to say yes, or I could just end up saying yes anyways"

"You could" Katie replied walking over to him. "You could say yes and become Michael's vessel" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "But I don't think you will" she whispered into his ear. "I know you'll make the right decision. I have faith in you." She pulled back and leaned forward bringing her lips to his. She felt his hand snake around her back pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Katie reluctantly pulled from the kiss. "We have to go" she leaned her forehead against his. "As much as I love to stay here and kiss you, we have to go" Dean nodded grabbing her hand before they left the panic room.

Katie, Dean and Sam appeared outside of the warehouse inside the impala, where they found Castiel. They walked over to the angel. As Sam and Dean were talking, Katie found herself just staring at the building.

"_What are we doing here?" Katie asked looking up to the abandoned warehouse. _

"_Evil spirit" Gus replied rummaging through his trunk. "You want to be a hunter, then you're gonna need to actually learn from experience" _

"_So you actually think I'm ready for this?" Katie asked as her hand began to fidget. "Because I'm not so sure" Gus turned to the obviously nervous girl. _

"_Hey, you're the one who said this is what you wanted to do" Gus said walking over to her. "Look if you don't want to go in there, then I'm not gonna make you" _

"_No" Katie said shaking her head. "I can do this" he handed her a flashlight as he through his bag over his shoulder. As they began walking toward the building, those nerves seemed to keep building. When they finally arrived at the door, she stopped. "I can't do this" she turned to him. "I'm sorry" _

"_Don't be sorry Kid" Gus replied. "I'll be out in a few" she nodded and watched the hunter enter the building. She sighed and turned to walk back to the truck. She kicked the dirt before turning around and leaning against the side of the truck. _

"_Nice going Carlson" Katie said to herself, folding her arms over her chest. _

"And what about Katie in this plan?" Dean asked and Katie turned to look at three pairs of eyes on her.

"You're handling the angels" Dean said. "We grab Adam, so where does that leave her?"

"She can't go inside" Castiel replied. "The other angels have heard of her influence over them, and will stop her before she can even speak"

"What influence?" Dean asked.

"I can give some of them orders" Katie replied. "And they follow them without hesitation"

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'm still working on that" Katie replied. "But I'm not staying out here, while you guys go in there by yourselves"

"If Cas is right, the moment they see you, they'll try and stop you" Dean said.

"Key word. Try" Katie replied. "They'll try but I highly doubt they'll succeed" Dean walked over to her.

"I don't want to risk it" Dean replied.

"Is that the only reason you don't want me to go in there Dean?" Katie replied. "Or have you made your decision about what you're going to do, and you don't want me to see you do it?" Dean didn't say anything. "Well Dean you're-" Katie stopped and turned back to the warehouse.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Adam is calling me" Katie replied. "I can hear him as clear as I can hear you two"

"It's a trap" Castiel says. "They know we're here"

"No, they know I'm here" Katie replied. "I have to go"

"No" Dean said grabbing her arm. "Not this time" Katie brought her hand to cup Dean's cheek.

"Dean I really have to get in there" Katie replied. She looked into his eyes for a moment before she was gone. She appeared in the beautiful room.

"I can't believe you actually came" Katie turned to see her youngest brother in law standing there.

"You're family" Katie sighed. "It's what you do for family"

"It's a trap" he replied.

"I figured as much" she replied. "Where is he?"

"Right here" Katie turned to on get bright gold dust blown into her face. She began coughing as the substance scratched at her nose and throat. "Little something, something I picked up" Zachariah said.

Katie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She looked up to the angel grabbing at her neck. She tried to scream, but nothing came out,

"It's no use" Zachariah replied. "For once you will listen and none of us will have to listen to you incessant nagging" Katie glared at him. "So I assume that husband of yours is nearby, as I expected" he smiled. "Well at least we can have a little chat before he arrives." He began circling the woman. "You know I've been working overtime to figure out what your purpose is. I mean Sam and Dean I know, but you, I have no idea, and that irritates me"

"Maybe she was meant to kick your ass" Adam called and Zachariah reached a hand over as blood came out of the boy's mouth. He dropped to his knees.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, not knowing is insufferable and I was about to give up when I found that you recently talked to someone" suddenly appearing on the floor badly beaten was Urim. Katie quickly ran over to see if the angel was alright. "You know what's surprising, she didn't say a word, only that our father's will shall be done" Zachariah chuckled. "And I told her that the battle between Michael and Lucifer was my father's will" he walked over to Katie, who stood to her feet. "You are a distraction, something given neat light tricks to make us believe that you're something special when you're not"

"Is that why you made her mute Zachy boy?" Urim asked turning over on her back, giving her brother a smile. "Because she's nothing special. You know there was a time I thought you were right, that all of this needed to happen, but I forgot about her" Urim looked over to Katie. "I forgot what she is capable, and I forgot how our father lit up when he told me about her" she laughed. "I mean we rarely saw him, much less talked to him and he came to me and he told me about her and I swear you'd think he'd just won the lottery or something because he was almost giddy" she turned back to Zachariah. "She made our father giddy, so I highly believe that she's more than just a distraction with some neat light tricks"

Katie looked down at her hand and brought it up as it began illuminating a bright white light.

"_I'm sorry about what happened back there" Katie said watching Gus pack up his truck. "I don't know what happened, I just froze" _

"_It's no big deal kid" Gus replied. "Spirits gone, we're alive, so all is well" they walked around to get into the truck. _

"_That's just it, it is a big deal" Katie replied. "How can I expect to help anyone, when faced with danger, I choke" she looked over to the hunter. "Maybe you were right, maybe this isn't the life I was meant for" _

"_Do you honestly believe that?" Gus asked looking back to her. "With your whole heart, do you believe that you were meant for something else?" Katie sighed turning back to the road. _

"_No, I don't" Katie replied. _

"_Isn't that a coincidence" Gus said starting the engine and pulling off. "Because neither do I" _

Suddenly Dean burst through the door. He looked to Katie and then over to Zachariah before running over to check on Adam.

"Oh, Dean I hope you didn't think it would be that easy" Zachariah chuckled.

"Yeah, but there's more than one door in this place" Dean replied and Katie watched as Sam came behind Zachariah with the angel killing sword. The angel quickly turns around and throws Sam against the wall.

"You see my dear" the angel said looking down to Katie. "You're nothing more than a witch with a power boost" he reached over and flicked his wrist and Adam began coughing up blood again.

"Adam?!" Dean said. "Let him go you son of a bitch!"

"You know what's funny I thought I was downsized for sure" the angel replied. "And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal." Zachariah turned to Sam and flicked his wrist causing him to cough blood as well. " But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers." He turned to Katie who glared at him. "That's right sweet heart, this is what my father knew would happen, which is why I highly doubt you were meant to stop it" the angel reached behind him and pulled out a knife. "So your existence pretty much pointless" The angel jammed the knife in Katie's chest.

"Katie!" Dean yelled. He wanted to run to her. He wanted to run to Sam. This couldn't be happening. He watched as she stumbled backwards, falling on her butt. She pulled the knife out of her chest and tosses it floor.

Katie looked up to the angel who smiled down to her. She wondered if there was something wrong with the lights, because the room seemed to be getting dim.

"Stop this!" Dean yelled standing to his feet and walking over to the angel. "Please, I'll do it, just stop this"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Zachariah asked.

Katie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She remembered Zachariah and his muting powder. She felt the blood seeping through her hand as it rested on her wound. She gathered every ounce of strength she could to stand to her feet, but it was proving more difficult than she anticipated.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean asked looking to the angel.

"_Would I lie to you?" Gus asked. Katie watched him curiously as he talked on his phone. "Well except for that one time, have I ever lied to you?" She shook her head moving the icepack from one knee to the other. "It's just I think you could really help her out" the man sighed. "You just have a way with people" she watched as he ran a hand through his hair. "You won't be sorry, I promise" he hung up the phone and turned to her. _

"_So who was that?" Katie asked was the man walked over to her. _

"_A friend" Gus replied. "A friend's who's gonna help you" _

"_A friend who's gonna help me?" Katie repeated. "I don't think so" she stood to her feet and walked over into the kitchen of the small apartment. "I came here to work with you, and if you don't want to then I can leave" _

"_That's not it" Gus said. "The fact is, there's something holding you back and I can't figure it out" she turned to face him. "I think maybe my friend can" _

"_He must be a miracle worker" Katie replied. _

"_He is" Gus replied. "He taught me a lot about hunting" _

"_What's this friend's name?" Katie asked. _

"_Robert Singer" Gus replied. "You're going to Sioux Falls kid" he gave her a pat on the shoulder. _

"_Sioux Falls" Katie whined. "But it's cold and I didn't pack any winter clothes" _

"_I'm sure Bobby will make sure you feel some heat" Gus chuckled. "Boy if you think I'm tough" _

"_And he agreed to all of this?" Katie asked. _

"_Yeah, once I added a little wager" Gus replied. _

"_Wager?" Katie asked. "What kind of wager?" _

"_I'll tell you when you're older" Gus replied. "Go get some rest; you have a long drive in the morning" _

"_You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were happy to be getting rid of me" Katie said eying the man. _

"_Blasphemy" Gus replied laughing. _

"Of course, I have a few conditions." Dean said and Katie looked over to Sam. They're eyes met and for a moment they had one of their nonverbal conversations. His eyes went to the angel killing sword. She glanced over at Zachariah and Dean who were still in deep conversation. She reached her free hand toward the sword and watched as the weapon slowly slid across the floor toward her.

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Katie heard Dean say and she slowly gathers her strength standing to her feet, hoping Zachariah doesn't notice her.

"You really think Micheal's gonna go for that?" Zachariah asked.

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?" Dean asked and he glanced over to see Katie easing behind the angel, sword in hand.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass." Zachariah seethed. "Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable." Dean replied.

"Michael's not gonna kill _me_." Zachariah replied.

"No, but I am" Katie said her voice returned. The angel turned to only feel the burning metal slice into his chin through his head. The angel drops to the ground as an ear piercing noise fills the room along with a growing white light. "Dean, get them out of here!" She ran over and kneeled over Urim.

"You strong enough to get out of here?" Katie asked and the angel nodded before disappearing.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to hold him off" Katie replied. "Now go!" Dean hesitated before running over to Adam.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked and the young man nodded standing to his feet. "Okay, come on." Dean helps up his youngest brother before going over to Sam. Katie watched as Sam and Dean run out of the door, Adam behind them, when suddenly the door closes in front of the youngest Winchester.

"No! Dean!" Adam yells pounding the door. "Help! It won't open!"

"Adam!" Katie calls and he turns to her. She watches as the light begins filling the room. "Don't take him!" Suddenly the light explodes, filling the room blinding both Katie and Adam.

"_So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Katie asked putting her last bag in her trunk. "I mean with me gone, you have to go back to being a lonely old man" _

"_Still with the old man jokes" Gus replied shaking his head. "Don't worry kid, I'm sure I'll survive" _

"_And I can trust this Bobby guy?" Katie asked. _

"_Yeah, he's one of the best hunters I know" Gus replied. "I'm sure after he's taught you, you're gonna prove to be one hell of a hunter" _

"_Do you really believe that?" Katie asked. "I mean I'm just a kid remember?" _

"_Yeah, I remember" Gus replied. "But I've come to learn that you're more than just a kid. There's something different about you" _

"_Different?" Katie asked. "I've been told I was different my whole life, please tell me this time it's a compliment" _

"_It is" Gus replied. "Look kid I don't say this often, and if you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll deny I" he sighed. "But there's a fight in you I've never seen in anyone else, it's that fight, that strength that's gonna make you one hell of a hunter" _

"_I don't know about that" Katie replied. "I'd actually have to go on a hunt for that to happen" _

"_Trust me kid" Gus replied. "The key is right in there" he placed a finger to above her heart. "You've become accustomed to over thinking every little thing, when all you have to do is follow your heart" _

"_That's kind of hard when you've been brought up to think with your head" Katie replied. "Robert and Linda Carlson weren't follow your heart kind of parents" _

"_Well it's not too late" Gus replied. "Some of the smartest decisions are made with your heart. Yours is gonna take you to some great places" _

"_Like a sixteen year old girl showing up at a bar trying to save a stubborn old hunter?" Katie asked with a smile. _

"_Yeah, something like that" Gus replied. _

_"So this Bobby guy?" Katie asked.  
_

"_Now I should warn you" Gus said. "Bobby's kind of rough around the edges, so I might hold off before telling him about the whole witch thing" _

"_Thanks for the advice" Katie replied. "So this is it?" _

"_No this isn't it" Gus replied. "I'm sure I'll see you again kid." He turned around and headed for his truck. "In this world of supernatural, we're bound to run into each other" _

Katie found herself standing in the middle of an empty office. Things were tossed around, and it looked nothing like the room that was there moments prior. The door swung open to reveal Dean. He ran over to her.

"Where's Adam?" Dean asked. Katie closed her eyes and tried searching for him.

"He's alive" Katie replied. She opened her eyes to look back to Dean, but for some reason it was hard. "But I don't know where he is" Dean looked down to see Katie's hand still clenching her stab wound. He reached over to take a look and was surprised to see it hadn't healed. "I guess our old friend Zach found out how to make me bleed"

"We should get you out of here" Dean said wrapping his arms around her and helping her out of the room. She looked up to see Sam staring back at them, on the outside. "He's gone"

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, but she says he's alive" Dean replied. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around his wife as he helped her to the impala. He helped her into the backseat. She coiled herself into the backseat as Sam and Dean got into the car and pulled off.

"Is she-?" Sam asked and Dean just shook his head for him not to say anything. Right now he needed to keep her calm. "So." Sam said.

"So" what?" Dean asked glancing over at his brother.

"I saw your eyes. " Sam replied. "You were totally rockin' the "yes" back there. So, what changed" your mind?

"Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to see Katie willing herself to stand up" he glances up into the rear view to see her eyes closed still gripping the wound. "She was still fighting, when everything seemed like it was going to hell, and she even brought me along, when I told her that I was going to say yes" he shook his head. "You know what she said?" he chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She said she had faith in me" Dean replied glancing up to the rear view. "I guess I didn't want to let her down, I couldn't let her down."

"You didn't." Sam said glancing over to his brother. "You _almost _did. But you didn't."

"I owe you an apology." Dean said looking over to his brother. "Her too, but she's a bit out of it at the moment"

"Look, you don't have to-"

"Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow." Dean shook his head turning back to the road. "I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me and she's crazy enough to do the same…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way."

"Sounds good." Sam said with a nod before turning back to Katie. "Dean I think-"

"I'm already headed there" Dean replied and Sam could feel the car speed up.

Katie felt the car come to a sudden stop and her eyes blinked open. She found it hard to focus, when Dean suddenly came into view.

"What's going on?" Katie asked. "Where are we?"

"Hospital" Dean replied moving her hand. He slid her shirt down a bit to reveal the wound to be worst that before. He could see greenish black veins stemming from the veins.

"No, hospitals Dean" Katie said. "I hate hospitals"

"I know princess, but there was something on that knife" Dean replied scooping his wife into his arms. "A poison, that's why you're not healing" He carried her through sliding doors. "I need some help here!" he yelled when suddenly a whole slew of nurses and doctors headed his way.

"Someone, get me a gurney!" one of them yelled and soon one was rolling toward him. "Sir you need to lay her down"

"Dean, no!" Katie cried as nurses tried keeping her still. "I don't want to go!"

"It'll be alright, I'll be right here!" Dean yelled as they rolled her away.

"Hey she'll be alright" Sam said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Katie laid on the bed a bright light blinding her. She tried to sit up but there were hands on her wrists pulling her down.

"Miss, you have to keep still" one of the nurses said but Katie didn't hear a word. Everything around her became muffled as if she were under water.

"Dean!" Katie yelled.

"Should we sedate her?" one of the nurses asked.

"No, we can't not until we know what's in her system" the doctor answered. "We're gonna need some restraints"

Before Katie knew it, she felt her arms and legs being tied to the bed. She tried to pull away but she found the strength she once had slipping away. She felt cold steel touching her stomach as her shirt was being cut from her body. Soon she stopped fighting the darkness and let it take her.

Dean was pacing the waiting room as Sam stared watching as his brother walked back and forth.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch poisoned her" Dean said. "I should've killed that bastard myself"

"You think she'll be ok with that?" Sam asked and Dean stopped and looked at him. "Killing an angel I mean?"

"The guy was a dick, why wouldn't she be ok with killing him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know it's just she's seems closer to them, the angels I men " Sam replied. "Like how she can sense them or whatever" he shook his head. "I'm just saying it may affect her"

_Katie had picked up yet another box in the room Bobby said she could crash in if she cleaned it up. She jumped at the chance, because sleeping on the couch was not comfortable. She looked up to see Bobby standing at her door. _

"_Hey" she said sitting the box down. She noticed his somber expression. "Who died?" he didn't say anything. "Bobby?" _

"_A friend of mine just came from a hunt" Bobby said. "Abandoned mental hospital, so spirits were everywhere" _

"_Bobby what are you saying?" Katie asked. _

"_My friend needed some help, so Gus went to help him" Bobby said and he watched her eyes go wide. "They found out the bodies of the patients were buried in the walls of the place, which is really messed up. They rigged the place with explosives" _

"_Is he-?" Katie asked. _

"_He never came out, and the place went up" Bobby replied and Katie dropped her head. " I have something for you" he took a white envelope from his back pocket. "A couple hunters give me things, just in case something happens to them, they can say their final goodbyes and all that" he looked down to the envelope. "He never gave me anything until a month before you came here" he handed her the envelope. "This is for you" _

"_Me?" Katie asked. "He didn't have any family or anything?" _

"_Nah" Bobby replied. "None that anyone knows, hell we never even knew the bastards real name" he shook his head. Katie took the envelope. "I'll leave you to it" _

Katie opened her eyes to an empty operating room. She sat up from the bed and noticed her clothes were still intact, in fact they were as good as new.

"Hello?" Katie called but got silence in return. "Is someone there?" she hopped off the bed and walked toward the door. She went into the hallway and it too was deserted. "What's going on?"

"I needed to talk to you" a voice said from behind Katie. "And now seemed as good as time as any" Katie turned around to come face to face with her doppelganger.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"I am not you, but you are me" the doppelganger replied.

"Not that crap again" Katie sighed running her hand through her hair. "This ridiculous riddle makes no sense what so ever"

"You're still thinking with your brain" she replied. " I am not you, but you are me"

"I still don't-" Katie stopped and began going over all the things that didn't quite make any sense.

_Katie ran and ran until she was standing in the center of a park. She looked around for anyone, but it was night time, no one would be around. She opened up the book that had the spell. She didn't know what was going to happen. Jason said that this was a really powerful spell. How could she pull this off alone?_

_"Okay I hope this works" Katie said sitting the book down. After getting everything set up she was ready to recite this spell and get her sister back. Katie closed her eyes._

_**Keeper of what disappears,**__**  
**__**Hear me now - open your ears.**__**  
**__**Find for me what I now seek, **__**  
**__**By Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea.**_

_Katie repeated the spell three times and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the familiar hallway. She looked around then down at the book still in her hands._

_"How did I..?" Katie said to herself in disbelief."Maybe it wasn't as powerful as Jason thought" Katie said trying to reassure herself._

There was that conversation with JT.

_**"**__**Well maybe not as of lately. There is a bounty out on you. All the big higher ups have suddenly found you to be very valuable and either wants you for themselves or dead. **_

_"Me, why me I'm just a hunter"_

_**"**__**You always did sale yourself short. You're special and you don't even know it" **_

_"Special how?"_

_**"**__**I don't know, no one knows, but everyone wants to find out dearie" **_

She remembers Dr. Davis, one of the mind breakers.

_"What do you think I was looking for?" Davis asked. "I was looking for the key. It's locked away somewhere in here and it's hidden really well. I can't say I'm surprised, this whole plan was a long shot, but she just wouldn't take no for an answer"_

_"She? You mean-" Katie said looking down. "Lilith"_

_"She really wants the truth. And not knowing is making her antsy" Davis replied. "She doesn't know if the threat is real or just some old wise tale"_

_"What threat?" Katie asked and Davis chuckled._

_"You dear" Davis replied. "You're the number one threat to evil out there and you don't even know it. I mean look what you've done here. I mean I've infiltrated a lot of minds and none of them have ever stuck to their guns like you did, I mean you kept your head, how did you do that?"_

There was the first time she met Anna.

_"I knew you would come" Anna said a faint smile coming to her face. Before Katie knew it the woman was running toward her and bringing her into a tight hug. "I knew you would"_

_"Anna" Katie said surprised as she brought her own arms around the woman. "I don't understand"_

Then there was her conversation with Richie.

"_It's time you focus on what's been happening" Richie replied before placing a finger to Katie's forehead. Soon the image of dead animals flashed in her mind and she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She than was standing on a ship, where it seemed all the men where struck blind. There was another sharp pain her gut. Suddenly the room began spinning and Katie was standing in a classroom. She watched as the teacher locks the door, walks over to his desk and pulls out a gun and begins shooting the student. Katie falls to her knees at the sight. Soon she's back in the aisle of the church and Richie kneels in front of her. "You know what they are?"_

_"Seals" Katie breathes. "Breaking, fast" She looks him in the eyes. "Why does it hurt?"_

_"Because you're tapping into every man, woman, child and animal is in there" Richie placed a finger above Katie's heart. "And when they're in pain, so are you"_

_"How do I stop this?" Katie asked._

_"Why do you keep asking questions, when you already have the answers?" Richie asked._

Then her conversation with Pamela's ghost came to mind.

_"So is this why you're here?" Katie asked. "To give me a crash course on my new powers?"_

_"No, I'm here to answer your question?" Pamela replied. "You wanted to know why you were so lost" Pamela said. "Right?" Katie nodded a yes. "You're lost because you're afraid of being found" Katie stared at the woman for a long moment before speaking._

_"Wow" Katie said. "How, enlightening, where did you hear that, a fortune cookie?" Katie held up her hand. "No, wait written on the wall of a bathroom stall, that's where all the greats find their material"_

_"Laugh all you want sugar tush" Pamela replied. "You know I'm right. You don't know which way is up because you're covering your eyes" Pamela walked over to Katie. "Open your eyes, and finally see the truth" Pamela was then gone as soon as she came._

" The truth" Katie said looking up at the woman in front of her. "I am not you, but you are me"

"In the beginning there was the Word" the doppelganger said. "Who am I?"

"You are not me" Katie replied.

Katie remembered her conversation with the light.

"_You will have to give up, what you once were to become who you need you be" the little girl said. _

"_What does that mean?" Katie asked. "Are you saying I have to give up my life, everything…Dean?" _

"_It's the only way" the little girl said. "The world is at stake" _

"_The world" Katie repeated. "I can't save the world" The little girl smiled and took Katie's hand in her. _

"_Yes, you can" the little girl replied. Katie felt the tears fall down her cheek. She had to choose between the world and Dean. It was unfair. _

"_You want me to say goodbye to him?" Katie asked looking down at the girl. "You want me to just walk away?" _

"_It's the only way" the little girl replied. "It's your destiny" Katie turned away from the little girl. Yet again something was going to come between her and the man she loved. Now she had to choose between him and the world. But she knew there really wasn't a decision, because in one of those scenarios, he dies, everyone dies and that can't happen. She won't let it. Katie turned back to the little girl. _

"_What do I have to do?" Katie asked. _

"_All you have to do is say yes" the little girl replied._

" I have to say yes" Katie replied and it suddenly hit her. "There's only one reason I would have to say yes" her eyes widened. "Am I a vessel?"

"You are not me" the doppelganger replied with a smile.

"I am not the light" Katie said. "The light is in me. I am a vessel." She looked up and stared into her own face. "Who's vessel am I?"

"In time all will be revealed" the doppelganger sang. "But this has to be our little secret"

"No one can know" Katie said a thought popping in her head. "Am I-"

Katie eyes snapped open. She found herself in a dim lit room. She looked over to see Dean asleep in the chair on her right. His head lay in the crook of his elbow which rested in the side of Katie's bed. She looked over to see Sam, asleep on her left, his head hanging from the back of his seat.

She looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Just when she thought her life wasn't complicated enough. Katie lifted her hand, and wiggled her fingers as lights sparkled from her fingertips. She balled her hand into a fist and laid it back to her side. She reached over and ran a hand through Dean's hair and he looked up to her.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he replied lifting his head. "How you feeling?"

"Better" Katie replied. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple of hours" Dean replied taking her hand in his. "Longest couple of hours in my entire life" he looked back up to her. "Glad to see those eyes again" a small smile came to Katie's lips. She looked over to Sam.

"You guys should go" Katie said turning back to Dean. "Get a room, and get some sleep in an actual bed"

"I'm not going anywhere" Dean said. "And I already asked Sam if he wanted to head out and he looked at me like I was crazy" he chuckled. "So I doubt he's going anywhere either."

"What did the doctors say?" Katie asked.

"That they couldn't identify the poison" Dean replied. "They flushed it out of your system" he reached up and moved the hospital gown aside and lifted her bandage. "And now you're good as new" he moved the gown back over her shoulder.

"You didn't say yes" Katie said.

"No" Dean sighed. "But you knew I wouldn't, didn't you?"

"I had an inkling" Katie replied. "Plus I knew Zachariah was the last person you wanted to prove right" she sighed. "I killed him"

"Yeah" Dean said bringing his hand to her cheek. "Are you ok about that?" she turned and looked up to the ceiling.

"He was an ass, a total douche bag" Katie replied. "But no, I'm not ok with killing him" she turned back to Dean. "It felt like a part of me was dying with him" she shook her head. "The same happened with Anna"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked.

"Because it didn't make any sense" Katie said. "It still doesn't" she ran a hand over her face. "Nothing makes sense anymore"

"One thing makes sense" Dean said and she looked over to him. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Where there you have it. Who's vessel is Katie? My smart reader probably already know, but in case you don't all will be revealed in time. There's actually only a couple of more chaps for this story and I was hoping for a few more reviews. I think I'm suffering from feedback withdrawal. So feed into my addiction and press that button. You know you want to. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sam and Dean are trapped, can Katie save them or will she need a little help. Lucifer puzzles himself along with Katie. **

*****SPOILER ALERT*****

**Someone's pregnant but it's not who you're all hoping for.**

**The meeting you've all been waiting for.  
**


	15. Trappd between rock and another rock

**A/N: And here you are. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How did I get here?" Katie asked over to her sister. She looked over the living room, to see Robert, and Linda Carlson on one side, while Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Elizabeth Sullivan sat on the opposite side.

"Dad wanted to meet them" Lacey replied. She said she was there for moral support, but Katie knew she was there for the entertainment.

"Yeah, but how did I get here?" Katie asked again. "I could've sworn I told him that they were both busy"

"Well maybe he called me and asked for Gibbs' number" Lacey replied and Katie glared at her. "What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't how about, I don't have it dad" Katie replied.

"You know dad can tell when I'm lying" she replied looking over to her father. "Even over the phone, it's freaky" Katie sighed shaking her head.

"I don't have time for them to just sit here and stare at each other" Katie replied before walking in between the two sets of parents. All eyes went to her. "So, I don't mean to rush you guys, but you're here so talk" she looked between them. "What is it that you all want from this little meeting?"

"Well I for one would call it respect to introduce yourselves to the parents who've raised the child you two gave away" Robert said and Gibbs glared at the man.

"I didn't give her away" Gibbs replied. "I only recently found out about her"

"That would be your doing, right Elizabeth" Linda said before bringing her martini glass to her lips.

"Oh, Mrs. Carlson I'm really not in the mood for one of your drunken rants about what you believe I should've done with my life and my children" Elizabeth turned to Robert. "The truth Mr. Carlson is that I've already introduced myself, to your wife actually before you adopted my children"

"What?" Robert asked looking over to his wife.

"Is that true?" Katie asked equally surprised.

"Fine" Linda said sitting her glass down. "Yes, it's true" she turned to Elizabeth. "I was attacked by something or other and she saved me." The woman sighed. "I owed her my life"

"But I didn't want her life" Elizabeth replied. "I wanted a safe, and good life for my children and I thought you and your wife could give that to them"

"Except she didn't want the freak kids of a witch" Katie said looking over to Linda. "Not me anyways"

"You don't understand" Linda said standing to her feet. "None of you do" she walked over to the fire place and stared down at the flames before turning back to them. "You have no idea how hard it is to take care of children you didn't carry inside of you" she turned to Elizabeth. "There wasn't that connection that I have with my girls" she looked up to Katie. "And watching you and your brother grow up was an everyday reminder of how less of a woman I was that I couldn't give my husband his own children"

"I'm sorry about all of that" Katie sighed. "But I was just a kid and you were the only mother I ever knew" she ran a hand through her hair. "And the way you would treat me, you made me feel…" Katie trailed off. This is definitely not what she needed right now. She shouldn't have told Dean not to come with her because right now she needed him to waltz in, tell everyone to go screw themselves and carry her out of there.

"I tried" Linda replied. "I tried to feel something, to interact with you, but you would never.."

"I would never be the person you wanted me to be" Katie replied. "You wanted me to be normal" she shook her head. "And I so wanted to be normal for you, just so you would just… Love me"

"And where were you when all of this was happening?" Gibbs asked looking over at Robert.

"Well you see all of this around you agent Gibbs?" Robert asked. "I was working so my family could live the life I never had" he looked to his wife. "I knew my wife had some reservations about the whole thing, but I figured she's get over and fall in love with them like I had"

"Except she didn't" Gibbs snapped. "So while you were out ensuring that everyone in your household had a membership to town country club, the children you say you fell in love with were miserable"

"Now you look here special agent Gibbs" Robert snapped standing to his feet causing Gibbs to do the same. "I made sure my children, that includes Katie, felt love and knew that they were cared for"

"Were you just not listening to what she was saying, Robert?" Gibbs asked. "Or were you too busy working"

"That's enough!" Katie interrupted. They all turned to her. "This is not what was supposed to happen. You're supposed to smile and play nice in each others face and then talk about them behind their backs"

"We're sorry, we didn't mean-" Elizabeth started.

"You want the truth" Katie said. "I'm twenty seven years old, happily married to a man I love" she looked between the parents. "What happened or didn't happen when I was a kid can't be changed with yelling and arguing" she sighed. "I am who I am today because of my life, and because of that I wouldn't change a thing" Katie felt a hand in hers and looked to see Lacey lean her head on her big sister's shoulder. "I love each and every one of you in this room, you're all my parents whether you like it or not, so just deal with it"

"Well said" Lacey said lifting her hand. "If you'll excuse me I'm officially rescuing my sister from crazy parents land" And with that Lacey took Katie's hand pulling her out into the backyard. "Aren't you glad that's over?"

"You have no idea" Katie sighed before looking over to see Alex. "What's he doing here?" Lacey turned as well.

"Oh, he and Bridge are here for the last supper" Lacey said.

"That is today" Katie said. Every year their mother and father would have this big dinner, where they invited all their friends, for no apparent reason. The Carlson children took to calling it the last supper, because their mother seemed to go all out for the occasion as if this was their final meal.

"Yeah, and you're staying" Lacey said and Katie looked down at her confused.

"I don't think so Lace" Katie replied. "I really don't have time to do the fake smile and make small talk with people I'd rather punch" she shook her head.

"Yeah, I get that" Lacey said. "But you're forgetting one thing"

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"You love me and you're not gonna just abandon me here" Lacey said and Katie could've sworn she was doing the Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes.

"Stop doing that" Katie said turning away from the eyes. "The answer is no, plus I have to get back to Dean"

"I already talked to Dean" Lacey said and Katie's head turned back to her little sister. "And he said he thinks you should stay"

"He did not" Katie replied.

"Yes he did" Lacey countered. "He said you could use a break and where better to kick back and relax than with your familia"

"Did you tell him Alex was here?" Katie asked.

"I may have left out a few details" Lacey said. "But he's right, you can't be super witch all the time" Lacey hooked her arm with Katie's. "Just for tonight, hang with me at this dinner. It can be like old times, you and me standing in the corner making fun of the fuddies"

"I do miss making fun of the fuddies" Katie replied. "But it won't be the same, Jay isn't here and we won't have ultimate truth or dare"

"Did I hear my name?" they turned to see a smiling Jason walking over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"Lacey called, said she was getting the old Carlson gang back together and you know I couldn't miss it" Jason said. "I'm more surprised to see you here Kit Kat"

"I was here playing referee" Katie replied. "Didn't you see who's in the family room"

"No, I came around the side of the house" Jason said. "Who's here?"

"Gibbs and Elizabeth are in there trying to play nice with Robert and Linda" Katie replied.

"And the ground didn't open up and suck everyone in?" Jason asked.

"Not yet" Katie replied. "It's actually pretty quiet."

"Should we be worried?" Lacey asked.

"Probably" Katie replied and Jason looked over her shoulder to see Alex.

"And Alex is here" Jason sighed. "Which means the fourth member of the Carlson gang shouldn't be too far behind"

"I think she's sleeping" Lacey said. "She's probably tired with the baby and everything"

"Yeah" Jason nodded.

"Hold up" Katie said. "What baby?"

"You didn't tell her?" Jason asked looking over to Lacey.

"I thought you told her." Lacey countered.

"Told me what?" Katie asked and they both turned to her. "Are Alex and Bridget going to have a baby?"

"Yeah" Lacey said. "They just found out last month. We're sorry Kat we would've told you sooner" Katie just shook her head.

"It's fine" Katie replied. "Good for them, I'm happy for them" Lacey and Jason both shared a look before turning back to their sister. They could see the hint of pain in her eyes.

"You sure you're alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Katie replied. "I think I'm going to go check on the parents" with that Katie left a very confused Jason and Lacey.

"Something's wrong" Lacey said.

"I know" Jason replied. "You think she still has feeling for Alex?"

"No, I don't think that's it" Lacey said. "She loves Dean" she looked over to her brother. "You see how sad she looked when I mentioned the baby"

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked.

"I don't know" Lacey replied. "But I'll figure it out"

Katie walked into the living room to see Gibbs and Elizabeth standing to leave.

"You're leaving?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" Elizabeth said. "We've said all that needs to be said"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Katie asked and no one said anything. "Well I guess I'll walk you out" Gibbs and Elizabeth nodded to Robert and Linda before following Katie to the door.

"So you're staying?" Gibbs asked as they reached the door.

"Yeah, just for this party tonight" Katie replied. "It's sort of a Carlson children tradition, to come and mock to whole thing"

"Well I guess we'll talk to you later" Elizabeth said.

"Talk to you later" Gibbs said before placing a kiss to Katie's cheek. She watched as her birth parents walked to their cars and drove away. She closed the door and walked back into the living room to find Linda and Robert talking. The moment they noticed her, they stopped.

"So is everything alright?" Katie asked.

"Everything is fine sweetheart" Robert said. "So are you staying for the party"

"I'm sure she has more important things to do dear" Linda replied and Katie was surprised to see her father turn and glare at her.

"Actually I don't at the moment" Katie replied. "But if you don't want me here, I can leave"

"Don't be foolish" Robert said. "This is and will always be your home, you're welcomed here no matter what" he turned to his wife. "Isn't that right dear?"

"Of course" Linda replied. "I should go check on the caterers" and with that the blonde woman was walking out of the room.

"Thanks daddy" Katie replied walking over and giving the man a hug.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Robert said and Katie pulled back and looked to him confused. "I wasn't around enough, I didn't know about a lot that was going on around here with your mother"

"I don't blame you" Katie replied. "You are a great dad and you always have been" She hugged him again.

Katie later found herself laying in her old bed, in her old room. It always seemed to amaze her, how walking into this room was like taking a trip back in time. Everything was where she left it. She stared up at the ceiling and smiled when she heard her phone ring.

"I was wondering when you were going to call" Katie said answering the phone.

"_Yeah, I meant to call sooner, but we just stopped somewhere to wait out this storm" Dean replied. _

"Storm?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah, it's really coming down" Dean replied. "So how did it go?" _

"Oh it went great" Katie replied sarcastically.

"_I should've come" Dean sighed. _

"No, I'm good. There was a moment there I really did wish you were here, but I'm good now" Katie said. "So I hear you spoke with my little sister"

"_Yeah, she told me about the party" Dean said. "So are you gonna stay?" _

"I think I am" Katie replied. "It'll be nice to just hang out with the old gang for one night"

"_And you can finally take a break" Dean said. "You're working way too hard princess" _

"I know, I mean it's not like it's the end of the world or anything" Katie replied. "Oh wait, it is"

"_Funny" Dean said. "I'm just saying we all need to take a breather once in a while, I mean look at me and Sammy, we're here at this nice hotel and there's an open buffet"_

"So you're in heaven" Katie said laughing.

"_Only thing missing is my woman" Dean replied. _

"You know I hate you can still make me blush" Katie replied biting her bottom lip. "Plus you shouldn't say things like that when we're so far away from each other"

"_I beg to differ princess" Dean said. "I'm just adding to the anticipation" _

"Oh really?" Katie asked smiling. "Where's Sam?"

"_He's gone" Dean replied. "Long gone, I'm here alone" _

_"No I'm not!" Katie heard Sam yell in the background. "Whatever you're about to do, just don't!"_

"_Thanks for that Sam" Dean said. _

_"You know what, I want to talk to her" she heard Sam yell. There was some rustling on the other end._

"_No way, go get your own wife" Dean said. _

"Dean, give him the phone" Katie said laughing. She heard Dean scoff before giving Sam the phone.

"_Have you ever heard of an Elysian Field's hotel?" Sam asked_

"Elysian Field's hotel?" Katie repeats. "No, why, what's up?"

"_It's just this hotel just seems a bit bizarre" Sam said. "It's a four star hotel in the middle of nowhere" _

"That's strange, but I'm not sure it's our kind of weird" Katie said. "But I can see what I can find on the place"

"_That's ok" Sam replied. "You're with your family, I'm sure if anything weird is going on here, we'll handle it" _

"You sure?" Katie asked. "Because I don't mind"

"_Thanks but we should be good" Sam replied. "I'll give you back to Dean" _

"_Don't listen to Sam, he's just being a geek" Dean said and Katie shook her head. "Everything's fine. So what were you going to say before?" _

"I'm not going to say now" Katie replied. "Not with Sam in the room"

"_Sam go away" Dean said and Katie laughed. _

"Don't you dare do that" Katie replied. "I should go, I'll talk to later"

"_Alright, but I promise the next time I call, I will be alone" Dean replied. "So do not forget what you were going to say" _

"Why are you assuming it's something dirty?" Katie asked laughing.

"_Because that's the only reason you'd want me alone, when you tell me" Dean said. "I know you well princess" _

"Yeah, yeah" Katie replied. "Bye babe"

"_You know what just give me a hint" Dean said and Katie shook her head. _

"Ok" Katie replied. "Nothing"

"_Nothing?" Dean asked. "What's that mean?" _

"Use your imagination" Katie replied. "Now tell me you love me and that you'll talk to me later"

"_You're so bossy" Dean replied and Katie laughed. "But I love you and I'll talk to you soon. And don't forget!" _

"I won't!" Katie said. "Bye" she shook her head before snapping her phone closed.

The sun went down, and the moon rose and the Carlson's back yard were filled with party goers. Katie shook her head at all over them. They were laughing and joking about stock markets and demographics. None of them had no idea what was really out there.

"Hey" Katie looked up and cringed on the inside.

"Alex" Katie greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much" Alex replied.

"Well I wouldn't say that" Katie replied. "I heard you're gonna be a dad, congratulations"

"Thanks" Alex replied and Katie noted his changed expression. He looked a bit sad.

"something wrong?" Katie asked.

"Nah it's just I didn't expect this to be happening so fast" Alex replied shaking his head.

"Well it was bound to happen" Katie replied. "Don't worry you're gonna be a great father"

"You think so?" Alex asked looking over to her and she smiled.

"I know so" Katie replied. She looked up to see Jason and Lacey finally join the party. "You should go get Bridget before she misses out on all the fun" she walked over to her brother and sister. "Was there like some pre-party meeting, I wasn't invited to, where've you guys been"

"We were sneaking the baboon in" Lacey replied shaking her head. "I can't believe you roped me into this"

"C'mon you know it's not a party if Derrick isn't here to make everyone uncomfortable" Jason said smiling.

"Well where is he?" Katie asked scanning the crowd.

"I told him to lay low" Jason said. "He should be blending in with the crowd"

"That'll last for all of the next five minutes" Katie said when she looked up to see Bridget and Alex coming into the party. Lacey and Jason followed her gaze before sharing a look of their own.

"Ok Kat, what's wrong?" Lacey asked and Katie looked down to her.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked. "Nothing's wrong"

"What's with the look?" Jason asked.

"What look?" Katie asked. "You guys stop being so weird and let the mocking begin" she turned around. "Hey there's dad old partner" she pointed to the man across the yard. "And his new toupee" they all laughed.

"You know I heard he had an affair with his assistant?" Lacey said and Jason and Katie turned to her.

"Wasn't his assistant a dude?" Jason asked and Lacey just nodded.

The night went on like this, them making fun of pretty much anyone that seemed to stand out. But the highlight of the night was Linda Carlson finally catching Derrick, who had finally made himself known after knocking over a tray of champagne glasses. The Carlson gang dispersed as the night went on, Katie change back into her regular clothes and found herself walking down to the pond down the street from the house. She walked up to see Alex sitting on a rock, a bottle of champagne in hand.

"Alex?" Katie asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my parents were here and then they and your mom got to talking about baby names and I just had to get out of there" Alex said.

"Do you want me to go get Bridget for you?" Katie asked.

"No" Alex said standing to his feet. He took a long gulp of the champagne before tossing the bottle into the pond. He turned to Katie. "You remember sneaking out here when we were younger"

"Yeah" Katie replied. "We had lots of fun here"

"Some of my best memories are here" Alex replied. "With you"

"Alex don't" Katie said shaking her head.

"Don't what Kat" Alex replied. "Say how I feel, how I've always felt"

"Yes" Katie replied. "You're married to my sister and I'm married to Dean, so whatever you want to say will only upset a lot of people"

"I can't do this" Alex replied. "You know if you asked me five years ago, where I'd be now I'd tell you that I would be Director of Medicine at John Hopkins, married to you and we'd be the one's expecting a child"

"Alex, will you just stop talking" Katie yelled. "Nothing you say will change absolutely anything, you've made your decisions and I've made mine, we live with them and we move on from the past"

"What if I don't want to move on" Alex walked to stand in front of Katie. He was standing entirely way too closed. Katie shook her head and took a step back, but Alex grabbed the sides of her shoulders.

"Alex what are you doing?" Katie asked trying to pull free, but he was holding on tight. "You're hurting me!"

"It was supposed to be me and you remember" Alex replied. "The two doctors in the family" he shook his head. "We were gonna have it all, living in our own paradise, and now- now it's just all messed up"

"Alex, you're drunk and I'm taking that into consideration" Katie replied. "Let me go"

"I can't" Alex replied and Katie could see his eyes glistening. "I can't let you go Kat, I love-" she kneed him in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. He stumbled down to the ground.

"You're drunk" Katie said looking down to the man. "You need to sleep it off" with a wave of her hand he was gone, now safely in his bed. She turned to go back to the house when she stopped. "Our own paradise" she said closing her eyes. "Elysian fields, Greek mythology as the final resting place of the souls of the heroic and the virtuous" she opened her eyes. "This isn't good" in an instant she was standing outside of the hotel, the rain falling heavily on her. She ran into the hotel to find it deserted. Her feet swished and sloshed as she made her way to the front desk.

There was a bell and she slammed a wet hand across it and a man suddenly scurried out to her.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Uh, the front door" Katie replied.

"Those doors were locked" he said and Katie looked back to the door.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they were open seeing as I'm standing right here and everything" Katie replied flipping her wet hair from her face.

"Oh my it's you isn't it?" the clerk asked and Katie looked to him confused.

"Who exactly do you think I am?" Katie asked.

"This is not good" he said before scurry back through the door.

"Hey!" Katie said she walked over to the door, but it was locked. "What the-?" Katie stepped back when she saw a big table surrounded by people. "What's going on here?" Suddenly the image of Gabriel flashed before her eyes. Suddenly the bellman came back out a smile on him face that only made Katie uneasy.

"Mrs. Winchester, I'm so sorry about my behavior earlier" the man said. "You were just unexpected"

"How do you know who I am?" Katie asked.

"There are some people who would like to see you" he said opening the door.

"Where's Dean and Sam?" she asked and he smiled wider.

"They're fine, they're up in their room at the moment" he replied. "you will be reunited with them shortly"

"After I meet with these people?" Katie asked.

"Yes" He replied and Katie nodded before following him. She scanned the halls as she followed the strange man. She began shivering, her drenched clothes finally effecting her. They stopped at a double door and the man swung them open to reveal the table of people Katie saw from her vision. The only thing was, she was pretty sure she was the only human in this room.

"Katherine" A woman who stood at the head of the table greeted as Katie walked into the ballroom. "What an unexpected surprise"

"I'll say so" Katie replied looking through the faces of the people around the table. "You're all gods aren't you?" she shook her head. "How did I know that?"

"You seem to know an awful lot" the woman replied. "My name is Kali"

"The Hindu goddess of empowerment" Katie said. "And you're Baldur, Norse god" she look to the god next to him. "Chinese god, Zao Shen" she pointed to the god next to him. "Ganesh, Hindu god of success" and then she pointed to the next god.

"We get it, you know who we are" Baldur interrupted. "The question is why are you here, you're not supposed to be"

"Please excuse him" Kali said glaring at the god before turning back to Katie. "It's just we were made to believe that you wouldn't be here"

"By who?" Katie asked and they all stared. "Right, gods."

"I shouldn't be surprised" Kali said. "You've been doing the unexpected for a long time now, it's sort of your thing"

"What are you all doing here?" Katie asked.

"The end is near" Kali replied. "We're here to find a solution"

"Oh, so this is a how to stop the apocalypse meeting?" Katie asked. "Don't you think it's a little dangerous for all of you to be here at the same time?" Zao Shen said something in Chinese and the rest of the gods just scoffed at him.

"You didn't have to come Zao" Odin said shaking his head.

"Oh, I don't mean to interrupt but where is my husband and his brother?" Katie asked.

"They're safely in their rooms" a new voice said coming from the shadows.

"Katherine, this is Loki" Kali said and Katie watched at the man they knew as Loki, but she knew as Gabriel walk to stand next to Kali.

"Loki" Katie said.

"Help me!" Katie heard a voice scream. She brought her hands to her ears as the cries for help got louder. "Please help us!"

"What is that?" Katie asked looking over to Gabriel and Loki. "Someone's crying out for help"

"Oh" Kali said and with a flick of her wrist the voices were gone. "Sorry about that"

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"No one you should worry about" Kali replied.

"Who was that?" Katie asked again this time with a little more aggression.

"I don't like your tone" Kali said.

"Ouch" Katie said her hand going to grab her neck. She felt something pinch her. "What was that?"

"Nothing for you to worry about" Kali replied and with another flick of her wrist she was standing in a room.

"Princess?" Katie turned to see Sam and Dean. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to save you from the crazy table of gods down stairs" Katie replied. "But it's not going so good"

"How did you get here?" Sam asked.

"I walked through the lobby doors" Katie said.

"But those doors were locked" Sam said and Katie just shrugged.

"There are people here" Katie said. "I could hear them calling out for help, but Kali did something to make it stop"

"Yeah, it's their meals" Dean said. "They have a stash of people locked in the freezer"

"This is so beyond crazy" Katie replied. "One God is missing and now a whole slew of them are trapping us in this place"

"Wait you can't get out?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so" She concentrated on leaving but she couldn't. She shook her head. "Blood spell, has us locked here"

"That's just great" Dean said. "Did you see Gabriel?"

"You mean Loki, the angel formally know as Gabe?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I saw him"

"Well apparently he's here to get us out of here" Sam said and Katie looked at him with wide eyes.

"I guess he's finally gonna take my advice" Katie replied.

"He should be keeping Kali busy as we speak" Dean said.

"Let's go get those people" Katie said before they all left the room and headed downstairs to the freezer. They enter the lobby, when they suddenly hear a man screaming. Sam moves out of sight, Dean does the same, wrapping and arm around Katie's waist and pulling her with him.

"No! N-No! No! Please!" they hear the man scream. "Gah!" the man said before a loud thud sounded ending the man's screaming.

"It's too late." Sam whispered over to Dean and Katie.

"No, it's not" Katie said pulling free from Dean's grasp. She slyly slides across the walls toward the kitchen. She peaks in to see it now empty. She signals for Sam and Dean to hurry inside. Sam, with lock pick in hand, goes to unlock the freezer. None of them heard the foot steps of Zao Shen behind them. He grabbed Katie by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Dean tried tackling the god from behind, but the god hits him with an elbow sending him flying across the room. Sam stops picking the lock to try and help, but is sent flying as well.

"You know I've heard stories about you" Zao said Chinese looking up to Katie who was trying to pry his hands from her neck, but it was proving very difficult. She looked down to him confused because she understood every word he said. "And now that's I'm meeting you in real life, I'm kind of disappointed" he laughed. "I guess it was all talk"

"Hey Zao" Katie said her eyes beginning to glow a bright white. "That spell may keep me here, but it doesn't block my powers" she looked over her shoulder to Dean who came behind the god with a wood spoon. While Zao stared in amazement at Katie's light, Dean stabbed him in the back. Zao Shen dropped Katie to the floor. She coughed grabbing her neck, she looked up her eyes now normal again. They all watch as the god dies in front of them. Dean runs over wrapping an arm around Katie.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?" Dean asks looking down at his wife. In an instant Sam and Dean were gone"

"Damnit" Katie said looking around the empty room. She walked over to the freezer and lifted a hand to the lock and when it popped open, she closed her eyes hoping not to be inflicted by the wrath of one of those gods. When nothing happened she shook her head before opening the door, to see the group of people. "It's alright, I'm here to help you, let's go" they all followed Katie to the lobby. She stopped when she spotted Dean.

"Hey" Dean said.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"We came up with a deal" Dean said looking at the group of people behind Katie. "Now it seems unnecessary. "It's your lucky day people, you're free to leave" he walked over to the lobby doors and opened them and those people ran out.

"So what happened?" Katie asked.

"Hey!" someone called and they both looked up to see Gabriel sitting in the impala.

"I thought he was dead" Dean said.

"Don't look at me" both averted their eyes to look at each other. "Just act natural"

"Like anything about this is normal" Katie scoffed.

" I thought you were dead." Dean said

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword?" Gabriel asked. "That thing can kill me!"

"Gabe is definitely about the self-preservation" Katie said. "It's probably a fake"

"Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice." Gabe chuckled. " So uh, go snag our blood would ya?"

"What?" Dean asks.

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you." Gabe says and Katie looks to Dean confused. "You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose."

"Wait, so what exactly happened in there with you and Kali?" Katie asked.

"Nothing" Dean replied quickly. "No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer."

"You can't be serious?" Gabriel asked.

"We really don't joke about this sort of thing Gabe" Katie replied. "You came here for a reason"

"Yeah to make sure those two jack holes don't die before the end" Gabe said. "Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters?" he asked. "That's all they are to you aren't they?"

"Alright, you know, Sam was right it's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard so unless you have a better one?" Dean said.

"Well good luck with that. Me?" he said. "I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business."

"I see right through you, you know that?" Dean replied. " The smart-ass shell, the whole "I could give a crap" thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one."

"That so?" Gabe asked.

"Yes." Dean replied. "And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family."

"They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!" Gabe countered.

"Well I know all about dysfunctional families" Katie replied. "And they can hurt you and the worst ways possible, but you still care" she shook her head. "They're your family"

"Katie" Gabe said but Katie just lifted a hand.

"They're gonna die" Katie said. "All of them without you"

"I can't kill my brother." Gabriel replied and she shook her head before walking back into the motel.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked but only got silence in return. "That's what I thought." He turned and walked inside as well.

"Ok so I missed a lot" Katie replied. "How exactly are they going to stop Lucifer?"

"Sam's going to summon him here" Dean replied. "And then I guess all the gods have at him" Dean noticed Katie's changing expression. "What's wrong?" She looked over to him.

"Just doesn't seem to appealing to be trapped in here when Lucifer gets here" Katie replied. "Go see if they've started yet, I'm going to see if there's any way for us to get out of her, if this thing goes south on us"

"Right" Dean nodded. He kissed her forehead before heading back to the ballroom.

As soon as Dean was gone she froze, all of the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She slowly turned to see Lucifer standing inches away from her.

"Sam couldn't have been that quick" Katie said.

"Sam didn't invite me" he replied before looking over her shoulder. She turned to see Mercury,

"I knew you were a messenger" Katie said. "But you really suck"

"Lucifer, thanks for coming." Mercury replied smiling to the devil. Katie shook her head.

"Oh you did right calling me." Lucifer replied.

"It's just, the way the talk is heading in there. It's... it's insane!" he replied.

"And you thought calling on Lucifer was sane?" Katie asked.

"You know, I never understood you pagans, always fighting, always happy to sell out your own kind. No wonder you forfeited this planet to us. You, are worse than humans. You're worse than demons. And yet you claim to be Gods." Lucifer lifts his hand and with a twist of his fingers snaps Mercury's neck. "And they call me prideful."

Katie took a step toward him and he turned to her. She looked him in the eyes before reaching a hand out toward a wall mirror that hung. With a flick of her wrist the mirror shattered.

"I've learned a lot since our last meeting" Katie said as a shard of glass flew into her hand. "From you of all people"

"Hey I aim to help" he replied staring as Katie gripped the glass in her hand. "But now is not the time for this fight" with a wave of a hand Katie found herself standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Damnit" Katie said gripping the piece of glass. She focused and ended up standing in the rain at the doors of the lobby. She reached for the handle on this time the doors wouldn't open. She pulled with all her strength but they wouldn't budge.

"I know I'm going to regret this" Katie looked over to see Gabriel.

"Get me in there" Katie said.

"No can do" Gabriel replied. "If you can't get in, then that means you're not supposed to"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"I love to explain it to you, but I don't have time" Gabe said. "Just know that if this goes south" he looked to the building. "This is all your fault for giving me really stupid advice" and with the words he was gone.

"Gabe!" Katie yelled. She pounded on the door but it didn't help anything. She through the shard of glass on the ground as the rain pour down on her. She stepped back looking down at her glowing hands, before holding them up to the door. The door explodes open. She closes her eyes and when they open, they too are now illuminated a bright white. She see Sam and Dean appear at the new whole where the doors use to be. She sees Dean carrying a hurt Kali in his arms.

"Princess?" Dean says.

"Leave" Katie says simply. "Now"

"Not without you" Dean says as he and Sam walk over to the impala. He places Kali in the back seat and walks over to Katie. "Let's go" She turns to him.

"I can do this Dean" Katie says her glowing eyes staring into his green ones. "Just leave"

"You know I'm all for dumbass plans princess, but not this one" Dean replied. "I'm not leaving here without you"

"Yes you are" Katie said and with a flick of her hand, Dean was behind the wheel of the impala.

"Damnit" he said trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. The engine cranked up and his eyes snapped over to Katie. "Don't do this princess" the car began moving further and further away from the hotel.

Katie turned back to the hotel before walking inside. She can feel their powers and makes her way down the long hallway. She stops just outside the room, when she sees a bright light through the cracks of the door. She lifts a hand to see Lucifer standing above a motionless Gabriel. He turned to her and smiled.

"You killed him" Katie said looking up to the devil. "He was your family"

"Family or not, he was a traitor" Lucifer said stepping over the angels dead vessel over to Katie. He looked into Katie' glowing eyes. His hand slid across her cheek and she snatched her hand away. "Why am I so drawn to you?"

"You're crazy" Katie replied. "So I don't try to navigate the why's and why nots that make up you"

"My father's presence is so strong in you" he chuckles. "You even have his boldness, but you know what you do not have?"

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"You don't have his poker face" Lucifer whisper smiling at the witch. "I can smell the fear oozing from you" he brought his face closer to her's. "You can't kill what you fear" She stared at him for a long moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. He watched her curiously.

"I'm sorry" Katie said trying to calm her laughter. "Wait" she cleared her throat. "Ok, so I'm afraid" she brought her hand to her chest. "Me afraid of you" he opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, you said you can smell the fear oozing from me" she blinked her eyes and in an instant they were normal. She smiled. "That smell of fear you're smelling Lucy, I think it's your upper lip"

"Excuse me?" he asked and she could see she was hitting a nerve.

"You hear me you piece of crap" she said. "You come here and you wreak havoc on people who've done nothing to you, why" she shrugged her shoulders dramatically. "Because daddy didn't wuv me?" the poked him in the chest and he glared down to her finger before bringing his eyes back to hers. "You're a pathetic little child who's just didn't get daddy's attention" she shook her head. "Remember I told you that I learned a lot since we last met, well you weren't my only teacher" she smiled. "My dad" she sighed. "Kind of weird to say that but my dad taught me a bunch of rules that one should live by" she reached down to her boot. "Gibbs rule number nine" she said standing up straight. She slid the blade from her knife. "Never go anywhere without a knife"

"You think I'm just gonna let you cut me?" Lucifer asked.

"No" Katie sighed. "Not now anyways" she slid the blade back into its handle. "That's a fight, neither one us is prepared for" she put the knife in her pocket. "But it is a fight that's coming"

"I could kill you right now" he seethed through his teeth. "You're nothing but a-"

"A what?" Katie yelled. "Tell me, what am I Lucy dear, because if you've figured that out, then I highly underestimated your intelligence" she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what, do it"

"What?" he asked.

"Kill me Lucifer" she said searching his eyes. "Just do it and get it over with" the devil stood there unmoving. "I don't think you can" and this time Katie was confused. "Why not?" and he was suddenly gone. She stood there alone. "Why not?" she asked herself. Katie feels something in the pit of her stomach as she closes her eyes. When she opens them, she's no longer in the hotel's ballroom, but inside a convenience store. She watches as a sniffling man walks down the aisle toward the clerk. Katie see's flies swarming around the man as he grabs something and places it on the counter.

_"This stuff make you drowsy?" He asks looking down to the box, then back to the clerk. "Got a lot of driving to do."_

_"Blue ones make you sleepy." The clerk replies. "Red and orange ones are okay for day time." The man suddenly sneezes, mucus flying all over the store clerks face._

_"This is awful." The man says coughing._

Katie finds herself scratching her arm, before looking back up to the man as her pays for the medicine and walks out the door.

"Pestilence I presume" Katie says before appearing back in the ballroom.

The next day Katie had been putting off seeing Dean. She was fully aware that he was all sorts of pissed right now. She knew she'd have to face him sooner or later and it was getting late in the afternoon when she appeared outside of a motel room. She reached up to knock but froze. Katie shook her head and turned around but she clenched her eyes shut when she heard the door open behind her. She opened them and turned to see Dean looking back to her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey babe" Katie said. "Look I'm still alive" she smiled but his glare knew he didn't find anything amusing.

"That's all you have to say?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"No, it's not" Katie replied. "You're upset and you have every right to be upset. What I did was stupid and reckless and yada yada yada" she shook her head. "I know, I know that what I did was crazy, I walked in there not knowing whether I was going to walk out, all on the hope that Lucifer would stay still long enough to let me stab him with my blood"

"Did it at least work?" Dean asked.

"Half way through it, I thought it would" she looked back to him. "And then I decided not to risk it, it's sort of a one shot kind of thing and I didn't want to waste that chance"

"So you risked your life all for nothing" Dean asked.

"Well I wouldn't say nothing came from it" Katie said. "He didn't kill me"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean I was standing there, alone" Katie replied. "He was the strongest thing in that room and he didn't even lift a finger to try and kill me"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Beats me" Katie sighed. "Just something else for me to worry about" Dean looked at her for a while. "I'm sorry"

"Are you really?" Dean asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to" Katie replied and Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry I made you leave me, and I'm sorry you were worried, but I went in there thinking I was going to end it"

"But you didn't" Dean snapped. "You risked your life on a theory!"

"No, I risked my life for you" Katie replied. "And Sam, and about a gazillion more people and given the chance I'd do it again, and will probably have another chance at it"

"You think because you said that, I'm just gonna forgive you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied with a smile. Dean grabbed her waist and pulled Katie to him. She let out a small squeal before her lips smashed into his.

"You want to do something stupid, fine" Dean said trying to catch his breath. "But I stay with you, got it?"

"Yes, sir" Katie replied before Dean leaned into kiss her again, this time pulling her into their room. She pulled from the kiss and looked over Dean's shoulder. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to the library" Dean said. "And to call Bobby, we got a lead"

"A lead?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, from Gabriel" Dean said and he watched as Katie's head dropped. "Hey it's not your fault"

"What's this lead?" she asked changing the subject.

"The cage Lucifer's was locked in, well it's still out there" Dean said. "And we can open it up with a key"

"Key" Katie said a suddenly the image of pestilence flashed in her mind. She looked back up to Dean. "Four horsemen rings"

"Yeah" Dean said not bothering to ask how she knew that. "We get all four rings and we put the devil back in his cage"

"Well we should get a jump on that" Katie said. "Pestilence is stirring up trouble" Dean sighed.

"Never a dull moment huh princess?" Dean asked.

"I wish for dull moments all the time" Katie said taking off her jacket. He noticed a hole in the sleeve of her shirt.

"That happened at the motel of horrors?" Dean asked and Katie looked down to the tore sleeve and she remembered her conversation with Alex and looked back to Dean. "What?"

"What?" Katie asked and he knew she was hiding something. "I mean yeah, it probably happened then" she turned and went into the bathroom. She knew he was right behind her. "What's up?"

"You just lied" Dean asked and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did" Katie replied. "Because you've had a rough night, I've had a rough night and I'm not adding to the stress" she turned around and twisted the knob of the shower.

"I'm not going to let this go" Dean said and Katie shook her head turning back to him. "Did something happen at the party"

"You mean the party that was supposed to relax me?" Katie asked. "No, of course not"

"What happened?" Dean asked again.

"Fine, I will tell you, but you will not go all crazy psycho husband" Katie said. "No 'Dean Kill' or anything"

"What was that?" Dean asked. "I don't sound like that"

"That's incredible hulk Dean's voice " Katie replied and Dean looked at her confused. "Never mind, just promise me"

"Fine, I promise" Dean said. "What happened?" Katie sighed.

"Ok so it was going great, Jason, Lace and myself were mocking everyone with a pulse" Katie said. "Bridg was mostly MIA due to her now status of being implanted with Alex's spawn"

"Alex and Bridget are having a baby?" Dean asked and Katie nodded. "Are you ok?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that" Katie said. "I'm fine, people have babies all the time, that doesn't exclude my sister and her husband" He brought a hand to her waist. "That does however exclude me"

"Hey" Dean said pulling her closer.

"I'm fine" she said looking up to his eyes. "I'm fine. So the party was good, it was what happened after the party that wasn't so good" she took a deep breath. "Alex was there" she felt Dean's grasp tighten on her waist. "He'd been acting strange during the entire party, but I figured he was just nervous about the baby" she turned around and cut off the shower, before walking back into the room.

"What happened next?" Dean asked and Katie turned to face him.

"I was walking and came to the old pond down the street from our house, where I found Alex" Katie said. "He was drinking"

"Did he do something to you?" Dean asked and Katie could see his fists clench.

"Remember what you said" Katie said pointing to him.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean said. "Keep going"

"He was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying" Katie replied.

"What did he say?" Dean asked.

"Dean-" Katie said. She could see him getting angry.

"Tell me what he said!" Dean growled and Katie sighed.

"He said that when he pictured his future and kids, he pictured them with me" Katie sighed. "I told him that he was drunk and that he didn't know what he was saying, so I turned to leave, but he-" she shook her head.

"What did he do?" Dean asked. "Tell me"

"He grabbed me" Katie said. "A lot harder than you should grab a person, but before he did anything stupid, I sent him home to sleep it off"

"I'm going to kill him" Dean said walking over to grab his jacket. "Where is he, still at your parents"

"You're not going anywhere" Katie said grabbing the keys before he could.

"Yes I am , give me the keys" Dean said reaching for the keys be she just held them away.

"You're not going anywhere, you know why?" Katie asked.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because if my memory serves me right, there's something I wanted to say to you when you were alone" Katie said and she could see a familiar glint in Dean's eyes.

"You remembered?" Dean asked.

"I never forgot" Katie replied.

"Well then let's hear it" Dean said taking a step toward Katie. She opened her mouth to speak but the door opened. They both turned to see Sam walking in carrying a stack of books.

"Hey" Sam said looking over to them. "You're back"

"Yeah I am" Katie said watching as Sam sat the books on the table. She glances up at Dean who doesn't look happy. She pats his shoulder and he turns to her. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time" she tossed him his keys before walking back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sam looked between Dean and the bathroom door confused. He had the feeling he may have interrupted something. The look on his brother's face spoke volumes.

"Bad timing?" Sam asked.

"You think!" Dean yelled before throwing his keys at his younger brother who dodged them.

"Hey!" Sam yelled picking up the keys and throwing back.

* * *

**A/N: So there you are. What did you think? I know the not knowing his killing you huh? Well don't worry, you'll have a lot of answers coming up. OMG There are only four more chapters of this story left. I can't believe it's almost over. I'd really like to hear what you guys are thinking. So review and I'll work really hard to get that next chapter up for you guys. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: What's looks like the flu but isn't the flu. Katie get's sick, but it get's bad. A couple old friends pop up and Katie gets the courage to do something, she's avoided for years. **

**We find out about Dean's first love.**


	16. I'm Fine, I think

**A/N: Well here it is!**

* * *

She wasn't looking for it. She was looking for a scrunchy, but she found it. The white envelope now sat on the made bed. Katie stood there just staring at it.

"_A couple hunters give me things, just in case something happens to them, they can say their final goodbyes and all that" Bobby looked down to the envelope. "He never gave me anything until a month before you came here" he handed her the envelope. "This is for you" _

"_Me?" Katie asked. "He didn't have any family or anything?" _

"_Nah" Bobby replied. "None that anyone knows, hell we never even knew the bastards real name" he shook his head. Katie took the envelope. "I'll leave you to it" _

She never opened it. Couldn't bring herself to. She only know him for a couple of months and she still couldn't believe that in the instance that he would die, she was the one he wanted with his final words. A part of her didn't want to open the envelope in case the bastard was still out there. He was always a lone wolf, and maybe he just wanted to be left alone. She grabbed the envelope and tossed back into the drawer next to the bed. She turned around and let out a loud sneeze. And as expected there was a knock at the door.

"I'm fine" Katie called lifting her hand to scratch her neck.

"Just open the door so I can see for myself" Dean asked from the other side of the door. Ever since finding out about Pestilence and his reign of sickness, somehow Katie tapped into it. She was sick and nothing seemed to cure her. She walked over to the door, the straps of her blue robe dragging across the floor. She turned her back against the door and slid down to the floor.

"We've talked about this Dean" Katie replied. "I'm not going to get you sick"

"The thing is I don't get sick" Dean replied. "Ask Sammy, I have one kick ass immune system" she laughed.

"And I'm sick for no apparent reason" Katie replied. "And my immune system is more kick ass than yours, so I'm not risking it" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue bringing it to her nose and blowing. "I Freakin hate being sick"

"Is there anything I can get you?" Dean asked and Katie smiled.

"I would love some chicken noodle soup babe" Katie replied.

"Chicken noodle soup, coming right up" Dean said before heading back down the stairs. As soon as Dean came into the living room, both Bobby and Sam looked over to him.

"She open up?" Sam asked.

"No" Dean sighed. "Anything new?"

"No" Sam replied. "He's moving but we can't seem to track where he's going next"

"That's just great" Dean said grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "He's out sicking it up out there, while my wife gets a taste of it"

"We'll find him" Sam replied.

"Yeah" Dean said. "Look I'm going for soup, just check on her, knock on the door, make sure she talks back" Sam nodded before watching his brother head out the door.

"You think we'll actually find something?" Sam asked looking over to the old hunter.

"I don't know Sam" Bobby replied. "But I don't want to be around him , if we can't"

"Bobby can I ask you something?" Sam asked and Bobby looked over to him. "What do you know about Katie?"

"What do mean?" Bobby asked. "Where's this coming from?"

"It's nothing like that" Sam replied noticing the confusion in the man's face. "It's just I've been trying to figure out what's her part in all of this"

"Good luck with all of that" Bobby replied. "Whatever it is, it's being locked down tight for a reason"

"That's just it" Sam said. "Why, I mean everyone know about me and Dean and this final battle between Michael and Lucifer, but her, it's just a mystery"

"Yeah, and I'm sure there's a reason for that" Bobby replied. "Some things are just meant to be left alone. That girl upstairs probably has the biggest part of all and if it's to help, I don't care what it is"

"You're not curious?" Sam asked and Bobby just glared at him. "Well I am" He stood to his feet. "I'm going to go check on her" Bobby just shook his head as the youngest Winchester left the room.

Sam walked to the door and lightly knocked.

"Hey it's Sam, just came to see how you're doing" he listened but didn't get a response. He knocked again, this time a little harder. "Katie, are you alright!"

"Sam" he heard, but it was quiet.

"Yeah, it's Sam, everything ok?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know" Katie replied. She was laying on her back, on the floor. Why she was on the floor, even she couldn't answer that.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Katie stared up to the ceiling as an array of colors seemed to swirl around her. She brought her hand up and it seemed to sway in slow motion before her eyes.

"I think I'm hallucinating" Katie said.

"Damn" Sam whispered. "Katie, do you have the thermometer?" she didn't say anything and he knocked hard. "Katie!"

"Yeah, um thermometer" Katie replied she turned her head and spotted the thermometer on the dresser next to the bed. She turned over and lifted herself to her knees and slowly to her feet. She blinked a bit as everything began to get hazy. Katie reached for the thermometer, that seemed to move farther and farther away. She stumbled backwards a bit. Sam knocked again and it startled her causing her to fall to the ground.

Sam heard a loud thump and began knocking hard against the door. He reached for the knob and turned it, but it was locked.

"Katie!" Sam yelled. "What happened?"

"I fell" Katie chuckled. "I'm good, I just-" she tried standing but fell down to the ground. "Everything just needs to stop moving"

"That's it, I'm coming in" Sam said taking a step away from the door fully prepared to knock it down.

"Sam don't" Katie said turning to the door. "Whatever- Whatever this is could be contagious" she turned around and tried standing once again, this time with success. "Ok" she said as she made her way to the thermometer picking it up. "Got it"

"What's your temperature?" Sam asked.

"One second" Katie said taking a seat on the bed. She placed the thermometer under her tongue and waited for it to beep. Once it did she took it out of her mouth and looked at the numbers. She blinked a few times, trying her best to focus on what it was saying. Soon the numbers came into focus. "Holy crap!"

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Just stay calm Sam" Katie said looking at the door. "It's not that bad"

"What is it?" Sam repeated.

"103.5" Katie replied. "But I'm fine Sammy" suddenly Katie's head began feeling heavy. She brought her hands to the sides of her head. "I'm-"

"Katie" Sam knocked but she didn't say anything. "That's it, I'm coming in" Sam stepped back and was about the break the door down.

"Sam!" Bobby called. "Don't!"

"Bobby something's wrong!" Sam called.

"I know!" Bobby replied. "Get down here!" Sam turned to the door shaking his head before running down the stairs.

"Bobby, she's-" Sam stopped when he turned to the television.

"_If you're just joining us we've just found out of an outbreak in the town of Longville, Texas" the reported said. "The entire town is now been quarantined"_ Sam glanced over to Bobby before turning back to the television. _"The disease has yet to be identified. Symptoms presented like the flu, soon turned into something else. Witness' say many of the carriers of the disease presented with flu like symptoms of sneezing, and couching but soon developed massive rash, and high fevers that lead to hallucinations. The CDC has yet to give us a statement, but from firsthand accounts, whatever this disease is, it's seems deadly"_ Bobby turned the television off.

"We can't go in that room, or we'll all end up sick" Bobby said. "We have to figure something out"

"What like how to cure a mysterious disease, no one seems to know about!" Sam snapped.

"Calm down boy" Bobby replied when the door swung open. Dean walked in carrying a brown paper bag. He looked between Sam and Bobby and knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked. Neither one of them said a word and he knew it had to do with Katie. He dropped the bag on the floor and ran up the stairs.

"You better go after him" Bobby replied and Sam followed.

"Princess?" Dean knocked on the door but he didn't get a reply. "Damnit Katie, answer me!"

"Dean" Katie said. But it was quiet. Too quiet for his liking "You bring me soup" She lay on the bed her eyes barely open as she tried desperately to focus on Dean's voice.

"Yeah" Dean leaned his forehead against the door. "Princess, I need you to open the door"

"No" Katie said shaking her head or at least she thought she was. "Can't open the door, too sick, can't risk it"

"I don't care about getting sick, just open the door" Dean yelled but she didn't say anything. "Katie!" he shook his head before stepping back.

"Dean!" Sam yelled grabbing his brother and pulling him back. "You can't"

"What are you talking about" Dean said trying to pull free. "Let me go"

"Dean, we think she may have a disease that's spreading in this town in Texas" Sam said struggling to keep a grasp on his brother. "Dean it's contagious. You open that door and we're all dead" Sam let him go and watched as he walked back over to the door. "She's lasting this long because of her powers, we may not"

"Princess?" Dean asked.

"Hmm?" he heard her say.

"I need you to stay awake" Dean said placing his forehead against the door. "I need you to wake up"Katie's eyes flicked open but barely. She heard Dean's voice, even though it was a bit muffled."Wake up!" he yelled and Katie shot up from the bed.

"Dean" Katie replied this time louder. "I'm up" she stood to her feet.

"Ok" Dean said. "You gotta stay awake"

"But I'm seriously tired" Katie said before reaching to scratch her arm. "And really itchy" she tossed off the robe. "And hot" she looked at her arm and noticed the red splotches. "This is not good"

"What?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to the door.

"Nothing" Katie lied. "How's the search for the pest in my ass?" she looked over as the swirl over colors moved past her. "Tell me something good"

"We still haven't found him" Dean sighed. Katie looked up to the bathroom that conjoined with her room.

"Dean, I'm burning up" Katie side. "I'm going to get in the bath"

"You can't!" Dean yelled. "You're fighting to stay awake, you could drown"

"Right" Katie said slowly pacing. "What do I do?" Dean looked back to Sam who just shrugged.

"I don't-" Dean said. "I don't know, but I'll figure something out"

"Dean you have to barricade this door" Katie replied. "If this thing is airborne, you're gonna need to block it off"

"NO" Dean said. "I'm not locking you in this room"

"You have to" Katie said stopping. She was getting tired, and her legs could take the walking. "Dean, I'm not trapped remember, I can pop out whenever I want" she said. "I think-" she shook her head. "Right now we need to focus on containment"

"Dean she's right" Sam said and Dean glanced back at him.

"Alright" Dean said. "I'm out here, ok. We'll figure this out" He stepped back.

"I'll go see what Bobby has" Sam said.

A few hours later a make shift quarantine was in effect of the upper level of Bobby's house. They taped off every air vent in the place and blocked off the hall to Katie's room. The three mean sat down stairs as Sam and Bobby continued searching for a way to help Katie. There was a beeping sound that came from Sam's laptop and he opens it.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam looked up to his brother.

"It's Katie" Sam said. He clicked the video messenger and Katie's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Sammy" Katie said and at the sound of Katie's voice Dean rushed over. "It's good to see your face babe"

"You too princess" Dean said smiling. He looked her over, and she didn't look good. She was sweating, yet she was wrapping a blanket around herself. He could see the rash trailing from her neck.

"Can't believe we didn't think of this sooner" Katie said.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm peachy" Katie replied. "You should stop worrying so much" he watched as she looked over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing" she lied shaking her head. "Any luck?"

"Nothing yet" he replied. "But don't give up hope"

"I'm not" Katie replied. "I'm just finding it hard to keep my eyes open"

"Well I can help you there" Dean said grabbing the laptop and walking into the kitchen. He sat it on the table as he took a seat in front of it. "I've been told I talk a lot"

"I wonder who told you that" Katie said with a small smile.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dean said.

"Tell me a story" Katie replied. "Something I've never heard"

"Like a hunting story?" Dean asked and Katie just glared at him. "Right, not a hunting story?" he thought for a moment. "I got one, I can tell you of the first girl I ever fell in love with"

"Is it an interesting story?" Katie asked.

"Well it was the same day I met my first demon" Dean replied and at this Katie smiled.

"Let's hear it" Katie replied.

"Well I was eleven and Sammy was seven, and Dad was gone on a hunt" Dean said. "Well working as he would tell Sammy, but I knew and I decided to take little Sammy to the park"

"_Oh Dean, this is gonna be so much fun" Little Sammy said bouncing as they walked to the park. Their dad had given them permission, to go no further than that park and only stay while there was light out. It was a bit cold and there weren't really any kids out. "I'm going down the slide" Sammy said and before Dean could reply, the little boy was off. Dean went over and sat on the swings and watched as Sam screamed in excitement as he slid down the slide. It was nice to see the child having fun. Their dad had been gone for quite a while and they were both getting worried. Dean watched as Sammy ran back to the ladder to go down the slide again. He heard the sound of leaves smashing and turned to see a girl about his age walking over. She stopped when Dean looked at her. Dean looked at the girl. She was wearing a brown coat with a pink cap. He could make out the pink dress she wore under her coat along with a black pair of flat shoes. _

"_Can I swing?" she asked pointing to the seat next to Dean. He nodded and she walked over and too the seat next to him. _

"_Look Dean!" Sam yelled as he once again slid down the slide. _

"_Good one Sammy!" Dean called as the boy ran to do it all over again. _

"_Is that your brother?" the girl asked. _

"_Yeah" Dean replied looking over to her. He shouldn't be talking to her. It was another one of his father's rules when he was gone. They weren't supposed to talk to anyone they didn't know. _

"_I don't have a little brother" she said. "I only have an older one." Dean just nodded, not say a word. "He's cool though, except when he's talking to girls, and then he gets weird" Dean didn't say anything, but the girl didn't mind. "I have a little sister though, she's annoying sometimes, always asking so many questions" _

"_Sammy does that too" Dean said smiling over to the girl. "He wants to know about pretty much everything" _

"_Why is the sun round?" the girl asked. "Or why does water come out of the sky?" she looks over to Dean. "I just want to yell 'I don't know. Now go play' sometimes" they both laughed. _

"_That doesn't work" Dean says. "I tell Sammy that all the time, he just comes back with more questions" They both turned when they saw a weird man standing on the other side of the fence staring over at them. _

"_That's a creepy guy" the girl said. _

"_Yeah" Dean replied. "We should probably get going" he stood off the swing. "Sammy let's go!" _

"_But we just got here!" Sammy whined from the top of the slide. _

"_Yeah, and now we're leaving" Dean said. Sam sighed before taking one more final ride down the slide. He turned to the girl. "You should get home too, that guy is a total stranger danger" he watched as she looked over to the guy who was still staring over at them and nodded. "Did you want us to walk with you?" _

"_No that's ok" she replied. "I'm not staying that far from here" she stood from the swings. "Nice to meet you" she turned and walked away. He watched her for a moment. _

"_Do we really have to go?" Sammy asked and Dean just smiled down at his little brother. _

"_Yeah, C'mon" Dean through his arm around his brother and walked out of the park. Once a little further, Dean turned to see the man walk into the park, in the girl's direction. Dean didn't know why but he stopped. He could see their motel from the corner and looked down to his little brother. _

"_Why are we stopping?" Sammy asked. _

"_Sam, I forgot something at the park" Dean said and Sam's face lit up. _

"_So we're going back" the little boy asked. _

"_No, I'm going back" Dean replied reaching in his pocket. "Go back to the room and lock the door and remember the salt lines ok?" _

"_Ok" Sammy replied before turning and going back to their room. Dean watched until the boy was safely in his room before turning to make sure the girl was safe. _

"What's wrong?" Dean asked watching as Katie tossed the blanket off of her.

"No, it's just one minute I'm cold and the next I'm burning up" Katie said. He watched as she looked over her shoulder. And then she turned around as if someone was behind her.

"What is it?" Dean asked and she turned back to him. "Hallucinations getting worse?"

"Yeah, you can say that" Katie replied.

"What do you see?" Dean asked.

"It's not a what" Katie replied. "It's a who"

"Out of all the people in all the world, you chose to hallucinate about little ole me" she looked over her shoulder to see Zachariah staring back at her smiling.

"Well don't feel so special yet" she turned and saw laying on the bed none other than Azazel. "I thought I'd pop in for a bit"

"Boys, I swear" Katie turned to see a little girl, sitting at a child's table brushing a dolls hair. "They're such poopy heads"

"Lilith, good to see you again" Azazel said looking down to the little girl.

"Princess?" Dean asked and Katie turned back to the screen. "Who is it?"

"Just the who's who of people I hate with a passion" Katie replied.

"I'm hurt" Zachariah said feigning hurt, but couldn't stop the laughter that erupted. "No I'm not, I like the fact that me being here, makes upsets you"

"Hey, me too" Azazel said sitting up off the bed. "High five" the angel just shook his head at the demon. "Well than screw you" Azazel laid back on the bed.

Katie rested the side of her head on her palms and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to block out the images.

"That won't work" Lilith sang.

"Katie?" Dean said and she open her eyes and could see the worry in his.

"I'm fine" she lied. "Continue with the story"

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Dean right now your voice is the only one I want to hear" Katie replied. "Please" he nodded.

_It was stupid, he knew it was stupid and yet here he was following a girl he only met for a few moments, to make sure stranger danger didn't hurt her. He'd been walking for a while before he spotted the girl. She was standing on the corner just looking around. Dean walked over to her and noticed that she was out of breath. _

"_Hey" Dean called and she looked over to him and smiled. "What happened?" _

"_Stranger danger was following me, so I ran" she replied. "And now I'm lost" _

"_Ok, I can help you get home" Dean replied. _

"_Thanks" she said. "I remember there was ice cream shop right on the corner of the block I'm staying" _

"_There's an ice cream place on Layton" Dean said. "C'mon I know where that is" they began walking. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. _

"_Hey, don't freak out ok?" she said. _

"_Why, what's up?" Dean asked. _

"_I think stranger danger is following us" she said and Dean looked down to her. He'd sensed that they were being followed for a while now, but he didn't know how she knew that. _

"_Yeah, I know" he replied. "We're almost there" she nodded before grabbing his hand and stopping. "What are you doing?" _

"_You shouldn't be here" she said. "It's not safe" _

"_I know it's not safe" Dean replied. "Which is why I'm here, you're a girl and I can protect you" _

"_I can protect myself" she said crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Sure you can" Dean said before grabbing her hand and pulling her to walk with him. _

"_You're such a boy" she replied shaking her head. _

"_I take that as a compliment" he replied. They soon heard footsteps. "Ok when I tell you, just run ok" _

"_I'm not going to leave you here by yourself" the girl said looking over to him. _

"_I'll be fine" Dean replied. _

"_You're just a kid" she said. "And he's a full on crazy adult" she turned around and Dean just shook his head. "I'm not leaving" Dean turned around and as expected stranger danger was just a few feet away. "Just leave us alone" _

"_I can't do that little girl" stranger danger replied before his eyes went black. _

Dean stopped when Katie began coughing and couldn't seem to stop. She held up a finger before standing and walking to the bathroom. He heard water running before the sound of shattering glass.

"Katie!" Dean yelled.

"I'm fine" Katie called, but he she wasn't in front of the camera. "I just dropped the glass"

"Whoops" Katie turned to the voice. "Did I startle you?" Katie looked at the cold black eyes of demon Katie.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Katie replied. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her now cut hand. "You should join the other little rascals" she turned and went back to sit in front of the camera.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Would you believe, that I'm just clumsy" Katie asked and Dean shook his head no. "I didn't think so. A new cast member has been added to the crazy island"

"Oh, Dean's looking good" demon Katie said looking at the screen over Katie's shoulder. "He probably misses me"

"I doubt that" Katie said looking over to the demon. "Now go play with the others"

"You're no fun" DK replied before turning and plopping on the bed next to Azazel. "Long time no see Azazee"

"Don't ever call me that" Azazel replied and DK just laughed.

"Keep it down back there" Katie yelled before turning back to the screen. Dean was looking at her as if she'd lost all her marbles and she was beginning to wonder the same thing. "What happened next?"

"_What do you want?" the young Dean asked. _

"_Not you kid" the demon replied. "So run along kid" _

"_That's not going to happen" Dean yelled before taking out his knife. _

"_What are you going to do with that kid?" the demon asked laughing. He began easing toward the young children. "You know you shouldn't play with such sharp objects" he quickly grabbed the knife. "Someone might get hurt" the demon pushed Dean on the ground. He heard the girl scream, before hearing a loud thump. Before he knew it someone was grabbing his arm. He turned surprised the see the girl. _

"_Get up!" she yelled helping him to his feet. "We have to go!" they ran, never looking back, for as long and as fast as their short legs could take them. Both sighed in relief when the ice cream parlor came into view. They stopped in front of it and caught their breath. _

"_Are you alright?" Dean asked. _

"_I just scratched my elbow" the girl said lifting her sleeve revealing scar shaped like a half moon. _

"_What happened?" Dean asked. "How did we get away?" he looked over to the girl who looked back for any sign of the demon._

"_I don't know he tried to grab me but I pushed him and grabbed you" she replied. "I think we lost him" Dean looked back as well. _

"_Are you alright to get home?" Dean asked and she nodded. "I should get back to my brother" _

"_You sure you'll be ok?" she asked. "What if he comes back?" _

"_I'll be fine" he said. _

"_I should get going" she turned and began walking but stopped. She turned back to Dean and ran over to him. He was shocked when the girl planted a kiss right on his cheek. _

"_Thank you" she whispered before turning and running off before he could even ask her name. _

"And that's how I not only met my first demon" Dean said. "But also the first girl I ever fell in love with"

"You never got her name?" Katie asked.

"Never got a chance to" Dean replied. "Or figure out how she got away from that demon"

"That was a good story" Katie replied. "Too bad it's not an original"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked watching as Katie stood to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"Dean I need to cool off" Katie replied. "I'm getting in the shower."

"Fine" Dean said. "Five minutes"

"Yes sir" Katie replied with a salute. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, not even bothering to take off of her clothes', she stepped under the cold water.

"Any luck?" Dean asked walking into the living room.

"Not yet but we think we've found a pestilence' pattern" Sam said. He pointed to the map that was laid out on the table, with little red dots. "These are the places he's been, the high rates of diseases"

"He's moving East" Dean said looking to the map. "Any idea where he's headed next?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it" Sam said. "How she doing?"

"Hallucinations are getting worse" Dean replied running his fingers through his hair. "And she's not feeling too good, she won't admit it, but I can see it in her eyes" he looked over to Bobby. "They identify what this disease is?"

"Not yet" Bobby replied looking at his own laptop. "They're thinking it's swine flu" They all froze when they heard a thump above them.

"Damnit" Dean said before running back to the laptop, Sam followed. "Katie!" He didn't see or hear her. "That's it, I'm going up there"

"You can't" Sam said.

"So what I just sit here and do nothing, when she could already be dead" Dean replied.

"Dean, we can't go up there" Sam said. "Not until we figure out what this thing is" he turned back to the computer. "Keep calling her"

Katie was once again on the floor. This time it hurt. Everything hurt. Her body ached and her head was throbbing. She used what little strength to keep the walls up in her mind, because if she had to deal with the world's pain along with her own, she might just blow her brains out.

"You think she's dead" DK asked standing above Katie. "Because that would be some irony" she looked over to Azazel who also stood above Katie. "for her to die from an unknown disease in the bathroom"

"She's not dead" Zachariah said leaning down to Katie's face. He reached into his pocket, taking out some money and handed to Lilith.

"She's like a bad rash that will never go away" Lilith said putting the money in her sock.

"I really wish I was dead right now" Katie said and they looked down and laughed. She closed her eyes and she knew she wasn't supposed to. She knew once they were closed, it would too hard to open them again. She heard someone calling her name in the distance. "Dean" it came out as a whisper.

"This is just really sad" a new voice said. It was familiar. She squinted her eyes open and she tried to make out the person, but it was too blurry. "I mean I thought I at least taught you something" Katie rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"Gus?" she asked.

"Who invited to the old man?" DK asked.

"I really don't like being called old" Gus said. The hunter reached behind him and pulled out a gun. But it wasn't just any gun. It was the colt. "It's been nice, but you're not welcome here" he pointed toward demon Katie and shot her right between the eyes, and she disappeared in an instant. He did the same with Azazel and Lilith.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me" Zachariah said that smug grin on his face.

"Oh I know" Gus said before reaching behind and this time pulling out an angel killing sword. "But this will" he drove the sword right in Zachariah's chest and in an instant the angel was gone. The knife disappeared before he walked over to look down to Katie. "Comfortable?"

"Not really" Katie replied. "But at least those annoying voices in my head are gone" she closed her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Too bad I'll probably seeing them soon"

"why is that?" Gus asked.

"Well look at me" she opened her eyes. "I know they're trying their best down there, but I doubt they're going to figure out how cure me, if so they're all over qualified to be hunters"

"Why do you need a cure?" Gus asked and Katie looked at him confused.

"I'm sick" she said.

"Are you?" Gus asked.

"Ok, what's with the stupid questions" Katie said. "Look at me, the rash, fever, the hallucinations, the feeling that any second I'm going to vomit all of my insides" she shrugged her shoulders. "Sure seems like being sick to me"

"Does it?" Gus asked. "Did someone sneeze on you, or were you around someone sick. Maybe it was in the air"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"I'm asking you are you sick" Gus asked. "Or is there another wall you need to put up?" Katie looked at him for a moment and then he was gone. She tried lifting herself off the floor but she couldn't do it.

"Damnit Katie just answer me" she heard Dean say.

"Dean" she said. She cleared her throat. "Dean!" this time a little louder. "I'm ok?"

"thank God" Dean sighed. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom" Katie replied. "On the floor. I fell, but I'm ok"

"Can you get up?" Dean asked. Katie once again tried picking herself up. She grabbed the edge of the tub and used all the strength she could muster, to push herself up. Once on her feet she grabbed the edge of the sink to steady herself. "Princess?"

"I'm off the floor" she said. "Now getting back to my chair, will be the real challenge"

"Just take your time" Dean said. Katie took a deep breath before letting the sink go and taking a small step. And then she took another. Soon she was in the doorway and she could see her chair. "How you doing?"

"Surprisingly fine" Katie said. "Talk to me"

"Ok, uh a priest and a rabbi walk into a bar" Dean said and Katie laughed. "That wasn't the funny part"

"Shut up and tell me something" Katie took another step.

"Ok I talked to Gibbs, maybe a few days ago" Dean said. "Before all of this happened"

"You did" Katie said taking another step. "Why didn't you tell me"

"There wasn't much to tell" Dean said. "He was checking up on you. He only called me because he knew if he asked you, you'd say you were fine"

"Because I am fine" Katie replied. She was moving way slower than she wanted, but it was the right pace for her.

"You say you're fine" Dean said. "But there are a few of us who see way past that"

"Oh shut up, I'm not that transparent" Katie replied.

"You think you're not, but you are" Dean said. "To me that is"

"Well you're not that good at hiding your feelings either" Katie replied. She grabbed the back of the chair. "Hi"

"It's good to see your face princess" Dean said. Sam walked up behind him and smiled at the screen.

"You ok?" Sam asked. "You scared us"

"I'm good" Katie replied. "I'm just really clumsy" she plopped down in the seat.

"How are the hallucinations?" Sam asked.

"Oh, those bitches are dead" Katie replied with a smile. "Another one showed up and killed them"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I think it means that I'm not actually sick" Katie replied. She lifted her damp sleeve and rolled it up to her elbow. She closed her eyes and focused. "This is all in your head Katie" she said to herself. "Lock it up" Sam and Dean watched in amazement as the rash that was on her arm, began disappearing. Katie opened her eyes and smiled at them. She felt better, way better than before.

"What just happened?" Dean asked.

"I think she cured herself" Sam replied.

"So…?" Dean asked.

"So, Dean I think you can go see her now" Sam said and without hesitation Dean was up and tearing down everything in between him and his wife.

The next morning Katie stood in the middle of the salvage yard and stared up at the sky. She'd just gained a new wall to keep up and she knew it wouldn't be easy. She'd seen Gus and he may have just saved her life. But it also made her realize that it was finally time to accept him being gone. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out the folded envelope. She tore it open and pulled out the piece of paper.

_Dear Kid, _

_Give 'em hell. _

_-Gus_

She laughed. All this time, she was afraid of some heart wrenching decree and here she got five words. She should've known. She folded the paper up and put it back in her pocket. She looked back up to the sky.

"I'll try old man" she whispered. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Dean walking over to her. "We ready to go?"

"Soon" he answered wrapping his arms around her waist. She brought her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "You know I'm getting tired of the almost loosing you thing that keeps happening"

"So am I" Katie replied. "I'll try harder to prevent them"

"Good" Dean said and she smiled. "So I have a question, what did you mean my story wasn't original" she lifted her head and smacked him on the chest.

"I almost forgot about that" She said. "You can stop now" she walked past him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked following behind her.

"You talked to Jason" Katie replied. "So you can stop now, it's sweet, but unnecessary" Dean caught her arm and she turned to him. She looked into his eyes and she could tell he didn't know what she was talking about. "You weren't joking?" Dean shook his head and Katie tilted her head. "No, way"

"Ok I'm still confused" Dean said and Katie just smiled at him.

"Dean what would you say, if I told you that you married the first girl you ever fell in love with" Katie said and Dean looked at her confused.

"Are you saying, that girl was you?" Dean asked.

"This is just way too freaky" Katie said. "We were visiting my aunt, and I once again got in trouble for something, so I "ran away" to that park, where I sat on the swing next to this kid"

"You're kidding me right?" Dean asked. She shook her head before rolling up her sleeve.

"Remember I told you I fell" she said revealing the scar on her elbow, that looked like a half moon. "Well there you go"

"So getting rid of the demon?" Dean asked.

"I may not have known much about my powers, but it times of crisis they came through" Katie said. "Demon went flying" he laughed.

"This is just…" he shook his head.

"Weird" Katie said. "But I guess it proves me and you were meant to be huh?"

"I guess it does"

* * *

**A/N: How sweet! So what did you think? Like it or loved it? I'd like to hear from you! So be a dear and review, storie's almost over and I'd like to think you guys actually want me to continue with another one. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Only crazy people go searching for death. Katie's afraid time is winding down and that this secret destiny of hers is going to be happening soon.**


	17. Pizza to Die For

_**A/N: Well here's another chapter for you!**_

* * *

"You know I knew this was a bust" Katie said leaning against the wall of the empty apartment. "What does that make it, four times already?"

"Look" Tony said his eyes glued to his binoculars as he stares out the window. "I know in the past I've overreacted, but this time I'm positive, this guy is a demon, or a werewolf or something"

"Because you saw him sniff your socks at the Laundromat" Katie replied.

"Yeah" Tony said dropping the binoculars to look at her. "Tell me that isn't weird"

"It is, definitely weird" Katie replied. "But that doesn't necessarily means supernatural" she glanced out the window and sighed. "I could be helping find Pestilence, but no Tony has another imaginary demon he needs me to find"

"One it's not imaginary Kitty" Tony said. "And two, I thought you said Dean wouldn't let you help find Pestilence because he didn't want you to get hurt"

"First of all Dean doesn't let me do anything Toe-Knee" Katie said. "And second of all there is nothing super-" she looked out the window. "Well I'll be"

"What is it?" Tony asked bringing his binoculars back to his eyes. "What the hell?" Tony stood to his feet and moved closer to the window. "Is he-"

"Yes he is eating his cat" Katie said scrunching up her face.

"Do you see his eyes?" Tony asked he pulled the binoculars down and looked at Katie. "I think I told you so's are in order"

"Shut up Tony" Katie said shaking her head. "Stay here"

"You're going over there alone?" Tony asked.

"Tony whatever that is" Katie said glancing out the window. "Will not take two people. Just stay here and keep watching" Tony watched as Katie left and then turned back to look out the window. He watched as she crossed the street and entered the building across the street. He wiped a sweaty palm against his pants. He was nervous. If anything happened to her, it would be his fault and there would be a lot of angry people coming after him. And right in front will be the boss.

"What are you doing Dinozzo?" Tony asked himself. "You just let the boss' kid go over there without any back up" he was about to just grab his gun and go over, when he saw that she'd already reached the demon's door. He stood frozen as he watched her knock. "Really, you're knocking?" the door opened and he could see the demon clearly frightened as he tried closing the door in her face but she raised a hand sending the demon flying. "Go, Kitty!" Tony watched as she walked over to the demon. He fully expected for her to wave a hand and make the demon go away, but to his surprise she held out a hand to help him up. The demon looked at the hand for a moment and Tony watched as Katie said something to him, before the demon finally took her hand.

For a couple of moments they talked. No fighting, no blood, just talked. Tony was confused. And he was even more confused when Katie and the demon turned and looked over to him from the window. Tony quickly ducked his head. After a few moments he looked back out the window to see the shades pulled down. "Damnit"

"Language" Katie said and Tony whipped around quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked standing to his feet. "Did you guys have a nice chat?" he sat the binoculars on his chair and walked over to her.

"Calm down Tony" Katie said. "Everything is cool"

"Everything is cool?" Tony said. "What about the monster down there eating cats and sniffing my socks"

"Look, I get you're new to this whole supernatural thing, but one thing you will have to know is that supernatural does not equal evil" Katie said. "Blake-"

"Who's Blake?" Tony asked and Katie gestured to the window. "Oh, you got his name, isn't that sweet"

"Shut up Tony" Katie said. "Blake is a Canniblar demon, distant cousin of the rugaroo"

"Canni- what?" Tony asked.

"Canniblar" Katie said. "They feed off the living to stay alive"

"Yeah I got that, with the cats" Tony said.

"No Tony, they usually feed on humans" Katie replied. "Blake doesn't"

"What are you saying?" Tony asked. "That this Blake guy chooses to feed on the felines over the sapiens?"

"Yeah" Katie said. "He's good"

"A good demon?" Tony asked. "I didn't know there were a such thing"

"Yeah, just like a good witch" Katie said. "But there is still one question I forgot to ask?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Why was he sniffing your socks?" Katie asked. Tony looked at her nervously and shrugged. Katie just shook her head. "Get your stuff, and let's stop stalking" Tony glared at her before going about gathering his things.

They pulled in front of Tony's apartment, and Katie looked over to him.

"You sure you ok?" she asked.

"I'm sorry" Tony said looking over to her. "I guess after finding out about all of this stuff, I just see it everywhere"

"Well you weren't wrong this time" Katie said. "There was something supernatural"

"Yeah, and he was harmless" Tony said.

"Tony" he turned to her. "You're keeping your eyes open for everything and that will help save lives"

"Thanks" Tony said. "Kitty" Katie glared at him before shaking her head.

"I'm leaving now" Katie said-. "Keep your eyes open Dinozzo" she looked over to see him smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing" Tony replied. "It's just becoming easier and easier seeing you as the daughter of Gibbs"

"Yeah, well" Katie said giving- the man a pat on the shoulder. "I am half his" and with those words she was gone.

"Never going to get use to that though" Tony muttered looking at the now empty passenger seat.

Katie walked the halls of the bustling hospital until stopping in front of blue curtain. She smiled as she reached over and pulled the curtain aside. She walked over to the sleeping form in the bed and shook her head. She'd never seen an angel sleep. She grabbed his hand and watched as his eyes blinked open.

"And sleeping beauty awake" Katie says. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Castiel says. "But not nearly as strong as I usually am"

"That trip into oblivion took a lot out of you huh?" Katie asked.

"Yes" Castiel replied. "My powers have depleted" he felt her squeeze his hand and looked over to her. "Why are you here?"

"Because you needed me" Katie replied simply. He stared at her for a moment before turning to look up at the ceiling. "You feel up to blowing this popsicle stand"

"I don't understand" Castiel replied. "I don't see any popsicle stand, and why would we blow it up, this is a hospital, people could get hurt" Katie laughed.

"You ready to leave" Katie tried again.

"Yes" Castiel replied.

"Ok, let's get you dressed" Katie said as the angel sat up from the bed. She walked the halls of the hospital waiting for the angel to get dress, when she spotted a little girl, holding a pink stuffed unicorn, peeking her head from down the wall, smiling at her. Katie waved to the girl with a smile, before seeing the girl quickly move out a view. The halls were still bustling and no one even noticed the girl presence but Katie. Katie didn't know why but she followed after the girl. She turned the corner, in time to see the girl run into a room. She made her way down the hall to the room, and smiled to see it filled with children drawing, and playing with toys. The little girl walked in front of Katie and held out her hand. Katie smiled and took the girls hand, letting the child lead her to a table where other children were drawing. Katie squat down on the floor and watched as the little girl grabbed a sheet of paper and a crayon and handed them to Katie. The woman graciously took them and began coloring with the little girl.

After a few moments Katie looked up to see the rest of the children had migrated over to her. Another girl actually plopped in Katie's lap, grabbing a crayon and coloring as well.

Castiel stood in the doorway and watched the scene before him in awe. He still had no idea of her purpose or why she was so important to his father, but he knew she was big part of what was to come. She looked up and their eyes met and she smiled.

"I have to go" she said standing to her feet. "It was nice coloring with you all" she began walking to the door when someone grabbed her hand. She turned and looked down to see the little girl still holding onto the pink unicorn with one hand. Katie smiled down to the girl before kneeling down to the little girl. The girl wrapped her free hand around Katie's neck and whispered in her ear. The girl pulled away, placed a kiss on Katie's cheek before turning and running back over to the coloring table. Katie stood up straight and walked over to Castiel. "You ready to go?" The angel nodded before following her. They made it outside of the hospital, before his curiosity got the best of him.

"What did she say?" Castiel asked and watched as Katie looked over to him and smile.

"She said thank you" Katie replied before taking the angel's hand and appearing in Bobby's living room. "They're still not back?" Bobby looked over to them.

"Nope, not yet" Bobby said.

"I should go check on them" Katie said, before turning to the angel, but he was gone. "I guess he still had a little power in him" she turned back to Bobby and quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Bobby asked noticing the woman's expression. "Why you looking at me like that?"

"Because something is different about you" Katie walked over and could tell that the old hunter was nervous.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about" Bobby replied before turning back to the book he was reading.

"Sure you don't" Katie said. "I'm going to go take a shower" she turned and went upstairs.

A few moments later Katie exited the steam filled bathroom, towel wrapped around her as she walked over to her bag that sat on the bed. She heard voices downstairs and knew the guys were back. She froze while rifling through her bag, when something felt off. She stood up and scanned the room, but it was empty. Her eyes snapped closed and when she opened them she was standing in the middle of the street. She looked around when her eyes locked on a man walking along the side walk, cane in hand. Katie watched as her bumped into another man, and seconds later the man fell to the ground dead. The man with the cane glanced back to the fallen man, dusting off his shoulder. For a moment he turned to the street and locked eyes with Katie, nodding slightly before continuing down the sidewalk.

Katie's eyes open at the sound of a door opening. She turned and smiled as Dean walked in. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked. "Did you get the ring?"

"Yeah" Dean replied walking over to her. "But with every victory comes a bunch of crap to follow"

"Care to elaborate" Katie said as Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I found out Sam wants to let the devil in for a ride" Dean replied. "He thinks he'll be able to control the bastard" Katie looked at him but didn't say anything. "And to top it off Bobby sold his soul for information on death"

"Huh" Katie said to Dean's surprise. He was use to her throwing fits and barking orders. She should be pissed off right now, but all he got was a 'huh'.

"Huh?" Dean repeated. "Not what I expected" he released her and took a step back. "You don't seem too upset"

"Of course I'm not happy about all of this" Katie replied. "But there is nothing I can do to change it" she shook her head. "Sam is a grown man, and we both know that when sets his mind to do something, he does it" she reached into her bag and pulled out some clothes. "The same goes for Bobby, he knew what he was doing when he did what he did and there's nothing I could do anyways to get it back" she looked over at Dean who looked shocked. "What?"

"What's gotten into you?" Dean asked and this time Katie was confused. "Their grown men who can make their own decisions" he repeated. "Since when has that ever stopped you from trying to fix it"

"That's just it Dean" Katie said. "I can't fix this" she stalked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She dropped her clothes on the toilet seat and stared in the mirror. She didn't want to admit it but Dean was right, something was different. She knew what Sam was thinking was beyond insane, and she knew what Bobby did deserved a boot up the ass, but why wasn't she worried about it. She seemed at ease for some reason. She shook her head and got dressed. Her room was empty when she stepped out of the bathroom. She sighed before putting on her shoes and heading out the door.

She walked downstairs to find the living room empty. She walked out the door to find Sam and Dean packing up Bobby's van. To her surprise there was a demon standing there with them.

"Why are you here?" Katie asked and Crowley turned her and smiled. She wanted to smack it right off his face.

"I'm here to help" Crowley replied walking over to her. Katie stepped down from the porch and stood in front of him.

"I hear you got Bobby to sell his soul" Katie said folding her arm over her chest.

"Just a bit of insurance" Crowley replied. "Can never be too sure with you Winchesters" he glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Katie, whose expression he couldn't read. "There's something different about you love, kind of worries me" Katie smiled before stepping past the demon. She stopped as everything stopped moving around her.

"Just wanted to know if this work both ways" Katie turned at the sound of the voice. It was the man from her vision, his cane gripped in his hand. She blinked at the sight of swirls of white lights that seemed to swirl around him.

"Death" Katie said walking over to him. "We were just about to come find you"

"I know" he replied. "I'll be expecting you soon, but I just had to see what this was" he looked around Bobby's yard before focusing on Katie. "Where does this connection come from?"

"I have no idea" Katie replied and he stared at her for a moment.

"You're lying" he replied.

"Maybe, maybe not" Katie replied and he reached a hand to her. She dropped to her knees at the sharp pain that filled her entire body. She looked up to him and glared.

"There is definitely a fire inside of you" he watched as she forced herself to her feet.

"You have no idea" Katie said. "See you soon" and with a wave of her hand he was gone. Everything began moving once again.

"Hey" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah" she said walking over to him. "Where are we going?"

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals warehouse" Dean said. "They're moving crap loads of their new wonder swine flu vaccines"

"Their moving the Croatoan virus" Katie said.

"See she got it on the first try" Crowley said Katie glared over at him. "Hey that was a compliment" Katie looked back over to Dean and noticed the scythe in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Katie asked and he looked over to the demon. Katie looked over as well.

"See I told you I'm playing nice" Crowley said. "I'm even in the giving mood" he looked over to Bobby. "So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna river dance" Bobby replied glaring at the demon.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies." Crowley replied stepping in front of the old hunter. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact - you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" they all watched as Bobby stood out of his wheel chair.

"Son of a bitch" Bobby said actually walking for the first time since the accident.

"Yes, I know." Crowley said. "Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."

"Thanks." Bobby said looking over to the demon.

"This is getting maudlin" Crowley replied. "Can we go?"

They all packed into the van except Katie who lags back. Dean notices and walks over to her.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to go ahead" Katie said. Dean opened his mouth to say something but she stopped. "I'm not going to do anything, just check things out before you guys get there" Dean looked at her for a moment.

"I'm going with you" Dean replied.

"Dean, that's not-" Katie started.

"Necessary" Dean finished. "I think it is. I going with you, so at least I won't be worrying about you" Katie sighed.

"What's this really about?" Katie asked.

"This is about me, making sure you don't go and do anything stupid" Dean replied. "So I'm sticking to you princess" Katie watched as he turned and told the others of the new plans. Crowley looked over at Katie, staring at her as if he were trying to figure something out. Dean slammed the van door closed and they both watched as it pulled away. He turned to her holding out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her over to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist, while the other gripped the scythe. "You ready?" Katie wrapped her around Dean and closed her eyes. "Where are we?" He looked over to see that they were standing outside of a diner.

"It doesn't look familiar?" Katie asked and Dean glanced over to her before turning back to the diner.

"It looks like any other diner" Dean said turning back to Katie who just shook her head. She waved a hand over the scythe and it disappeared. Dean looked at her confused as she walked in. He followed her and watched as she sat in a booth farther back. She looked over and smiled at him, and that's when he remembered.

_Just then Dean turned toward the door as a woman walked in to the diner._

_" Sam, look isn't that the same woman from the sheriff's station yesterday" Dean asked not taking his eyes off the woman._

_"Yea, I think is. What a coincidence" Sam said picking his menu back up._

_" I don't think so" Dean said while looking out the window. " Hey isn't that the bike that was outside our hotel this morning" Dean said_

_" I don't know, why do you think its hers? Sam asked suddenly starting to be more interested in the answer._

_" I don't know, but I going to find out" Dean said getting up walking toward Katie, Sam following behind him._

Dean walked over and took the seat across from Katie. This was the diner where they first met, and this was the booth he had her at gun point. Katie's smile grew wider at the smile that came to Dean's lips. That's when she knew he remembered.

_Katie looked at her menu and all of sudden felt someone coming toward her. She dropped the menu and saw Dean and Sam walking her way. She jumped up about to run out of the diner, but it was too late, they had reached._

_"Where are you off to in such a hurry" Dean said grabbing Katie's arm._

"_To the bathroom, no matter what anybody says never try drinking two big gulps in one morning" Katie said pulling away from Dean but he just pulled her back harder. "Hey guy I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but let go" Katie said finally freeing herself from Dean's clutches._

_Dean then pulled his jacket back, exposing a gun, "sit now" he said in a stern tone._

_Katie looked at the gun and then back at Dean and decided to flatter him and sit down. She knew she could easily get away but she wanted to finally talk to them. The whole stalker in the shadows thing was getting old._

_"Whatever you say Mr. Gunslinger" Katie said sitting back in her booth. "So what is it that you want from me? Katie asked._

_"We want to know why you're following us?" Dean said pulling the gun from out of his jacket and into Katie's side._

_" Ow, now is that a gun, or are you just happy to see me" Katie said to Dean in a smug tone._

_"Answer the question" Sam chimed in from the seat across from Dean and Katie._

_Katie then turned to Sam and said, " And what if I don't, your big brother here is going shoot me in this diner full of people. I don't think so."_

_"How did you know we were brothers" Dean said pushing the gun more into Katie's side._

_"Damn my big mouth" Katie thought to herself. " I didn't I just assumed because um, I mean look at you guys, you're totally brothers anyone can see that" she said hoping they believed her._

_"I'm not buying it, now who the hell are you and why are you following us" Dean said pulling the clip on his gun._

_"That's it" , Katie said, flicking her hand and making the clip go back, then making Dean put the gun back into pocket. "Haven't you heard that guns don't kill people, mucho idiots with guns kill people." Katie said staring at Dean._

_"Witch!" Sam and Dean said at the same time. _

_"What do you want from us you evil bitch" Dean said getting up from the seat next to Katie_

_"Look first of all, I'm not evil, a bit of a bitch maybe but not evil. Second who says I'm not here to help you two." Katie said getting up as well causing Sam to rise behind her._

_"Really, out of all the evil witches we have come across, you want us to believe that you're not one of them", Dean said staring right into Katie's eyes._

_"Yea pretty much, I mean that's what I said" Katie said staring right back at Dean._

"It seems like only yesterday you were threatening me with firearms" Katie said. "Did you ever think on that day, we'd end up here"

"No" Dean replied shaking his head. "Honestly I thought it would've all ended with me killing you"

"Trying to kill me" Katie corrected and Dean laughed.

"So what are we doing here?" Dean asked and the smile faded from Katie's lips.

"I wanted to-" she looked down at her hands that rested on the table, then back up at Dean. "Something's happening…to me"

"What?" Dean asked now worried. He knew she hasn't been herself and was just worried it was something serious. "What is it?"

"I don't know" Katie replied. "But I think it's starting" Dean looked at her confused. "Whatever is supposed to happen before I-"

"Before you-" Dean said and then his eyes went wide. "Leave?" Katie didn't say anything watching as Dean shook his head. "No, that's not happening"

"Dean, listen to me" Katie said but he wasn't hearing any of it.

"No, you listen to me" Dean said. "We're not saying any final words or taking trips down memory lane because you're not leaving" He stood to his feet. "Let's go"

"Dean" Katie sighed. "I don't want to leave you" she glanced up at him. "I love you more than anything I've ever loved, and I just want you to know that" he stared at her for a long moment before holding out his hand.

"You're not going anywhere, you understand?" Dean asked. Katie took is hand and stood to his feet. "I can't let that happen" She stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning in pressing her lips against his. She didn't blame him, not in the least bit. Hell she's been in his shoes and letting someone go you love is never easy, but she's doing this for him and for the rest of the world.

"We should go" Katie whispered before leading them out the door of the diner. Dean's hand in hers they appeared a good distance from the warehouse.

"They're guarded" Dean said noticing the security walking outside of the warehouse.

"Well when you're transporting deadly viruses, you can't be too careful" Katie said. "You should call the guys, tell them what they're in for" Dean nodded before taking out his cell phone and dialing Sam. Katie stared at the building thinking of what was merely a few feet away from her.

A flash of infected people running in the streets flashed before her eyes. She couldn't let that happen.

"They're still a couple hours out" Dean said turning back to face the building. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just blew the place up or just made it disappear"

"Yeah it would" Katie chuckled. "But blowing it up, with my powers anyway, all the chemical are then airborne, so total waste of time, which is why the c4 is the best choice" she turned to Dean. "Things that disappear from one place only appear in another, so we'd just be sending a world of trouble somewhere else"

"Nothing is ever easy is it?" Dean asked and Katie just shook her head.

"Nope babe" Katie replied. "But it's never boring"

The guys arrived a few hours later. Katie walked over to the van peaked inside to see Sam, Bobby and Castiel. She turned back to Dean.

"They're gonna need all the help they can get on this" Katie said.

"No" Dean said shaking his head. "You're staying with me remember?"

"Look Dean" Katie said placing her hands on his shoulders. "There's a lot of evil radiating from that building and two hunters and depleted angel might not be able to handle it"

"Yeah, and I'm going to meet death" Dean replied. "I could use a little help"

"Dean, death isn't going to hurt you" Katie replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked.

"Because if he does he will have a pretty angry witch coming after him" Katie replied. "He doesn't want that kind of trouble." Dean looked over to the van. "Right now they need me more, when I know they're safe I'll catch up with you ok?" she lifted a hand past Dean and he turned to see what she was doing when he spotted the newly appeared impala. He turned back to her and looked down to see the scythe appear in her hand. She placed it in his hand. "Good luck with the whole conversing with death thing"

"Good luck with all those infected people" Dean said before leaning forward to kiss his wife.

"I'll see you later husband" Katie said with a wink before turning and heading to the van.

"You better wife" he called after her before turning and getting into the impala.

Katie walked over and go into the van and slid in next to Castiel.

"So you're with us on this one?" Sam asked looking back to her.

"Yeah" Katie said. "Make sure none of you idjits get yourselves killed" Bobby rolled his eyes at her before turning back to look through his binoculars to the warehouse.

"Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks." Bobby said looking over his shoulder. "Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the c-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm."

"That truck is leaving." Castiel said and everyone turned to see a truck was indeed leaving.

"Balls!" Bobby yelled. "Okay, new plan." He turned and looked over to the angel. "You stop the truck from leaving, the three of us are going to handle the backlash"

It didn't take long for the plan to go into effect. After Castiel had pulled the driver of the truck out, knocking him out with his shot gun, he broke the key pad locking the gate. Sam, Katie and Bobby quickly made their way to the warehouse but the doors were locked. They could hear the people inside frantic trying to get out.

"Back up" Katie says as they all backed away from the door. With a flick of both hands the lock on the door broke falling to the ground. Sam went to open the door as workers fled the building. Once clear, Sam and Bobby went in, guns drawn. Katie followed behind them. It was quiet. Way too quiet. The quiet was broken by someone crying out for help. They move around a stack of boxes to see a group of infected people attacking someone. They all looked to the three hunters. Bobby and Sam lift their guns.

"Help me!" a voice screams insides Katie's head. "Please!" she looked up to see the infected staring over at her. She brings her hands to her ears as the cries got louder.

"You ok?" Sam asked over his shoulder, his gun still drawn.

"They're still in there" Katie said dropping her hands. "They're in there are there's no way to get them out"

"There's only one thing to do" Bobby said right before the infected began running toward the three of them. The sounds of Bobby and Sam's guns filled the warehouse as they shot each and every one of the infected. Katie's head dropped looking over to the bodies. Her head snapped up.

"There's still people in here" Katie says.

"I'll go" Sam says easing away.

"No, Sam I'll go" Katie replied.

"Stay with Bobby, I'll be right back" Sam said handing her a knife before running off. Katie shook her head turning back to Bobby.

"Idjit" Katie and Bobby say in unison. Katie stops when she hears footsteps. "You hear that?"

"Yeah" Bobby says aiming his gun, looking for the source of the noise. Katie could hear the faint sound of cries in her head. She knew whoever it was, had been infected with the virus. She closed her eyes , relying on her hearing to find the infected. She placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"Stop moving" She said and he turned to see if her could spot the person or persons. Katie reached up and grabbed his hand that rested on his gun and turned it slightly. "Shoot" Bobby pumped the gun and complied. They heard as something fell to the floor. She grabbed the barrel and turned it again. "Shoot" Bobby once again did as he was told shooting. They heard something thump on the floor. Katie opened her eyes. "We have to get out of here, there's too many" they look over to see Sam, with a worker running back over.

"Go!" Bobby yells as he shoots more infected peoples that stalk toward them. Katie makes her way to the door, when some wraps an arm around her neck. She feels their hot breath on the side of her face, as it growls, in her ear. There's another blare of a shot gun and suddenly the arm that was wrapped around Katie's neck loosens as the infected fall to the ground.

"Actually, these things can be useful." Castiel says looking at his shot gun in amazement.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already?" Bobby snaps. "Let's go." They plant the explosives around the warehouse before distancing themselves from the building. "Ready to see something go boom?"

"Light her up Bobby" Sam replies patting the hunter on the shoulder. Katie shakes her head.

"You guys are such… guys" She says before Bobby pressed the trigger and they watch as the warehouse explodes. They watch as the flames engulf the building before making their way back to the van. "Good job team"

"Yeah" Sam says. "It's nice when something actually go as planned." He walked over to the passenger side of the van as Cas climbed in the back.

"Don't jinx it" Bobby said climbing into the driver's seat.

"Well I'll see you guys back at the yard" Katie said. The gave her nod before watching as she disappeared before them. She found herself standing in the rain, in some alley. She walked onto the sidewalk, bringing her arms around herself. It was cold and her jacket wasn't much help keeping her warm. She looked across the street to see a pizzeria and knew that's where she was going. She walked over and took a deep breath before entering the building.

"There you are" he said not even sparing her a glance as he ate his pizza. "I was starting to get worried." Katie kept a watchful eye on the man as she stepped closer. "You just missed your husband, we hand a very interesting conversation"

"Must have been good" Katie said taking the seat across from him. "You're not wearing your ring"

"Yeah" Death said looking at his bare hand. "Well we came up with a compromise. He takes the ring and gets rid of Lucifer"

"And you?" Katie asked. "What do you get out of the deal?" he smiled looking over at her. She hated that look. He always looked as if he knew something he wasn't telling her.

"With Lucifer dead, this dread leash he has on me will finally be gone" he replied.

"That's not all" Katie said. "You're death, you're smart you wouldn't waste an opportunity like this" she searched his dark eyes. "Not when you have a Winchester in your pocket, what else?"

"I made him promise me something" Death replied. "Something he can not take back"

"What did he promise?" Katie asked. She was worried. Dean wanted this over so badly, there was no telling what he promised.

"Sam is the only one who can stop Lucifer" he said. "He has to take the jump"

"I won't let that happen" Katie said. "I'm supposed to stop it aren't I?"

"Who told you that?" he asked and she stared at him in confusion. "I think you have your place in this totally confused"

"What do you know about my place?" Katie asked and he smiled going back to cutting his pizza.

"I am as old as He, maybe even older" Death says. "Let's just say we've talked. I should've known it was you the moment you popped into my head"

"Popped into your head?" Katie asked. "How did I-?"

"Do not ask questions that mean nothing" he interrupted. "You know how and you even know when, what you don't know is why?"

"Then tell me!" Katie snapped. "You seem to know more than a hell of a lot of others I've come across, so tell me the truth. What's my part in all of this?" he laughed. And in that moment, Katie's mind raced with all the ways she could try to kill him. None of them seemed plausible, but that didn't stop the temptation.

"I cannot interfere with the order of events" he said. "Everything will happen when it is supposed to happen, even your personal revelations"

"Of course" Katie sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy" she said. She looked around the empty restaurant before turning back to him. "Do you know where He is?" he looked over at her and froze. "You do don't you?"

"You should be going my dear" Death replied. "We wouldn't want anything happening to you" Katie stood from her seat.

"Oh I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago" she said.

"Is that so?" He asked and she just shook her head before turning and walking out of the restaurant.

That night they all ended up back at Bobby's. It was a job well done and they were proud of themselves. Katie was proud as well, but there were too many questions running through her mind. So she did what she did whenever she needed to get out of her head. She went to the back of Bobby's yard and laid a blanket on the ground and laid flat on her back and stared up at the stars. There were just so many up there, that it made her feel so small beneath them. Katie never knew why looking up at these glowing balls of light seemed to relax her. She heard footsteps approaching, but she didn't need to turned to know who it was. Dean laid down beside her and she looked over to him.

"This is really uncomfortable" he said and Katie laughed turning to look back up to the stars. "Why are we not on the stang?"

"Different perspective" Katie said. "I like to move around a bit, see them from different angles"

"But they look exactly the same no matter where you are" Dean said and Katie laughed.

"True" Katie said. "They do look the same, but they're different" she turned and laid her head on his chest, smiling at the sound of his beat heart. "Like people" she said. "I mean we see people we haven't seen in ages and they look exactly the same, but they're completely different"

"I think you're the exact same person you were when I met you" Dean said and Katie lifted her head to look at him. "Put aside the new powers and all that, you-" he placed a finger over her heart. "Have never been anyone but yourself since I met you and I love that about you" Katie smiled before bringing her lips to his. "I'm glad I met you princess"

"I'm glad you met me too babe" Katie said she smiled down at Dean, when suddenly something happened. He seemed to be staring up at her but he was frozen. She looked up to see the wind chimes on the side of the house frozen in mid-swing.

"Sorry for all the dramatics" a voice said from behind her. She turned and there standing was a man, she'd never seen before. There was something about him that seemed familiar. Katie glanced down at Dean once more before standing to her feet and walking over to the man. She looks him over a bit. "I assume you know who I am?"

"Joshua" Katie says as the name seem to come to her effortlessly. "I don't know how I know that, but I do"

"It is an honor to meet with you" Joshua responded. "I've heard such good things about you"

"From Him?" she asked and he just smiled. "Do you know where He is?"

"I believe that's the second time you've asked that question today" He said. "And I'm sorry you will not get an answer from me"

"You told Dean and Sam, that He was on earth" Katie replied. "But you don't know where" he remained silent. "Fine, what are you doing here?" The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a note.

"I was told that exactly on this day and this hour, I was to give this to you" he handed Katie the note. She looked at it suspiciously before taking it from the angel's hands. "He says it's a gift from him to you"

Katie looked down at the note before flipping it open. Two words sat on the white paper staring at her as she looked down to them in confusion. She looked back up to the angel for some kind of assistance.

"One day?" Katie asked. "What does that mean?"

"It's a gift" Joshua said again. "He wants reward you for what you're about do"

"Are rewards usually given after good deed are performed" Katie said looking down at the note. "I still don't get what this means"

"You'll see soon" Joshua said before snapping his fingers.

The sound of an annoying beeping sound taunted her as she tried her best to keep her eyes closed. She reached a hand under the cover, slapping the noise away before burying herself under the covers.

"Get up!" her boyfriend called. "You're gonna be late!' she mumbled something incoherently from under the covers. "You know we go through this every day" she felt her side of the bed sink. "I swear you're like a child" he reached forward and pulled the covers from her face, letting the light finally hit her eyes.

"I don't wanna get up" Katie said pulling the covers back over her head. "Can't I just stay in bed for five more minutes"

"I would princess" Dean said. "I really would, but five minutes always turns to ten and ten into fifteen and then you're yelling at me for letting you sleep so long" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Get your ass up woman" he stood up and walked back into the bathroom, not before feeling a pillow hit the back of his head. "Funny" he muttered.

Katie laid on the bed just staring up at the ceiling in a comfortable silence, before it was all interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"And so it begins" she says to herself.

"I swear it's like clockwork" Dean calls from the bathroom as he brushes his teeth. Katie reaches over and picks up her phone.

"Good morning Meryl" Katie says lifting herself from the bed. She threw her legs off the side of the bed and sighed. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until I came in?"

"_I'm sorry Doctor" the voice answered. "I just thought you'd like to know that the board meeting was moved up, instead of ten thirty, it's now nine thirty" _

Katie looks down at the clock , and inhales and exhales.

"I'm not gonna freak out" Katie says to herself. "Ok Meryl, make sure everything is set, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"_Yes doctor" Meryl replies before hanging up. _

"What is it this time?" Dean asks walking over to the dresser and pulling out a shirt.

"Oh, just a meeting that I thought I had hours to prepare for is happening a lot sooner than I planned" Katie sighed. "I need caffeine"

"Don't worry" Dean said. "It's just one day"

"Yeah" Katie said standing to her feet and walking to the bathroom. "A whole lot can happen in one day"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I bet that ending threw you for a loop huh? Lot's of questions in this chapter. "Where did this connection come from?" I believe death asks. More and More clues leading up to our final two chapters. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: A lot can happen in one day. Katie's gift is about learning a lesson, an in the end will have to make a decision. Will she choose wisely or will the ordeals of her life cause her to choose the easy way out.**

**A/N2: So I just started school and I meant to have this finished before the school year started but hey it happens, so I'll work on this when I have a chance and please while you wait, how about going over the past chapter and stories and gathering clues. Maybe you can figure out the big secret that will be revealed in the final chapter.**


	18. God is Like a big ball of string

**A/N: Well here's another chapter for you. I don't want to give too much away. I just want to let you know that this chapter is set in alternate universe. And just because it's Katie's doesn't mean, it'll all before from her POV. I wanted to write this as if it were any other chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Katie leaned against the counter, cup of coffee in her hand as she watched him eating his cereal. Why such a simple act made her smiled, puzzled her, but it did.

"What are you over there smiling at?" Dean asked looking over at her as milk slid down his chin. He grabbed a napkin and wiped it away. "You're starting to freak me out" Katie laughed.

"Oh, it's just I didn't think a man could look so good eating Coco puffs" she said. "But you seem to make it happen" Dean smiled over at her.

"Well it's a gift really" Dean said standing to his feet and walking over to her. "You should see me tie my shoe, I can barely beat 'em off with a stick" He wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to hers and then looked down at her. "You don't taste like coffee, and you've been holding this cup for a while" she looked down at the cup and he was right, she hadn't touch it. She put the cup down. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for long.

"Ok, don't freak out" She said. "But I'm late and-" before she could finish her sentence he was picking her up and spinning her around the kitchen. She started laughing. "Hey, don't get too excited I just took one of those store bought tests, but I won't know for sure until I see my doctor" he gently placed her back on the ground and smashed his lips into hers.

"This is awesome" Dean said before dropping to his knees and kissing her stomach.

"Yeah, it's awesome now" Katie says and he looks up to her. "Wait until we tell my dad" Dean's smile fell. Even though they'd been dating for a year, he still hadn't met her father. From what he heard that was a good thing. He didn't look forward to meeting the former marine turned NCIS agent and now that he knocked up him daughter he really wasn't looking forward to it. "Don't worry, he'll be upset, he'll yell about us not being ready for kids, about us not being married and how we live in an apartment, but then he'll get over it"

"You sound sure about that" Dean said standing to his feet and wrapping his arms around her.

"Well I know from experience" Katie replied. "Plus he'll have to, there's nothing he could say or do to stop this possible kid from coming if there is one in there"

"Pft!" Dean said before bending down and placing a hand on Katie's stomach. "My kids in there, it was a matter of time, my stuff is strong" Katie scrunched her nose.

"You're disgusting" she replied before smacking his arm and walking past him.

"Hey no violence" Dean said walking after her. "It's not good for the baby" he walked in to see her tying up her sneakers. "What are you doing?" Katie looked up at him confused.

"Solving world peace" Katie replied finishing and standing to her feet. "I know it's close to impossible but I thought I'd give it a shot" She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"You're not walking to work" Dean said and she looked over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked. "The hospital's only a couple of blocks, I always walk"

"That was before" Dean replied. "Before you were carrying my kid, I'm driving you"

"Dean I'm a doctor and I've never heard, ever of walking hurting a baby" Katie said grabbing her jacket. "Plus we don't know anything for sure, so save the overprotectiveness for another day." She moved to walk over to the door but he stepped in front of her. "You're kidding me now" she moved again and he did the same. "I'm going to be late, and so are you"

"Hey, I'm the boss so I can be late" Dean said folding his arms over his chest. "You on the other hand are supposed to be at a meeting"

"You suck" Katie sighed. "Fine, let's go" she turned away from him, but he only kissed her cheek before going to grab his keys.

The drive was quiet as Katie did her best to give Dean the silent treatment. But he was bobbing his head and sing to the radio. He was happy. She looked over and couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe this" He said smiling over at her. "We're gonna have a baby. Wait till I tell Sam"

"You can't" Katie said. "Not until I know for sure" he shook his head. "Not all of us can accept your psychic abilities"

"I gotta tell Sam" Dean said. "I gotta throw it in his face, that I'm having a kid first" Dean shook his head. "He thinks he's a big hot shot cause he's a lawyer, but I will have the first kid"

"I don't get where this whole competitive thing comes from with you and Sam" Katie said. "Me and Jason never act like idiots to prove who's the best"

"You don't?" Dean asked knowingly.

"Yes" Katie replied. "What's the point, because we both know it's me" she laughed.

"And what happened when we played flag football?" Dean asked remembering a certain someone's temper tantrum.

"He was cheating" Katie said and Dean soon regretted bringing it up. "I had the ball and he tripped me and took it, that's why I don't play games with him"

"And I bet he doesn't play with you because when you lose, you get violent" Dean said.

"I barely touched him" Katie sighed. "It was only a couple of stiches, no big whoop"

"Right" Dean said pulling up in front of the hospital. "I will be here to pick you up"

"Seriously Dean" Katie whined. "It's literally three blocks, that I've walked since I started here"

"Look we can yell, scream, and pull each other's hair out about this princess, but I will still be here when you get off" Dean leaned in to kiss her but she just backed away and left the car, slamming it behind her.

"See this is proof!" he yelled and she looked back at him. "Hormones already!" she glared at him before giving him a not so nice finger. "Don't work too hard princess!" she watched as he pulled off before turning and walking into the hospital. She remembered the meeting and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

As expected the meeting was boring and she left with more work than when she walked in. She headed back to her office and when she opened the door, she knew what to expect.

"How was the meeting?" It was the first voice Katie heard when entering her office. She turned to see Meryl a bit too cherry for her liking. Meryl was always smiling, Katie found herself resisting the urge to just punch the woman. But there was a reason she hired her. Meryl James was smart, top of her class, and she kept Katie organized and on time.

"It was long, boring" Katie said walking over behind her desk and sitting down. "And now I have more work" she sighed leaning her head back against seat. "Now I have to makes some cuts somewhere somehow"

"You work entirely too hard Doctor" Meryl said taking the seat in front of the desk. "You got this promotion so you wouldn't have to do so much"

"Yeah, but I didn't stop being a doctor" Katie said. "I'm not going to stop seeing patients because I have more things to do" she stood from her chair. "I'm going to need the last six months spending reports of all the departments"

"Right away doctor" Meryl replied.

"And if anyone is looking for me, I'll be down in the ER" Katie said. "It's a bit short staffed and I promised I'd cover for a while" she headed for the door but stopped. "Oh and if Dean calls tell him I'll get back to him soon" Meryl nodded and Katie headed down to the ER.

Working in the ER, Katie never knew what to expect. She'd seen a little bit of everything, from things being where they shouldn't to things being broke that shouldn't be broken. She grabbed a chart and read it over.

"Good morning Doctor" Katie looked up to see the nurse behind the desk.

"Good morning Mya" Katie said. "Patient in two?"

"Yes" Mya replied. Katie nodded before walking down to bed two pulling back the curtain.

"Hello, Mr… Samson" Katie looked up to see the man lying in the bed his arm wrapped up. There was another man standing beside the men as they watched as Katie came over. "I'm Doctor Gibbs, what happened?"

"Uh, some kids were throwing a ball around and it went right through the window" it was the friend who was talking. "Glass shattered and he got cut" Katie grabbed a pair of gloves, sliding them on before getting a closer look at the wound. She noticed the man had four long cuts along his arms.

"Broken glass?" Katie asked looking up to Mr. Samson. He opened his mouth to say something his friend once again took over.

"Yeah" the friend said. "Look just fix him up so we can go" Katie turned to face the man.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I didn't get your name" Katie replied.

"Frank" the man said. "And I was there and saw it all happen" Katie turned back Mr. Samson. "Isn't that right Lou?"

"Yeah, yeah" Lou replied. "Just some broken glass" Katie just nodded before looking at the wound again. She wasn't stupid, she knew the wounds weren't random enough to come from glass. The cuts were uniform and symmetrical. They actually resembled claw marks. But she learned that when people wanted to hide something, they did.

"Ok" Katie looked closed. "The cuts aren't that deep, so I don't think stiches are necessary" she looked back up to Lou. "We're gonna clean it up, and bandage it and you should be good to go" her pager began beeping. She looked down to it before looking back up to the patient. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll send a nurse in to get you all set ok?"

"Thanks doc" Lou said. Katie nodded before walking over and closing the curtain.

"Broken glass" she heard Lou whisper. " It doesn't even look like cuts from broken glass"

"It worked didn't it" Frank whispered back.

"No, it didn't" Lou said. "You could see she didn't believe you" she heard the man sigh. "You're such an idiot"

"What was I supposed to say huh, oh were running through the woods chasing a wendigo, when it came out of no where and attacked us" Frank replied.

"Wendigo?" Katie said whispered to herself. There was something familiar about that name, she just didn't know what. She felt her pocket vibrate and reached for her phone. "Hello?" she answered walking away from the curtain.

"Hey, it's me, I told Meryl to page you for me" Dean said.

"Yeah, I was with a patient" Katie replied. "What's up?" she walked over writing notes in the folder before handing it to Mya. "And you better not be checking up on me, I'm fine"

"_That's not it" Dean sighed. "He showed Your dad, just showed up at the garage" _

"You're kidding me" Katie said. "Well what did he say?"

"_Nothing" Dean said. "He just came, asked a bunch of questions about the place, about me and then left, it was the strangest thing" _

"He's an agent, he probably was trying to figure you out" Katie replied. "He's harmless really, he's just always been over protective when it came to me"

"_I figured" Dean said. _

"We've been dating for a long time, I guess he thinks it may be getting serious" Katie replied. "He has no idea, how serious it is though"

"_Yeah, I'm definitely not looking forward to that conversation" Dean said. "So how's it looking for lunch" _

"Oh, I would love to but I will be buried in spending reports for the next couple of days" Katie replied. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"_Loads" Dean replied. Just don't overdue it, got it" _

"You've been barking a lot orders lately" Katie said. "You're starting to sound a little like my father and I definitely don't need two of those"

"_Hey, you have a tendency to try and save the world" Dean replied. "I'm just making sure you take a break every once in a while" _

"And I love you for that" Katie replied. "So I guess I'll see you when I get off"

"_Absolutely" Dean replied. "Love you princess" Dean hung up the phone and flipped the lid of the box that was in his hand open. _

"What's that?" he looked up to see his brother, in full on lawyer gear.

"You look like a douche" Dean said shaking his head. "You can't come in here, dressed like that, you'll scare off my customers." He closed the box. "They already think you're the feds"

"Shut up" Sam said closing his brother's office door. "Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked looking at the blue box in his brother's hand.

"Yeah" Dean said smiling down at the ring. "I've been waiting for the perfect time to ask her and tonight is it"

"You sure about this?" Sam asked. "I mean I've seen you go through girls like they're tissue paper, this is marriage, as in forever. You sure you're ready for that?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I love her and she's definitely not like any of the other girls I've been out with." He shook his head. "She's different and forever isn't even long enough"

"I never thought I'd hear you saying this stuff" Sam said smiling. "I guess Katie has changed you. So why is tonight the perfect night to ask her?" a big smile came to Dean's face. "What?"

"I can't tell you" Dean replied and Sam looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Sam asked. "Is it bad?"

"Yes Sam it's horrible, that's why I'm asking her to marry me" Dean replied sarcastically. "It's good, it's awesome actually"

"Then tell me" Sam replied.

"I want to Sammy, but I can't not yet any ways" Dean said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was meeting with a client and I decided to stop by" Sam replied. "The place is looking good. Dad would be proud"

"He loved cars" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "And he'd love knowing you were restoring all those great cars he loved" They both sat in silence at the memory of their father. He died a couple of years before from a heart attack. "So you really not going to tell me this big secret?"

"You're totally missing the main point of a secret" Dean said shaking his head. He stood to his feet. "Any plans for lunch?"

"Actually no" Sam said standing to his feet. "Hey there's a great sushi place-

"Sam don't even finish that sentence" Dean said opening the door. "I'd hate to have to beat my own brother's ass"

"Jerk" Sam said following after his brother.

"Bitch" Dean said laughing.

Katie placed her phone back into her pocket before turning and picking up another clipboard. She'd seen a couple of patients before Meryl finally got all of the reports she needed. And before long she was sitting behind her desk, staring at numbers. Pen in her hand she wrote notes on things that seemed unnecessary and could be cut.

She found her mind drifting to the conversation between the two strangers in the ER. She had their names checked and found that they weren't even in the system. And the insurance card they gave was a fake. She dropped her pen and turned to look out the window. She should've just let it go, to just move on. It wasn't the first time she'd come across some weird people in the ER, but these two were glued in her mind for some reason. There was something familiar about them. Something she couldn't place.

It shouldn't matter so much, she knew. But it was like a tick. Something she couldn't put out of her mind no matter how much she tried. She was torn from her thoughts by her phone ringing.

"_Doctor Gibbs, the lab's on line one" Meryl said. _

"Thanks Meryl" Katie replied before pressing the line. "Hey JT, those results back"

"_Yep and I found something" JT the lab tech replied. "There were traces of __Petasites palmatus in that blood sample you sent me, it's a plant found in heavily wooded areas" she heard typing. "In DC they've been seen in Rock Creek Park" _

"Anything else you find?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah, there were two sets of DNA in that sample" JT said. "One human, the other not so human. I'm still trying to come up with a match" _

"So it's more likely the wound was animal bite, than phantom glass shattering?" Katie asked.

"_I'm saying what the facts are saying" JT replied. "What you percolate in that mind of yours kitty is up to you" _

"Don't call me kitty" Katie said. "Only person who calls me that is my dads' annoying employee"

"_Hey, we've been friends a long time, I think I've earned the right to call you kitty" JT said. _

"One would think" Katie replied. "What about those other blood tests?"

"_Those I am still waiting for I will give you a call when they come in" JT replied. _

"Ok thanks, I have to go" She hung up her phone and sat there for a moment. She shouldn't even be thinking what she is thinking, but the urge is too strong and before she knows it, she's out of her chair and putting on her jacket.

Living with Leroy Jethro Gibbs you learned a thing or two about navigating the woods. Katie made sure to step cautious, especially if there really was some mysterious creature lurking about.

"What are you doing?" Katie thought to herself as she passes another tree. She was in this forest alone. In the event there was some creature here, what was she supposed to do about it. She stopped when she noticed a footprint, a really big footprint. She kneel down to get a closer look. It was definitely a footprint, but from the size, whatever it was had to be well pretty large.

"NCIS FREEZE!" She heard someone yell behind her. Her hands instinctively went up into the air as she stood up straight.

"Wait a minute" she said recognizing the voice. She turned to see one Special Agent Dinozzo and another agent she hadn't met before. She guessed it was Kate's replacement.

"Kitty?" Tony asked dropping his gun. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer all questions when the newbie drops her gun" Katie said and Tony glanced over to Ziva who indeed had her gun still aimed at Katie.

"Ziva, it's ok, you can lower your weapon" Tony said and she glanced over to him before turning back to Katie.

"Tony, this woman was found in our crime scene" Ziva replied. "I do not believe I should lower my weapon, she is now a suspect"

"Wait what crime scene?" Katie asked lowering her hands. "Did something happen here?"

"Kitty, what are you doing here?" Tony asked again.

"I was- I just thought I would go for a walk" Katie lied.

"That is a lie" Ziva said still aiming the gun at Katie. She reached with her free hand to grab a pair of cuffs. "You are under arrest-"

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie said before turning to Tony. "A little help here"

"Ziva you may want to hold off" Tony said but the Israeli was not hearing it.

"Hands behind your back" Ziva ordered. Katie looked at Tony once more, who only shrugged before turning and pinning her hands behind her back as Ziva read her, her Miranda rights. She let Ziva guide her to their car. On their way she was able to catch a glance at their crime scene. There was a man, who was badly mutilated as if attacked by some kind of animal. Ziva placed Katie in the back of the Park Ranger's car before turning to Tony. "You mind explaining to me how it is you know our suspect" Tony opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw the familiar dodge charger pulling up.

"If Gibbs asks, this was all you ok?" Tony said as Gibbs and McGee got out of the car. "Hey boss"

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked walking over to his agents.

"Mutilated boss, maybe some wild animal" Tony said.

"Definitely a wild animal" Ducky interjected. Gibbs walked over to his ME. "A very big wild animal"

"Like a bear?" Gibbs asked.

"Bigger" Ducky replied looking up to Gibbs. "I'm afraid our dear Abigail is going to have a lot of work on her hands identifying what did this to our young petty officer"

"We may have a suspect" Ziva interrupted and Gibbs turned to her. "We found her just outside the crime scene"

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"In the car" Ziva replied with a smile proud of herself. Gibbs walked past them to see their suspect.

"You're not gonna be smiling for long Zee-vah" Tony whispered and she just glared at him.

Gibbs reached for the handle and opened the door and the moment he saw his daughter in the back of the car, he couldn't believe it. He glanced back at Ziva and Tony who only waited for a reaction.

"I tried to stop her boss" Tony said. "But she wouldn't listen"

"I am confused, was I not supposed to arrest the person who just happened to be a few feet away from our dead victim?" Ziva asked.

"Of course you are" Tony replied as they watched as Gibbs help Katie out of the car, and began unclasping the cuffs. "But not when it's the boss' daughter"

"She is Gibbs' daughter?" Ziva asked looking over to the pair. She smacked Tony on the arm and glared at him. "And you're telling me this now"

"Hey, I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen" Tony replied before looking over to them.

"Daughter or not it still does not excuse the fact that she was found in an active crime scene" Ziva said folding her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked looking over to his daughter.

"I was just going for a walk" Katie lied again. She didn't know why she lied to him, she knew it was no use.

"I would believe that if it wasn't a lie" Gibbs replied. "Now tell me what you're doing here" Katie looked up at him, but didn't say a word. "Fine" he reached behind him pulling out his cuffs and putting them around her wrists.

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie said. "Dad, do not do this"

"This is what we do to murder suspects" Gibbs said pulling Katie to his car.

"Oh, I'm so telling mom" Katie said as he placed her in his car, and closed the door. Gibbs climbed in the driver's seat and pulled off.

"I guess McGee, photos, and Ziva talk to any witnesses and I'll see what else Ducky found" Tony said watching to car pull away. Ziva walked away while Tony and McGee watched the car.

"I don't think Mrs. Gibbs is gonna be happy" McGee said.

"Which is why we should finish up here, so we can get back and watch to show" Tony said giving his agent a pat on the shoulder.

Katie sat in the interrogation room. She was a lone, just staring at the two way mirror. She tapped on the table before standing to her feet.

"We're not gonna take it!" she yelled. "No we ain't gonna take" she sat on the table. "We're not gonna take it, anymore!" she slid off the table and sat in her seat.

Tony looked back as the door opened to the observation room. He looked over to see McGee walking in.

"What I miss?" McGee asked.

"Twisted Sister, we're not gonna take it" Tony said turning back to the woman. "This is absolutely the best thing I've ever seen"

"I'm not so sure about that" McGee replied and Tony turned to him. "Mrs. Gibbs is here"

"Why didn't you say that sooner" Tony said before running from the room. McGee just shook his head before turning to Katie who just laid her head on the table. He hurried to see the action. He arrived in the bull pen to only find Ziva and Tony.

"Where did they go?" McGee asked.

"We don't know" Tony said scanning the area. They heard the ding of the elevator and they turned to see the Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs exiting. "Damn, I think we missed it"

"I want to see her" Elizabeth said following behind Gibbs.

"You can't, not until we question her" Gibbs said sitting behind his desk. He looked up at her as she just glared at him.

"So you're saying I can't see my daughter?" Elizabeth asked. She looked over her shoulder to the three agents whose eyes were glued to them. "Shouldn't you be figuring out what happened to your vic"

"Right!" they said all rushing to their desks. They begin typing idly on their computers as if they were actually working.

"Why are you doing this, you know she had nothing to do with any of this" Elizabeth said.

"She lied to me" Gibbs replied looked up to his wife. "She lied right to my face, so there has to be a reason."

"She lied, so you arrest her?" Elizabeth asks. "You're such a child sometimes Lee, she's not going to tell you everything"

"I know that!" Gibbs snapped standing to his feet. "But when she's found a couple of feet from a dead body I think the least I can ask for is the truth!" the phone on his desk rang and he quickly picked it up. "Gibbs" the senior agent sighed. "Fine let them up" he looked up to Elizabeth. "You called him?"

"Of course I called him" Elizabeth replied. "He's her boyfriend"

"Who she never introduced me to" the man said.

"I wonder why!" she snapped. "Look I don't care when or how, but my baby will not be here long, I promise you that, do you understand me?" Gibbs just glared at her and looked over to the watchful gazes of his agents. The elevator dinged and Gibbs turned to see Dean and another man, he recognized from his background check on Dean, his brother Sam stepping from the elevator.

"What's going on?" Dean asked walking over to Gibbs. "Where is she!"

"She's in the interrogation room" Gibbs replied. "I was just about to go question her"

"I don't understand, why did you arrest her in the first place?" Dean asked.

"She was found outside my crime scene and when I asked her why, she lied" Gibbs snapped.

"You're kidding me right, you arrested your own daughter" Dean shook his head. "This is because of me isn't it, because she didn't want you and I to meet"

"No, this has nothing to do with you" Gibbs said. "So I suggest you leave the premises"

"I'm not going anywhere without her" Dean said stepping in Gibbs' face. The three agents stood their feet, but Gibbs held up a hand telling then everything was ok. "I want to see her, now!"

"Dean" Sam said. "Just calm down" he reached over and grabbed his older brother's shoulder. "Is there somewhere we can wait?"

"Yes" Ziva answered. "Follow me" Sam lightly slapped Dean's arm but he didn't move from his spot for a moment before turning and following his brother.

"I hope you're happy" Elizabeth said before turning to follow them, but she came face to face with one director Shepard.

"Mrs. Gibbs" Jenny greeted.

"Madam Director" Elizabeth replied before walking past the woman. Everyone knew those two women were definitely not friends.

"I was just informed about your situation" Jenny said walking over to Gibbs. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" Gibbs replied. "We're just waiting back on Abby's results"

"So you think this was an animal attack?" The director asked and he nodded. "Then why is there a suspect in interrogation"

'"Because she was there and she wouldn't say why, that made her a suspect" Gibbs replied.

"That also makes you a disappointed dad" she replied. "Look our resources could be spent on something that will actually help this case, not teach your grown daughter a lesson, if you think she knows something, fine, but you won't question her"

"What do you mean I won't question her?" Gibbs asked. "This is my case!"

"And she is your daughter" Jenny replied. "Conflict of interest" she turned to Tony. "You and Officer David will conduct the questioning," she turned to Gibbs. "You are to be nowhere around, do you understand?" he didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes" they watched as the director turned and walked away.

"What's a wendigo Katie?" she asked herself. She laid her head on the table, and for some reason the name echoed in her brain. "Why does it even matter?" she stood to her feet and began pacing. "Ever since those two strange guys and their talk of a wendigo, there's been nothing but trouble"

Ziva and Tony stood outside the interrogation room, a bit hesitant to go inside.

"I can't believe we're interrogating a Gibbs" Tony said. "The world must be officially coming to an end."

"Oh, chill in Tony" Ziva replied. "Let's just get this over with"

"It's chill out and fine" Tony reached forward and opened the door to find Katie standing in the corner of the room. "You want to have a seat?"

"No, I don't" Katie replied.

"That wasn't a question" Ziva replied walking over to her. Katie eyed her before making her way to the chair and sitting. "So, Ms. Gibbs-"

"Doctor, please Officer David" Katie replied. "We all have worked hard for our titles haven't we?"

"Doctor Gibbs, you mind telling us what you were doing at Rock Creek Park today?" Ziva asked.

"I told you before, I was out for a walk" Katie replied.

"So you left work before your work day was through, to travel across town to walk in the park, Dr. Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"It's a nice park" Katie replied. "Plus things were getting hectic at work, so I decided why not" Ziva laid a folder on the table and opened it. Katie looked down to see a cleared image of the mutilated body from the park. Both Ziva and Tony watched at how calm the woman was as she looked at the pictured. People who were used to seeing things like this usually freaked out. They knew she was a doctor, but they doubt she'd seen anything like this before. Katie picked up the picture and looked at the claw marks on the man's leg. They looked exactly like 'Lou's' scar.

"Abby identify what made these marks?" Katie asked looking up to the two agents who just stared at her. "What?"

"You just seem very calm for someone who's never seen something so horrible before" Ziva replied.

"I've seen horror movies" Katie countered.

"You hate horror movies" Tony replied. "You can't stomach all the blood, which is weird you being a doctor and all" he turned to Ziva. "The last time she watched a horror movie, I swear she-" Tony noticed the disinterest written over Ziva's face and decided to save the story for another time. He turned back to Katie. "Excuse us if we're a little curious as to how you can look at that and not show the normal 'ew' emotions"

"Look, a wild animal obviously did this" Katie said. "You have no charges against me, no proof that what I'm saying is not the truth and if I was really a nitpicky person, I could say I shouldn't have even been arrested" Katie stood to her feet. "So if you'll excuse me" she headed to the door.

"We're not done" Ziva said and Katie turned to her and smiled.

"I think we are officer David" Katie replied. She reached forward and opened the door before walking out.

"She's right" Tony said and Ziva turned to him. "Some kind of animal did this, she wouldn't hide seeing it happen, and if she did she would've tried to at least save the guy"

"You truly believe that?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Tony said. "I've known Katie for a long time and there's one thing I'd stake my life on. That woman will pretty much do anything to help someone in need, why do you think she became a doctor"

"She doesn't seem like a saint" Ziva replied.

"Yeah, well she's tough I tell you that but she's not the killing type" Tony replied as they left the interrogation room.

"But she is hiding something" Ziva stated.

"Oh most definitely" Tony replied.

Katie stalked off the elevator and went straight to her father's desk. He was just finishing a call when she arrived.

"I can't believe you did that" She said.

"And I can't believe you lied to my face" Gibbs snapped.

"Because you get like this" Katie replied. "Upset and protective and you treat me like a child"

"Well when you act like a child-"

"When I act like a child, I'm still an adult" she interrupted. "Look, you're my dad and I love you, but I am not going to tell you every little thing, I have the right to my privacy"

"Is that why you hid Dean?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't hide Dean" Katie replied. "We were coming over for dinner, tomorrow night to surprise you, but you couldn't even wait, you had to show up at his job!" she shook her head. "You always do this when you don't get your way, you try to control everything and everyone, but I am not letting that happen"

"What are you saying?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm saying that there needs to be some rules drawn up" Katie said. "Rules you will have to abide by if you don't want to lose your daughter"

"Is that a threat?" Gibbs asked and Katie just crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't make threats dad" Katie replied. "But I do keep my word" she turned and began walking away.

"Who is Louis Samson?" Gibbs asked and Katie stopped and turned around. "You had his blood taken for tests before you left the hospital"

"You're actually checking up on me" Katie said angrily.

"No, I'm doing my job" Gibbs snapped. "While making sure you're not out doing something stupid"

"What like hosting this weeks dog fight" Katie snapped. "Louis Samson is a patient I treated in the ER, he came in for wounds he said were inflicted due to shattered glass, but his wound didn't match his story, so I ran his blood to see if there was any evidence that could tell what did cause it"

"Why?" Gibbs asked. "You treat patients that's it, you think something is off, you call the police, not take it into your own hands"

"I couldn't do that!" Katie snapped. "I couldn't just let it go"

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know" she replied. "Maybe it's the you in me I guess"

"What did you find out?" Gibbs asked.

"There were traces of a plant called Petasites palmatus found in his blood, the only known area for that plant is River Creek Park" Katie said.

"So you went there" Gibbs asked. "To do what exactly?" he shook his head before walking over and grabbing her arm. He pulled her into the elevator and turned on the emergency stop. "Are you insane?!"

"This is why I didn't tell you" Katie said. "Because you get like this"

"Well excuse me if I'm upset my daughter went traipsing off in the woods, looking for trouble" Gibbs said. "What if Tony and Ziva didn't find you, what if something happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me, plus I can take care of myself" Katie replied. "You made sure of that"

"Yeah, and Petty Officer James Dallas could take care of himself and now look at him" Gibbs said. "This is over you hear me, your fascination or whatever with this case is over, you are to come nowhere near it, do you understand me?" she didn't say anything and she knew her father hated that. "I said do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir" she seethed. She hit the emergency but and the elevator came back on.

"You are to go home and not leave your home until tomorrow until you will go to work" Gibbs said. "You are to stop investigating this. You have a good life, don't mess it up by looking for trouble" the elevator door opened and Katie just stalked out of the elevator without even a backwards glance to her father.

She walked down to the conference room when Dean, Sam and her mother was. The moment she opened the door, her mother was throwing her arms around her.

"I'm ok mom" Katie said. Dean placed his hand on the side of her face. "I'm fine" her mother pulled from the hug.

"What were you even doing there?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought you were at work"

"I was, but I just needed a break so I went to the park to go for a walk, when Tony and Ziva found me" Katie replied. "Trust me if I knew how dangerous it was, I wouldn't have went" If she was smart what she was saying would be true. It was dangerous to go, she was aware of that fact but for some reason she went anyway. That scared her. Her mother stared at her for a long moment.

"Well I'm just glad you're alright" Elizabeth said.

"C'mon" Dean said grabbing Katie's hand. "Let's get you home"

Katie stared out the window of the car, but she could feel Dean's eyes on her ever so often. He wanted to say something, she was afraid of what it was.

"Just come out with it" Katie said looking over to him. He glanced over to her and then back to the road. "You obviously have something to say, so just say it"

"You lied" he accused. "When you said if you knew the park was dangerous, you wouldn't have gone" he turned and looked at her. "You couldn't even look her in the eyes when you said it"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Katie said shaking her head. She turned back to face out the window.

"How about the truth" Dean snapped. "Did you know that something was there?"

"No" Katie said. "I don't know, maybe"

"That's not an answer" he said and she remained quiet. "You did know and you went any way" he shook his head and looked at the road. "Are you insane?"

"Kind of tired of people asking me that" Katie muttered.

"I don't understand, why?" Dean asked.

"I was treating a patient, whatever killed that petty officer, attacked him" Katie said. "He called it a wendigo"

"A wendi- what?" Dean asked. "Let me get this straight, some crack pipe mentions this wendigo and you go looking for it" she didn't say anything as it was true. "You're kidding me. Tell me this, when you found the animal or whatever they think did that to the man, what were you going to do?" he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I mean did you even think of our baby!"

"We don't even know if there is a baby" Katie snapped. "Look it was stupid I know that" she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what I was thinking"

"That's was the problem, wasn't it?" Dean snapped. "You weren't!" Katie shook her head and the moment he pulled in front of their apartment she stormed out of the car slamming the door behind her. She stalked into their apartment slamming the door in Dean's face. He just opened the door and slammed it behind him. "So you're the one mad"

"Yes!" she yelled turning to him. "You don't think I heard all of this from my father!"

"Well I'm not your father!" Dean replied.

"That's right, you're not!" she said. "I only have one and definitely don't need two. So you want to call me crazy and you want to call me stupid, you better do it on the other side of that door" she through her bag on the couch.

"You could've been hurt" Dean said and she looked over to him. "You could've ended up like that petty officer, dead, mutilated and left in the woods" she looked down, the guilt over what she done sinking in. "Then what would I have done?" she looked back up to him. "What would I have done if I had lost you?"

"Dean I'm sorry" Katie said. "I-" she was cut off by the ringing of his phone.

"Let it ring" he said.

"It could be important" she replied. "Just answer it" he sighed before pulling out the phone and answering.

"Yeah, hey now's not really a good time…. Well get chuck that's what I hired him for to handle things when I'm not there…. You're kidding me" he looked over at Katie. "Fine, I'm on my way"

"Everything alright?" Katie asked.

"One of the guys was injured at the garage" Dean said. "I have to go check it out"

"Go" Katie said.

"You sure?" Dean asked. "I don't want you to feel-"

"I don't and I know" Katie replied. "We'll talk when you get back" he nodded before walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Dean"

"I love you too princess" he replied before turning and walking out the door. Katie stood there for a moment before turning to her computer. She should let this go, just forget she ever heard anything about a wendigo. She turned and went into her room. Katie stopped as soon as she entered. There was no harm in looking. And without a thought she was over and searching once and for all of whatever this wendigo things was.

"A Wendigo is a former human whose cannibalism has transformed him into a creature with superhuman strength and speed that feasts on human flesh." Katie read. "That explains their dead petty officer" she looked over her computer. "I wonder if our mystery men interrupted your meal" she stood from her seat. "What are you doing Katie?" she shook her head. Her dad was right, Dean was right, they all were right. Why did this mean so much? Her life was perfect. Perfect job, perfect boyfriend, hell even the perfect parents, why couldn't she let this go? She stopped pacing, when her reason popped in her head. "What if someone else gets hurt?" that's all it took. Katie was headed into her room to change. She dawned a pair of black jeans and boots with a black hoodie and black skull cap with the letters NCIS on the front, in a matter of moments she was headed back to the park.

"Abby tell me you found something" Gibbs said walking into the Goth's lab.

"Is Katie ok?" Abby asked. "You shouldn't have arrested her, that's totally a daddy no no"

"Abby" Gibbs warned.

"Fine" Abby said turning back to the screen. "I ran samples of what was left of the petty officer and found traces of bunch of different DNA"

"How is that possible?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know" Abby said which really didn't happen often. "I identified the petty officer's DNA but there's a bunch of different DNA"

"So whatever did this to Dallas, did this to others?" Gibbs asked.

"That seems like a good theory but for that to be true, there still hand to be strands of these DNA samples on what or whoever did this still on them" Abby replied. "This is just too bizarre, even for me. What kind of case is this Gibbs?"

"I don't know Abby" Gibbs replied. "Find out what you can and then give me a call" Gibbs turned and went back into the elevator. When he walked into the bull pen, all his agents were gone, and he found his wife sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Dean took her home" Elizabeth said as Gibbs walked over to her. "I asked why she was there and she said she was just going for a walk" she sighed. "She lied to me"

"Doesn't feel to good does it?" Gibbs asked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"No it sucks" Elizabeth replied. "But you still overreacted and you know it" he just shook his head before walking around to sit behind his desk.

"Yeah, well she should've just been honest from the beginning" Gibbs said.

"Did she tell you the real reason she was there?" Elizabeth asked turning to face her husband. "Because I'm not buying the whole went for a walk story"

"She went looking for something" Gibbs replied.

"Looking for what?" she asked.

"I think whatever killed our petty officer" Gibbs sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know" Gibbs replied. "And I don't think she does either. The only thing she cared about was finding it"

"She was going to get herself killed" Elizabeth said. "What was she supposed to do if she found it"

"I don't even want to think about it" Gibbs sighed. "It probably has something to do with this Dean kid"

"It has nothing to do with him and you know it" Elizabeth replied. "He's a good man and he loves our daughter and she loves him" she stood from his desk. "You better get used to him, I got a feeling he's gonna be around for a while"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked and she just smiled.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow when they come over for dinner" she said leaning forward and bringing her lips to his. "And you will be nice, or you will have two nights on the couch, and I know your back can't handle that"

"Two nights?" Gibbs asked and Elizabeth just smiled.

"You didn't think you were gonna arrest my daughter and there would be no consequences did you" she said before walking away. She stopped and turned back to Gibbs. "Oh and Jason called he said you should pick him up at 0600 and don't be late"

"I swear the kid was late everywhere he went and now he's a marine and he's trying to tell me about being on time" Gibbs said shaking his head.

"It kind of worries me how much our children mirror after you" Elizabeth said. "I mean if you were in Katie's situation today, you knew something bad was in those woods what would you have done"

"I would've went and stopped it" Gibbs said. "But I'm a trained agent, she's just a doctor"

"Since when has someone telling her she can't do something ever stopped her?" Elizabeth asked before turning and walking away. "See you at home dear" Gibbs watched as she got on the elevator. Her words seemed to echo in his head. She was right. Their daughter never took no for an answer. When someone told her she couldn't do something she would just turn around and do it. That one of the things he was proud of in her. It was also one of the things that scared him half to death. When she set her mind to something she didn't let anything stop her, not even a order from her dear old dad. He picked up his phone and dialed the number of her apartment.

"_Hey you've reach Dean and Katie- _

"_Hey why does your name go first-" _

"_You do know we're recording don't you?" _

"_Don't change the subject!" _

"_Fine, Hey you've reached Katie and Dean-"_

"_Doctor Katherine Gibbs-"_

"_You're joking?" _

"_What, it is my name-_

"_We're gonna have to do this all over again-"_

"_It's actually not that bad"_

BEEP

Gibbs hung up the phone. No one answered and that didn't sit well with him. He tried Katie's cell but no answer. He even tried the hospital but she wasn't there. He was left to call one more person and he really didn't want to call him.

"_Hello?" _

"Yeah, it's Gibbs" he sighed. "I need to speak to Katie"

"_She's at home" Dean replied. "I had to come into the garage" _

"You sure, I tried the apartment and her cell and didn't get an answer" Gibbs said.

"_That's where I left her" Dean said. _

"Yeah, and now she's gone, nice going" Gibbs snapped. "Did she say anything before you left"

"_No, we had an argument, but when I left we were fine" Dean replied. _

"Obviously not" Gibbs said.

"_Look she couldn't have gone far, she probably went to the market on the corner" Dean said. _

"She's not at the market and you know it" Gibbs said and he heard the man sigh.

"_Yeah, I know" Dean said and Gibbs heard an engine start on the other side. "I'm on my way there" _

"Me too" Gibbs said before hanging up his phone. He opened the top drawer, grabbed his gun and was headed out.

"This is stupid" Katie said. "Mommy's being stupid baby" she shined her flash light in the dark park. "Don't be stupid like mommy when you grow up" she stopped when she thought she heard a noise. "Damnit, what now Gibbs" she turned around trying to find the source of the noise when he flash light started blinking. "Don't do this" she slapped the flash light, but it continued to blink until it went off. "Perfect" she threw the flashlight on the ground. "Here goes nothing" she took a step into the darkness. "I know you're out there!" she spun around aimlessly. "Just come out" she stopped when she heard a blood curdling scream.

She stopped and turned in the direction the cry came from. She gulped and before she knew what was happening she was placing one foot in front of the other. It didn't take long for her to end up outside what looked like a cave. She heard the scream again.

"What are you doing?" she thought. She placed her hand on her stomach. "No matter what happens I'll keep you safe" she took a deep breath before stepping inside. There was a light in the distance. It was small. She stepped until she made out someone on the ground. She ran grabbing the light and seeing who it was. "Hey… Lou?" the man blinked his eye open.

"Doc?" he let out. She could tell he was in pain. She looked him over and he didn't look good. There was blood. Lots of blood coming from his neck. She shined the light on it. It looked like a bite mark. She took off her jack and bunched it up before pressing it against the wound.

"You're gonna be alright" she said trying to comfort the man. The truth was he needed serious medical attention and soon, before he bled out.

"It got frank" Lou said. "Killed him, and then ate him right in front of me"

"The wendigo?" Katie asked and his eyes met hers.

"Yeah" he replied. She took out her cell phone.

"Damn" it was dead. She looked back down. "Can you walk?"

"I think so" Lou said. Katie bent over trying to help the man to his feet. He was a big man, but she used all the strength she could muster. Soon he was on his feet and arm around Katie's neck as she tried to handle his weight.

"Let's go" Katie said. They slowly made their way to the caves exit when they suddenly heard a growl echo around them.

"It's back" Lou said. "Look doc you can move faster without me, I'll just hold you back"

"I'm not leaving you here" Katie snapped. "Now move!" they began moving again when they heard something right behind them. They stopped and turned and there standing was a lanky monster. He had claw like hands and he growled at them. "Lou, I want you to leave"

"What?" Lou asked. "I'm not leaving you here, you go, and I'll hold him off"

"Lou, listen to me ok" Katie said. "I know what I'm doing?" No she didn't. Why did she just say that. She had no idea what she was doing or where these words were coming from. "Just get help, I'll be ok"

"No, I'm not leaving you" Lou said. Katie looked at the man for a long while before the monster growled again. Katie let Lou go and turned to face the monster.

"Uh, hello" Katie said. "I'm Katie"

"What are you doing?" Lou whispered and Katie just shushed him.

"Look I know you're hungry and all but people, well when people go missing, other people come looking for them" Katie said. "That can't be good for you finding a nice place to settle down no can it" she tried to get a better look at the monster but it was too dark. It moved and some of its grotesque features were shown in the moonlight. The wendigo growled again this time moving closer to Katie. Lou watched as the woman, never flinched as the monster stepped toward her. "I can't let you hurt anyone else, not anymore" the wendigo reached out to grab Katie, but she grabbed its hand, or claw or whatever twisting it and kicking him in the stomach causing it to stumble back. She turned and wrapped Lou's arm around her neck and tried to run as fast as she could with the man's weight.

Before they knew it that were out of the cave and back in the park. But the darkness was not their friend as they ran aimlessly. They could hear the wendigo behind them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lou asked as they ran.

"My dad" Katie said breathlessly. "Stop" they stopped and stood there for a moment. "It feels like we're running in circles."

"We can't stop" Lou said. "That things still coming" as if on cue they heard the wendigo growl and from the sounds of it he was close. "c'mon we gotta hide" he grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her behind a tree. They heard footsteps and both kept silent.

"Katie!" they heard. It was Dean.

"Katie, you out there!" and that was her dad. They were out there. And so was the wendigo. She moved but Lou grabbed her.

"I have to go" Katie said. "They're my family" she ran from behind the tree and before she knew it, she was face to face with the wendigo. She looked around but there was no sign of Dean or her dad anywhere. "Neat trick" Katie said as the two began circling each other. "You should know that one of us is not going to leave hear alive" suddenly the wendigo was gone. Katie looked around and suddenly arms were wrapping her around her neck. She pulled at the wendigo's arm but he was too strong. "This can't be happening" she thought. She whipped her head back hitting the demon in the face. His gripped loosened just enough for Katie to pull free. "You know I read on the way here that you're immortal and that there are only a few things that can kill you"

"You son of a bitch" The wendigo turned to see Lou standing there holding a flame thrower. "This is for Frank" Lou didn't hesitate setting the monster on fire. They both watched as the flames engulfed the demon causing it to fall to the ground. Katie felt her stomach churn as smell of the wendigo's burning flesh passed by her nose. She took a few steps backward before turning and vomiting on the ground. "You ok?" she stood up and looked over to Lou.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Katie said. They found themselves back on the main path and could see the street. They both stopped when two sets of headlights pulled up next to Lou's truck.

"Who the hell is that?" Lou asked. They both watched as the cars stopped.

"Katie!" it was Dean. The real Dean this time.

"Katie!" and that was her dad. They both ran over to her and Lou.

"Oh, my god what happened?" Dean asked looking Katie over. "Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"Dean I'm fine" Katie said before turning to Lou. "Lou here not so much, we need to get him to a hospital" Gibbs and Dean looked at the pair before helping them get to the hospital.

Dean and Gibbs sat in the waiting room as Katie helped Lou in the OR. It seemed like they'd been waiting forever when she finally came out.

"Hey, is he ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, he lost a lot of blood, but he'll live" Katie replied.

"You mind telling us what you were thinking going back there after I specifically told you not to?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"After I told you how stupid it was" Dean added.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Gibbs yelled.

"Not only you but the-" he stopped remembering no one knew about the baby. "That guy!"

"What the hell happened back there anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know" Katie said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"You want the truth, that's it" Katie said. "I don't know what happened back there, I honestly don't and when I find out I'll make sure the both of you are the first to know, ok?" she nodded. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then we can get home" she turned and left the two men confused. Katie quickly showered and changed into the spare clothes she kept at work. She was in her office putting on her jacket when the door opened. She looked up to see Dean.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" Katie said grabbing her bag. Dean wrapped and arm around Katie's shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They stepped on the elevator and fell into a comfortable silence. "Dean"

"Hmm?" he looked over at her.

"Do you believe that when I make a promise, that I'll keep it?" Katie asked and he looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "What's going on?"

"Just answer the question" Katie said.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "Now what is this all about?"

"Dean I promise that nothing like this, everything that happened today, me lying to you, keeping secrets, it won't happen again" Katie said. "I put myself in a dangerous situation not once, but twice and it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it" she placed her hand on the side of Dean's face. "My life is crazy enough, I really don't need to add to it" Dean brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. "My life is good, I don't want to mess it up"

"Good" Dean said. "Because I'm not going to let you" Katie smiled and the elevators opened. They walked over to their car to see Gibbs leaning against it.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say" Katie said "and before you even say it, let me just say one thing" she took a deep breath. "You are a great dad, and I love you and you taught me a lot and you also taught me to be smart and to think and I forgot about that today and I'm sorry" Gibbs just stared at her for a moment before bringing his arms around. "I'm sorry dad, it'll never happen again"

"It's ok sweetie" Gibbs whispered in his daughter's ear. "I know" he placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling from the hug. "Take her home" Dean nodded. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Yes sir" Dean said.

"Alright then" Gibbs said. "Don't be late" he turned and walked to his car.

"Should I be worried about this dinner tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Should you be worried about a house full of Gibbs?" Katie asked looking up at her boyfriend. "I'm worried for you" she laughed before they got into the car.

They walked into their apartment both tired. Dean threw his keys on the table near the door as Katie took off her jacket and hung it on the rack.

"I'm starving" Katie said.

"Me too" Dean said hanging his jacket up. "What are you in the mood for?" he walked over to the phone.

"Doesn't matter to me, long as it's here soon" Katie said plopping on the couch.

"We have a message" Dean said pressing the play button on their answering machine.

"_Hey Kitty, where the hell are you?" _

"That's JT" Katie said.

"_I tried your cell but it goes straight to the voicemail, doesn't that break one of Papa Gibbs' rules" JT said. "Anyway I got the results of that blood test for ya and your Jane Doe is definitely going to pop out a kid in a couple of months" _

Dean and Katie look at each other, both wearing wide smiles at their news.

"_Well when you get this message, call me because you owe me" JT said before hanging up. _

"Dean!" Katie yelled standing to her feet. Dean walked over wrapping his arms around her. "We're going to have a baby!"

"I told you!" Dean said before smashing his lips into Katie's. " Ok," Dean cleared his throat and took a step back. "There's something I've been planning for the past couple of week and I've been waiting for the best time and I think this is it" Katie watched as Dean kneeled down on one knee and she brought her hands to her mouth in shock. "I think I knew the day I laid eyes on you that we'd end up right here" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the blue box that seemed to be weighing his pocket for weeks. "I knew the second time I saw you, that I couldn't imagine my life without you"

"And the third time?" Katie asked tears swelling in her eyes.

"The third time I laid eyes on you, I knew I wouldn't let anything take you away from me" Dean said opening the box and revealing the engagement ring. "My dad gave me this. We were just sitting in the garage working on a car when he pulled out this ring" Dean looked up to Katie. "It was my mom's He said one day I was going to find a woman who when I looked at her, I saw forever like he did when he met my mother" Katie couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down her cheek. "When I look at you princess I see forever" he took a deep breath. "Katherine Sullivan Gibbs, will you marry me?" Katie smiled and took a deep breath before dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around Dean neck and kissing him, knocking them both to the floor. After a moment they finally pulled away for air. "So" Dean said breathlessly. "Is that a yes?"

"No" Katie said kissing him. "That is a hell yes" Dean smiled before slipping the ring on her finger. Katie squeeled before kissing Dean again.

They never ordered that take out. Neither of them hungry anymore. They night was spent with them being wrapped up with one another. As time loomed on and the moon still sat high up in the sky, Katie found herself still awake. Maybe it was the excitement of the baby or getting married but she couldn't seem to go to sleep. She looked over at the clock and it read eleven fifty five. The day was almost over. This was one day she would never forget. She slid from Dean's grasp around her waist, careful not to wake him. She grabbed her robe and put it on, before quietly sneaking into the living room. She walked out onto the fire escape and looked up at the stars. This was one of her favorite pass times, especially when she couldn't sleep. She didn't know why but the twinkling lights above her always seemed to soothe her.

"So how was it?" Katie turned at the voice and there on her fire escape with her was a man. He seemed vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" Katie asked pulling her robe tighter around her. She looked in the window, hoping Dean would come out but he wasn't there. "Look my boyfriend is in there and he's big and scary and he will hurt you"

"I'm not here to hurt you" the man said. "I'm just here to take you back"

"Take me back where?" Katie asked.

"Take you back to your life" the man replied.

"This is my life" Katie replied. "So just leave"

"If that is what you desire I will leave" the man said. "But you must know the truth" he snapped his fingers and Katie blinked her eyes closed before opening them again.

"Joshua?" Katie asked. She looked around the fire escape and into the apartment before turning back to the angel. "What- was this real?"

"Yes" Joshua replied. "He wanted you to see how the life you always dreamed of could've been like, still could"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"He told me that this was your choice" Joshua said. "You could either, stay here living the life you've always wanted or you could walk in your destiny in the life you were meant for"

"How can you ask me that!" Katie snapped. "Why would he make me choose" she placed her hand on her stomach. There was a child in there. One that was part her and part Dean and now she was being ask to give it up. "This is not fair"

"No it's not" Joshua replied. "This however is a choice you will make." Katie looked inside the apartment at he and Dean's discarded clothes that lined the floor. She looked down at her hand that sat her engagement ring. Katie gripped her stomach and turned away from the angel closing her eyes. She remembered her dream, of her life with Dean and a son. She remembers as blood covered the house right before her eyes. She remembers the word her dream self said.

"_Because these are lies" She replied. "You need to face the truth. The more you attach yourself to these thoughts, the harder it will be for you to do what it is you're needed to do" _

"_But this is what I want" Katie replied. "Isn't this what I deserve, I mean after everything I've done for the good of the world, hell for the good I'm going to do, is it too much to ask for a happy ending" _

"_You know that happy endings are only guaranteed in stories" She said. "In real life, the hero doesn't always live happily ever after" _

"_Then what's the point?" Katie snapped. "What's the point of fighting if in the end, you get screwed." _

"_Because what we want isn't as important as what the world needs" She said. "The world is going to need you" _

Katie opened her eyes and turned back to Joshua.

"He likes asking questions, he already knows the answers to" Katie said. "The world needs me, and I won't crap out now, this is what I've been fighting for, what we've been fighting for and I'm going to do this" she shook her head. "No more hiding, it's time to get this over with once and for all" Joshua held out his hand and Katie stared at it for a moment before taking it. Before she knew it, she was no longer on the fire escape but standing in front of a very big ball of string.

"Where are we?" Katie asked looking over to Joshua who didn't say anything. He just turned and Katie did the same. There in the distance was a figure. Katie held up her arm to block out the sunlight and see who it was. It was the man from the church. When Sam killed Lilith.

"_She was right about one thing" Katie heard a voice say. She turned to see a man, she'd never seen before. He was tall, with curly blonde hair, but his eyes were familiar. "And so were you" _

"_Who are you?" Katie asked, she glanced over at Dean, who hadn't noticed the stranger. She turned back to the man and he smiled._

"_I'm hurt, you know my children, yet I'm still hard to recognize" the man replied and Katie shook her head. _

"_Well your children are always in my face, so it's hard not to know them" Katie replied. "Why can't I stop this again" _

"_Like you said, I'm watching and waiting" He replied before disappearing. _

"Is that-?" Katie asked. She looked over but Joshua was gone. She turned back to the man. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to show up"

"That's just it" He replied. "I've never left you"

"Kind of felt like" Katie replied turning to the ball of string. She reached out and touched it. "So is this it or what?"

"You sound as if I'm about to chop off your head" He said.

"Well I don't know what this consists of" Katie replied. "What I've gathered so far is that I'm someone's vessel. Whose exactly, I'm still trying to figure out"

"Can you believe people travel all around the world just to see a giant ball of string" He said looking at the ball. "All the way to Minnesota to see this"

"It's different" Katie said. "Something you don't see every day something bigger than themselves. Sort of like you"

"Did you just compare me to a giant ball of twine" He asked.

"Don't act like it isn't true" She said turning to the string. "People travel to get a glimpse of you, you're popular and you definitely bigger than the rest of us" He laughed and she looked over to Him. "I made God laugh, that's something to write and then cross off the bucket list"

"So did you like my gift?" He asked and Katie sighed.

"It was sort of like cruel and unusual punishment to give me my dreams and then take them away" Katie said.

"But I didn't take them away" He said. "I gave you the choice and you chose to come here, so I have to ask you, why?"

"That's a good question" Katie said. She turned to face him. "This whole time I've been fighting for something, for good and then evil came and made things worse." She sighed. "And so I started fighting him and he knocked me down every time" she shook her head. "I guess I didn't want to go on knowing that smug son of-" she caught herself. "I didn't want to live knowing I didn't give it all I had, that I didn't try, I didn't do something to stop him" she sighed. "I got to stop him" He stared at her for a moment and she looked at him waiting for Him to say something. "What's with the staring?"

"I think you're ready" He said.

"Ready for what?" Katie asked.

"The Truth" He said before placing a finger to Katie's forehead. Suddenly a flash of memories flowed through her mind, some hers and others not. He dropped his hand and Katie closed her eyes. She suddenly opened her eyes letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She stood there for a moment in silence before the words she'd been holding on to finally slipped out"

"No Way!" she yelled.

* * *

**A/N1: There you go! Only one more chapter to go.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: At the end of every story we find finally figure out the truth. The big unanswered question. In the end everyone's is supposed to live happily ever after...Right? We all know that this is no fairytale and the end is never truly the end. **

**A/N2: Ok guys I have one more chapter to go and I've haven't been hearing from a lot of you. Thanks to all my reviewers. You totally make my day, but this stories almost coming to an end. Let me know what you think.  
**

**A/N3: I usually post a chapter when the next one is finished. In this case I haven't done that. I still have to write the last chapter and will put it up. Reviews actually speed these fingers of mine *WINK WINK*  
**


	19. Is it the end yet?

_**A/N: Awww, it's finally over. The End of "Third Times a Charm" I know this story is a bit shorter than my others, but that's how it worked out. I want to thank all of you for venturing with me. So here it is. As always, ENJOY!**_

* * *

Abby was typing away on her computer, music blaring when she was startled by someone tapping her shoulder. She turned and there stood Katie.

"Katie!" Abby yelled before bringing her friend into a tight hug. "I've been so worried about you, where've you been"

"Abby-"

"Everyone's been worried sick about you" Abby says. "Dean called, and then Jason called and even Bobby called and I didn't even know he had my number"

"Abby-"

"You can't just go off and not tell anyone."

"Abby!" she yells and Abby finally pulls from the hug. She stares into her eyes and knows something is different.

"Wait" Abby says. "You're not Katie"

"No I'm not" She replies before reaching behind her and bringing forward a slip of paper. "Abigail Sciuto you're an anomaly, one that makes me smile and that doesn't happen all that often" she hands Abby the paper. "You also prove to be an asset in a tight situation" Abby looked down at the paper before looking back to whoever was in her friend's body. "You're not just a lab rat Abby, you're important, there is a purpose to your meeting her" Abby looked down to the paper and then back up but she was gone.

Sam watches as Dean snaps his phone closed angrily outside in Bobby's salvage yard. It had been only a few days since they heard from Katie and Dean didn't like it one bit.

"Nothing?" Sam asked.

"No" Dean replied. "Something is up and I'm not liking this"

"Have you tried…?" Sam asked. "You know the whole connection thing?" Dean sighed.

"Yeah, and nothing" Dean said. "I can't believe this is happening, what if she's gone, like not coming back"

"Dean, she said she wouldn't let that happen" Sam replied.

"Yeah, but what if she's not given a choice huh?" Dean snapped.

"You can't think like that" Sam replied. "Look, I'm sure she's fine, maybe something's in the works"

"You think she's working the who devil angle?" Dean asked and Sam just shrugged. "Yeah maybe, but just in case I want you to know that if it's what you want to do then I'm down for supporting you, 'up with Satan' thing"

"You're gonna let me say yes?" Sam asked.

"No. That's the thing." Dean says. "It's not on me to let you do anything. You're a grown - well, overgrown - man. If this is what you want, I'll back your play."

"That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say." Sam replied.

"Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got." Dean said shaking his head. "I mean, truth is... You know, watching out for you... it's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... it's kinda who I am." Dean looked over to his brother. "You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But... But I do know that if anybody can do it... It's you."

"Thank you." Sam replied.

"If this is what you want... Is this really what you want?" Dean asked. This was the last thing he wanted and before Sam signed up for something he couldn't take back he wanted to make sure he was ready.

"I let him out." Sam said. " I got to put him back in."

"Okay. That's it, then" Dean said.

"I'm going to go tell Bobby" Sam said hopping off the hood of the impala and heading into the house.

Dean looked up at the sky and once again tried to find Katie. This time something happened. Something that didn't happen before.

"_So are you ever going to tell me how you found me?" She asks as she stares up at him, sheet tangle around them. _

"_The truth?" Dean asks. "I still don't get it myself, but I just focused everything on you and there you were" _

"_The connection?" She says and he nods. "Maybe our love is stronger than most" he smiled down to her before bringing his lips to hers. _

"_You know I would believe it" Dean says. "I don't think I've ever loved anything as much as I love you" she brings a hand to the side of his face. "I love your eyes" he leans forward and kissed the corner of her eye. "I love your nose" he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love your lips" he brought his lips to hers deepening the kiss. _

"_What else do you love?" Katie asked and Dean smiled before trailing kisses down her neck. _

"You're getting pretty good at that" Dean's body whipped around and there standing was a face he thought he'd never see before.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked looking down at the little girl. He recognized her from his trip in Katie's head. And since that's the only place she existed, seeing her right now, in real life was freaking him out. "How is this possible?"

"She sent me here?" She said.

"Who, Katie?" Dean asked taking a step closer to the girl. "Where is she, huh, is she hurt?"

"No, quite the opposite actually" the little girl replied. "She finally knows the truth and now she's preparing"

"Preparing for what?" Dean asked.

"For the end" the girl replied. "But I think you knew that already"

"I want to see her, where is she?" Dean asked.

"She's busy at the moment" the girl said. "But you keep popping in her head, so stop it"

"She wants me to stop?" Dean asked.

"No, I want you to stop" the girl replied. "The more you keep tugging on that connection you have with her, the more she's tempted to give it all up and come to you"

"And that's a bad thing?" Dean asked. "We have a plan, she doesn't have to do whatever the hell this is anymore"

"It's her destiny Dean" the girl replied. "She has to see it through, all the way to the end"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked taking another step toward the girl but in an instant she was gone. "Damnit!"

_NCIS Headquarters _

"Boss?" McGee said looking over to the elevator. Gibbs turned to see Elizabeth walking over to them. He walked over to her.

"Something's up" Elizabeth whispered. "She's gone, like disappeared and no one knows where she is"

"You talk to Dean?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" she replied. "He was the last to see her. He said they were at Bobby's in the yard and then she was just gone" she shook her head. "No word or nothing"

"Are they looking for her?" Gibbs asked.

"Lee, there's no telling where she is" Elizabeth said. "Plus they have all the rings and they're going after Lucifer"

"So what we just wait until she comes back?" Gibbs asked.

"There no other option" Elizabeth replied and Gibbs looked at her. Waiting and seeing was definitely not something he was sure he could do.

"McGee?" Ziva asked coming from the other side of the bull pen. "What's going on there?" they both looked over to Gibbs and Elizabeth.

"I don't know" McGee replied. "But it doesn't look good"

"Have you seen Tony?" Ziva asked and McGee looked at his watch. The agent was late. Tony may have been a huge man child but he took nothing more seriously than his job. It was rare that he was late.

"No, I haven't" McGee replied. "Should we be worried?"

"I do not know" Ziva replied.

Tony opened his eyes and the first thing that greeted him was the brightness of the sun. He remembered closing the blinds last night which confuse him.

"Nice pajamas Tony" a voice says and he recognizes it. He opens his eyes using his arm to shield the brightness, that's when he realizes he's not in his bedroom. He doesn't even think he's in DC.

"Kitty?" Tony asked looking around. He quickly jumped to his feet and his eyes immediately went to the giant ball of string. "Where am I?"

"Darwin, Minnesota" Katie said he turned to her. "A better question would be why, are you here?"

"Ok, why am I here?" Tony asked walking over to her.

"I need your help" Katie replied. "You've proven to have a very keen eye and I'm going to need that"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked. Tony looked at the woman closely and there was something different about her. Was her hair longer? "Katie?" she smiled.

"She's somewhere in here, don't worry" She said.

"Wait, you're not Katie?" Tony asked and she nodded. "Then who are you?"

"Rule number four" She replied.

"Best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself" Tony replied and she nodded. "But if you must tell someone, only tell one other person" he looked at her for a moment. "You're gonna tell me aren't you"

"I was thinking about it" she replied.

"No, no" Tony said shaking his head. "I don't want to know. Why didn't you choose Gibbs he's your dad, or Abby you two are like bff's" Tony ran a hand through his hair. "What about that cop, uh Barretta you should tell him, he's your guide or whatever"

"You're right" she replied. "All of them in some way or another may be better choices for what I'm about to tell you, but I chose you"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Tony asked.

"We all have choices Tony" she said. "You want to leave, go home, back to your job and to your life and pretend that you weren't chosen to be right here with me, just say the word and I'll send you back"

"You know I can't do that" Tony said. "The boss would kill me for leaving his kid in the middle of nowhere, when someone else has high jacked her body"

"You know when you have to be brave or the chance to do something great" she said. "It doesn't just magically appear, you're given the opportunity, and this one is yours"

"What do I have to do?" Tony asked.

"I'm about to make a lot of, well not so nice beings very upset" she replied. "And they are going to retaliate, against her parents"

"Gibbs and Ms. Sullivan" Tony said.

"Yes, and you're going to protect them"

"How?" Tony asked. "I'm just a guy who likes movies" she laughed. "I'm glad you find that funny, but I'm serious"

"I know that's what makes it so funny" she replied. "You may not see what I see but trust me, you will be fine" she reached over and brushed his shoulder a light shining from her fingers.

"What did you just do?" Tony asked looking down at his shoulder. He suddenly felt weird, but not a bad weird.

"Just gave you a little boost" she replied. "You should go, it's going to beginning soon"

"Wait who are you?" Tony asked. She smiled and leaned over and whispered in his ears. His eyes when wide as he stepped back and looked at her. "You're kidding me right?"

"You should be going" she said and with a wave of her hand she sent the man on his mission. She sighed as she turned around closing her eyes and headed on her way. She appeared in the bustling police station. She looked up and saw him sitting at his desk and walked over.

"Detective Barretta" he looked up and stood to his feet.

"Katie?" he asked walking around his desk. "What are you doing here?" She just looked around as the sounds of phones ringing and people yelling filled the station. He followed her gaze. "It's gotten pretty crazy around here" she turned back to him.

"I bet" she replied. "I'm sorry about that"

"It's not your fault" he replied and she smiled. "Is everything alright"

"It's time" She said.

"Time for what?" Thomas asked.

"You were chosen for a reason" She said. "Your heart mirrors hers, and now it's time for you to do what you were chosen to do" she reached is her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. He opened the paper to see an address, phone number and time written on a piece of paper. "Don't forget what you were taught" When Thomas looked back up, she was gone.

"Boss!" Tony said running into the bull pen. They all looked at him in confusion as he walked in wearing a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, a sweat shirt, with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Dinozzo, you're late!" Gibbs said standing to his feet. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Katie" Tony said panting. "She's the reason I'm late" at his daughters name Gibbs was over to his agent in no time.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know" Tony said. "She's- well she's not really herself at the moment"

"What do you mean?" Tony turned at the new voice. It was Elizabeth.

"Good you're here" Tony said turning back to Gibb. "You two need to come with me"

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked. McGee and Ziva both stood and walked over. "What did she say Tony?"

"Excuse me Agent Gibbs" they all turned to see two unfamiliar men in black suits standing behind them. "I'm going to need you and Ms. Sullivan here to come with us"

"And you are?" Gibbs asked and the two men pulled out badges. "NSA?"

"Sir, please just come with us and we'll explain everything" one of the agents said. Tony watched the man and there was something not right. Dinozzo looked at the man's eyes and in an instant they flashed from black to normal.

"I don't think so" Tony said stepping in front of the demons. "I know what you are" he whispered. The demon leaned forward.

"Then you best do what we say, and no one will be hurt" the demon whispered. Suddenly the elevator dinged and off ran Jason and Derrick.

"Sorry we're late Tony" Jason said. "Traffic was a bitch"

"No problem, you do that thing?" Tony asked and Jason nodded. "Good" Tony turned back to the demons. "I hope those suits weren't expensive" He nodded to Jason who reached up a hand and suddenly the sprinkler system comes on. Water falls from the ceiling and the two demon fall to the ground as their skin sizzles. "Boss!" They all make their way out the building.

"Tony!" McGee yells once they make it to the parking lot. "What's going on?"

"Demons McGee" Tony replies. "Lots of them are coming after the boss and Elizabeth and I have to keep them safe"

"Why you?" Ziva asked.

"I have no idea, but I really didn't want to argue" Tony replied.

"You guys should go" Jason replied. "We'll hang back and catch up, make sure no one's on your tail" Tony nodded before turning but someone grabbed his arm. He looked back to see his boss looking over to him.

"Tony is my daughter alright?" Gibbs asked and Tony sighed.

"She's safe boss" Tony replied. "She may be the safest person on the face of the planet right now" Tony gave a half smile. "She sent me here to keep you guys safe and that's what I'm going to do"

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't-" Tony was cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly took it out and answered. "Hello?"

"_320 N Bardon" the voice said. "Twenty minutes" _

"Detective Barretta?" Tony asked.

"_Agent Dinozzo?" Thomas asked. _

"She came to you didn't she?" Tony asked.

"_Yeah" Tommy replied. "What's happening?" _

"Damned if I know" Tony replied. "Thanks" he hung up the phone and turned around. "I guess I know where we're going"

"Well we're coming too" Ziva said.

"Yeah" McGee added.

"Guys-"

"Don't Tony" Ziva replied. "We're a team"

"Ok" Tony said. "Let's go"

Chuck was sitting at his desk typing away when he looked up to see Katie standing above him.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled jumping back.

"Not exactly" She said. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but I didn't want to interrupt."

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked. "Everyone's been looking for you, Dean's really worried"

"I know" she sighed. "But I'll be seeing him soon" she walked over to the computer to see what he was typing.

"There's something different about you" Chuck said. He looked her over. Her skin seemed brighter, and her hair seemed longer. "Katie?" she looked over to him and smiled. "Who are you?"

"Ah, Charles you ask too many questions" She replied. "Sometimes you just have to trust that everything happens for a reason and your biggest job is going to be today"

"You mean this big fight?" Chuck asked. "How do I fit in?"

"You're going to pay close attention to the images in your head" She replied. "And you're going to write them down"

"That's it?" Chuck asked.

"Yes" she said. "You're going to write it down, you're not going to like some of it and you're going to hesitate" she walked to the other side of his desk. "You're going to wonder if some parts of this story should be left out, but you will write it down, all of it"

"What's going on?" Chuck asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend" She replied. "There is one other thing I'm going to need you to do though"

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Dean's going to call you and he's going to ask you where Sam is going" She said. "Sam will be in Stull Cemetery, tell Dean."

"Why can't you tell him?" Chuck asked. "I'm all for helping but beyond the pictures in my head and writing them down, I don't think I should be given more responsibility than that" she laughed.

"You don't think?" She asked. "What you think really doesn't matter Charles," she placed her palm on his desk. "Sam and Dean aren't the only ones with parts in this, you have yours, and you will do it, ok?" Chuck nodded. "Good" she smiled big before disappearing.

"That was weird" Chuck said to himself.

She appeared in the middle of secluded field. The only thing surrounding her were wild flowers as the moon and stars sit high above her. She reached down and took off her shoes and let her bare feet touch the cold ground.

"You've disappointed me" she says closing her eyes. "But you're not perfect" she kneeled down and touched the ground, a bright light shooting from her hand. After a moment she stood to her feet. "That should do it"

Suddenly demon after demon seemed to be pulled from their human vessels. No one knew why or for what reason. But it caused a great panic, and fear and it created a great anger.

"Sir!" the demon came running into the warehouse to find his father. Lucifer turned around. "Something is happening?"

"I know" Lucifer replied. "It's her"

"The others sir, they're scared" the demon replied. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well the great Sam and Dean Winchester are on their way here, but we need them" Lucifer replied. "Her parents bring them to me and they'll be our leverage" the demon nodded. "Send as many as you'll need" the demon nodded before running off. Lucifer was left alone. He closed his eyes. "It's no use"

She stood hearing the sound of his voice and smiled.

"You sure about that" She replied.

He snapped open his eyes and bawled his fists as he stared out the window. He shook his head as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in" Lucifer said as he blew on the window. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." He drew a pitch fork on the window.

"Well I'll alert the media" Dean said.

"Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think?" Lucifer asked turning to face them.

"We're not here to fight you." Sam replied.

"No?" Lucifer says before turning to Dean. "Did that wife of yours get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. He hadn't seen or spoken to Katie, and he didn't like hearing about her from this bastard.

"Don't play dumb with me Dean" Lucifer replied. "Fine then why are you here?"

"I want to say "yes."" Sam replied and Lucifer's eyes widen in suspicion.

"Excuse me?" He asks. "Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?"

"You heard me." Sam replied. "Yes."

"You're serious." Lucifer asked.

"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train." Sam sighed. "We get it now. We just want off."

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela?" Lucifer snaps. "I know you have the rings, Sam."

"_Oh Lucy" The_voice echo's in his ear. He looks up trying to find the source. It's her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam replies and Lucifer's head snaps back to the youngest Winchester.

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell?" He snaps. "Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea" he takes a step toward them. "Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

"So he knows." Sam says glaring at Lucifer. "Doesn't change anything."

"_Don't do this Lucy"_ There it was again. Lucifer bawled his fists at the sound of her voice in his head. "_Last Chance"_

"Sam." Dean warns.

"We don't have any other choice." Sam says. He glances at his brother before turning to Lucifer. "Yes." A bright light explodes in the room as everyone is nocked to the floor. Dean jumps up and throws the rings to the wall.

"Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon." He chants and suddenly the wall rips open revealing a black hole of nothing. He runs back and helps Sam to his feet. "Sammy!" Sam stands to his feet.

"Dean!" Sam says clenching his eyes closed. "I can feel him"

"Oh, god!" Dean yells. "You got to go now! Come on! Go now, Sammy. Now!" Sam begins walking to the hole but stops as a smile crosses his face. He turns back around to face his brother.

"I was just messing with you." Lucifer replies. "Sammy's long gone." he turns back to the wall. "Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon." The hole closes and he takes the rings before turning back to Dean.

"I told you..." Lucifer says. "This would always happen in Detroit."

She opens her eyes and a tear streams down her cheek. She knew it would happen. He was always so brash, and changing the inedible was a waste of time.

"Have it your way Lucy" she says. "Urim!" She turned and there stood the angel.

"Oh my-"

"No time" She says. "Find Dean, tell him to call Chuck"

"But-"

"Now!" She yelled and the angel was gone.

Urim appeared in the middle of a street. She turned when she heard yelling.

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy-" Dean snaps looking over to Castiel "we are not giving up!" He turns to Bobby. "Bobby? Bobby?"

"There was never much hope to begin with" Bobby says. "I don't know what to do."

"Call Chuck" they all turn to see Urim in the street. She walks over to them. "You're supposed to call Chuck"

"Urim?" Castiel says. "What are you doing here?" Urim looks over to her brother before turning back to Dean.

"Look, you're right Dean" Urim said. "All hope isn't gone"

"She sent you, didn't she?" Dean asked. "Where is she, we could really use her help at the moment"

"She is helping Dean" Urim replied. "More than you'll ever know" and with that the angel was gone. Dean glanced between Bobby and Castiel before taking out his phone and dialing the prophet.

Katie stands in the field and closes her eyes.

"He needs me" Katie says. "Dean, I can feel him, his heart is breaking"

"_There is still work that needs to be done" _

"I don't know if I can do this" Katie says. "I can't do this"

"_Yes you can. I know things seem well bad but you can't give up hope" _

"Alright" she looks up and smiles. "That's my girl"

"So what are we just supposed to wait here?" Elizabeth asked. The address that the detective gave was to an old abandoned cabin, a few miles outside of DC. All windows and doors were salted and all agents were locked and loaded. "For how long" she shakes her head. "I should be helping her"

"Right now there are demons out there that want her" Tony says his eyes trained outside the window. "And they'll use you to get to her, so you being here and safe helps her"

"It's like its' all falling apart out there" McGee says listening to the radio. He'd long turned the volume down as the others couldn't bear to hear of the tragedies that were occurring.

"I have movement!" Ziva yells from the other side of the cabin. They run over to look out the window.

"Ok, every to their station" Tony yells. "They came here for a fight, and we're gonna show them how NCIS gets down" he made sure his salt filled bullets were locked and loaded before heading back to his station.

JT looked up at the television from his seat at the bar as the news reported talked of another earth quake and its numerous tragedies. He grabbed his glass and threw the strong liquid in his mouth.

"This does nothing" he turns to see Katie. "This helps nothing"

"Katie, what are you doing here?" he asks standing to his feet. "Everyone's been looking for you"

"I don't know why, I'm not the one who's lost" She says. "What are you doing here?" She looked over to the television screen. "You should be out fighting!"

"It's too late" JT replied. "It's over and I thought if I'm going to die, I might as well have one last drink" he grabbed his glass, but she grabbed it and threw it on the ground. He looked down at the shattered pieces of glass before looking back up at her. "What's your problem?!"

"You do not give up!" she yelled. "You keep fighting and you know why?"

"Why should I!" he snaps.

"For her" She replies. "You fight the good fight and you help because you know it makes her proud, you know it's why she's in your life in the first place"

"What are you-?" he looks her over. "Who are you?"

"I'm giving you a role in this, and you're going to play it" She says placing a hand on his shoulder. She grabs a piece of paper from her back pocket and hand it to him. He reads it and looks back over to her.

"You can't be serious" JT replies.

"Dead serious actually" She says before disappearing before his eyes.

She appeared in an alley. She turned to see Castiel and Bobby looking right at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking over to them. "This fight isn't over yet"

"I don't know where you've been girly but there's nothing else for us to do" Bobby replied.

"There is something" She said. "You fight, and when you're tired and you can barely fight, you keep fighting, and when you think you've lost and all hope is gone you know what you do, you fight" She looked over to Castiel. "You know this" his eyes widen. She turns back to Bobby. "Those boys are all you have and you're gonna fight"

"We've lost the rings" Bobby snapped. "How are we supposed to send him back?!"

"You let me worry about Lucifer" she said. "You two need to be leaving" She disappeared and Bobby turned to Castiel.

"Why do I get the feeling that wasn't Katie?" Bobby asked.

"Because it wasn't" Castiel replied his eyes still wide. "We should be leaving"

"You know who that was?" Bobby asked.

"Yes" Castiel replies looking over to the old hunter. "Someone you listen to when they say move." And without a word Castiel was walking away. Bobby just shook his head before following after the angel.

"Guys!" McGee yells and they all run over and watch as something blows the salt from the window sill. They run over and see as the same happens with the doors. "What now!?"

"Now we fight" Tony says as the door swings open. "Now we fight" They all watch from all entrances as the demons stroll in.

"The boss would like to see you" one of the demons say.

"I'm not much for blind dates" Gibbs says his gun fixed on the demon. "And neither is she"

"He's right" Elizabeth adds. "I hate blind dates, so tell your boss to shove it"

"That's too bad" the demon says. "Now you all have to die"

"I don't think so" Tony says before taking the first shot and hitting the demon right between the eyes. That's what set it off.

Dean pulled right outside of the cemetery and just sat there. He didn't know what he was doing. He closed his eyes and soon felt a hand resting on his. He opened his eyes and there sitting was Katie.

"Princess" Dean says wrapping his arms around her. "It's good to see you"

"Not yet" She says and he backs away and looks into her eyes. "Not yet"

"You're not Katie" Dean says. "Who are you?"

"You know I've been hearing that question a lot today?" Katie asked. "It's not the question you should be asking though"

"How are you-?" Dean asked. "She's a vessel" She nodded. "So she said yes" he shook his head. "She didn't even talk to me, she just-"

"Dean, stop" She says and he looks over to her. "She's is doing the for you, the world is just a consolation"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks. "Let me talk to her, I want to talk to her now!"

"Not yet" She says before disappearing.

"Damnit!" Dean yells smashing his fists against the steering wheel. He takes a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking into the cemetery. It didn't take long for him to see Sam and Adam in the distance. He couldn't fight the fear he felt on the inside. He didn't know how this was going to play out but he wasn't going to let that stop him. She wouldn't want it to. He cracked a smile.

_Dean was lying on the bed when suddenly he heard a scream come from the bathroom. He was on his feet and breaking in the door in no time. He came in to see his wife standing on the toilet seat. _

"_What's wrong?!" Dean yells. _

"_It's a- "She sputters. He can see she's terrified. "A spider" his eyes go wide when she says it. Out of all the time he's spent with her, he'd never seen her this scared, and now here she was cowering on top of a toilet. A smile comes to his face. "It's not funny!" _

"_It kind of is princess" Dean says. "You stare demons right in the face without batting an eye and now a tiny spider has you petrified" _

"_Just shut up and kill it!" Katie snapped. Dean followed where she was pointing and spotted the tiny insect. He grabbed a piece of tissue paper, grabbing the bug and throwing it down the sink, letting the water wash it down the drain. _

"_Ok, it's gone" Dean says looking over to Katie who's still standing on the toilet. "You can come down" _

"_You sure?" she asks. "There could be more, like a whole family, you should check" _

"_Princess" Dean walks over and places his hands on her waist and picks her up setting her down on the floor. "There are no more spiders" She laid her head on his chest. "Why don't I know about this fear of spiders?" _

"_Because I'm not the type to just let the world in on her fears" Katie replied. _

"_But I'm not the world" Dean says and she looks up at him. "You don't have to be strong around me" _

"_That's good to know" Katie replied looking over his shoulder. "There's another one right there" Dean turned to see another small spider climbing up the wall. Katie buried herself behind his back and he looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head. _

"_So now I get to be the hero?" Dean asks and she looks up at him. _

"_You've always been my hero" She replies. "Now go kill it" Dean laughs before going to get rid of the bug that was causing his damsel distress. _

He takes a deep breath before walking over and joining his brothers.

"What now?" Katie asks.

"_Now we wait" _

"Wait for what?" Katie asks. "We have to stop this before they're all killed"

"_No, we do what it was meant for us to do" _

She watches as Dean walks over to his brothers.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Katie asked. "That this was how it was all going to play out"

"_I know infinity of things. All having an equal chance of occurring" _

"What happens after this is over?" Katie asks. "When this ends?"

"_Depends on when you seeing this ends"_

"what do you mean?" Katie asks.

She smiles when she turns when she spots Castiel and Bobby. Castiel turns and locks eyes with her and she give him a slight nod.

Jt stands a few feet from the cabin as he watches demons pile into the place. He hears the sounds of gun shots and make sure he has everything.

"Hey!" he turns and sees Thomas.

"What are you doing here?" Jt asks. "Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, she's says this is where I'm supposed to be" Tommy replied. JT looks the man over. He looks like a hunter. "So I guess we should go help"

"Yeah" Jt replies. "But I know this place. It belonged to a friend"

"Yeah?" Thomas asked and Jt nodded. "Is that good thing?"

"It's a very good thing" Jt replied. "Let's go newbie!" they both run toward the cabin.

Castiel throws the jar of holy oil at Adam who suddenly bursts into flames before their eyes and explodes.

"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asks glaring at the angel.

"Uh...No" Castiel replies.

"No one dicks with Michael but me" He says before snapping his fingers making Castiel explode into oblivion.

"He's gone too far" Katie says. "We have to do something!"

"_No yet" _

"What do you mean?" Katie asks. "He's going to-" She sees as Lucifer throws Dean on top of the impala, shattering the windshield. "Dean!" Bobby shoots him in the back but the bullets do nothing. Lucifer turns and with a twist of his hand, snaps the old hunter's neck.

"No!" Dean yells.

"Bobby!" Katie screams. "We have to do something!"

"_Not yet!" _

She watches as Lucifer gives punch after punch to Dean's face.

"Sammy?" Dean asks his face bloodied. "Are you in there?" He throws another punch.

"Enough!" Lucifer turns around to see her standing there. "That is enough"

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Lucifer asks taking a step toward her.

"Don't!" Dean yells. "Don't you dare go near her" Lucifer smiles over his shoulder before turning back to her.

"It's sweet" he says. "He's sitting there dying, and yet he still has fight in him"

"You disappoint me" She said and the smile on Lucifer's face disappears. The words are too familiar for his liking. "I gave you everything and you still ended up disappointing me"

"You-?" he sputters. "How-?" he shakes his head. "She's your vessel!"

"You've killed my children" she says. "You've destroyed my land" She takes a step toward him and ends up directly in front of him. "You knew I wouldn't allow it, this is what you wanted, to see me, to talk to me, well here you are son, what do you want to say to your dear old dad"

"You!" Lucifer yells. "Everything I've ever done was for you. All I ever wanted to do was to make you proud!" he dropped his head. "But it was never good enough, I was never as great as Michael" he looked back up to her. "Your golden child!"

"You know what your problem is Lucy?" She asked. "You don't listen, and you don't learn." She walked over and touched the ground and soon it opened up revealing a vast hole of nothingness. "I love you more than you will ever know, but that was not good enough for you was it" She reached out a hand and the rings flew from his pocket. "I tried my best with you, but I can't just focus all of my attention on you" she put the rings in her pocket. "Look around you Lucy, this is the world and I created it, just like I created you" she stepped back in front of him.

"You loved this world far more than you loved us" Lucifer replied. "They were your prized possessions, I just wanted to see how you'd feel if it was all taken away from you"

"You don't listen and you don't learn" She said looking up to him. "I haven't given up on them, so I will fight for them" suddenly Adam (Michael) appears behind her. "Hello Michael"

"Father" Michael says. "I-"

"Don't" She interrupts. "It seems my absence has revealed far more than I expected" she looked back to him. "You and your brothers and sisters have disappointed me, you let this happen, and the only ones that suffer are the innocent" Lucifer scoffs and she turns to him.

"Innocent in your eyes maybe" Lucifer says. "These people do nothing but murder, rape and pillage your land while you sit perched on that thrown of yours and watch" he looks over to Michael. "I applaud them for doing what you refuse to do"

"Losing faith?" She asks. "That's what happened. They lost faith that I would be there, that even though they couldn't see me, that I was never truly gone" she shook her head. "You know what?" she looked up to the sky. "All of you down here now!" and in an instant the graveyard was filled with angels as far as eyes could see. Lucifer looked up to see Castiel standing in the front of the crowd. "You all have disappointed me. I chose each and every one of you for a reason and I thought you learn something from all those years" she turned to Lucifer. "I hold a special place in my heart for my children but I will not let you try to destroy what only I can end" she turned back to the angels. "I am the beginning and you can be sure that I will be the end!" With a wave of her hand they were gone, all that was left was Lucifer and Michael.

"It is my destiny to fight him" Michael says. "This is what I was meant to do" She turns to him and sighs before turning back to Lucifer. She grabs his shirt.

"Sam!" she yells. "It's ok, you can come out now!" he blinks and then looks down at her.

"What?" he looks behind him at his unconscious brother. He looks over to see Bobby's dead body. "I didn't-"

"I know" she says. "Give him to me" he looks at her and shakes his head.

"No" Sam says. "I'm going to get rid of this bastard once and for all" he walks over to the hole and Michael follows after him.

"Sam, you can't do this" Michael yells. "I have to fight my brother"

"Sam!" She yells and he turns to face him. He knows it's now Katie who's looking back at him. "You don't have to do this, I will take him and you can go back with your brother"

"He needs you far more than he needs me" Sam replies. He turns back to the hole and jumps. Michael jumps in after him. Katie runs and jumps grabbing their hands. They look up to her as they dangle above oblivion.

"Father!" Michael yells. "Let us go!" she closes her eyes. "This was meant to be!"

"Just let us go!" Sam yells before pulling his arms from his jacket and falling. Michael shakes his arms so she loses her grip and he falls as well. She watches them fall until the ground comes back together closing itself.

"You're alive?" Dean asks and she looked over to see him staring up at Castiel.

"I'm better than that" Castiel says before touching Dean's forehead and healing him.

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asks standing to his feet and the angel smiles.

"No, but that's a nice compliment" Castiel says before turning. Dean follows his gaze the see Katie kneeling over Bobby.

"Katie is God?" Dean asks.

"She's his vessel" Castiel replies as they watch as Bobby's once lifeless body stands up.

"I did not see that coming" Dean says looking over at his wife. She stands to her feet and walks over to Dean. "You know what's funny, is you're the last person I thought would show up to this"

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well you've been MIA" Dean replied. "Just seemed like you high tailed it out of her, leaving us on our own"

"It's unfortunate that you feel that way" She says. "I've never left you, but that's for you to figure out" she looked over to the spot where the hole once was. "For your brother to figure out" Dean turned and noticed Sam or Adam were nowhere in sight.

"Can I talk to her?" Dean asks and She looked over to him.

"Not yet" She replies before disappearing.

"Get out!" Tony yells as they all file out of the cabin. McGee has Ziva's arm around his neck as he helps her out of the cabin as Thomas and JT follows.

"Tony!" McGee yells. "Where's the boss?" Tony didn't have to answer because soon he saw his boss, carrying an unconscious Elizabeth in his arms.

"Now what?" Thomas asks. "Why aren't they coming after us?"

"They can't" Jt replied. "that friend I was telling you about had this place built on a devil's trap" they turned back to see angry demon's staring back at them. "They're stuck in there"

"What do we do with them?" Tony asks. "Torch the place?"

"That kills the humans, not the demons" JT replied.

"We could exorcise them" Barretta says.

"That'll take way too long" they turn to see Katie walk over to stand in front of the cabin. "I'll take it from here" She closes her eyes and when she opens them, they're illuminating a bright white light. She raises her hands toward the cabin and suddenly they all hear the demons inside screaming as they're pulled from they're human vessels. They all watch as she brings a big grey ball of light about them and with a clap of her hands it's gone.

"That was-" Tony says in shock. "Is it over?"

"I think it is" Jt says as he sees Katie walk into the cabin. He walks up to see what she's about to do. He watches as she kneels and touches each and every body that lines the ground, reviving them. He's never seen anything like it and he stares in utter amazement. They turn at the sound of an engine and are a bit surprised to see a big yellow school bus headed their way. It stops and off jumps Abby.

"Abby?" McGee says. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea McGee" Abby replied but she turned her attention to her badly beat team. "Are you guys alright?"

"Truthfully?" McGee asks. "Yeah, just a few bumps and bruises but we're fine"

"It was actually kind of fun" Ziva said and they both turned to her. "When will we ever get a chance to do any of the again?"

She walked from the cabin, a bunch of confused and lost people behind her. They headed for the bus as she walked over to Gibbs and Elizabeth. She reached over and touched Elizabeth's forehead and the woman's eyes blinked open. Gibbs looked down to her as he sat her down on the ground.

"Katie?" Elizabeth said looking over at her daughter. She frowned. "You're not my daughter"

"No, but she's here" She replied. "I'm sorry you were put in the middle of this"

"I think I was born in the middle of this" Elizabeth replied.

"I want to speak to her" Gibbs said looking at the woman. "I want to speak to my daughter"

"I understand" She replied. "I just want you to know that you've made me proud" she looked around to see the other agents gathering around her. "All of you. I knew you would though" she smiled looking back to Gibbs whose face was still. He just wanted to talk to Katie. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened them he knew it was her.

"Hey" She said a tear streaming down her cheek. Gibbs just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"You've been a hard person to find" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"I've been busy" Katie replied bringing her arms around him. "I hear you guys did good" he pulled from the hug.

"What now?" Elizabeth asked. "Is it over?"

"This battle is" Katie replied. "But there will be another but until then, rest up. You all deserve it"

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"There's someone I have to see" Katie replied before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Dad"

"Katie-" Before he could speak she was gone.

Dean was driving down a dark and endless road alone. Cas was long gone and now it was just him. That was until it wasn't anymore.

"I hear you've been looking for me" Katie says starling Dean who hits the breaks. "Dude!"

"Sorry" Dean says pulling off to the side of the road.

"Get out of the car" Katie says and Dean looks at her for a moment before getting out. She does the same and walks over to him.

"Princess?" Dean says and she smiles back to him.

"The one and only" She replies wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much, it took everything I had to not come to you when you called"

"It's ok" Dean said bringing his arms around her waist. "It's ok" he brought his lips to hers. "It's over now"

"No" She replied. "It's not over" He looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Lucifer's gone, apocalypse diverted, it's over"

"Dean I promised you that I would say goodbye" Katie said bringing her hands to the sides of his face. "And this is it, this is good bye"

"No" he said shaking his head. She could see the tear forming in his eyes that seemed to match hers. "I'm not losing you"

"Dean, I love you" She replied. "But apparently there's more that must be done, and I said yes, so I'm locked in"

"I won't let you go" Dean said. "I'll find you every time" she felt more tears fall from her eyes. "We're forever remember"

"Dean you're the most amazing person I've ever met and you deserve-" She took a deep breath. "You deserve way better from your life. You've sacrificed so much for Sam, for me, for the world and now it's time for you stop making sacrifices and live"

"I just don't see much point to living, not without you" He said tears falling from his eyes. "So tell God he can't have you, you're mine"

"I am yours Dean" She said. "I will always be yours but I have to do this for you" she brought her lips to his and kissed more passionately than ever before. He tangled his fingers through her hair, as she gripped his jacket in her hands. "You will be happy and you will finally live the life you deserve" she kissed him once more and suddenly he was standing outside of a house. He looked around but didn't see anything but the impala parked behind him. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Dean" Lisa said. "What- Are you ok?" she looked him over and something was wrong.

"Hey Lisa" Dean said. She looked at the sadness in his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Come in" she says leading him into the house. "We were just about to have dinner, here let me take your jacket" Dean takes off his jacket and follows her to the dining room. "Ben you remember Dean don't you?" the boy nods.

"Hey Ben" Dean says.

"Just take a seat, I'll grab a plate" Lisa hurries in to the kitchen and comes back with a plate and hands it to him. She takes a seat across from them. "Well dig in" Ben doesn't hesitate as he begins digging into the food but Dean sits there for a moment. "You ok?"

"Yeah" He replies before getting some food himself.

"You know it's weird" Lisa said. "About a month ago this weird woman shows up at the front door and she says she knows you" Dean looks over to her. "Long dark hair, a little taller than me, really pretty, she sound familiar" Dean just stares for a moment before shaking his head.

"Doesn't ring any bells" he replies. Lisa just shrugs before fixing her own plate.

"_I'm sorry, but there is still much to do" _

"I understand" Katie replies. "It doesn't make it hurt any less"

"_Your sacrifice will not go unnoticed, I promise you that" _

"What's left to do?" Katie asked. "I thought once Lucifer was back in his cage, then that was it. The end"

"_Ah, we're not even close to the end my dear" _

* * *

**_A/N: Did he just hint at a sequel? I guess that's up you you viewers. I'm fully prepared to crank out another one, if it's what you guys want. I haven't heard from a lot of people and I don't know if my reader just like to read more than review, or this story is dead. Let me know what you think?  
_**

**_What to expect from the next story:  
_**

**_"You have to tell him, he deserves to know" Bobby yells.  
_**

**_"I can't" she says. "It's too late. It's over"  
_**

**_"If you think that than you really are an idjit"  
_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO  
_**

**_"Sam who's this?"  
_**

**_"Dean this is Katie, she's a- a friend"  
_**

**_"I'm going to kill you Sam" Katie whispers over to him.  
_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
_**

**_"Let go of me!" Katie yells.  
_**

**_"No" Dean says. "Not until you tell me who you really are!"  
_**

_**A/N 2: So it's up you...Is this the end?**  
_


End file.
